


From the Beginning

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Demisexuality, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kid Fic, Kurogane is demisexual, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 95,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven-year-old Kurogane and his father are summoned to Shirasagi Castle where he meets Fai, a boy from a different world. What becomes an instant friendship sets in stone an indelible bond for the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We wanted to go for a canon AU and set it in Suwa Province, Kurogane's childhood home. Basically in behind-the-scenes Yuuko was able to stop Fei-Wong Reed from pursuing his plans, thus that infamous canon journey never occurs. Therefore, the bastard never touches Suwa and Kurogane's parents live. Many sacrifices still occur though. Ashura-ou still dies and he wishes to send Fai away to a permanent home before Celes is destroyed. We also made it so that Fai did not have a twin brother and he still ages along the same rate as a non-magic user. In summary, we made it so they could grow up together as close friends. Therefore, you will see Kurogane calling Fai by his name when they're young along with other slight changes in their dynamics because of the different circumstances we pit them in versus the canon circumstances.

**Two**

Toriho, Lord of Suwa, smirked as he looked over to see his son Kurogane staring up at the gates of Shirasagi palace in wonder. They had been asked by the empress herself to come today, though he thought it strange that he had been asked to bring his son. They traveled light, bringing only a small band of his men with him as his second in command and the rest of Suwa’s army stayed behind to protect their land. He was torn from his thoughts as he looked on at the opened courtyard before him and to his son who rode by his side, taking in all of the sights.

“Impressed, brat?”

“I am not a brat!” Kurogane huffed. 

The lord was nonetheless amused and tousled his son’s hair. “Oh, but if you insist you aren’t one, then you must keep your manners once we go inside the castle’s ground.”

It was the first time that the young lord had ever laid foot and eyes on the castle and it was important that he made a good impression on the empress and court.

“Chichiue, I’ve never seen anything like this before. There are so many sakura trees. And the castle is so large compared to our home,” he expressed in awe, having calmed down. The boy was honored that he was also requested to visit the empress along with his father. Still, he was nervous meeting Amaterasu, wondering what on earth it was he and his father had been summoned for. 

“Just remember what your mother said about your manners and you’ll be fine.” 

Toriho brought his horse to a stop in front of a beautiful tan skinned woman. With the armor she wore, he had no doubt she was a ninja to the empress. “I hope we’re not too late.” 

“No, my lord, you have arrived just on time,” the _kunoichi_ responded. 

The lord dismounted, giving the reins over to a stable boy that had rushed up to him. “If you’d be so kind as to have someone direct my men to where they’ll be staying, I’d be grateful.”

“A castle staff member will arrive shortly to escort your men to their quarters.” Surely enough, a man approached.

Looking back to his men he dismissed them. He looked to his son and smirked before looking back to the woman in front of him. “If you could escort me to her majesty now, that would be much appreciated. I was told it was urgent news.”

“Of course, my lord. Please follow me.” 

The woman led them through the courtyard. Kurogane was already amazed at all the sights he saw the moment he, his father, and his men arrived and saw the castle grounds from a noticeable distance. Yet the large doorway leading to the front of the castle immediately caught his attention, thus he found another feature to gawk at. The three of them continued through the entrance and walked along a corridor. At last they approached the throne room at Shirasagi Castle where two large statues of black dragons served as the backdrop along with a large crescent room on a wide tapestry. 

On the throne in front of them sat a woman dressed in an elaborate kimono of varying shades of crimson. It was no doubt the Empress Amaterasu of Nihon. When they were close enough, Kurogane’s father kneeled.

“My empress, we hurried as quickly as we could to reach you. Suwa is at your command for whatever task you wish to ask of us.”

“Lord Suwa, I thank you for arriving promptly. I see you brought your son as asked as well,” she replied, motioning her hand to Kurogane who was also kneeling on the floor along with his father and the ninja.

“Yes.” He couldn’t help the smile that came across his lips as he thought back to how excited his son had been at the news. “We’re both here for whatever her empress wishes.”

“Very well. A boy from another world has recently arrived in Nihon. The Tsukuyomi is currently tending to his needs. The reason I have requested your son to accompany you is because Fai, the boy, is approximately the same age as the young lord.” Here, Kurogane flushed at the empress regarding him as the young lord. “Tsukuyomi thought it was appropriate for Fai-san to stay with a youth seeing as they are the same age.”

Toriho stared at the empress in surprise as he had never expected a summons for something like this. He bowed his head again, thinking over her words. 

“We will take him back to Suwa then. If the Tsukuyomi has seen that this is the best path, then we will welcome this boy.” His wife had told him about the Tsukuyomi and just how strong she was. She had even told him of there being different worlds and while it was a lot to accept, he did without protest.

“On behalf of Tsukuyomi and the boy as well as I, we thank you,” the empress said. “I believe that soon Fai will come here for formal introductions.”

Kurogane sat still, numb with shock and elation. He never knew that there were other worlds beyond Nihon. Already leaving far from Suwa was a huge deal for him. Yet at the same time Kurogane was curious, if not, pleasantly excited to see what would happen as a result of meeting this boy.

“It is my duty to serve my empress.”

Kurogane’s father waited until Amaterasu motioned for them to stand before he was up and waiting on the boy he would be taking back with him. It took only minutes later as two women came out with a small figure trailing behind him. He took in the long curled hair, noting the unusual color and the slightly sunken face that was wrapped in blue and grays. 

The young lord stood alongside his father, silently observing the boy that was just brought in. He was aghast the moment he laid eyes on Fai’s appearance, and a flare of anger boiled inside him. Did something happen to this boy? Had somebody treated him so badly that the other youth looked so miserable? Putting a hand on his son’s shoulder, Suwa’s lord tried to calm him.

“Fai-san hasn’t spoken to anyone but the Tsukuyomi, but we are hoping that having someone his own age will change that in time.” Amaterasu said then and as Toriho looked at her, he knew she wasn’t telling him this boy’s full story - though he supposed that was for Fai to decide.

“We understand, Your Majesty,” Lord Suwa replied. “I entrust that my son will do his best to make our guest as comfortable as possible once we return back to Suwa, which Lady Suwa and I will do likewise.” He made sure to look his son in the eyes and knew that Kurogane was silently accepting the request as well.

Amaterasu nodded at that before her gaze fell to the silent boy. She had explained things beforehand; she just hoped her sister was right about this. “Go on then, Fai-san, to your new home. The Tsukuyomi expects letters from you once you’re able to write in our language.” 

Toriho watched events unfold, wondering if his wife had seen what was happening now. Kurogane watched as the boy barely nodded his head to comply with the empress’ words. The young lord took a mental note that perhaps he would also need to assist Fai in mastering writing.

“You’re dismissed. I expect a report in a month for any progress.”

The lord bowed once more as he agreed. The empress then told them they were to rest from the journey over the next few days before setting out for Suwa once more. Waiting, he watched as the small boy joined him and Kurogane before he turned to be directed towards his rooms. Smiling gently, he looked at both boys. “Come along Kurogane. You too, Fai-kun.”

Kurogane turned to his new companion. “I hope we will get along with each other, Fai-kun,” he said with sincerity. Fai opened his mouth for a bit, but didn’t make a sound. He closed his mouth and bit his lips before nodding curtly. Kurogane thought for a moment that he would hear the boy say something so he was rather disappointed when nothing happened.

They were led to a large room, most likely set aside for visiting nobles and the like. Beds had already been set up and when he examined the place further he saw that there was an adjoining room with a low table for meals and entertainment. 

“Alright, looks like we have a couple of days before we head back. Maybe you and Fai-kun can go into the city and explore tomorrow while I take care of our party,” the lord suggested.

The allurement of exploring the heart of the city gauged on Kurogane’s mind. He beamed at the prospect of showing Fai around the place, yet he wondered if being immersed in the crowd would help the boy feel more at ease or more on edge. “Alright, Chichiue.”

Laughing, he ruffled his son’s hair playfully. “I hope Fai-kun can keep up with a brat like you.”

How dare Chichiue called him a brat in front of someone they just met, not to mention a person his age. “I’ll make sure it’s going to be one of his best days here ever!” 

“Oh yeah?” His father smirked, glad his own son was so easily riled. “You don’t mean you’re just going to be climbing trees all day, do you?” 

Meanwhile, Fai was standing off to the side, blushing faintly at the scene playing out before him. These two were far different than the other people he had met so far. Kurogane tried so hard to keep his temper at check, but it was so darn difficult, especially in front of Fai. He didn’t want Fai to get the impression that he could be easily messed with. Nor did he want his father to encourage Fai to do the same to him. 

“Of course I won’t!” 

“Last time you nearly fell out of the tree, so it’s best if you two stay around the food stands. I doubt Fai-kun has eaten a lot of different foods since his arrival.” 

Toriho didn’t think the blonde had eaten much at all with how thin he looked. Fai noticed the staring and looked away with a blush as he smoothed out imaginary wrinkles in his clothes for a distraction, which Kurogane noticed. He didn’t have to be reminded about that near incident about four years ago. Yet all the same he realized how much Fai needed to eat and besides he had some idea of what food he would suggest to his new friend. 

“That’s what I was thinking, Chichiue.” 

“Good, I’ll give you a few coins tomorrow. Now though we need to get cleaned up, I bet Fai-kun is too nice to say we smell like horses and dirt.” He chuckled and noticed Fai blushing and fervently shaking his head, denying the teasing claim. “You stay here and tell him about home and stuff. I’ll head over to the baths.”

Kurogane watched as his father left in search for the baths. Although he arguably didn’t mind too much of his father’s merciless teasing, he was glad to get a break from them. He realized then that this was the first time that he and Fai were alone in the same room.

“So,” he began. “My father is the lord of Suwa Province while my mother is its priestess. She performs duties to protect it. Our land is rich with medicinal herbs too so many other places want what the people harvest. My father fights them off; he’s the best swordsman in the whole wide land! He and the army are always ready to fight to keep Suwa safe.”

Fai fidgeted as he was the center of attention now. The princess had told him that this boy would be good for him to befriend, but he couldn’t help thinking of his home. The guilt swelled in his chest and he could feel his eyes watering.

“And the people in our province are really nice! They love to-” Kurogane stopped himself from rambling when he noticed how still Fai was. Just earlier, the boy had shown some slight attention to what he was talking about, but now Fai seemed to be far away somewhere. “Hey, are you alright?”

Fai snapped out of his thoughts and quickly wiped his eyes dry. He nodded to Kurogane and bit his lip in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn’t cry as it would make things worse if he lingered too much on his home. Kurogane remained silent for a bit. He knew he shouldn’t press the boy on if he didn’t feel comfortable speaking yet at the same time he knew something was upsetting him. He carried on chatting about Suwa. 

“Where was I? Oh right, the people are very gentle and they respect my mother and father. See, I heard tales of other provincial lords being terrible to their peasants, but I think my parents are great,” he boasted. “Once you meet my mother, I’m sure she will be very nice to you.”

They were interrupted by several women sliding open the door to the main room and setting up dishes. It had been late and Fai watched as they quickly set the table, and with low bows, left the boys once more. It was strange, but a familiar sight to him. Fai pointed at the food and then to himself and Kurogane, still not feeling up to talking to the other boy yet.

Kurogane came to accept that the boy won’t speak to him for at least today. “Come, we should eat. It’s my first time eating at the castle. Well, actually, it’s my first time being here.” Kurogane went to sit down on one end of the table where the food was neatly set and he motioned Fai to come sit down with him. 

Fai did so, looking at the food curiously. He wasn’t sure what to eat as the first time he’d been given something other than soup it had been raw fish. Though he did at least figure out that some of the food was cooked and so he ate a few pieces of those. Meanwhile Kurogane helped himself to his bowl of rice along with a slice of fish. He could taste the difference in quality of the seasoning although by no means did he not appreciate the cook’s food back at home. He wasn’t sure if he should resume talking yet as he realized he was quite hungry from his journey to here.

Fai struggled with his chopsticks. Not wanting to embarrass himself further, set them down and picked up the few things of food he had picked out. It was something else he would have to learn here, he supposed. Kurogane was about to bite down on a piece of seaweed but paused midway when he saw that Fai was struggling with his chopsticks. He placed his own set down on the bowl and went to Fai’s side. 

“Here, let me show you how to use them,” he offered the quiet boy. Fai nodded faintly and took up his chopsticks once more. Blue eyes looked up at Kurogane expectantly as he waited.

Kurogane hastily picked up his bowl and chopsticks once again to provide as an example. 

“So first, you tuck them under your thumb.” He demonstrated in his right hand. “See, it should fall over your middle finger and touch your second finger.” 

Fai attempted to follow suit, having to use his other hand to move his fingers in place. It was harder than he had thought as his fingers felt odd in their new positions. 

“You could practice that first bit some more if you want,” Kurogane suggested. Nodding, the blond tried moving the chopsticks, thinking it was difficult to keep them in place. Kurogane was noting how he moved his chopsticks at ease. Adapting it as a natural habit and paying attention to how he actually did it were two different things. “Hmm…if you flex out your thumb, but not too far, it should not be as slippery. Give it a try.”

“So you’re a teacher now?” his father asked as he had stepped into the room and noticed Kurogane trying to teach his new friend how to properly hold his chopsticks. It felt wonderful washing off the dirt and grime from their travels. Sighing he sat down across from the boys and made himself a bowl.

“I suppose so,” Kurogane said meekly, flushing at the thought that he was actually teaching somebody something for once.

“Wait till your mother hears.” Toriho laughed, glad there hadn’t been any fights when he had come back. “Finish eating, you still need a bath too before bed.”

“Fine, Chichiue.” Kurogane sighed before he resumed eating his supper, eager to head to the heart of the city with Fai tomorrow.

* * *

**Rabbit**

Fai watched Kurogane as he was being pulled through the streets. He hadn’t run like this in a long time and was starting to get tired. The other boy’s father had given his son a small pouch of coins and sent them outside the palace to wander around.

“Say, aren’t you excited to see what’s out here?” Kurogane yelled over his shoulder as he tugged the boy around. There were many vendors with delicious scents whisking out into the air. The dark haired boy had a ridiculously hard time containing his excitement when his father handed over money and was told to have a good time. 

Fai opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it. He instead smiled and nodded. Kurogane’s energetic mood was rubbing off of him, it seemed, as they wound their way through the crowd.

“Prizes, prizes, we have wonderful prizes if you win! Come on, come all, give your luck a chance!” a vendor cried into the bustling crowd, ringing a bell. 

Kurogane grinned at the thought of winning something. “Say, do you think we should go or do you want to eat something first?” he asked Fai.

Fai shook his head in a way that meant either was fine with him. There was a lot to take in after all and they had all day to explore.

“Hmm…” Kurogane stopped for a bit without noticing that Fai was actually glad that he could catch his breath. “If we win, it would be great, but if we kept spending away and lose, we won’t get to eat and then Chichiue would get mad.”

Fai wiped the light sweat from his brow, thinking of how hot it was in this world. It would take him a very long time to get used to weather like this. When he heard Kurogane, the blond pointed at his mouth and gave a small smile, indicating they should eat first then. Kurogane understood. Fai was glad when they didn’t start running again while Kurogane led him through the street where food stalls were set up on both sides. This also reminded him of home as he saw smoke from pans and signs hanging up that no doubt said what food were being cooked.

“Say, if there’s anything you want to try, point me in the stall you’re curious. Or maybe I should ask if there’s any food you don’t want to try.”

He wasn’t sure how to gesture that he didn’t want any more of those raw fish rolls. Fai sighed. “…Cooked food.” He blushed softly at having spoken, his voice sounding far too soft even to him.

Kurogane cracked a grin. “Oh hey, you talked!”

Blue eyes widened in surprise at the exclamation and fidgeted some more, even more embarrassed now. He nodded and squeezed the hand holding his to get Kurogane to move somewhere.

“Oh right, so you want cooked food,” Kurogane recalled, taking Fai around the street. The taller boy scanned around until he settled on a sign of a vendor that boasted it was selling the classic _takoyaki_. Perfect, he thought, since the fried octopus pieces were simple and they were cooked. He nudged Fai towards that direction and together the two walked towards the stall. Fai watched with interest as the vendor smiled down at Kurogane and handed him two sticks with some type of cooked meat on them. 

He saw the other quickly hand a few coins over as well. Kurogane thanked the vendor and handed over one of the sticks to Fai. The ones they got were just freshly prepared. “Be careful, it’s still pretty hot,” he cautioned Fai.

It looked strange to him and heavy in his hand. Fai looked over at Kurogane curiously, not sure how to go about eating his food. Kurogane blew on his _takoyaki_ to cool it down then took a small bite on the meat. He noticed that Fai was still examining his own. “Don’t worry, it’s all cooked well.” 

Looking on curiously, Fai followed suit. The food was strange and nothing really like the food he was used to, but Kurogane had paid money for it and he would have felt guilty if he didn’t eat it. 

“So what do you think?” Kurogane waved to the food as he continued nibbling on his. 

Fai offered a small smile and a nod. It wasn’t bad, but he added it to a list of things he would have to get used to. 

The young lord was glad. Thank goodness he made a good choice. He wouldn’t know how he would have felt if Fai expressed disgust for it. Then again, he hoped Fai wasn’t lying. “Want to try some more food?”

Fai shrugged. He wouldn’t argue if Kurogane did, but he hadn’t been all that hungry to begin with. Instead he just smiled.

“That’s alright. We still have lots of time here.” He remembered the vendor that was hosting a game. “I was thinking about going back to play that game and hopefully win a prize. How about that?” 

Nodding, Fai thought it was a good idea. He had never played any games like that and was curious as to how it worked.

“Alright, now let’s try to look for that same one again…” As the two walked Kurogane surveyed, trying to hear for that magical bell once again. 

Then finally the two heard the same man from before and they ran to look for him. The man who ran the game smiled brightly, where several other children were already playing once they had arrived. Fai took it all in; he hadn’t really seen that many kids before and it was an odd experience for him.

The other children surrounding the vendor hushed up all of a sudden. Wondering what on earth the cause of the silence was, Kurogane noticed how many of them were whispering to each other about Fai’s light features. All of a sudden he felt his stomach tighten. Fai looked different wherever he went, there was no doubt. Sure enough, Fai stepped behind Kurogane, trying to hide from the stares. He forgot that he looked more than a little different here. No one had hair quite as light as his, which made him an oddity.

Kurogane was getting infuriated. The fact that these stares were making Fai hiding behind him was a pretty bad situation. He didn’t want to bring more attention to them, especially Fai, by telling the rascals off for being rude, but at the same time he couldn’t let them get away from their behaviors. He hoped standing up for the sake of Fai wouldn’t make him even more uncomfortable. 

“Oi!” he started, doing his best to calm down the anger rising in his voice. “What makes you think you can just stare?” 

Fai tugged on the other’s arm, not wanting to cause trouble for the young lord. The vendor sighed and clapped his hands together. “Back to your games now, I can’t have all of you fighting now.”

Kurogane knew it was best not to let things escalate so he dropped it. He turned to the vendor, still seething with fury. Who knows, maybe he could channel it into whatever game the man was hosting. 

“We’d like to play,” Kurogane declared, fishing in the pouch for some coins.

“Alright then.” The man smiled as he took the money. 

Fai watched as the other children frowned and went back to playing as well. He was just glad that Kurogane hadn’t gotten into a fight. The man retrieved two slingshots from their hooks as well as six small pellets from a sack. 

Walking over to the counter the man handed a slingshot to both Fai and Kurogane, as well as put down three pellets for each boy. “You have three tries to aim for any targets that you see. The harder the target you fire down, the better the prize you earn. Sounds like a deal? Only one could play at a time.” 

Fai turned and looked at the other boy, waiting for him to go so he could see exactly what to do. He was still nervous about actually playing a game like this.

“Deal!” Kurogane fired back eagerly. 

He was pumped, hoping that his irritation at the other children’s behavior would translate well to proper aims. The boy latched one of his pellets into the elastic strand and pulled it back. He closed his left eye, squaring for one of the targets and let go of the strand. The pellet propelled forward…but it missed his intended target. Dumbstruck, Kurogane eased his second one and aimed again. Another miss. Getting frustrated, he made sure to carefully notch the last pellet available and tried aiming for a different target. Firing away, the pellet hit to the left of the target. He lost an opportunity to win something. What upset him even more was how he lost his concentration due to the near scuffle. 

“Your turn, Fai-kun.” 

Fai nodded and picked up the slingshot. He raised it to eye level and concentrated for a few seconds before he let the pellet fly. It struck one of the targets on the upper shelves and watched as it wobbled for a moment before he grabbed another and struck the target again. It swayed for a second before it fell with a dull thud into a basket below. 

Kurogane stood there rather speechless. This was Fai’s very first game in a new world and he had just won a prize. Not just any, but a good one since he secured a hard target. The other children and even the vendor were stunned as well, and Kurogane had to stop himself from smirking back at the other children. Served them right to gawk at Fai like he was a bizarre creature.

“Well done, lad!” the vendor cheered. He turned then, showing a variety of items lining on a shelf behind him. “Now what prize would you like?” 

Fai bit his lips as he looked at the simple toys. He pointed towards a small doll, thinking it looked like the best option. He hadn’t really expected to win anything and shifted from one foot to the other in embarrassment.

“Are you sure about your choice?” the man asked with a quizzical brow.

He nodded, knowing it was probably odd, but it was rather cute and it had caught his eye. Smiling, he took his prize from the vendor with a small bow of thanks.

“Way to go!” Kurogane beamed. He lightly smacked Fai’s shoulder as the two left the vendor and walked away back into the street. “Wait until my father sees what you have won today. I’m sure he would be proud, too.”

Fai looked at the small stuffed animal – a rabbit with button eyes and a wide smile sewn on it - before he glanced up at Kurogane with a smile. The blonde then handed his prize to the other. He didn’t really have a need for dolls and such and he needed to thank Kurogane somehow. 

The other boy held up his hands. “Wait, don’t tell me you’re handing it over to me you won it fair and square. Are you sure you don’t want it?”

Fai nodded that it was okay and all but shoved the thing at the taller boy. Kurogane had been very nice to him after having to be forced to take him in and giving him a stuffed doll was the very least he could do. Once again, the dark haired boy was stunned. He knew Fai was giving it to him as a thank you token. But more so, this nice gesture was surely a good sign that Fai was warming up to him. Kurogane didn’t care much for dolls, but still he knew he couldn’t turn down the blond boy’s offer. Kurogane retrieved the doll from Fai.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Waiting, Fai wondered what they would be doing now. Surely Kurogane’s father would be done doing whatever it was at the castle and would come looking for them as they had been gone for a while now. 

Kurogane then observed the sky and noticed that the sun was arching far past high noon. “Oh wow, it’s already getting late. Chichiue’s probably coming over for us soon.”

Fai had thought so and grinned. He pointed in the direction for the castle, suggesting they start heading back now. “Hmm…but my father said to wait for him to fetch us,” Kurogane noted. 

“That’s right.” A deeper, familiar voice greeted them. The lord of Suwa along with his men approached the two boys smiling.

“Chichiue!”

Fai watched as the man chuckled and grabbed his son in a headlock so he could ruffle his hair. Smiling softly at that, Fai stood off to the side. “Time to go back to the castle, we’re setting out before dawn tomorrow so we can be home sooner.”

“Aww, why so early, Chichiue?” Kurogane complained, fighting to get out of his father’s headlock, which was hard because his father was ridiculously strong.

“It’s getting late and I figured Fai-kun could use a break from you. You’ve probably talked his ear off, kiddo.” Toriho smiled and finally released his son from his hold. Pausing from teasing Kurogane, he noticed the small stuffed animal. “Did you win something at one of the games?”

The young lord flushed when he remembered that he was holding the doll. “Actually,” Kurogane beamed, not even letting his father’s usual teasing get the best of him, “Fai-kun won it at one of the hardest games I ever participated in.”

“Fai-kun beat you?” His father stared incredulously at the blonde who tried not to act shy and then back again to his son. “We should have him spar with you then back home. He’ll be a strong warrior someday.”

“I like the sound of that. Be great to have a good challenge,” the young lord responded, pumping his arms. “That is, if Fai-kun’s okay with that.”

Fai smiled. He had had training back home and having someone to do it with him could be nice. 

“It’s settled then, looks like you got a new partner.” The lord of Suwa laughed as he ushered both boys back towards the castle.

Kurogane turned to Fai. “While it’s cool that you’re pretty natural at the slingshot, don’t think I’m a softy at sword fighting,” he said with a playful smirk. 

“Oi, don’t get a big head. If Fai-kun can beat you at a game he can beat you in a proper match,” his father countered and Fai tried not to laugh as he followed along.

“You’re ruining the fun,” Kurogane huffed. Still he told himself that if Fai will spar with him back at home, it would serve some good purposes. He hoped it would ease Fai’s mind away from whatever it was he had to leave behind his original home world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai goes to his new home and tries his best to adjust.

****

Fai’s New Home

Fai clutched onto Kurogane during the entire ride back. He liked horses well enough, but he never rode them before since he was considered too young in his home world to start. He stared when they got to the main city of Suwa. It looked nothing like Shirasagi, but he thought it was just as beautiful.

Kurogane was a bit exhausted on the long journey back home. But still, he thought to himself, he couldn’t wait to have his mother meet Fai. What he told the other boy about his mother being nice was true and he had no doubt Hahaue will receive Fai well, just like he and Chichiue did.

Like before, they had been met by stable hands waiting to take their horses. Kurogane’s father stepped down from his horse with a smile and looked over to the two boys next to him. “Come on kiddo, your mother’s probably waiting on you to tell her all about the trip. Make sure to help Fai-kun down, too.”

“I know, I know,” Kurogane replied after he got off his horse. He reached his hand out. “Here, it’s alright. Just take your right leg off the stirrup and swing it over to the other side.”

Fai nodded and took a deep breath before he did as he instructed. He gave a soft yelp as he dropped, smacking into Kurogane as the horse stamped its feet from the fall. Kurogane felt himself tumble to the ground after failing to react to ensure neither fell. Fai was on top, but fortunately the blonde was not as heavy.

“Hurry up and stop hugging Fai-kun.” Toriho chuckled as he walked past them with his men following behind smiling. Fai blushed and moved off Kurogane, scrambling to sit up.

Kurogane blushed darkly. “We weren’t hugging! He fell off and I caught him, that’s all!” he argued at the same time he was brushing off hay and dirt from his clothing. His only answer was a laugh as his father and the others went inside the main room of their home, no doubt where his mother and her handmaidens would be waiting. 

Fai reached forward and tugged on Kurogane’s sleeve while he pointed towards the double doors. Still flustered from the clumsy accident, Kurogane led Fai to the double doors of the palace. Inside he saw his father and the men being welcomed home by his mother and her handmaidens. The priestess finished talking and looked at their way. 

“Hahaue, I’m home,” Kurogane announced.

“Welcome back, Kurogane,” Tsumebe said with a warm smile. “And is this your new friend?”

“Our little monkey has been joined at the hip to Fai-kun since he came to us.” The lord smirked as Fai blushed and bowed politely in what he presumed was the way of their home world. The other ninjas wandered off towards the kitchen with most of the servants retreating with them, leaving the small family relatively alone.

“So this is the reason you were asked to race to the capital.” The retainer looked at the blonde curiously with an amused smile on his face.

Kurogane nodded. “The Tsukuyomi said since I was the same age as Fai-kun that Chichiue and I should bring him back to Suwa,” he explained to his mother and the retainer.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Fai-kun,” the priestess acknowledged.

Fai bit his lips at her words and smiled when he straightened from his bow. Suwa’s lord grinned at the two of them. “Now that Fai-kun’s been introduced, you need to wash up. Your mother made your favorite dish for dinner tonight. That includes a change of clothes for both of you. Your things have been moved to your room as well, Fai-kun, which is across from Kurogane’s.”

Kurogane’s face perked at the sound of having his favorite dish. “Oshizushi? Hahaue, you’re the best,” he thanked his mother. 

“Of course, Kurogane. So then, will this be Fai-kun’s first time eating this dish?” she asked politely. 

Fai shook his head in answer, hoping that whatever it was, it was cooked.

“Hmm…maybe when Fai-kun learns to write or feels comfortable talking to someone he can tell us some dishes from his home and the cooks here can try and replicate it?” Kurogane’s father looked at the blonde curiously, wondering when exactly he would get over his shyness.

“That would be lovely,” Kurogane’s mother said in agreement. She looked into Fai’s beautiful, yet timid, blue eyes gently. “Fai-kun, if you ever miss a dish from your home, don’t be afraid to tell me what it is and the cooks and I will figure it out.”

Kurogane was glad that his mother was already doing her best to make Fai feel at home. Fai nodded once more, trying to hide his blush from them. Tomoyo had been right when she had said he would be going to a nice family to live with. It made him miss his own family terribly, but he couldn’t think about that right now as he didn’t want anyone to worry over him crying.

“Well then, Kurogane, you and Fai-kun should go wash up and get ready for supper.”

“Yes, Hahaue.” Kurogane took Fai’s arm and led him to the palace bath. “Wasn’t my mother nice, Fai-kun?”

Fai nodded and offered Kurogane a smile as they left the main room and walked down the hall. He watched as the servants passed by bow to Kurogane. 

“Welcome home, young lord,” the head servant greeted Kurogane outside the bathhouse. The boy flushed. He was used to the proper etiquette he received as the heir to presiding over Suwa, yet he felt pompous being treated so in front of Fai. 

“Thank you. Is the water ready?”

“Yes, when we heard news of your arrival we started stoking the fire underneath the baths,” she replied and stepped to the side to allow them in. “There are some clothes for the young lord and his guest.”

“Thank you again.” The head servant bowed her head in acknowledgement.

The two boys entered the bathhouse where the tub was filled with piping hot water. Kurogane started tugging off his shirt and slipped his feet out of his sandals. Fai watched and looked around, not sure if they were supposed to share or not. He had been to a hot spring before back home, but he was more used to bathing in a smaller tub. Kurogane handed over a bucket of water with a rag in it and a slab of herbal soap to Fai. He then took his own supplies and sat down on the bench. Fai looked curiously at both objects and then to Kurogane. Biting his lip, Fai sat on the second bench, still confused. 

“…What?” His voice was soft as he spoke and he felt like blushing because of it. 

Kurogane paused after he lifted up his rag out to squeeze out excess water. “Hmm? Oh, let me show you.” The young lord was about to start demonstrating, but he stopped when he noticed Fai was still trying to communicate.

“You don’t use…the bath?” Fai asked as he was unable to properly ask about it with just gestures. He felt slightly annoyed that Kurogane thought he didn’t know how to wash himself at all, but he was patient. 

Kurogane felt stupid if Fai spoke out rather than using gestures. Of course things from the others original home world would be different than here in Nihon. “Oh, well we clean ourselves first using the rag and soap and rinse. And then we soak in the hot bath in the end.” 

“Oh.” Fai cleared his throat and sighed at how sore it felt after so little talking. Deftly he untied the knot at his waist, taking off the shirt he wore. He supposed that made sense as he undressed and picked up the soap so he could wash himself.

Kurogane didn’t know what to say so he awkwardly resumed cleaning himself in silence. He combed his fingers through his hair and realized that strands of hay from the stable were still in there. Flushing at the memory of the accident, he pulled them out and tossed them on the floor. Fai silently cleaned himself and after he poured the bucket of water over his head, he sat and shook slightly from the cold, despite the warmth that had spread in the room from the wooden bath beside them. The young lord noticed Fai shivering over on the other bench. 

“Oi, if you finished rinsing yourself you can hop into the bath. Might as well while the water is still nice and hot.”

Grabbing the towel nearby, Fai wrapped it around his waist and moved to the bath. When he stepped in and put the towel on a shelf so it wouldn’t get wet, Fai found it was very pleasantly warm and the water reached just below his shoulders when he sat.

“Is the water to your liking?” Kurogane asked while he was scrubbing soap in his hair. 

The blond nodded as he sat in the water. It wasn’t quite as hot as the hot spring he had gone to before, but it reminded him of home nonetheless. 

After pouring the bucket of water over his hair, Kurogane shook his head. Now that he was done cleaning himself he walked up with a towel and proceeded to sit in the tub too, allowing a comfortable distance between him and the other boy. Fai sat with his knees drawn up and relaxed in the warm water. He blushed though when Kurogane got into the bath as well and looked away to give the other boy some modesty. 

Kurogane let himself lie back, resting his head on the edge of the tub. He let out a sigh of content. “It feels good to be home.” 

Fai’s fingers curled into loose fists at that. He knew nothing had been meant by it, but it made him homesick and reminded him of why he had been forced to leave. Normally Kurogane would chatter away but after talking so much during their travels back home he was starting to nod off. Besides, the bath was really relaxing. He simply closed his eyes. 

Several minutes later, Fai reached over to grab the other’s shoulder to wake him. “…Food?” he asked, thinking they were probably running late by now and he didn’t want to make a bad impression.

Kurogane mumbled something. “I hope…Fai-kun…” He still didn’t wake up. 

Fai stared in confusion for a moment and shook the boy some more to try and wake him.

“W-what?!” Kurogane woke up alarmingly, splashing some water out of the tub. He saw Fai sitting across him with a semi-frightened face. “Oh, sorry to startle you.”

Fai shook his head at the apology, just glad that Kurogane was finally awake. “Go?”

The young lord was confused at first. “Go…?” he mumbled, and then it hit him. “Oh no, we’re going to be late for dinner!” Kurogane rushed to get out of the tub. He grabbed his towel and dried himself quickly. “They won’t be mad at you, but me, oh I won’t hear the end of it.” 

Fai followed suit and went over to his clothes so he could hurry and dress. He couldn’t help but laugh though when he saw Kurogane’s frantic movements as he pulled on his clothes.

Did Fai just _laugh_ at him? Kurogane realized to his horror as he wrapped and tied his shirt. If there was one thing one should know about the young lord, it was he could easily be embarrassed. His father picked that up really fast and that was why he would _never_ get the end of the lord’s teasing. 

Fai was already dressed by the time Kurogane had finished and was still smiling. It had been awhile since he had laugh, and it felt relieving to do so. Kurogane then quickly scanned himself and Fai. Satisfied that they’re both dressed, he pushed open the door of the bathhouse. Instead of grabbing onto Fai’s arm like he normally would, the young lord eyed the blond. 

“Let’s go!” he urged, hurrying towards the banquet room. 

Fai was surprised by that and watched Kurogane ran for a moment before he chased him as he didn’t need to get lost. He almost stumbled a few times, still not used to the sandals he had to wear her, but when they went into the manor they quickly deposited their shoes and ran towards the dining hall.

“Oh there you are,” the retainer said, smiling in amusement. “Your father was wondering where you two were.” 

Fai was panting by the time they reached the door that opened to the room they needed to be in. He looked at the man, noting his eye patch and the strange pattern on the yukata he wore. Kurogane was panting harder though. He saw his mother and father sitting down at the table.

“Come and sit down,” the priestess greeted them.

Straightening, Fai followed and took a seat beside him. He wished that they had time for him to dry his hair as he could feel his long strands soaking his shirt. Kurogane bowed his head in apology. “I’m sorry. I fell asleep at the bath and that was why we were late.”

“That tired after such a short trip?” His father laughed teasingly as drinks were set in front of them. Fai looked around, noticing that it was just the four of them eating; the servants only staying by their sides for now in case they were needed.

“Well, it’s not easy to ride a horse when you have someone else with you,” Kurogane explained, too tired to cry back out. He sipped a bit of his tea. “But not like I didn’t like having Fai-kun on the same horse,” he said before the other boy could feel hurt in confusion.

“Is that so?” Kurogane’s father gave a cheeky smile as he leered at his son. His mother laughed softly at her husband and knew their son would start blushing and throw a tantrum at his joking. 

“Of course it is!” Kurogane huffed after putting down his cup.

“Maybe you can teach him to ride then?” he said then and chuckled as Kurogane frowned beside him. 

Fai poked at his food, not sure what it was, but it looked uncooked.

“Is something the matter, Fai-kun?” Kurogane’s mother asked, noticing how Fai was looking distracted while he was playing with his food. Blue eyes turned to Suwa’s lady and Fai shook his head. He gave her a smile so she wouldn’t be troubled.

“Ah, I see. I’m glad to know that everything is fine.” Tsumebe then resumed eating her food. Hoping to keep a conversation going, she began asking about the trip. “So tell me about your stay at Shirasagi.” 

“Our rambunctious kid really enjoyed his time there, marveling the castle and the city with ‘oohs’ and ‘aahs’. And he also enjoyed losing at a game that Fai-kun won!” the lord responded, smiling at Fai to let him know that the boy could also join him at poking fun at the young lord.

Fai looked almost ashamed when he didn’t answer right away. She had been nothing but kind to him, but he still didn’t trust any of them fully. “Different.”

“It’s not like I enjoyed losing that game. Other children were being rude and that was distracting,” Kurogane said, explaining his side of the story. “But Fai-kun did win since he’s really good at using the slingshot. He won one of the better prizes too.” 

Fai took a drink of his tea to cover his blushing. He had been praised before by his family when he was younger, but everyone else had always found him too odd of a child. He felt flattered and his chest tingled at the happiness that stirred inside him.

“That sounds wonderful,” his mother commented. She poured some more tea in hers and her husband’s cups. “And what did he win exactly?” Her husband thanked her before he turned his attention back to Kurogane. It was good to see Kurogane interested in something other than training and sword fighting. He and his wife had hoped their son would eventually make friends, and with Fai living with them, they knew they wouldn’t have to worry.

“A stuffed rabbit doll,” Kurogane explained. Right now the stuffed rabbit that Fai had given to him was tucked away in his possessions that were sitting in his room.

“You will have to show it to me later, Fai-kun.” Kurogane’s mother smiled warmly and Fai couldn’t help but return the gesture, though he pointed at Kurogane since it wasn’t his to show.

“Actually, the prize is with me right now,” the young lord stated. His mother was surprised, but she did not show it. 

“Oh, and why is that so?”

Fai smiled faintly when he noticed Kurogane blushed and how his father chuckled knowingly. Perhaps it was odd for someone to give gifts in this world? He probably should have asked Kurogane first.

“He decided to give it to me,” Kurogane said in a rush, feeling more embarrassed that he said it so quickly.

“That was very nice of Fai-kun.” She smiled, amused by her son’s bashfulness. “It looks like the two of you have become fast friends.” 

Kurogane could only nod to avoid feeling more painfully bashful and vulnerable in front of everyone at the table.

* * *

“Kuro-tan, I think we’re going to be late.” 

Fai wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked up at the sky. They had traveled to a stream a few miles away to catch some fish, or in his case watch Kurogane try to teach him to do it. He had been in this world for a while now and after a few months living in Suwa he’d begun talking openly with Kurogane and spoke a little more than he had at first with his friend’s parents. Kurogane found it strange how Fai would use all these strange name suffixes for him instead of his proper name. He shrugged it off eventually knowing it meant at least Fai was getting more comfortable living in Suwa with him and his family.

“Nah, I think we’re still fine.” 

“But we’ve been here for a few hours already. Won’t your mother be mad?”

While he lived here, Fai had even begun training with Kurogane, though they grappled instead of trained with swords as he didn’t have a knack for it. When Kurogane was off without him, Fai stayed with his mother and learned about herbs and how to use his magic. He knew he was really strong, but when he made a _kekkai_ for the first time he impressed Kurogane’s mother and the other women. Since then he helped in making wards for Suwa and the demons’ presence in the outskirts of Suwa had diminished.

Kurogane froze. The words ‘mother’ and ‘mad’ were two things he really dreaded being together in a sentence. The young lord decided to look up at the sky like Fai had just done and realized that, why yes, it was getting late. The sky was turning pinker as the sun began to set down. He sighed, for he really liked to catch some fish and show Fai how to do it properly. 

“I guess we should get going.” 

“You caught a few at least,” Fai said, gesturing towards the pail filled with water and four fish swimming lazily within. Picking it up he journeyed over to the horse tethered to a tree. “But we have to hurry.”

“You sound like my mother will get mad at you more than me,” Kurogane joked. At least the blond seemed concerned about being dutiful to his parents as much as he was. “Alright, let’s go back home.”

“Then Kuro-bark should stop talking so we can go,” Fai said as he carefully balanced the pail in one hand while he stepped up and onto the horse once it had been untied.

“You shouldn’t do that! Here, let me hold the pail as you get on,” Kurogane chided. He rushed over to aid his friend and scooped the bucket out of Fai’s hand.

“I was already sitting. No wonder you have to do extra kata’s all the time, you’re too slow,” Fai teased while waiting for the other boy to get on the horse, too.

“You don’t have to say that, you know.” Kurogane gritted through his teeth as he hoisted himself on the horse in front of Fai. He recalled that moment back when he first met Fai and how he dreaded that his father would have an influence on Fai teasing him. Now to his large dismay it had come true.

“I don’t, but I do anyways,” Fai chuckled and wrapped an arm around Kurogane’s waist as he held the pail in the other. “Just be careful, we don’t want the fish Kuro-chan caught to fall out.”

The boy in front blushed, not knowing if it’s because Fai was wrapping his arm around his waist or because he used another of his ridiculous nicknames. “I’ll be careful alright. And don’t you dare call me something you would call a girl!”

“I bet you’re blushing,” Fai laughed as Kurogane urged the horse to start back home. With the horse going at a decent trot, they would be back in about an hour. It would probably be dark by then though. Muttering a small spell, Fai wrote a few symbols in the air and an invisible barrier went over the pail to make sure the water wouldn’t spill.

“Did you just cast magic over the pail?” Kurogane asked knowingly, even though he didn’t turn around at all. “All right then, if you insist.” He slapped the rein harder and the horse galloped faster. “You can do it, boy!” 

Fai jerked slightly as the colt leapt into a hard gallop. His hand tightened on the front of Kurogane’s shirt so he could hold on. At least they wouldn’t be too late when they arrived. The impact of the gale was more intense as the colt picked up his pace. That was the downside of riding in the front, but at least they should make it back home on time. Kurogane let out a whoop. 

Fai pressed his cheek against Kurogane’s back and smiled at his friend’s excited yell. His fingers tightened on the pail, careful to keep it from knocking on the horse’s flanks or slipping out of his grip. It took as long as he expected to get back and when someone took the horse’s reins, they both hopped down one after the other. He dissipated the spell on the pail and handed it over to one of the servants to make them into something. 

Kurogane patted his horse’s muzzle. “Good boy.” He then handed the horse over to a stable hand. After a long day at the river catching some fish for supper Kurogane was exhausted as usual. Yet he felt happy.

“We have to wash up too. Your mom doesn’t like it when anyone comes in dirty to eat,” Fai said, tugging on Kurogane’s sleeve. He had learned a lot about the way things were done in Nihon and while he found most of it a waste of time, he was respectful and it wasn’t as if he hadn’t been forced to follow some manners back home either.

“Alright, alright.” Kurogane sighed. He was slowly getting used to having Fai pointing out what he had to do next. “Just make sure I don’t fall asleep again.”

“That was ages ago. And I mean wash our faces and hands; we don’t have enough time to bath, Kuro-san,” Fai explained with a smile as they walked around to wash off in a water basin.

“Oh, well that’s better,” Kurogane said.

And with that, they were done exploring outside the palace for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are older and start taking their roles a tad more seriously.

Duties and Fears

Fai waited in his room, worried for Kurogane. The lord and his heir had left days before to fight some oni that had managed to sneak past the wards. Kurogane’s mother had reassured him that no matter how strong he might be right now, some oni were still able to get through. He had silently promised himself, though, that he would get stronger so that none could ever do so again.

It was then that someone rapped at his room’s door.

“Come in,” he said politely, thinking that it was probably one of the servants asking if he needed anything. Fai looked away towards his ink stained fingertips. With Kurogane away he had focused more on his studies and was slowly learning how to write Japanese.

“You should know it’s me,” a familiar voice grunted. The young lord struggled to open Fai’s door and for good reason. He was panting heavily. Blood slowly ran down from his arm where his shirt was ripped.

Fai’s head whipped around when he heard Kurogane. With wide eyes he leapt up and crossed his room to hug the other. “I was worried about you, Kuro-kun.” 

When he eventually pulled away, he stared at the injury and felt his stomach drop as it caused still fresh memories to flash through his mind.

Kurogane pressed his hand to the wound. “So how’s writing going?” he asked, as if he was calmly hanging out with the blond and not having come back from his first battle with the oni. 

“Kurogane, come back outside _right_ now!” the voice of the lord warned outside of Fai’s room.

“Ah, sorry, I need to get this treated,” Kurogane apologized, wincing.

Fai was shaken from his memories of his world. His heart still raced from his earlier panic though. Fai frowned at having heard Kurogane’s father even when he was outside. He followed after Kurogane, heading out a side door that led to one of the home’s many gardens. He could see that while a few men had suffered injuries, none looked life threatening.

“Look son, I know how you feel. As much as I want to see your mother when I come back home dealing with the oni, I know I need to get our men and my wounds treated immediately,” the lord reprimanded Kurogane gently.

The boy lowered his head in shame. “I know, Chichiue.” 

Several servants and the palace doctor came out with medical supplies in hand. The old healer made quick work despite his age to patch up the slashes and bruises amongst them. 

Fai watched impatiently to the side, still standing on the porch. He saw Kurogane’s father sigh and ruffle his son’s hair and once Kurogane’s arm had been wrapped in linen bandages he was told he could go. The same time Kurogane ran back in the direction Fai was lurking around, his mother calmly proceeded out of her shrine to greet her husband and his men.

“See?” Kurogane lifted his arm to show off his fresh bandages. “I will be fine.”

“You could have been hurt worse.” Fai frowned as he watched Kurogane’s parents greet each other as they always did. After a few seconds he looked away and turned his attention to Kurogane. “Did an oni sneak up on you?”

“Yes,” the dark haired boy said. “I was dealing with a weaker one in front of me when all of a sudden another one on the side approached me. I felt it coming my way so I swiveled to make sure I can be attentive to both, but it struck its talons on my arm so quickly. I need to train harder so I don’t run into that problem as much. Especially since I’m the heir.” 

It was the duty of the lord to man the borders if oni or other invaders strike in order to protect the people of Suwa, thus it was his destiny.

“Just…don’t get hurt a lot, I don’t want Kuro-rin to get really hurt…or die.” Fai looked away then. He had seen too much of death already and he didn’t want someone he cared for to follow suit.

He tugged on Kurogane’s sleeve then, and smiled faintly. “Let’s go inside. I have lunch in my room but I haven’t started on it yet.”

Kurogane winced but he knew that Fai didn’t mean to harm him so frivolously. He realized he was hungry when he saw platters of food waiting for him and Fai. But he noticed the sharp sadness in Fai’s eyes when he expressed he didn’t want him to die. 

“Wait.” Kurogane grabbed Fai’s arm instead. “Did someone you care for…die?”

“…Yes. Everyone died.” It was all the blond would say on the matter as he never explained his past to anyone but the Tsukuyomi and the memories were still too new for him. He smiled then and moved to sit in front of the small table in his room. “Kuro-wankoro should eat with me.”

Kurogane had the urge to press on more, but he knew it would be no good if Fai decided not to talk more about it. He wouldn’t know how he would react if everyone he knew from Suwa died. It would be horrible, he supposed, beyond horrible if Hahaue, Chichiue… and Fai die. Kurogane shuddered and shooed those thoughts away, sitting down at the table. 

They ate in silence, with Fai being asked about his writing and him asking about the trip in return. Since he had moved here he had never ventured too far from the palace here. He had never been to one of the villages that littered the province and was intrigued by the stories Kurogane would tell.

“Fai-kun.”

“Yes?” He looked over to Kurogane with a curious expression, his mouth partially full with udon. Swallowing, Fai smiled, wondering what the other suddenly wanted.

“Don’t smile if you’re not feeling it.” Kurogane struggled to say it calmly rather than blurt it out.

“What makes you think I don’t mean it?” Fai was beginning to realize as they grew up that Kurogane was more perceptive than most. It had probably been picked up from his parents, who could also read him with ease.

Kurogane found himself flaring with impatience, but mostly, frustration and concern. “Obviously if you have told me that everyone you knew and cared for have died you wouldn’t really want to be smiling.” He clenched and unclenched his fist, telling himself to calm down.

“I’ll be okay, and I don’t want Kuro-chuu to worry.” Fai’s smile had slipped as he picked at his food.

“Don’t you see,” Kurogane started. “If I know you’re smiling when you’re really feeling hurt that it would worry me more?” He had no idea why this was bothering him so much.

“Sorry, I was told it’s better to always smile. I’m used to it.” He felt guilty from Kurogane’s words, but he would try for his friend.

“Really?” Kurogane frowned in thought. “I know that my mother always does her best to be calm even if my father gets pretty injured. But.” He tightened his fist. “I never really liked the thought that you have to lie to yourself.” 

“I’ll try hard since Kuro-rinta wants me to.” Sighing, he continued feeling guilt as he had upset Kurogane again.

“Oi.” Kurogane rubbed his hair, thinking hard what to say as to not make his friend feel even more ashamed or horrible. “I never asked you to do it for me. Only you can ultimately choose what you want to do.”

“Kuro-woof is so confusing,” Fai whined then before he ate some more of his udon. He knew though what Kurogane meant and was glad that he wasn’t being forced to change.

“I never said I was that good with words,” Kurogane mumbled.

“Still.” Fai laughed and patted Kurogane’s head like a dog, knowing it would annoy the other.

* * *

The priestess was making her way to the shrine to do her daily prayers. When she slid open the door she was surprised to see Fai was already there. He was kneeling on the ground deep in concentration. She wanted to ask why he was there, but knew it was improper to break his prayers.

Fai had learned over the past year that while his magic was different from that used in Nihon he could still manipulate it to react the same way. It had been difficult, and he tried to study the scrolls he discovered in the library here in order to make barriers that were similar to those made by Tsumebe. Ever since Kurogane had come back injured, Fai practiced in strengthening his magic so he could put up better _kekkais_ , and so he visited the shrine often, infusing it with his magic whenever he was able to.

This Lady Suwa had known. Ever since her son came back from his first battle with his wounds, Fai had become more persistent in being stronger with his magic to keep stronger _kekkais_ surrounding Suwa’s borders. As she silently kneeled down beside him, she couldn’t help but smile that Fai was a lot like her in that they wished to be stronger to ensure those they cared about would be safe.

It didn’t take long until Fai finished. When he moved to stand he noted the incense burning in front of him and how different yet familiar it all was. Feeling drained, the blond tried not to disturb the woman beside him as he walked out.

“I noticed that you have been praying in the shrine for longer hours, Fai-kun,” the lord spoke as the two crossed paths. He had just finished having a meeting with his men and happened to see the blond stepping out of the shrine.

“If I’m to live here I have to try my best to protect Suwa along with everyone else.” Fai sat just outside the room. He must have caught Kurogane’s father on his way to the training grounds as he noticed the sword tied to his hip.

“You’re too kind,” Lord Suwa complimented Fai. “Suwa is really fortunate to have you to help us. Granted, this land attracts so many oni and enemies who are after our special medicinal herbs.” Toriho stopped. “Anyways, I promised Kurogane I would train with him. Gods know the kid will throw a tantrum if I’m late!” 

Fai nodded with a smile. It looked like he had guessed right earlier. It seemed everyone was always so busy here while he seemed rather stagnant. He spent most of his time in his room with books piled around him and ink bottles everywhere and when he wasn’t doing that he was training or playing with Kurogane. “I’ll go work on my writing then.”

“That’s the spirit!” Kurogane’s father said exuberantly.

With that said he left Fai alone to head to the training ground. Maybe it was Fai’s imagination but the lord did seem to be taking his time walking there; perhaps to torture the fiery young lord who was always insisting that he needed to get stronger. 

Fai watched him round a corner and disappeared from view before he turned to walk to his room. He wouldn’t see Kurogane for a few more hours, probably not until dinner or later. He sighed, thinking that as they grew older they didn’t have much time for each other anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane makes a difficult choice.

The Eternal Vow

It was early at night when they all returned to the palace. Kurogane was worn out from fighting the oni that were harming one of the provincial villages. But exhaustion was not on his mind. He was shaking with horror, unsettled by the casualties that evening. He abandoned his sword on the steps and dashed to someone he knew he could only talk to at that moment.

Fai.

Nearly half way across the grounds Fai sat in his room, practicing his kanji so he could eventually begin writing letters as he had promised. When he heard the thundering sound of someone running, he paused, his brush a few inches above the parchment as he looked towards his door curiously, wondering what had happened. 

When he got there, Kurogane slammed the door open without even thinking to knock like he normally would. He stood there gasping for breath. Normally he would greet Fai but he felt like couldn’t speak at all. His throat was too tightened. He took one step forward but he felt his knees betraying him. Before he knew it he collapsed on the floor.

“Kuro-san?!” Fai dropped his brush and scrambled across his room to Kurogane. He grabbed his friend’s shoulders and tried to see if he was hurt.

_‘Speak,’_ a nagging voice rang in Kurogane’s head. But he felt like he couldn’t, even though he desperately wanted to. Instead he clenched his fingers tightly with his head still face down, too ashamed to even look up at his friend.

“Fai-kun.” Before he could even stop himself Kurogane pounded his fist over and over on the floor and felt tears of anger fall. 

Fai felt afraid as he watched Kurogane. He reached down and placed his hands on top of the other to try and stop the boy before he hurt himself. “What’s wrong?”

“People died,” the young lord struggled to say.

“You mean the oni killed some of the soldiers?” Fai asked softly, trying not to think about what that must have been like to see.

Kurogane shook his head. “Villagers,” he whispered. A lot of emotions were clouding his head and it was hurting to breathe.

“It wasn’t your fault. I know Kuro-tan did his best.” Fai tried to be comforting even though he didn’t really know what to do. Remembering how he would get upset and how he would be consoled, Fai wrapped his arms around Kurogane in a hug.

But Kurogane didn’t want to be hugged right now. Quaking in anger, he removed himself from Fai’s grip. “No…It was.” He laid out his arms, the ones that allowed him to yield his katana, yet failed him. “I wasn’t strong enough.” 

Something snapped inside of him.

_“If I was stronger no one would have died!”_ he yelled so loudly. 

“Kuro-min…” Fai stared at the familiarity of those words and a chill ran up his spine because of it. “You’re still learning and you tried. That’s all someone can ask for.”

“But – but – if I’m not strong enough by the time I’m the lord,” Kurogane spewed angrily. “Then I would have failed the people.” He was seething with anger, seething with guilt.

“What’s going on here?” the lord demanded. He and Kurogane’s mother along with the retainer stepped into Fai’s room. It was clear that they had been looking for Kurogane. The young lord refused to speak for himself.

“He says he wants to be stronger.” Fai looked up at them sadly, not sure what he could do now. He wasn’t used to having to console people and he felt guilty because of it.

Kurogane’s father let out a sigh. “Look at me, Kurogane.” 

This was serious and the young lord knew it. He slowly raised his head. Although he was no longer crying, there was something different in him if one looked into his eyes.

“Listen to me. You’re too hard on yourself,” Toriho told his son, trying to comfort him.

“But I-” Kurogane began to protest but his father interrupted him. The others watched in silence, letting father and son talk amongst them. Kurogane’s father would know best about this, Fai supposed, so he sat back and waited.

“I will hear none of that. Given the nature of wars and oni invasions, it is impossible to save everybody’s lives. You cannot physically demand yourself to do the impossible.” Toriho paused to let the words sink in his son.

“The young lord will have to simply train. After all his father didn’t win every battle, but he had help and as he grew he became stronger as well,” the family retainer added with a soft smile.

“Exactly, you are only fourteen years old and you still have a lot of room for improvement. But for now, you have done what you can. Do you understand?”

Kurogane simply remained there. He knew he still had a lot to learn and master, but he couldn’t let the horrific deaths of innocent people escape him. He would have to train to get stronger, to keep his vow he made as a little boy.

“Yes,” he said.

“While his father is more than capable of training Kurogane; if he wishes it then there is something we can do to advance his training.” Fai looked up to see Kurogane’s mother smiling serenely, but he could see that the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

“But Chichiue’s the strongest! What does Hahaue mean there’s ‘something’ advanced?” Kurogane blurted, bewildered that there was someone that was capable of providing him the training he craved that even his father may not be able to.

“He is, but you could go to the capital and train under the empress’ personal ninja there,” Tsumebe informed him as her husband looked towards her with a deep frown. His father looked to his son once more. “You would have to stay there until you finished your training though.”

_Train under the empress’ personal ninja guard?_ The implications ran heavily in Kurogane’s head. The shinobi guard was considered the strongest in all of Nihon and to train with them would be a great honor. Yet it would bear a heavy toll as implied by his mother’s sadness and his father’s frown. He rarely saw his father frown. If he went, he would be away from home for who knows how long. Away from Hahaue, Chichiue, and Fai. Could he do it?

“I…”

“It’s your choice and whatever you decide will be alright with us. We will all be here for you whether you decide to go to Shirasagi or stay home,” his mother told him with a comforting tone. She knew her son was hurt and that if training and honing his skills would help him conquer his fear and resignation, then she would help him.

“But, Chichiue! Will Suwa be alright?”

“Of course it will, are you saying I can’t handle things, brat?” His father tried to look like he was scowling while attempting not to smirk at his son’s worry. Reaching forward he ruffled his son’s hair. “I’ve been protecting our borders long before you were born!”

Kurogane merely frowned in response. He knew his parents well enough that they would handle it well should he choose to train at Shirasagi. They were both strong enough to protect their homeland.

“Alright, I will train at Shirasagi. If it means I can become strong to protect Hahaue, Chichiue, and everyone in Suwa, and…” He hastily glanced at Fai. Would Fai be fine if he left home? “…Fai-kun, then I will go.” He kneeled down in front of his parents. “And I will come back to Suwa when I’m ready.” 

“I’ll send out a letter today then. In two weeks time you had best be ready. I’ll take you myself since with your mother and Fai-kun Suwa will be okay if I am gone for a few days,” his father explained. He gave a glance over his shoulder to his second in command, who in turn nodded deftly and left to send out one of their messenger hawks.

“Alright, Chichiue.”

Kurogane was speechless. After everything that had happened that evening, he had settled on leaving home for who knows how long to be under the tutelage of the shinobi army. But if anything, he _knew_ he must grow stronger to keep that vow.

Fai listened to all of this with mixed feelings. Kurogane would be leaving and he would be alone again. When he looked to his friend though he knew he couldn’t argue against it. Kurogane looked hopeful and he needed this more than he needed someone to hang out with. He knew that the other would suffer from nightmares and such; he had gone through that already and still was. 

The young lord could feel it in the room. He could feel the apprehension stirring in everyone present in Fai’s room, of all places to be.

“Now, I expect to see you for training this evening. We’ll leave you two as we still have things to tend to,” his father said, noting how Fai looked away from them before he led his wife out of the room so the children could be alone.

Kurogane didn’t expect to be left alone with Fai so soon. He turned to look at his friend. “Fai-kun, I…”

“Kuro-san will come back stronger than ever. Maybe he won’t be so grumpy next time we see each other?” Fai smiled as he looked at his friend. He knew it would take years before Kurogane would return to Suwa as it would with any type of training.

“What makes you think I’m grumpy?” Kurogane scowled, knowing that he had pretty much proven Fai’s point. It was easier to say that than to admit how he really felt – how he would miss his friend. But in two weeks he wouldn’t need to let that get to him. He was doing this for all of Suwa, he reassured himself.

“You frown and scowl a lot,” Fai pointed out with a laugh. He would miss Kurogane, but with the time they had left, he would have to try and spend as much time as he could with him. “Though when you leave it means I have to work harder to read and write ‘cause you have to write letters to me.”

“You will write back too, then,” Kurogane responded bluntly. “But I can’t guarantee that I will write frequently because who knows how much time training will take up when I’m over there.”

“I know. But if you don’t write at all, then I’ll come and beat Kuro-wankoro up,” Fai said with a smile as he held his fist up for emphasis.

“Tch, don’t be an idiot,” Kurogane shot back with a smirk.

“Kuro-chan’s mean.” He pouted as he got up. “You only have two weeks. What do you want to do now?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.” The young lord bit his lip. The events earlier were still fresh in his mind and he knew he wanted to shake it off so badly, but at the same time it felt…improper to cast them off. “Chichiue did say I would train with him later tonight.”

“Then we can sit here until dinner,” he offered, thinking that Kurogane was probably still troubled by whatever he had seen and didn’t need to be alone.

Kurogane nodded in agreement. He sat down on the floor with his chin propped in one fist, deep in thought. “Fai-kun…was this how you felt when you left your world?”

“Yes, but it wasn’t just a village I saw lost,” Fai said as he put away his ink and papers so the ink wouldn’t dry out.

“Not just a village?! But then – that could only mean.” The other boy struggled to fish out the right words. How much destruction and death had Fai exactly witnessed?

“It doesn’t matter right now.” Smiling softly, Fai didn’t think he could talk about his home. He was just glad Kurogane hadn’t seen him when he had first arrived in Nihon.

“If you say so,” Kurogane shrugged. He knew it was, in the end, none of his business what had happened in Fai’s past or had the right to press for more information. He just hoped that someday that Fai would be able to find some inner peace.

“Kuro-san shouldn’t be sad for me. Both of us have seen awful things, but yours is still fresh in your mind.” Fai smiled. Kurogane would probably have nightmares for a while from them, but with enough time they would pass.

“Oh really? I can’t help but feel that you’re still holding in pain behind those smiles,” Kurogane said bitterly. He didn’t mean to act so vindictive, but at the same time he was far from feeling his usual self. Really, it was getting bothersome that Fai was smiling far too much for his own comfort?

“Kuro-tan~, we should go to the stream tomorrow. You will have to teach me to catch fish.” Fai pouted, not wanting to talk about his own past right now. Those memories were still new to him even after three years.

The young lord gave an exasperated sigh. Although they both needed something to get their minds off of terrible events, he hated how Fai was having a hard time coping. It unsettled him.

“Fine, we’ll go.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwa's young lord leaves home.

Parting of Ways

Fai dreaded this moment. When he woke up he didn’t want to get out of bed. Kurogane was leaving today. His things were packed up days after they had received the letter from the Amaterasu. The only solace he found was that they had spent the past two weeks together trying to make up for the time they would be apart.

Meanwhile, Kurogane sat in his own room. He was barely able to sleep over the course of last night. Half of it was due to the excitement of what it would be like to train under the Amaterasu’s shinobi army. Yet the other half weighed more heavily on his mind. Kurogane had never been away from home for more than a few days or so, so now leaving Suwa for at least a good three years was a wholly new thing for him. That length wasn’t even something his father would ever achieve or reach being away from home to meet his duties as the provincial lord.

Across the hall, Fai dressed and decided to not ignore Kurogane on his last day here. The blond walked the few feet to the door and knocked softly just in case Kurogane was still asleep.

Kurogane was a bit startled. “You can come in, Fai-kun.” 

“Kuro-min knew who it was?” Fai asked with a chuckle as he slid the door open and stepped in. “You’re not even dressed for the day.”

“I’ve observed each person’s knocking pattern. They all have their own unique sounds,” Kurogane stated matter-of-factly. “Besides, only you would inquire after me so early after I had just woken up.” 

“That’s really weird,” Fai said, giving the other a confused pout. “And I do not. I wasn’t sure if you were awake or not, Kuro-tan.”

Kurogane grumbled but that was soon over-ridden by a loud yawn that he uttered. He rubbed his eyes hoping that would make him more alert. The last thing he wanted was to be sleepy and not present to his parents and the palace servants before he left home. 

“The servants should be by soon for breakfast.” Fai moved then to sit on the bed next to Kurogane. “You’ll be going in a few hours.”

Kurogane strangely found it hard all of a sudden to keep eye contact, so for now he kept his head down. He realized that he had never focused on his hands so much before. “I know.” 

“Kuro-kun should be excited. He’ll be big and strong when he gets back.” Fai laughed and held his arms up, pretending he had large muscles.

Kurogane knew his departure was just as hard on Fai as it was for him, so he had to give credit to Fai for actually being strong in the face of this. He chuckled at the gesture.

“So, Kuro-chan should be cheerful instead of his usual gloomy self.” Fai reached over and pinched the boy’s cheeks, forcing him to smile.

“Oi!” Kurogane was unprepared for this that he instinctively leaned on his side. He lost his balance and fell over on the ground. Unfortunately he brought Fai down with him too.

“Aww, Kuro-min looks better when he smiles,” Fai said as he finally removed his hands. He poked the other’s chest and laughed. “You’re clumsy too.”

“Don’t you dare bother making me smile when I’m not in the mood to,” Kurogane huffed.

“It’s not fun any other way.” Pouting once more, Fai sighed and reached to tug on Kurogane’s sleeve. “Kuro-wan should get up and stop being lazy.”

“Alright, alright,” Kurogane growled. He got up and stomped over to his piles of traveling clothes. He hastily changed into them. Just then one of the servants came by, announcing that breakfast was ready in the dining room.

Fai hopped up and folded up Kurogane’s futon and covers, putting them in the corner of the room neatly. When he saw the taller boy, he chuckled at Kurogane. “See, that wasn’t so hard.”

“Did I ever say it was hard?” Kurogane retorted with a smirk. “We should go. Hahaue and Chichiue are probably waiting for us.” He headed out of his room, knowing that Fai would follow after him.

“No, but you always complained about me not getting ready.” 

He followed after Kurogane down the winding halls and to the dining hall, teasing the other the entire way. When he walked in he noted Kurogane’s parents chatting happily as trays were set down in front of them.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning, Kurogane, Fai-kun,” the priestess greeted warmly. “Come and sit down.”

Fai smiled at the greeting as he sat across from Suwa’s lord and lady. “We’re probably late since Kuro-san wouldn’t get out of bed.”

Kurogane was too exasperated not to defend himself. He barely budged to sit down next to Fai. This was the last meal all four would share together for a while, he realized with a tight knot in his stomach. Shooing away the thought, Kurogane sat down. Someday when he returned back to Suwa it would be like this again, he thought hard.

“Being lazy, was he?” Kurogane’s father said with an inquisitive look. 

Fai smiled around a piece of bread in his mouth before he nodded and swallowed. “Yep, he even fell onto the floor while I tried to get him up.”

“That’s because you were prodding my cheek,” Kurogane snapped in between drinking his tea, not even realizing that he was subjecting himself to even more teasing from his friend and father.

“Well, he is clumsy.” The older of the two folded his arms and nodded, looking deep in thought as he joked. 

His wife laughed gently. “Now you two, we don’t want him getting flustered.”

“Thank you, Hahaue,” he expressed his appreciation, hoping that the other two would get a clue once and for all. Fai gave a half-hearted pout, but agreed. He didn’t want Kurogane mad at him before he left. 

“Alright dear, we’ll lay off for now,” Toriho said with a sheepish grin.

Satisfied that she calmly rectified the table, Lady Suwa went back to eating in peace. She noticed that Kurogane was barely touching his food. “Kurogane, you need to eat. You have a long journey to Shirasagi,” Tsumebe gently admonished. 

“Alright Hahaue.” Kurogane sighed, picking up his set of chopsticks again and dipping it into one of the dishes.

* * *

Fai watched as Kurogane’s parents said goodbye to each other, as his friend’s mother had already told her son the same. They all stood out near the palace gates where several men were already seated on their horses for the journey to the capital. He turned his attention back to Kurogane and smiled. “Kuro-san had better promise to write once he gets his new room.”

“I know, you don’t have to remind me,” Kurogane said with a half-hearted smile. “You can always count on the messenger hawks to deliver your messages and letters.”

“I know. I still need practice though.” Looking sheepish, the blond grinned. “Kuro-pon will have to come and fish with me when he comes back too.”

“Heh, we’ll have to see about that. In all honesty, by the time I come back I might even begin to assume the role of Suwa’s lord, or at least take a lot more responsibilities,” Kurogane reflected.

“Kuro-san won’t be that old.” Fai said, thinking that if the other’s father heard he’d be in a headlock now. 

He sighed, thinking that they would be both adults when they would see each other next. With a blush, he leaned forward and kissed Kurogane’s cheek. It was a simple way to cast a small charm on the boy and Fai did not want his friend to be hurt. 

“Kuro-rinta had better be careful.”

Kurogane meant to reply back in his normal rate, but he found himself tongue tied. _Why_ , at that moment, had Fai kissed him? He hoped his father hadn’t seen that, otherwise he wouldn’t hear the end of it on their journey. He meekly nodded his head, fighting to not blush. 

“You too.”

“Come on, kiddo, we’ve got to get going!” 

Fai turned to see Suwa’s lord hop up on his horse and turn the animal around towards the gate. “I’ll see you later, Kuro-min.”

Kurogane hoisted himself onto his horse. “I promise I’ll come back,” he only said to Fai before he cantered out to greet his father and the other men on their horses.

“Don’t worry Fai-kun, they’ll be alright.” He looked beside him to see Kurogane’s mother smiling down at him. In return, he nodded, knowing she was right.

“This is only the beginning of another journey for Kurogane,” the priestess reflected. The two stood there, watching the party trotting their way out of the palace and eventually out of the province.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwa's young lord and Fai begin writing to each other.

**Correspondence**

_Six months later_

Fai saw a hawk with the emblem of the capital wrapped around its chest overhead minutes ago and was now running through the city just outside the palace. Kurogane had no doubt sent him a letter and the blond couldn’t wait to read it. He’d been practicing every day on his writing and reading and was pretty good at both now.

The hawk perched on a post, set up beside the mew, where one of the workers removed the letter tied to its leg. When the worker saw a young blond arriving at the post, panting for breath, he recognized him as the special guest – or rather – member of the Suwa Palace. “Is this for you?” 

Fai nodded as he stepped into the area where the news from the messenger hawks were kept. “Yes, I’ve been expecting something from the capital.” He smiled and could barely contain his joy.

“Well here you go then.” He smiled and handed it over to Fai. “Say, is it by any chance from the young lord?”

“Yes. He’s supposed to send updates.” Fai thanked the messenger before he quickly dashed away, heading for the castle so he could inform Kurogane’s parents that he had finally written back.

* * *

“I wonder why Fai-kun ran off so suddenly like that?” the lord mused. He and his wife were standing on the veranda steps, with one arm over her shoulders.

“Who knows, perhaps he noticed something exciting,” the priestess responded.

When Fai spotted them, he smiled brightly, holding up the small parcel that had been strapped to the hawk’s leg. “Kuro-san finally wrote back.”

Kurogane’s parents were pleasantly surprised. “Well, it’s about time the brat wrote back to us,” the lord remarked with a grin.

“It is. He was being slow.” Fai unfurled the tiny scroll, breaking its seal, and saw that there were three small letters. He handed one to each adult and looked over his own.

 _“Dear Fai-kun,”_ it began.

_“Sorry this took a while. How are things going on at home? I hope you’re doing your part to help run the palace, now that I’m away for about half a year. Training over here has been intense! The first few months I had to wake up before the crack of dawn and start physical training before I could start the beginner shinobi routine. The head of the army is actually a young woman – Souma’s her name. I’ve been doing my part to keep up, and I’m liking what I’m seeing and doing so far. As for meeting the imperial family…they’re interesting. Especially the Tsukuyomi. She’s pretty smart and can already put up strong kekkais for a seven year old! She and I have been getting along – is that how she treated you when you first came? Anyways, I have to get going now. It’s dinner time. Write back._

_“Kurogane”_

Fai smiled. He should have known that Kurogane would meet Tomoyo. It made him realize that Kurogane would have at least some friends at the capital and he was happy about that.

“Well, what did your letter say, Fai-kun? Did he write to you how grueling training is over there?” Lord Suwa asked.

“He said he met the Tsukuyomi and that he has to get up early for his training.” He informed them with a laugh. Fai could just see Kurogane rolling out of his bed half asleep every morning and the thought amused him.

“Splendid,” he noted. He informed that he had to head to a meeting with his men.

“Fai-kun, should we practice casting stronger kekkais?” Tsumebe asked him.

“Alright.” Fai folded his letter and tucked it in his clothes. His magic grew with every use and he was quickly becoming stronger than Suwa’s priestess herself. By the time Kurogane would be back he would powerful. 

Tsumebe was silently musing over what she and her husband have conversed about over the past few months, especially since Fai had been devoted to strengthening his kekkais ever since Kurogane had left. Given that the lord hoped his son would exceed him in swordsmanship, it was noted among them that perhaps someday Fai would assume the duty of keeping the barriers over Suwa. Was this what the Tsukuyomi had in store for the young man?

_Six months later_

“Kurogane, you got a new letter from Fai-san.” Tomoyo giggled as she waved the still sealed letter in her small hand. As the princess she asked the falconers to send her any letters for her newest ninja as she found teasing him too fun to pass up.

The young lord sighed. He couldn’t really yell at the young princess like he would to Fai or his father so instead he just bore with her taunts. He reached out and mildly tried to wrench it from her. To his dismay she reacted fast and stepped back, refusing to hand it over that simply. “Oi, Tomoyo-hime!”

“Say please!” she demanded, her kimono fluttering around her. Souma sighed off to the side, thinking Kurogane still needed a lot of work. “Maybe I should read it aloud? I’m sure Fai-san wouldn’t mind.”

Kurogane waved his hands in protest. “No need for that, Tomoyo-hime. Please, can I just see the letter?” He could tell Souma was feeling exasperated by this mockery.

“Here you go.” Tomoyo wasn’t that cruel as she knew Kurogane waited for his letters every few weeks. Souma shook her head as she poured her princess tea. “Go and read your little note, boy.”

“I’m not a boy,” Kurogane growled, much to Souma’s horror. He carefully peeled off the wax of Suwa’s seal and unfolded the three separate parchments. He read through the ones his parent wrote to him – which were filled with current events in Suwa. After that he picked up the one Fai wrote. It was the first time he ever saw Fai writing a full letter in his native language.

_“Kuro-san, I hope you’re not getting picked on too much. The festival you told me about last time sounded fun, there was one here in Suwa too, but nothing too big. Your father said he was going to take me to fight oni soon since my attack spells are getting stronger. I might even be stronger than Kuro-chan by the time you come home. You’d better write back sooner this time too._

_“Fai (^.w.^)~”_

Kurogane blinked several times, wondering if that _was_ indeed a cat that Fai drew after signing off his name. Sure enough after tilting the paper in different angles he confirmed it was inked in. The lad wondered what possessed Fai to do something like that. Kurogane shook his head at Fai’s bold assumption he would be stronger than him in the end. _Tch_ , he thought as he neatly rolled up all three letters. Kurogane wondered if he had enough time to write one back, since he never knew when he had the opportunity.

“Was Fai-san’s letter any good?” Tomoyo questioned from her seat with a smile. “It must be if you’re looking at it like that.”

“More like it’s full of interesting things that can only spell out him,” Kurogane answered. “Tomoyo-hime, do you think I have time to write back some letters?” he queried the young princess.

“Of course. I don’t need you alert all the time when I have Souma here too.” Souma thought the princess was being far too soft on Kurogane, but she supposed they were both children. “Your shift will end soon, Kurogane.”

“Thanks Tomoyo-hime.” Kurogane eyed his katana that was lying next to him on the floor. Ever since he came to train at Shirasagi he was also appointed to be one of Tomoyo’s bodyguards for the moment. So instead of assuming the role and responsibilities of the Young Lord of Suwa, his temporary position was a shinobi-in-training for the castle.

“Be sure to send Fai-san lots of love. Maybe I should send him some sweets too?” she pondered aloud, thinking that the hawks weren’t big enough to carry anything more than a few letters and that she might have to send a rider out instead.

Kurogane flushed at the mention of sending Fai ‘lots of love’. “Nah, he has enough sweets at home. Gods know he doesn’t need more of them.” His friend was notorious for consuming a lot of sweets. It was a trade off – Kurogane liked raw fish but detested sweets while Fai was the opposite.

“You’re no fun at all, Kurogane.” Tomoyo gave a half hearted pout and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

“Why does everyone say that?” Kurogane huffed instantly. 

“Kurogane-san!” Souma admonished the lad. She was going to develop a small headache; she could feel it coming.

Tomoyo laughed, amused at both her ninjas as they glared at each other. It seemed they would make good friends in the years to come.

“Tomoyo-hime, how could you let Kurogane-san treat you so?” Souma asked, still diverting her hostile, yet friendly glare at the younger ninja.

“He doesn’t mean it.” She smiled warmly to ease the woman’s worries. “Now, go and write your letters Kurogane. I bet Fai-san will be mad if you’re late again.”

Kurogane bowed down quickly before he dashed out of Tomoyo’s chamber. In his own room, he pulled out fresh rolls of parchment along with the bottle of ink and brush. 

Dipping the brush, Kurogane started scrawling the kanji to write back to Fai. He wondered if Tomoyo and Fai sent letters back and forth to each other poking fun at him. Even worse, what if his father also got involved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the story takes place over quite a few years under less than 100,000 words, I'll make sure to keep tabs how old they are here and there so there isn't any confusion. That means at the end of this, they should be around 15.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai earns a new title; Kurogane fights more than he should.

**A Lord and His Priest**

Fai threw the staff forward, putting his weight on it so he could propel himself out of the way of massive claws. He heard the sounds of their horses shrieking. They were bred to not run from the oni, but they could only handle so much before fleeing in terror. He panted and glared at round, pupil-less eyes and began writing symbols in the air as he tried to put distance between them.

Meanwhile the lord swiped his katana in front of him to deflect one of the oni’s blow before it could obliterate Fai’s chance to fully cast his spell. He then went for a fast offense, drawing the tip of the blade at a side stance for his most powerful technique. 

_“Hama-ryuu-ou-jin!”_ he roared, striking the sword down against the oni. The thing roared before it was split in half by Suwa’s lord. When its body hit the earth the ground rumbled. There were still smaller oni that were being dealt with by the others in their group, so when Fai was ready, he cast his spell forward. 

Flames sprouted from thin air, taking the form of fanged creatures, each hitting an oni. Screeching was heard across the battlefield as the smell of sulfur and blood hit his nose.

The whole party did not rest so soon. Each man, aside from Fai, still held their katana at the ready in case any oni still had to be dealt with. When the smoke and the soot cleared from the scene of the battlefield, it was clear that all oni were finished with after the men poked and prodded the carcasses. Fai leaned forward, hands on his knees as he panted. He was still young and he wasn’t used to having to run and dodge like this. He suffered a few scraps here and there, but overall he was fine as he fought from long distance.

“At ease, men,” Lord Suwa commanded and each member relaxed their stances, sheathing their weapons. He lent an arm to support Fai. “You did very well, Fai-kun. You will hang in there.”

Several of the local villagers ran to the scene, some with buckets of water and others with makeshift medicinal supplies. There were cries of thanks from them.

Straightening, Fai nodded. “I’m alright.” He smiled when several people came up to them asking on the lord’s welfare and then looked to him with concern as well. These people were kind, like the villagers he had seen back in his home world.

Toriho relaxed, tension easing off his shoulders. “I’m glad to hear that. You know, I wonder what the kid would think if he were here. I bet he would be proud of you…well at least if he’s a good friend,” Toriho said, sporting a grin. “Hmm, the two of you would make excellent fighting partners. That I could see…” There was some sadness in the lord’s eyes.

“Kuro-chan might be too busy yelling at me to fight.” Fai smiled as he looked up at the older man. “Maybe when he gets back we can try.”

Lord Suwa chuckled. “That boy would probably be fighting and yelling at you at the same time. He would probably go like this.” The lord changed his expression from his usual optimistic to one that was more serious. “Don’t just stand there idiot. Fight!” He even captured his son’s impatient tone and personality.

Laughing, Fai nodded. It was a spot on impersonation. “I’ll have to ask him about it in my next letter.” The villagers had gone to take care of those injured and he was glad there had been no casualties.

“We should head home soon then.” Before he knew it, the lord ruffled his hand through Fai’s hair. Unlike his son’s unruly black hair (just like his own), Fai’s hair was finer. “Sorry,” Toriho apologized as he withdrew his hand. “It’s just…we’re glad to have you with us, Fai-kun.”

“I don’t mind,” Fai said with a smile. He wasn’t used to affectionate gestures even still. “I’m glad to be here. This world is nice.”

“Indeed, we are blessed to have a great master,” one of the villagers tending to a soldier’s wound piped. “Even though the young master is away from Suwa, we know we can count on the young priest, too.”

“Ahh, I wouldn’t say priest…in my home land I’m a wizard or magician.” Fai blushed, thinking such a title didn’t belong to him.

“Wizard, magician, priest – they’re all the same to us. That is why we feel blessed that we can also count on you and the lady priestess,” the villager commented.

“Thank you.” Fai offered a smile and bowed slightly. He was embarrassed by the thanks but he took it all in stride.

The lord was warmed to see that Fai was received very well in the province. He knew it wouldn’t be necessarily easy for the people of Nihon to accept a foreigner who looked very different from them, despite the fact the boy was young when he arrived. The retainer came to his side. 

“Is it time to go home now?” the lord asked.

“It would be wise to stay the night for us to recuperate. Besides my lord, it would be rude not to celebrate a victory when the village is going to have a feast in your honor.” He smiled and Fai looked over to him curiously.

The lord crooked one eyebrow. “Is that so?” he asked. “Well then, we shall stay then.”

“A good choice, my lord.” His second in command smirked as everyone began heading back to the village to rest and relax after the battle.

* * *

When the feast was getting into full swing, the lord and many of his men picked up their goblets of gin. Cheering for their victory, they clanged their cups together – some spilled bits of theirs – before drinking heartily. Fai smiled and sipped at the wine he had been given. It was bitter, but it wasn’t terrible and he didn’t want to be rude to the people serving them.

The evening ticked by and soon they lost track of time. The lord soon felt his face flushing so badly that he tried to turn down an offer for another cup, but the village chief insisted and poured some more drink into the lord’s goblet. Fai was feeling a bit woozy himself and when he looked around he saw more than a few people passed out already. He watched as Kurogane’s father laughed at some joke.

“Master, master,” the chief inquired in between his bouts of hiccups. “Since the young lord will be the new master someday, would he take the young priest” - at that he jabbed his finger at Fai’s direction but narrowly missed - “by his side? I mean…that’s the way of the world. The master and his powerful priestess. Or priest in this case…”

“Perhaps, Fai-kun might not wish to when he gets older, but we will see.” The lord smiled, swaying slightly as he patted the man’s shoulder. They would need heirs of course, but he supposed that problem would come up later if Fai and his son were to ever become romantically involved. “I mean,” Toriho stumbled to gather his words. “There was that one time Kurogane tried to help Fai-kun off the horse but they collapsed on the floor together. And,” he scrambled to remember correctly. “Kurogane even kissed the other lad on the cheek! Oh wait; maybe it was the other way around…” 

“I believe our lord is drunk.” His retainer laughed merrily and Fai blushed at the mention of him kissing Kurogane. It had been a sending away custom in his world between those that cared for another; they must have thought it was different though.

“What on earth are you talking about?” the lord bellowed, waving one hand to dismiss his retainer’s words.

“The lady won’t be happy with you returning with a hangover,” he chided good naturedly. “Maybe we should call it a night. Even Fai-kun seems to be a little drunk.”

“Alright, alright.” Toriho lowered his head in shame. “Fai-kun, please tell me you don’t feel sick at all. Otherwise the lady would get to me.” He acted strangely a lot like his son right now.

Shaking his head, Fai’s cheeks were flushed from drinking. He felt full from all the food that had been forced on him and it was hot from all the people in the rooms. “I’m alright, a little sleepy though.”

“That’s right…it has been a really long day.” Even the lord himself was drifting off into a sleepy stupor.

“We have rooms prepared already, though some have fallen asleep already.” Fai looked at the villagers and nodded. He got up, feeling a bit shaky on his feet. The retainer smiled and told the others to let those passed out sleep.

“Come here, young priest,” a kind woman said, offering her hand to help Fai to his room.

He nodded and took the offered hand. He was grateful too as he probably would have fallen several times on his way to the room.

“Good night, Fai-kun,” The lord spoke, already nodding off.

Fai chuckled and nodded. He waved as he left before looking ahead so he didn’t run into something or someone. Kurogane would probably scold him if he could see him now though and he grinned at the thought. “Goodnight.”

And with that, the village was relieved to be rid of the oni. Now they had their drunk-as-hell lord and his bawdy men to deal with. But the villagers were fine with that.

**Black Steel**

“Kurogane, dodge!” Souma shouted as she held a kunai up and blocked her opponent’s sword with a sharp clang ringing through the air. They were on one of the many roofs of the castle, fighting would-be assassins.

As Souma ordered, Kurogane swooped down to avoid one of the assassin’s blade. He then took his opportunity to jab the one in front of him using his katana’s hilt and proceed to swipe it out.

Souma gritted her teeth, stabbing her opponent in the leg and when he dropped his guard she pivoted around and kicked him in the gut, knocking him out cold.

He cursed under his breath. More assassins were filing onto the castle’s roof by the minute. He knew that the empress would be fine since she was also diligently trained in the ways of the sword but Tomoyo was already in danger as it is. As the clouds swept in their path to cover the moonlight, he started to have visions, flashbacks of the village he wasn’t able to save.

_Oni were making their way through the village, their roars filling the air. He saw everyone – even children being devoured by them._

And quickly without thinking, Kurogane raised his katana and sliced it in a thick arc, successfully killing the assassin that was in front of him.

Souma deflected another blow, slicing her enemy across the chest. She barely heard his scream when she looked over to see Kurogane slashing through his opponents. He was strong, after all, as he had been trained by his father, thus the assassins that stood in his path fell with ease. 

“Kurogane!”

The young lord thought that he heard his name, but that wasn’t important. Seeing these deadly men die in front of him, screaming and crumbling in pain, were oddly relishing. How dare they come to abduct, harm, or worse, kill the beloved empress and miko princess of Nihon? To do that to the people he swore to protect? He was about to unleash more damage before a hand grabbed his arm.

“You idiot boy!” Souma glared as she looked at all the bodies littering the roof now. “You’re lucky I left one alive!”

“Why didn’t you get rid of him?” Kurogane asked coldly.

“We need them for questioning.” She looked at him and saw that he wasn’t remorseful. “Go to your room and make sure the princess doesn’t see you like this.”

Kurogane didn’t say anything back. He only narrowed his eyes to express his disappointment. Shaking off the thick layers of blood, he sheathed his katana and leapt off the roof. He didn’t pass anyone on his way towards his room. It was probably for the best as the young lord was deep in his thoughts of one of his first real missions here and how he had defeated his enemies.

Kurogane stripped off his shinobi gear and changed into something more comfortable. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling silently, contemplating his actions on the rooftop. Knowing that all of the assassins except for one were dead, he was satisfied that he had done his job and was reassured that everyone in the castle would be fine. Leaning on his side, he saw unrolled blank parchments and the unopened bottle of ink lying on his table. He was supposed to write back, but the invasion prevented him. Staring hard at it, Kurogane felt he didn’t want to write back so soon. 

Not for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurogane is busier these days; Fai runs into an old and familiar face...

**Apart**

Over half a year later Fai had still not received a letter from Kurogane. The only reason they knew he wasn’t dead was because a letter had been sent by Tomoyo herself explaining that the boy had training and missions to go on all the time.

Fai was over sixteen and things had been changing a lot for him. He was powerful thus Suwa had seen less and less oni because of it, which meant they had to face bandits more often yet it wasn’t as bad. He’d also been going to the city more often and had found he was rather charming, especially when it came to the women, who always gave him free food whenever he stopped to chat with them.

“Excuse me, young priest?” a sultry voice said.

Fai looked over with a smile. A tall woman stood smiling at him. Her long black hair was pinned up with various combs and the kimono she wore looked expensive as it slipped off her shoulders. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Oh no, this was more of a question of if _I_ can help you,” she responded with a sly glint in her eyes. Her long fingernails were clenched over a long pipe; the scent clearly was opium infused. “You see, I notice that many women around here are flattered by your charms, and I can see why.” 

She leaned closer to observe Fai. “Not only do you have exotic features, but you have a good heart – two things young women these days fall over.” The woman tapped her pipe. “So how about a free matchmaking service?” she offered.

“As flattered as I am by the offer, I’m afraid I’ll have to pass. I’m a little young, don’t you think to be looking for a wife just yet.” He smiled, thinking that while the idea of courting one of the girls here had crossed his mind and thought it might be fun for a while, he wouldn’t like the idea of anything long term.

“Are you sure?” The woman blinked.

“Maybe when I’m older?” he suggested. Fai thought he was still young, after all, and didn’t need to think about settling down with anyone when he had more important things to do.

“Very well then.” She looked a tad disappointed. It was apparent she loved to match people up using her schemes. “But take this to heart young priest.” The matchmaker puffed her pipe, letting opium smoke dangle around the front of her shop for a mystical effect. “Whoever you encounter is not because of coincidence. There is no such thing as coincidence, only _hitsuzen_.”

“The inevitable,” Fai said aloud. He had heard those words a long time ago. “I will, Miss. Maybe one day I’ll come back asking for your skills. I’m needed back at the palace right now though.” With that he bid a quick goodbye before he headed back home.

Far behind him the woman stood there. Putting aside her opium pipe she chuckled and looked at the sky. “There is no woman suitable for you,” she whispered to herself and grinned.

As Fai walked he wondered if he should send another letter. In the months since his last one from Kurogane he had sent four. He knew his friend had realized he was late in writing back, so maybe another letter would finally get a response.

“Welcome back, young priest,” one of the palace servants greeted him with a bow. Ever since Fai had helped save that particular village from the oni, the palace had started to address him as the ‘young priest’. He still found it strange and he had tried to get them to address him as anything else, but that had failed. 

Nodding in greetings, he passed them, heading towards the main hall to see if anyone was there. Only the retainer happened to be there. He was sitting on the floor, deep in meditation. Deciding not to bother him, Fai slipped out of the room and back into the hallways. It seemed today was a rather calm one and as such there wasn’t much for anyone to do.

The familiar smell of ink welcomed Fai when he went into his own chamber. The brush was poised delicately on the parchment, ready to be used. Figuring it was as good a time as anyone, the blond sat down. Opening a bottle of ink, he grabbed his brush and once it was dipped, he began writing. 

_“Kuro-san, it’s been half a year and you still haven’t written back. We’re all worried. Earlier in the city a matchmaker came up to me, she wanted to find me a girl in the city here. I told her no since I’m still pretty young now.”_ He smiled, wondering what Kurogane would think.

_Have you met anyone new? What about your missions? Have you had any adventures? Write back soon._

_-Fai”_

He set the letter aside so it could dry and put everything else away. The blond hoped he would get an answer.

* * *

Kurogane was in a sparring session with Souma that afternoon. It was getting close to summer so the heat was coming too. Sweat trickled down his temples as he dodged sideways to avoid Souma’s kunai. She was quick to respond to his deflect with a swift kick. Kurogane was getting better and better and was well on his way to becoming a general in a few years. “Make sure you don’t focus on just one enemy at a time. You can always be ambushed.”

“Right,” he grunted. Kurogane could feel that he was honing his skills as a shinobi, but overall as a warrior, as the two, nearly three, years went by. He had begun to fine tune his ability to distinguish others’ presence and knowing what to expect from his enemies – or even allies. For example, Kurogane observed how Souma would rely on martial arts as well as her weapons, thus he knew to also look out for any signs that she would use her legs. If he kept dodging her kunai then he had to expect for some roundhouses as well. To counteract that he learned how to meticulously go in for an attack then sidestep appropriately before parrying.

Souma leapt backwards out of Kurogane’s reach before she took out two kunai from her belt and flung them towards the boy. He still had trouble with long ranged attacks and he needed all the practices he could get. Kurogane used his katana to deflect one of Souma’s kunai but was too slow and too late to react to the other. It grazed against his shoulder, leaving a relatively harmless scratch. Still it hurt and he gritted his teeth in pain.

“Your reflexes must be quicker,” she explained as she ran towards him for another attack.

He heaved his katana at nose level sideways to block Souma’s attack. After that contact Kuorgane moved his head to avoid having her weapon graze his cheeks and went in to jab her side with his hilt. With an open palm, she struck his arm before he could hit her and dodged low. One of her legs swept out, knocking Kurogane’s legs out from under him. Grimacing in defeat, Kurogane landed on the ground. He was panting heavily. Souma went over to lend a hand and he grudgingly accepted her help.

“Good job. Be sure to go to the training grounds in the morning.” Smiling, Souma knew Kurogane wasn’t trained well enough to defeat her yet. “Now go, I think I heard the princess tell me you got a letter earlier. It should be in your room.”

“Yeah,” he replied, clearly still sulking in his defeat. He trudged towards his room, but he noticed that his door was open. As soon as he stepped in he saw Tomoyo - who was nearing her ninth birthday – sitting calmly in a pile of pillows. In her hands was the stuffed rabbit he had brought from home.

“Tomoyo-hime, what are you doing here?!”

“I wanted to deliver your letter, silly. Don’t worry, I’m well-guarded,” she informed him and no doubt there were several ninjas around to protect her if the need arose. “Is this yours?”

“Yes it is,” Kurogane huffed. “Now give it back.” He extended his hand. The ninjas in the background watched the unfolding scene nervously. No one but Kurogane had ever talked to a member of the imperial family like that before.

“A gift from Fai-san?” she asked with a smile as she handed over the small toy.

Kurogane flushed. “It’s a long story,” he said, trying to avoid a direct answer. He snatched the toy and propped it away where it would be safe from sinister hands. “Now Souma told me you have a letter for me.”

“Ah, yes. I suspect it’s from Fai-san too.” She reached into her long sleeve and pulled out a tiny-piece of parchment rolled up.

The young man thanked the princess and sat down as far away from prying eyes to read the content in his friend’s letter. Fai mentioned something about running into a matchmaker in the heart of Suwa. Come to think of it, Kurogane knew that someday he would try to be matched with a suitable young woman who would become his wife and the future lady of Suwa. By gods how time had flew, he thought with a grimace.

“Tomoyo-hime,” he asked. “How long has it been since I last wrote any letter?”

“About…eight months I think,” she said in a pondering tone. “You work too hard, Kurogane. You should write back, it’s relaxing you know.”

_Eight months_ … Had it really been that long? Now that he thought about it, there had been a spur of threats to Shirasagi that have been putting him off from writing back. After politely asking (which he found hard) Tomoyo to leave him alone, Kurogane stared at his writing materials, wondering what to write. He picked up his brush and began.

_“Oi, Fai-kun. Been really busy. Lots of assassins have tried to invade the castle but so far I’ve helped dealing with them. I’ve been training a lot more and feeling hungry and tired more often. Maybe it’s ‘cause I’m growing. Haven’t met anyone new but I’m still aiming to defeat Souma someday so I know that I’m strong. Hope things are well at home. And stop drinking! Chichiue’s becoming a bad influence on you, which I’ve known would happen a long mile away!  
“-Kurogane”_

Fai would no doubt find the last bit funny as he always did when Kurogane told him not to drink. His friend would be excited to at least have a reply at last. He felt bad for not responding as soon but things at Shirasagi Castle were becoming more of his priorities. Lying down the brush and letting the parchment dry, he went up to bathe and prepare for supper.

* * *

Fai smiled to himself as he walked through the palace gardens. He had just sent off another letter for Kurogane and hoped he wouldn’t have to wait eight months for a response again. He was seventeen and growing out of the gangly and awkward looks. Whenever he walked by the handmaidens now they would usually blush and he was always getting complimented on his looks. 

There were coughing noises coming from the shrine and they were intensifying. His smile fell at the sound and he hurried over. Over the past year Suwa’s lady had gotten a cough that just wouldn’t leave her. She was always resting nowadays, except for when she was gone in the shrine like now. ‘The lady should be resting.’ everyone would say, worried.

“Fai-kun… is that you?” The lady was struggling to speak in between her coughing fits. She looked weary as she was performing her priestess duties.

“It is.” He stepped forward and kneeled down beside her. “It’s alright for you to relax you know. I’ve been to the shrine this morning and with only one of us, Suwa should be safe. I know all of us would rather have you healthy than worrying over the wards right now.”

“Thank you.” Tsumebe allowed herself to rest from praying. “You don’t have to worry, I have just finished.”

The priestess stared outside the garden, observing a tree that young Kurogane would frequently climb on after being dared by her husband. “I’m glad that you and I could pool together to pray for Suwa’s safety. Otherwise Kurogane would feel horrible and would insist on coming home. But I’m glad he could still stay as long as he needs for training. I wouldn’t want to make him worry so much. But…alas that is something I cannot control,” she said with a weak smile.

“Kuro-tan will always be a worrywart and I’m getting stronger every day. Soon you won’t have to worry about coming here every day or for as long. You can focus on getting better.” His magic was strong, probably stronger than the miko’s, but it was his offensive magic that was the most powerful. His barriers still needed work.

“You’re too kind.” The priestess laid a hand on Fai’s cheek. “I know the lord and I have said this many times already, but we’re glad to have you with us. Especially for Kurogane, because you see…” She paused, trying to hold back tears. “We couldn’t have any more children after Kurogane, so we were afraid he would get lonely. He’s very kind just like his father, but we felt he needed someone that would be his friend. And now I know.” She began to whisper, “you two needed each other.”

“I believe I should say you’re the one who’s far too kind.” He smiled to her then. Kurogane’s parents had cared for him like a son and he cared for them as well. “I’m glad that I was wanted and could be helpful for all of you. Though now I must insist you let me take you somewhere to rest.”

“My, Kurogane seems to be rubbing off on you,” she mused. “I think my bedchamber would be fine.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” He laughed as he helped her to stand. He knew she had to keep her strength up and it was hard for her to swallow most food now with her throat usually raw. “Hmm…maybe I can get the cooks to make some soup for us tonight. I think I found some herbs in the woods too. I could make something sweet for you, too.”

“That sounds wonderful. And I know it’s your favorite soup, too.” The priestess allowed Fai to escort her back to bed.

He laughed as they walked, telling her about how he had written to Kurogane again amongst other things. “It looks like Fai-kun is becoming quite the charmer, making my lovely wife smile and blush.” Fai looked to see Suwa’s lord smiling good naturedly. “I think I can look after her, Fai-kun,” the lord offered.

“Of course. I’ll head off to the kitchens then.” He moved away from her then and smiled as her husband took his place.

“Are you alright, my dear?” the lord asked his wife in private.

“The same as always. I think I’ll lie down. Just make sure I’m up before dinner. I don’t want Fai-kun to worry since he went to the trouble of making me something,” she informed him with a tired smile.

“Anything you wish,” the lord assented. He lifted some strands of her hair and played with them. “I’m shocked they’re growing up fast. Well, at least we see how Fai-kun has grown, but as for our own boy, who knows.”

“Well, he does take after his father, so I’m sure he looks the same as you.” A small smile graced her lips at the loving gesture. They both missed their son terribly but with Fai here it eased their pain.

“I sure hope he doesn’t grow taller than me, otherwise he would make me the laughingstock. But I won’t be surprised seeing that someday karma would bite me back for all those years I tormented the kid,” he jested, laughing. Toriho noticed he was keeping his wife up far too longer. “I’m sorry, we should head to our room.”

“Don’t be.” Shaking her head slowly, Tsumebe couldn’t help but laugh softly. “And our son will probably look like your twin when he comes back.”

“Minus the dragon tattoo,” Toriho replied with a grin. He led the lady away to their chamber to rest.

“Of course, how silly of me to forget it.” Once inside their room, she moved to lay down on the futon that was still spread out. She gently began taking out three hair pins and such in her long hair. “It shouldn’t be long now until we see him again.”

“You’re right,” Kurogane’s father reflected. “And when he comes back, I’m going to threaten him about taking him to see the local matchmaker. I wonder how he’s going to react.”

“Probably the same as you did at his age,” she replied with a delicate smile. “Fai-kun already turned down a matchmaker’s service, you know, but that was last year.”

“It makes me wonder. If Fai-kun did find out who his match was, how would the boy react,” the lord pondered. “Yuuko-san has quite a reputation. I don’t think I would have been happy right now if you weren’t my match.”

“Well, we knew we’d end up together long before then.” They had known each other as children when their fathers traveled and had meetings and such together.

“You’re absolutely right again!” He had a mad smile on his face all of a sudden. “Say, Fai-kun and our boy are childhood friends…”

“It could happen, but don’t push them. If it’s fate it won’t matter what anyone does,” she informed him. “I know my husband likes to do things in a particular way, but you might embarrass them if you did.”

“You got me there.” The lord grinned sheepishly. “All we ever wanted was for Kurogane to be happy – and the same for Fai-kun, too.”

“When he comes back, we won’t bother them,” she added with an emphasis as she brushed her long hair, having taken out all the ornaments.

“I can promise that, but I cannot promise I will not bother Kurogane.” He smirked. “But he’s getting older I have to admit, and there will be a time I will stop doing this to him. Though it will be painfully hard to part with.”

“And you have years to catch up on.” Laughing softly she set her brush down and moved to lie down. “Now don’t let me keep you.

“Alright, take care.” He bent down and kissed her forehead. Leaving her to rest he left the room. He could smell the aroma of soup in the palace.

* * *

“Kurogane, you’re getting stronger all the time. I think you just might be our second strongest warrior,” Tomoyo informed him with a smile as they sat eating together.

“Is that so?” Kurogane reflected as he chowed down his food. He was growing more these years, both taller and muscular. At this rate he could easily surpass 1.8m and the seamstresses were always busy crafting new clothes for him. “I still aim to be the best,” he noted.

“Maybe in another five years,” Souma said with a smirk as she sat on Tomoyo’s other side. Kurogane was now far taller than her and skilled, but she was still his teacher and he still needed to work on certain skills.

“That’s not fair!” he huffed. “That is later than I expect to return home. Besides, I want to make sure Hahaue’s doing alright.” The people close to him at Shirasagi were all informed that Lady Suwa had been feeling ill for nearly two years. Tomoyo had kindly offered to pray for her health and Amaterasu insisted that should her condition get worse she would force him back home immediately.

“I think Souma was exaggerating. At this rate you might beat her soon,” Tomoyo said as she looked over to the older ninja.

“Tomoyo-hime, you are not helping.” Souma sighed. Kurogane fought hard to hide a snigger.

“I can’t be helpful all the time,” she giggled, giving the woman a devious look. “That reminds me, I have some new hakama and yukata for you to try on, Kurogane.”

Kurogane wriggled an eyebrow. Tomoyo may not seem like it at first but she was always into the latest fashion and insisted that her court rotate into different hakama and yukata. But he knew it was because he outgrew the other one that she had new ones prepared for him.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Kurogane. You’ll like it,” she laughed. All three of them knew that wasn’t true.

When the court tailor presented his new clothing, Kurogane had to fight so hard to not protest. The colors were daring and outrageous. For his new yukata it wasn’t simply black or white or even red. It was pale green.

“You don’t have to try on them now, since it’s getting late at all, but by tomorrow I want to see you in them,” the princess informed, thinking Kurogane wouldn’t look too bad in them.

The young lord was too revolted by the colors that he couldn’t even respond to her. Instead he slowly nodded, wondering if he could ever pull it off without getting laughs or snickers.

“Now once you finished eating, you had better go off and write to Fai-kun and your parents.” She laughed, clapping in amusement. “I think they would like it.”

Kurogane simply muttered something under his breath and lightly stomped back to resume eating.

* * *

Fai sighed as he walked. It seemed that Kurogane’s letters were fewer and even farther between. It hurt, but he supposed he understood. Even in the few letters he had gotten Kurogane seemed angrier for some reason.

“Why the sad face, young priest?” a child from the marketplace asked.

“Our young lord doesn’t send nearly enough news from the capital is all,” he said with a bright smile. He knelt down to be at eye level with her. It was always fun to talk and play with the kids here as he had missed out on a lot of it before he had come to this world.

The girl looked genuinely puzzled. “How come?” she asked curiously.

“I’m not sure, probably because he’s off getting strong for Suwa,” Fai replied and moved to get a piece of candy out of his sleeve. “But thank you for being so concerned. I’ll tell him about it. Here, have some candy as a thank you.”

“I knew we can count on the young lord!” the girl pumped her fists and smiled gleefully. “And thank you, young priest.” She accepted the piece of candy and ran back to her older sister. Standing, Fai watched them both leave before he went about walking down the street. He thought idly that Kurogane would have a lot of people waiting on his return.

“Prizes, prizes, we have wonderful prizes if you win! Come on, come all, give your luck a chance!” That voice sounded familiar.

Fai strolled up to the booth when he noticed it was the same vendor from years ago. He suddenly wondered if Kurogane had kept his gift as he hadn’t seen it in years.

The vendor stopped ringing his bell. “Hey…you look really familiar,” he observed. He was stroking his goatee.

“I believe I won a prize from you a long time ago in the capital.” Fai smiled, thinking he probably wasn’t one to be forgotten easily.

The man flashed a toothy grin. “Ah, I remember you now! Your hair and your eyes are unmistakably unique. Those children then gave you a hard time, I remember now. Didn’t you have another friend with you?”

“Yes, the young lord. He’s one of the strongest ninjas in the country now.” Fai grinned as he leaned forward against the booth.

“Oh, well I’ll say, I had no idea that the lad was the young lord of Suwa. I can see why he’s really busy,” he mused. “Say, do you still have that prize you won fair and square?”

“Not on me, I’m afraid. I think my friend took it with him.” Fai was surprised the old vendor remembered them at all.

“I see, I see.” The vendor seemed very pleasantly delighted. “So how about another round? Let’s see if you still got what it takes.”

“I suppose I could give it a try.” He smiled, thinking the older man didn’t know what he was asking. The blonde put down a few coins as the children around him watched. When he took the slingshot, he aimed carefully for a few seconds before he hit one of the other targets, knocking it off the shelf easily.

“If you get another target, how about you go home with two prizes?” the vendor bargained.

Fai had to laugh at that and nodded. He had trained for years using long range weapons and this game was far too easy for him. He leveled the slingshot with another target and hit the small circle on it, making it wobble for a few moments before it fell back like the first.

The children were wowed by Fai’s prowess with the slingshot. The vendor laughed and clapped his hands. “Well, I don’t want you to take home _all_ the prizes now,” he teased. “So here, take your two choices.”

“Hmm…I think I will let those two have them,” Fai said as he pointed to two of the youngest children there. He thought they could use them far more than he could.

“Really?” 

“Are you sure, mister?” the two children asked.

“Of course, while I’m not too old for stuffed dolls and such, they would get lonely since I leave the city a lot and you too look like you would take much better care of them,” he explained with a bright smile.

“Oh, alright.” 

“Thank you, mister.” The two of them were allowed to go behind the booth to pick their prizes. When they emerged, the blonde noticed that one held a puppy doll while the other a kitty one.

“Very good choices. They’ll have good homes,” Fai told them both and watched as they smiled up at him. “Although I’m afraid I have to go. Duty calls.”

The children lifted their toys and simply admired them. “Well, it was nice seeing you again,” the vendor stated. “Please send my thoughts to the young lord.”

“I will. He should be surprised to know you still remember us.” He waved to them before walking away. It seemed today hadn’t been so mundane after all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwa's young lord comes home. Shenanigans between the two friends resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both 20 years old at this point.

**Six Years Later**

“Kurogane, it seems you’ve learned everything you can here. While I do care for you and would like for you to stay, I know you’re needed elsewhere.” Tomoyo-hime stood posed, having matured over the years into a beautiful young woman. Souma stood just behind her as they both looked at Kurogane.

He had done it at last. He had completed his training with the shinobi army of Shirasagi Castle and had become one of the strongest warriors in _all_ of Nihon. Now he no longer had to worry so much about failing his people in Suwa. He could show it now, show that he was very strong to do what he had to do. “It was my honor, Tomoyo.”

“It’s strange hearing you so formal,” she said, smiling cheerfully. “But I’m guessing you’re setting out soon? Your horse is ready whenever you are and you’re already packed for the trip.”

Kurogane nodded. It was hard for him to admit out loud that he would miss his temporary home of about six years. Leaving Suwa for a very long time gave him a whole different perspective. But he knew that home was calling back for him and to his immense relief his mother had been showing progress of healing.

“Now be careful on your way back,” Tomoyo said as she offered a silent prayer for the man in front of her. She knew that despite things he had grown colder, no doubt still haunted by the memories of failing and of the horrors of the battles he had to face in the name of Nihon. She, Souma and even her older sister – the empress – had tried all they could to help with his own scars. Yet all she could do was hope his bitterness and wounds wouldn’t last once he was back in Suwa.

“Tch, I promise them I would come back so I’ll make it back,” Kurogane responded.

“Kurogane!” Souma scolded while Tomoyo smiled.

“I know, but can’t I still wish you well?” the princess said.

Kurogane sighed. Only Tomoyo had a softer impact on him. “Fine,” he muttered.

“Now go, don’t just stand around here,” Tomoyo told him as she moved forward and pushed him towards the door. To most people it would have looked comical seeing a tiny girl pushing around someone like Kurogane, but Tomoyo was a princess and he was a deadly man.

“Oi, I know you’re the princess and all but you can’t just _shove_ people around!” Kurogane bellowed. Really, as much as she was wise and had others’ best interests at heart, Tomoyo could be really aggravating.

She simply laughed while Souma scolded him again. “Now, I don’t want to see you in the palace or the city by dawn. Or perhaps I should just send you away right now? Hopefully I can drop you on the ground instead of up from the air,” she taunted.

“What do you mean, from ‘up in the air’? That’s absurd!” he protested.

“I could transport you to Suwa, but I’m just not sure where you will arrive exactly.” She pushed Kurogane out into the hall with a grin. “Now, remember, you’d better be gone tomorrow,” she warned and slammed the door shut before he could protest.

Damn, Tomoyo could be really mischievous, he deducted a very long time ago. Yet there was some sort of hint in her voice that she really wanted him to leave as soon as possible. Well fine then, he huffed and crossed his arms, storming back to his own room. He saw that several servants were already loading his possessions out of his chamber and onto a cart wagon. Most of the luggage was clothes Tomoyo was forcing him to take, along with armors and weapons. It was a small cart at least, barely able to fit in the two trunks he owned. The horse they had gotten stood almost bored while they loaded the last of his things. Kurogane’s own horse was held off the side, pawing at the ground.

“Is that all, young lord?” one of the servants inquired. 

Kurogane felt he had checked every nook and cranny in his room multiple times, but something told him he should just for one last time. “I’ll be out soon,” he told him. He scoured one of the wardrobes. Now that he was extremely tall he was able to see the very top shelf without having to tiptoe at all. He saw something poking out of it. Curious, he grabbed it and pulled it out. It was really dusty and he blew on the item to let some loose. 

It was the rabbit toy that Fai had given him nearly nine years ago.

He faintly remembered tossing it away somewhere so it would be safe from Tomoyo. But he had forgotten about it. Kurogane tucked it in his belt and drew his traveling cloak over to cover it.

“Kurogane-sama, we have your things in order,” a servant said as they stood in the doorway of his now empty room.

He curtly nodded and took one last survey of his home for six years. Who knows, maybe it could have been the same room he and Fai had stayed in when they first met. But then he chided himself for reminiscing too much, as it was unnecessary. He strode out of his room and out into the courtyard where his horse and the cart were waiting for them. When he looked out they had tied the long reins of the cart horse to his own – no doubt realizing that in case he ran into bandits or oni that he would need his own horse to be able to fight properly instead of being buckled down with a heavy load.

“Is that everything?” he asked the servant.

“Yes, we made sure everything was packed, Kurogane-sama.” They bowed respectively as did the others once they finished tying the chests down to the small cart. He thanked them and he lifted himself onto his horse. Checking that his katana was secure its sheath and tied to his belt, he observed the beautiful sakura trees for one last time. At last it was time to go back to Suwa Province.

xXx

Fai bolted up right in his bed, looking dazed. The retainer smiled above him, hand on his shoulder. “What is it?” he asked.

“Our young lord is back. He arrived before dawn and is already talking with the lord and lady. I thought you would want to be ready,” he explained and stepped back as Fai bolted out of his bed, scrambling towards his dresser to find something to wear.

He couldn’t believe Kurogane had come back without sending any kind of notice.

The retainer chuckled as he stepped outside of Fai’s room. Just like the lord and the lady, he believed that Fai would have been nervous yet excited to greet the young lord once he made it back home safely. By the time he was ready, the sun had risen. He ran out of his room, not caring about putting his futon right away now and only barely managed to slide his door shut as he ran down the corridor.

“My, you sure have grown, son. But to me, you’re always be the brat who nearly fell out of the tree,” he could hear the lord jesting with his son.

“Chichiue, for the last time I am _not_ a brat!”

“Kuro-chan’s back~!” Fai laughed as he rounded the corner and without stopping to assess Kurogane he all but tackled him from behind. Joy swelled in his chest at the thought that his friend had returned home after six long years.

If this were many years ago, Kurogane would have stumbled and collapsed on the ground clumsily. But not anymore now that he was tall and strong. “ _Ooomph_. Oi, what do you think you’re doing?” he scowled, lifting the tall blonde off of him.

Fai took a few steps back with a laugh. “Greeting you of course.” He stood with his hands on his hips, dressed in a blue jinbei, as it was too hot to wear anything heavier. His hair had been cut as well. The slightly curled locks fell a couple of inches above his shoulder and curved around his face as he smiled brightly. 

Kurogane muttered under his breath. At last he turned around so that the two could see each other face to face for the first time in six years.

“Kuro-wan-wan got really tall…I was hoping to be the taller one,” Fai pouted as he took in Kurogane. The other was dressed in black armor stitched together in crimson thread. A katana rested on his hips and his head was covered in a headdress with Nihon’s symbol on the front. 

He noted the glaring and smiled. “You look sour.”

“It’s been a long journey,” Kurogane simply stated. He also took in Fai. No longer the boy with longer hair and the lost face he used to remember, Fai looked jovial and brimming with optimism. He was still smiling when not all of his pain was gone yet.

“You could have at least taken off your armor before meeting your parents,” Fai said, waving a hand at the other. ‘Breakfast should be done in about an hour or so, so you should go and clean up and then you can talk.”

“So? What if I wanted to see them right away?” Kurogane challenged.

The blond simply shrugged, wanting to tease Kurogane after so many years apart. “I suppose you aren’t covered in blood or too much dirt.”

“No, thank goodness nobody attempted to attack me on the way back,” he said.

“I’ll let you two catch up. Fai, show him to his room. He might have forgotten where it was.” His father laughed and patted his son’s shoulder before he left them alone. 

Fai gave him a mock salute. “Will do!” 

The young lord rolled his eyes the moment Fai latched onto one of his arms and dragged him away to his room. Fai babbled on about nothing really important each step of the way. “Kuro-san will probably need a bigger bed,” he joked, thinking of how Kurogane was a brute of a man now. 

Kurogane couldn’t really pay attention to the inane things Fai was raving on about. The two finally arrived outside of his room he had neglected for the past six years. Several servants had already helped move in his trunks. It had been at least kept clean.

“You must be tired? You can sleep if you want and I’ll wake you up for breakfast,” Fai explained as he let go of Kurogane and practically skipped over to the trunk, wanting to rummage through them.

“That’ll be nice,” he muttered. Kurogane propped his katana against the wall and started to remove his armor that Tomoyo insisted he bring back with him. After taking off all of those blasted things he lied down on his futon and slept very still. 

Fai chuckled softly when Kurogane had nearly instantly fallen asleep. He thought he would have to go through his things later then since he didn’t want to disturb him. Standing, he looked over at the other, noting how muscular he was now that the heavy armor was off and he could really see him better.   
Something fell out of Kurogane’s belt. Fai had been nearly out of the room when he heard the dull thud and turned to see something he hadn’t seen in years. He walked across the room and quietly picked up the slightly dirtied rabbit. Glancing down at Kurogane he grinned, surprised it had been kept. Walking to over one of the chests, he set the toy down. He would have to tease about it when they were alone again.

* * *

**Matchmaking**

“Where are we going, Chichiue?” Kurogane asked his father. The two men were strolling in the busy marketplace in the heart of Suwa. It was now a few days after Kurogane had returned home and he had settled back comfortably as best as he could.

His parents had noticed the significant change in their son. Despite trying to be softer with them, Kurogane had a distance in him that kept everyone at bay. He swore and yelled and got angry a lot more often than they remembered. His father smirked, thinking that his wife might not approve of their little outing today, but it would be interesting. “Somewhere special,” he answered vaguely.

“That doesn’t sound good,” Kurogane said with suspicion.

“Don’t worry. You’ll enjoy it,” he said, patting his son’s shoulder with a wide smile. He nodded and waved to everyone they passed and he moved Kurogane towards a small home set aside from the others. Moving the cloth covering the door, Suwa’s lord stepped inside. “Yuuko-san, are you home?”

The young lord scanned the inside of the house. Incenses were lit in bowls with their smoke perforating through the area. There were many items and trinkets lined neatly on shelves. And to his disgust there were a lot of empty sake bottles lining up near the main entrance.

“I am,” a sultry voice answered. “Over here, Lord Suwa.”

They both walked into the living area of the house and saw Yuuko sitting on a large pillow, her pipe dangling in long fingers as she smiled up at them. “How may I help you and the young lord?”

Was It Kurogane or was this woman sitting down in a very, well, suggestive position? Her kimono was draping off her shoulders and there were even slits along the sides, showing off her legs. It didn’t help that she sat with one leg crossed over the other.

“Chichiue…is this?” he blinked rapidly, blushing hotly.

“Don’t be rude, boy,” his father scowled half heartedly, not sure why the other was blushing.

“Please, have a seat. I still have some drinks if you like.” She motioned towards the low table next to them where several bottles and glasses sat. 

Shaking his head, the lord declined politely and sat down in front of her. “No thank you, Yuuko-san.”

Kurogane meekly bowed his head and sat down next to his father. 

“My, my, I thought our young lord was supposed to be scary after his return home. He looks the part with all the black, but he still is so polite.” She gave a cheeky smile before taking a puff of her pipe. 

“I wanted you to try your best with him. I’ve been curious as to what someone with your expertise thinks,” his father said then as she had already seen Fai.

“Ah, I see,” Yuuko replied, taking another puff out of her pipe. “Come child, let me see you,” she beckoned at Kurogane with her long nails.

He took a deep breath and leaned closer for her to inspect him, wondering why on earth his father was witnessing this in the _same_ room.

“He does have the lord’s good looks and you can see the influence of his mother.” She saw, however, the same distance in his eyes as his family had seen. He had grown hardened and somewhat single minded in his goal for strength. She looked at him with a languid smile. “Tell me, was there anyone you had in the capital? A lover maybe?”

Kurogane shook his head. “No one. I was too busy training under the shinobi army to court anybody.”

“Such a shame, going through puberty and all those hormones,” she teased before she sat back. “Then if not a lover, someone you wish was?”

Kurogane was dumbfounded. If she was a courtesan, then why was she asking him all of these questions? “Not that I know of,” he answered.

“You have no love life whatsoever,” she lamented, sighing heavily while giving him an exasperated look. “You’ve probably walked by dozens of potential suitors or those willing to be with you at all countless times.” Yuuko looked over to Kurogane’s father with a pout. “How sad, I thought you would have taught him about love and things.”

“Well, it didn’t help that he was away from me for about six years,” the lord stated with a huff much like his son.

“But still, as a young child, he should have had crushes or little romances here and there,” she argued with a small frown before her red eyes turned to Kurogane.

He couldn’t handle this game anymore. “Wait a minute, what exactly is going on?” he demanded.

“Ah, there’s that brutish side I’ve heard about!” She clapped her hands together almost cheerfully. “Why, I’m Nihon’s greatest matchmaker! I can make anyone’s wish come true.”

“Oh…” Kurogane leaned back feeling like a complete idiot. Though he was glad this woman was not a courtesan he still did not trust her matchmaking skills one bit. “I don’t have a wish currently,” he said. Surely those words were going to disappoint this person.

“Of course you don’t. You were brought here by your father,” she sighed, tapping the tip of her pipe against the floor. “But you will. Just give it some time.”

Kurogane simply crossed his arms, daring to challenge her words. He really didn’t have any young woman in mind who he would find suitable.

“Just remember, young lord, the person meant for you can come from anywhere. So it might be best to keep your eyes open, though I know it might be a bit difficult for you.” She smiled mockingly towards him as Kurogane’s father had just stood up. 

“If there’s nothing more, than we’ll leave you, Yuuko-san,” the lord said.

The young lord was completely disregarding her words as he too stood up. His father paid the matchmaker for her time and they bowed before stepping out of her small house.

“See, it wasn’t so bad. She’s very good at matching up the perfect couples,” his father said as they walked through the city.

“I suppose it’s better than her trying to set me up with a random person,” Kurogane muttered. They were walking through the middle of the city when they heard loads of laughter coming from one direction. Curious, Kurogane turned his head and saw a flash of blond hair. When they continued walking they stumbled across Fai darting around and doing flips while several children tried to catch him. They laughed loudly whenever the blond flipped over the top of them or on top of a barrel or cart. 

“I was wondering where Fai had wandered off to,” the lord mused.

Kurogane stepped over to where Fai was darting around the area, doing his silly aerial tricks. “Oi, what the hell are you doing, idiot?” he barked.

“Ah, Kuro-tan, I’m playing of course!” Fai answered with a wide smile as he leapt onto the top of a barrel and took a bow. The kids stopped and groaned at having their game ended.

“Honestly, I was enjoying seeing Fai showing off his tricks,” the lord said, a bit stunned – yet at the same time not surprised - at his son’s rudeness. Kurogane scowled.

“Kuro-puppy is just being a stick in the mud,” Fai added as he stepped down and began handing the children around him pieces of candy from a small pouch he had.

“No I’m not,” he grumbled, stomping away from the other two.

When Fai saw Kurogane leaving, he gave the others a quick farewell before he darted after the taller one. Watching them go, Kurogane’s father shook his head with a smile as the children wander down another street to find something else to do.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked without turning around.

“Where have you been?” Fai asked cheerfully as he walked beside Kurogane. “We’ve not really gotten a chance to catch up since you’ve arrived either.”

He grimaced at the image of the untrustworthy matchmaker coolly smiling at him. “Chichiue took me to that woman who pairs people up.”

“Yuuko-san?” Fai smiled at the image of Kurogane sitting in front of her all moody and stoic. “I met her years ago, don’t you remember?”

“Nope,” he answered, still walking around in his fast pace. “What did she say?”

“She said she couldn’t see me with any of the girls around here. I think she’s right in the long term at least,” he told Kurogane, thinking that most of the girls here were nice, but he couldn’t see himself marrying any one of them.

“Really?” Kurogane pondered and a thought made him smirk. “I’m sure a lot of the girls here are crushed about that.”

“You’d be surprised. I’ve taken more than a few of them to festivals and such,” he replied as they walked aimlessly.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. “Oh, and were they surprised when you didn’t follow up?”

“I did with a couple,” Fai looked over to his friend with a smirk. “Kuro-tan can’t say he hasn’t taken a couple of people home with him over the years.”

“One, I was _away_ for six years, and two, I refused to take anybody back to my room at Shirasagi,” Kurogane fumed.

“Well, a tavern then?” Shrugging, Fai wasn’t sure why Kurogane was glaring at him now.

“Do I look like the type to enjoy having drinks in the company with women?” Kurogane growled.

“Men then,” Fai asked as a smile tugged on his lips.   
“No, I.” Kurogane was exasperated. “That’s not what I meant,” he sighed.

“You must have been very lonely then or were you waiting for your special someone?” Fai asked with a light teasing in his voice. “Kuro-min, we should go out drinking tonight and maybe tomorrow if we’re not dealing with hangovers we could go catch some fish.”

“That’s a bad idea!” Kurogane roared. “You’re not going to get drunk under my watch and meow hideously.” He shivered, recalling how Fai would do so obnoxiously when he was drunk.

“Kyaah~Not so loud!” Fai whined as he covered his ears. “I never said I would drink that much. I still have shrine duties, you know.”

Kurogane thought for a bit. Fai had been very silly lately, but when it came to shrine duties Fai was as serious as his mother was. “Fine,” he huffed.

“Hyuu~!” Fai laughed and took hold of the other’s arm, pulling him towards one of the local restaurants. “Ne, let’s go and eat and then we can start drinking since it’s nearly sunset.”

The young lord sighed. He couldn’t explain it but only Fai and Tomoyo could pull off dragging him mercilessly to places on a whim. Fai entered a small place and waved at the waitress, no doubt on friendly terms with her.

“Some ninja udon and some melonpan with milk tea for me,” he told her as they sat down. “Kuro-tan should order too. The food here is really good.”

“I’ll just have some oshizushi,” Kurogane requested. The waitress took their order and walked away. “So who’s paying?”

“I don’t have a paying job,” Fai shrugged as he sat across from Kurogane. He usually got his food for free anyways.

“And yet you decided to eat out?” Kurogane asked, his already low patience level going even lower.

“But I like it,” he pouted. The waitress walked up to them, smiling and blushing at Fai. She set tea down for them and bowed to Kurogane.

Kurogane thanked the waitress, observing how she was madly blushing at the sight of Fai. “So you’re expecting me to pay because I’m the young lord?” he griped.

“I didn’t say you had to,” Fai countered before he turned to smile up at the girl. They chatted for a few minutes before she left to take care of the other customers. “I should have some money. If Kuro-rinta’s nice, I’ll pay for his food, too.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“What? I thought it was a generous offer myself. I can’t go feeding someone like you all the time. You’d eat me out of the house and home,” he explained with a dramatic sigh.

Kurogane grumbled under his breath and just sat there without saying anything else. The food arrived soon after and Fai cheered at the steaming bowl of food placed in front of him along with his sweets. “Kuro-min should have gotten some ninja udon too. It would be fitting.”

The nerves in his temples were twitching. He picked up his chopsticks and jammed them into his food. “What if I didn’t want ninja udon, huh?”

“Have you ever tried it?” Fai asked before he raised his bowl and took a few sip of broth. “It’s really good.”

“Nope,” Kurogane answered in between eating his oshizushi.

“Then how do you know if you don’t try?” he pouted, thinking that Kurogane had been missing out.

“It won’t be fair since you don’t like raw meat,” Kurogane pointed out. “And then you will ask me to pay more on my end or something ridiculous like that.”

“You think so lowly of me. Kuro-tan wounds me.” Fai put a hand over his heart and pouted. Setting his chopsticks over his bowl, he grabbed one of the melonpan and took a bite.

Kurogane shook his head at the sight of Fai devouring his dessert. “Just look at you and your sweets.”

“You like teasing me, don’t you?” Fai smiled warmly as he ate the last of the piece of bread.

“Speak for yourself.” Kurogane smirked.

“Oh, I do enjoy picking on you. You make such funny faces.” Chuckling, Fai began eating the rest of his udon, not wanting it to cool down.

“Well, I don’t smile all the time at least,” he retorted.

“Now that’s just mean. You’re saying you don’t like my smile now?” Fai asked before he finished as much of his udon as he could.

“More like there are times you still smile when you actually don’t mean it,” Kurogane said.

“Kuro-pon’s such an observant ninja,” Fai laughed as he picked up another small melonpan to nibble on.

“So that means you’re admitting it yourself,” Kurogane threw out.

“I didn’t say anything.” Swallowing a piece of bread, he smiled. “If Kuro-pon’s done, I suggest we head over to a bar~!”

He couldn’t stand the things Fai was doing to himself – even though he had changed a lot since they first met a long time ago. “Oi, you still want to drink?!”

“Of course I do, Nihon makes good liquor,” Fai countered before he grabbed a piece of melonpan. Before he could be stopped, he stuffed the sweetened bread into his friend’s mouth.

Kurogane could feel the many layers of sugar and cringing sweetness in his tongue and knew his stomach was going to rebel, but he had no choice but to chomp it as fast as possible and swallow it promptly. “What the hell were you thinking?” he yelled at Fai.

“That I wanted to share some food with you?” he said as he stood smiling at Kurogane.

“You know how much I hate sweets,” Kurogane growled. “At least I didn’t _force_ you to have raw meat.”

“Kuro-chan’s just mad because he liked it,” Fai chided as he left some money on their table and picked up the last piece of melonpan to eat. “Finish eating. I want to go.”

“Wouldn’t the world make more sense if I’m mad because I _didn’t_ like it?” Kurogane said. Fai once again took him by the arm and pulled him out of the restaurant.

“Nope, not really. You’re just looking at things half-empty.” He laughed as he snaked both arms around Kurogane’s to keep him from getting away. To his chagrin, Kurogane noticed several people in the marketplace were holding their sniggers seeing him, the heir, being dragged by Fai.

“Ooh, we should go bar-hopping one night. That would be really fun,” Fai smiled as he pulled Kurogane along. The sun was setting quickly as they walked together. He was having fun.

“You’re only asking for disaster, idiot,” Kurogane chided the perky blond. It would not be long before he would have less leisure time as soon he would resume more responsibilities.

“I don’t think so, unless you’re one of those dangerous drunks,” the blonde teased as he led Kurogane further into the small city to a bar he frequented.

“Welcome, young lord and young priest,” a waiter bowed when they entered.

Fai nodded to the man. When he saw the tavern owner, he waved. “We’ll take one of your tables in the back,” Fai said as he pulled Kurogane inside.

“Gladly,” the waiter bowed. He took Fai and Kurogane to a table further in the back and the two young men sat down.

“Hmm, some sake and beer please,” Fai requested, having no need to listen to any recommendations as he had been here enough.

“You really wanted to have a drink badly, huh?”

“It’s what friends normally do,” Fai explained as their waiter left. Fai had missed Kurogane all this time and he wanted to take up as much of his friend’s time as he could.

“I see…” Ever since he had arrived back at home, Kurogane had been focused on training whenever he could. In a way, it was good to catch up with Fai, but things have changed.

“So let’s drink and go to the stream and maybe whatever else we can think of,” Fai said, grinning as he rested his chin against his palm.

It took a while for Kurogane to realize he was being talked to. His mind had often been distracted lately with more important things. “Oh, sure,” he replied absentmindedly.

Fai blinked in surprise. “You agreed without an argument. You must really want to spend time with me. I’m flattered, Kuro-myu.”

“Or maybe it’s because I haven’t been to the stream in a really long time,” Kurogane said slyly.

“That could be it. You went there a lot even before I came along.” Fai smiled, liking this teasing form of bickering they had going on.

The waiter came back with their drinks. After expressing their thanks, the two clink their bottles.

“Now I’m warning you, if you get drunk as hell and meow under my watch, there won’t be any going to the stream,” Kurogane warned.

“Such unreasonable conditions, Kuro-pon,” Fai groaned as he folded his arms on the table and buried his face in them.

The taller man simply rolled his eyes. “Well someone here has to be reasonable,” he argued.

“Spoilsport.” Fai lifted his head and stuck his tongue out at the other across from him before he took a swig from his bottle, not caring to use a glass.

“Oi, if you intend to share then don’t do that,” Kurogane reprimanded his companion. Serving as a good model for once, he poured content from the other bottle in his own glass.

“I don’t have cooties, Kuro-chan. You can drink from the same bottle,” Fai chided with a soft pout on his lips.

“What are you insinuating here, moron?” Kurogane was blushing furiously. “Do you think I would drink straight out of that?”  
“I was saying you think I must have something if you weren’t willing to,” Fai argued, but he couldn’t help smiling at the blush he saw. 

Scowling at his damn bashful nature, Kurogane chugged down his cup of sake in one take.

“I wonder just how good of a drinker you are,” Fai pondered aloud, thinking he hadn’t seen Kurogane drink too much at the small party they had thrown the night of his return.

Kurogane lightly slammed his cup back down on the table. “Let’s just say I know I can last better than a lot of people,” he said with a smirk.

“Most people aren’t me,” Fai narrowed his eyes as a smirk played across his lips.

“I think that includes you,” Kurogane challenged.

“I would drink you under a table any day.” Waving off Kurogane’s words, Fai’s smirk widened. His friend obviously didn’t know what he was talking about.

“Well then,” Kurogane said, “prove it.”

Fai motioned for a waiter to come over to them and once he was close enough the blonde ordered several more bottles. “Gladly. You take those two and I’ll take these. We can split the rest when it gets here.

“Deal,” he agreed.

Fai smiled as they began drinking. He knew not to rush things as that would just make him lose and he was determined not to. 

Kurogane eyed Fai as he casually washed down another cup. There was no way he would be beaten by Fai who was smaller than him. 

Across from the ninja, Fai simply took the glaring in stride as the hours passed and they both continued drinking. He had to admit though it was starting to hit him and he wondered if it was the same for Kurogane. Meanwhile the other was annoyed that he was starting to feel a buzz, but he relished in the fact that the mage was seriously flushing.

“…Kuro-wan’s blushing,” he chided with a sloppy grin as the bottles piled up around them.

“Well, so are you,” Kurogane pointed out with a huge smug smirk. He even started to lose track of time. They had to quit abruptly when the owner of the tavern walked up and gave them a sheepish look. It seemed that the place was closing and they had to leave.

Fai stood up and swayed. “Kuro-tan, we have to head back.”

“How much do we owe?” Kurogane asked the tavern owner. He fumbled in his pouch, ready to give away nearly all he had in there.

“I insist on paying.” Fai handed over a few coins that he was pretty sure would cover their tab. He felt a little dizzy as he sat and handed the money over to the man. When the owner informed them it was enough he attempted to stand, but had to use the table to keep himself up.

“You don’t look in good shape, idiiiiot,” Kurogane slurred. Indeed, he was still in a better shape than Fai.

“Least I don’t sound drunk,” Fai said with a proud smirk as he straightened with a hand on his chest. Taking the other’s man arm, he pulled the ninja out of the tavern and onto the dark streets. 

“Come along, Kuro-chii.”

Even in his slight drunk stupor, Kurogane could tell Fai was struggling to keep his balance. 

“You’re in noooo condition to walk, aaaadmit it.”

“And you’re in no condition to talk, Kuro-woof,” Fai smiled lazily. “Ne, carry me? I don’t think I can make it all the way back like this.”

Kurogane simply lifted Fai with one arm and hoisted him over his shoulder. He was too drunk to realize what he had just done.

Fai groaned. “Ugh…not like this. Pressing on my stomach is gonna make me hurl.” Not to mention seeing the ground moving with each step from Kurogane was making him sick, too.

“Then just close your eyes, idiot,” Kurogane said. He repositioned Fai so that he was supporting the blond with his two arms. One supported Fai on the back of his knees while the other held up 

Fai’s back. “How about this?”

Fai sighed and rested his head against Kurogane’s shoulder as he was carried bridal style back to the palace.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fai and Kurogane enjoy some time together. They're certainly no longer boys, and with that sets in stone many, many things...

**Interlude**

Sunlight wafted into the room, basking brightly on Kurogane’s face. The growing intensity caused him to wake up. His head was throbbing, although he had felt worse before. He also felt something warm beside him. It moved and something fine tickled against his arms. To his utter surprise, it was Fai’s hair.

Fai was curled asleep beside him. It seemed that last night Kurogane wasn’t able to make it across the hall to drop the blond off to his own bed. He wondered how much he really drank last night if he allowed himself to bring Fai to his bedroom. Slowly and quietly he started to roll off to allow more space between them, but alas the blond began to stir.

One eye cracked open and Fai immediately regretted it. He groaned and tried pulling the blanket over his head. “Ugh, put something over the window.”

“There isn’t much I could do,” the other man said. “Not unless I push you off the futon and pin it against the window.”

“Needs shutters then.” Fai kept his eyes closed as he turned over onto his side facing away from the sunlight. “I’m surprised it isn’t bothering you too.”

“That’s because I can tolerate more than you,” Kurogane explained with a huge smirk. “Tch, told you so.”

“Liar. You’re just acting like it doesn’t.” Fai sighed, although he had had worse mornings. Sitting up, his stomach churned and he wiped his hair out of his face. “I have to go to the shrine…you wouldn’t know what time is it, would you?”

Kurogane shielded his eyes with one hand and looked out at the window. Based on the intensity and the angle of the sun pouring in, he estimated the time. “It looks like it’s between mid-morning and noon,” he approximated.

“That’s late. Wonder why no one tried to get us up?” Surely, someone had noticed neither of them around and Kurogane’s father was always waking them up for training or for other things.

Kurogane shrugged his shoulders. “We should get dressed and head outside.”

Fai nodded as he threw his cover off himself and got up. He stretched, his head still throbbing. He smiled at the other once he finished and waved. “I’ll see Kuro-rin, soon.”

“Yeah.” Kurogane silently changed into a different set of clothing and propped his futon away. 

Sliding his door open he went across the room and knocked on Fai’s. He could hear movement and then Fai’s voice answered him. “You can come in.”

He slid the door open. “So when were you supposed to be at the shrine again?” he asked.

After he opened the door he was greeted by Fai dressed only in his pants and rummaging around his dresser for a shirt. “I usually go once a day now. My magic is one of the strongest in the country, at least that’s what your mother says, and so even going once is enough to feed the kekkais for a good while.” 

“Sure helps Hahaue around,” the taller man commented, “like that time she was ill.”

“Yes. She still goes even though it isn’t necessary that she pray for the wards.” Fai turned bare chested and smiled as he pulled a shirt over his head. “I keep telling her she has time to focus on other things, but she’s stubborn like you.”

“It’s because she’s still the presiding priestess so she feels obligated to fulfill her duties,” Kurogane explained. Besides, that type of stubbornness was clearly something he inherited from his parents.

“There are other duties the priestess oversees.” Fai smiled, feeling much better. “Want to head over to the kitchens for something to eat?”

“Of course, idiot,” Kurogane responded. “Better fill yourself up to deal with your upset stomach.”

“You could use something too.” The blond poked Kurogane’s chest, knowing his friend had a hangover too.

He simply scoffed and the two headed to the kitchen together. “So you two are finally awake,” the lord observed, stepping inside from the main entrance.

Fai rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Yes, we didn’t mean to sleep in so late.”

“I’ll let you two slide this time,” the lord responded with a wink. “We all have those moments when we need time off. Besides, I understand you two haven’t seen each other in so long. I have been in the same situation before with my loyal friend growing up.”

“Well, we had a drinking contest and got in late,” Fai explained, surprised by the leniency they were being shown right now, even if they were adults.

The way Kurogane’s face turned stiff was a clear indication that he clearly did not want that to be discussed in front of his father, but before he could butt in the lord just laughed. “I see. Did you lose to Fai like you did at that market game?” he taunted.

“I think it might have been a tie. We had to leave since the tavern closed,” Fai explained with a teasing smile.

“Ah, that’s a shame. Although I guess that’s better in the long run so neither pride is wounded,” Toriho mused. “Well, I shouldn’t keep you two distracted for too long. I suppose you need to eat?”

“Yes, I’m hoping I can charm some bread off of someone,” Fai replied, thinking that some bread with honey might settle his stomach.

Kurogane’s face was not as stiff once they resumed walking to the kitchen, but he was still wearing a scowl. Clearly he was food and nutrient deprived that he wasn’t even able to talk much.

“Hungry, Kuro-myu?” Fai asked with a smile before he turned to one of the women walking around and asked for something to eat. Instead of talking back, the young lord’s face instantly perked up when the scent of freshly prepared bread was being wafted directly in his nose.

Fai was handed a plate stacked with several thick slices of bread and a small cup with honey. “We can go out and eat so we don’t bother anyone,” Fai offered as he walked out without getting an agreement from Kurogane.

Fai didn’t have to explain any more. Kurogane just looked at the plate of bread (the honey he could forgo) and he would follow it wherever he went. 

When Fai came to one of the gardens he sat down and crossed his legs. He set the plate beside him and patted the wooden floor. “Kuro-chan can sit. I promise not to bite.”

Kurogane sat down and swiped a slice of bread, devouring it instantly. Once he wolfed it down, he finally spoke again. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a dog or something,” he huffed.

“But you listen so obediently,” the blonde joked as he took a slice and dipped it in honey. It was nice sitting here even if Kurogane was being gruff.

“A person can be obedient too,” Kurogane insisted, grabbing another slice of bread off the plate.

“Hmm…you are a good ninja.” Blue eyes looked over the garden, taking in the gardenias and trees as they swayed in the slight breeze. “You know, I’m surprised I’ve gotten so used to this weather.” 

It was rare for Fai to bring up anything regarding his own home world. “What was it like back there?” Kurogane asked.

“It always snowed. There was nothing ever really green.” Fai glanced over towards Kurogane, giving him a light smile. “I don’t care much for heat, but everything blooms and looks nice here.”

“That makes no sense. How can it always be snowing?” 

“The country I lived in was very far north. There was never anything but winter there.” Fai chuckled at his friend. Thinking of his home left a deep ache inside him though. He remembered the snow and ice and the thick walls of stone the houses had been made of instead of the wood here. “It doesn’t matter though. I can never go back there. So I’ll be here where it’s warm too.”

Fai still had never talked about why he had to leave his home and Kurogane knew he wouldn’t answer it still. All he recalled was Fai saying how everyone he knew had died. “Do you miss it?”

“No, I don’t miss that world. Sometimes I miss the people, but I don’t think about it much,” he explained with a saddened expression. Sighing, Fai took another bite of bread. “Do you have any plans for today?”

Fai clearly wanted to end that conversation. “Not really.”

“I’m sure you’ll get dragged off for some sparring. I might join you and Toriho-san.” Smiling, Fai finished off his slice and licked the honey off his fingers.

“Oh really?” Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I know you didn’t write me back that often, but Kuro-rinta should know I’ve been fighting and things too.” Smirking, Fai wondered just how surprised the taller would be when he saw him in action.

“I know about that. Chichiue wrote me about you helping him deal with oni, too.” And that was also the time Chichiue had written to Kurogane about Fai’s love for alcohol.

“I think I might be as skilled as Kuro-puppy now,” he laughed at himself, thinking that it would be funny to beat Kurogane in a friendly match. “Maybe next time your father goes out we can both go?”

Kurogane wouldn’t be surprised if Fai was an excellent fighter. He recalled Fai’s natural ability with long range weapons and how he could also dash around areas so easily. “Maybe, but that’s obviously up to him.”

“I think I’ll go to the shrine and then maybe take a horse out to the stream. It looks like a nice day for a swim,” Fai said abruptly as he stood. “Kuro-pon won’t mind taking the dishes back, will he?”

Kurogane let out an obliging grumble but nevertheless he picked up the dishes and took them back to the kitchen. For now he would practice sparring on his own at the training ground while Fai would attend to his shrine duties. Afterwards he would see what else to do.

xXx

Fai sighed as he dived under once more. The lake that the stream emptied out on was crystal clear and was always nice to swim in when it was too hot to do anything else. “Kuro-pon should come and swim~!” he joked over to see Kurogane sitting on a rock. Their horses were tied to a tree not far away, eating some grass under the shade.

“Someone should stay on shore if something happens to the horses,” Kurogane countered with an excuse. Really, as much as the heat was bearing down on him he was not down for a swim for some reason.

“If you can’t swim, you could have just told me so,” Fai teased, hoping to anger Kurogane enough that the taller one would join him.

“Who says I can’t swim!” Kurogane fumed. “Haven’t you ever noticed I caught a lot of fish in my youth? Obviously that meant I could handle the water.”

“That was in a _stream_ , a not very deep stream.” Fai argued as he floated in the center of the lake. “The horses will be fine.”

The young lord sighed. He refused to let go of his stubbornness. “Give me a reason why I should swim,” he challenged Fai. “A _good_ one,” he emphasized.

“Because I want you to,” Fai explained as he cracked an eye open and looked towards Kurogane. Fai supposed some honesty might throw Kurogane off and make him comply. 

Kurogane was prepared to retort, but Fai’s surprisingly sincere and honest response stole his voice that instant.

“Come on, Kuro-chan, stop sitting on that rock. I’m getting hot just looking at you,” Fai moved and swam towards the opposite side of the lake, smiling as he went.

Kurogane had to put a good grip on the rock to prevent him from slipping off of it in shock. “Wh-what is that supposed to mean?!” he spluttered, turning red and _not_ because the sun was beating down on him harshly.

“Well you’re dressed in that light armor and all that black!” Fai yelled and was surprised to see Kurogane blushing. “Are you coming in or not?”

He got over the shock and started to take off his light armor slowly, bit by bit. But he still remained in his spot. Fai decided to swim back to Kurogane and it only took a minute or so to make it where the other still sat. “Are you always this slow when you do things?”

“Nah, more like I am slow when I want to be,” he defended.

“Hyuu~! Or is it that you’re going slow on purpose?” Fai gave the other a joking leer and laughed at his own joke.

“Maybe,” Kurogane smirked. He lied down on the rock, as if he was going to take a nap on it instead of joining Fai in the lake.

Fai lifted a hand out of the water and began writing in the air. His magic sprang forth and water swirled a few yards away. The spiral of water rose up and with a flick of his wrist, Fai sent it to Kurogane. If he wasn’t going to cooperate he would have to persuade him to. 

Unfortunately even though Kurogane leapt off the rock he was still doused by the water. His hair was now mopped down around his face and he parted them out of his eyes. “What the hell was that for?!” he roared.

“Well, you were just being slow~” Fai teased as he began swimming backwards. “It was taking you ages.”

“Don’t you know that the heat makes you slow?” Kurogane said smugly. He was now at the edge of the lake.

“For you, maybe.” Fai ducked under the water and swam towards Kurogane while he wrote another spell out. Water sprouted up again to distract the ninja while Fai surfaced in front of him and pulled Kurogane into the water. Before he could yelp in protest, Kurogane felt him tumbling head first into the water. He was glad that at least his armor was off, but when he resurfaced and spit the water out of his mouth at Fai’s face, he was fuming. 

“How dare you!”

Fai clutched his sides as he laughed at Kurogane. “Kuro-min looks like a soggy dog now!”

Scowling, Kurogane scooped some water and sent a wave at Fai. Due to his sheer strength, it was literally a wave. Fai fell back under the water from the force. He rolled around and swam away, putting distance between them. When he surfaced, he laughed. “Kuro-san is mean!”

“Serves you right,” he huffed. “And come back here!” 

Kurogane started to swim towards Fai. Opening his eyes in the pristine lake, he made his way towards Fai’s legs. Fai looked around him when he saw Kurogane go under and deciding not to wait too long, he tried to get away before his friend could catch him. 

Kurogane powered his kicks and clutched a hand over one of Fai’s ankles. Fai yelped and tried to kick at Kurogane as he flailed and splashed in the lake. Unfortunately Kurogane was never trained to act quickly underwater so Fai’s ankle lodged him in the nose. He let go of the other’s foot and he resurfaced. Putting a few feet between them, the blond straightened and eyed Kurogane as the taller one came up. 

“Kuro-chu’s still wearing his clothes. Afraid I’ll make fun of you or something?”

“Like I had any choice when you dragged me in here!” Kurogane scowled.

Fai swam close and with his quick reflexes he grabbed the hem of Kurogane’s shirt and yanked it up and over the other’s head. He tossed the soaked shirt onto some nearby rocks to dry. “See? Wasn’t hard.”

Kurogane darted his eyes and went to lunge after Fai. Seeing the somewhat murderous intent in the other’s eyes, Fai tried to swim away before Kurogane could grab him again. But the young lord was determined this time. Quickening his strokes, he caught up to Fai and grabbed him around the stomach. “Got you!”

Fai wriggled and twisted in the hold trying to escape. This reminded him of when they were kids and would play and wrestle with each other, and he realized again just how much he had missed his friend. “Kyahh~, Kuro-grump caught me.”

“That’s right,” Kurogane snarled in Fai’s ear, relishing that he finally got his revenge.

Reaching back Fai pinched Kurogane’s cheek and tried again to wrestle out of his friend’s strong grip. He had forgotten just how muscular Kurogane was now as he was held in a vice like hold. Before Kurogane could do or say anything, the two heard a roaring laugh.

“So this was where you two went off to.”

Kurogane recognized that voice anytime, anywhere. He immediately let go of Fai and sank lower in the water as if he was stark naked, when he really wasn’t. “Chichiue?!”

The lord cantered over on his horse. He leapt off and walked to the surface, highly amused at Fai and Kurogane’s rough play. “Actually, we need to head back home now.”

“Something wrong?” Fai’s smile fell as he looked up at the lord seriously.

“I won’t hold it against you, Fai,” the lord told the blond man. “But as for the monkey in the water, he should know better.” He turned to address his son who was still in the water. 

“Kurogane, did you forget that today is your mother’s birthday?” he said with a convincingly stern face.

“Ah, I knew it was soon,” Fai countered as he swam to the shore and got out. He was dripping water as he walked over to his clothes. Looked like they wouldn’t get to dry off in the sun like they normally would. His clothes stuck to him when he slipped them on. “Stop blushing and let’s go, Kuro-tan.”

Kurogane felt like he was slapped. He hated disappointing his mother. “I’m coming!” he huffed and swam back to shore at a fast pace. He leapt out and ran to hastily put on his soaked shirt along with the armor over his soaked body.

“You’re going to be grouchy riding all the way back completely soaked through,” Fai chided. Walking over to his horse he untied it and climbed on its back. “I could use a wind spell and dry you off some.”

“That would do some good, Fai,” the lord nodded his head in approval. Kurogane scowled and likewise untied his own horse before climbing on top of it. Without being asked, Fai summoned up a gust of wind that whirled over Kurogane. The other’s horse whinnied at the commotion and Fai chuckled as he watched.

“Steady, boy!” Kurogane struggled to calm down his horse. It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day. First he was dragged into the lake and got caught fooling around by his father. Then he forgot his mother’s birthday and now he was exposed to more of Fai’s antics.

“Stop scowling so much, your face will stick like that and then no girl will want to marry you.” Fai flicked the reins in his hands as the wind died out. His horse trotted forward and Kurogane’s father shook his head at the two.

“Well guess what? Since I’m the one who will be the lord someday, whoever I end up with will have to deal with that,” Kurogane retorted.

“Hey, easy now” the lord chastised him.

“Someone’s acting like a kid,” Fai countered as he rode past Kurogane with a grin despite the glare directed at him.

“Actually, you both are,” Kurogane’s father interjected with a smile of satisfaction.

“Now I’m being ganged up on.” Fai pouted as he turned his horse in the direction of the city. Gently touching its sides with the heels of his feet, the blonde urged his horse into a canter, leaving the other two behind.

“He sure is stubborn like you,” the lord jested at his son. 

Kurogane gave an exasperated sigh in return. Toriho quietly reflected on the two younger men and wondered how things were changing between them. Grinning, he figured that his wife would agree with him.

* * *

**Wounds**

Fai tightened the light armor over his chest. He was dressed in dark clothes with a piece of armor covering one shoulder and most of his chest. He had agreed to take a party out to one of the traveling routes where reports of oni attacks had sprung up. On his way out of his room he grabbed his staff along with a quiver and bow.

Both Kurogane and Toriho were away on an important business meeting in a different neighboring village for that day, therefore the lord had entrusted Fai to take over his position in regards of protecting areas as needed. So for the young priest, it was highly an honor and a huge responsibility for him to take over temporarily. 

It took only a few minutes for him to emerge out of the courtyard. Everyone else in the party was already saddled on their horses and waiting to go. He passed by Tsumebe and her hand maidens and he smiled lightly in recognition.

“I pray that you and our men will have a successful victory and ensure that each of you will come back home safely,” Tsumebe said. She, too, was ready to head to the shrine to keep Fai, the party, and the routes in her prayers as well as enhance the kekkais.

“We will.” Fai had to bite back a comment about not having to go to the shrine, but he knew she was stubborn and it was a part of who she was. Bowing to her once, he hurried over to his horse. Once saddled, he turned the animal towards the open gate and urged it forward into a trot. Once they were out of the city, they would have to hurry.

Tsumebe stood there and reflected quietly. They were lucky to have someone like the blonde to help Suwa.

xXx

When both of Suwa’s lords had returned they had been told of the news of Fai’s leaving. Kurogane’s father was a little worried that they hadn’t gotten back yet, but they all knew how strong Fai was and that maybe they had stopped by a village on their return. As the night grew later, Kurogane and his parents were still sitting in the main room of the palace, waiting for Fai and the men to come back home.

The large front doors to the hall opened as a couple of servants pushed them open hurriedly. One came forward and bowed, seemingly out of breath. “My lord, the party has come back. There are a few injured, but Fai-san took the most damage. He’s being carried out of the courtyard now!”

All three reacted to the news. Tsumebe went pale out of pure shock. Kurogane felt his hands clenching into fists and before he knew it he stood up and headed to the courtyard. Toriho digested the news with pain and resumed to answer. “Please take Fai to his room. We will need to summon the doctor immediately.”

A stretcher had been brought out for the injured that were unable to walk. Only a blonde lock of hair identified the one containing Fai. The blond was unconscious. His clothes and skin were covered in grime and blood with his armor cracked in places. Four men were hurrying him out to the side of the palace to the corridor that would lead to his room. 

The palace’s head doctor rushed over to deal with the urgent situation with his tools and supplies at hand while other attendants came to tend to the others’ injuries. Tsumebe followed suit to summon her prayers for Fai’s recovery. Meanwhile Kurogane watched the line of people towing along into Fai’s room. Fai was set down on the floor while several others set down bowls of water and such for what they had to do. 

As the blond had suffered the most severe injuries he was being tended to first. His clothes and armor had to be taken off and his skin washed clean before they could apply salves and wrap him in bandages.

Toriho knew his son was really upset, but nowadays he had a hard time vocalizing how he felt. “How exactly is his condition?” the lord asked the doctor as he was assessing Fai’s condition and injuries.

“One of his eyes seem to be injured, a few fractured ribs, and several cuts as well. He’s lost a lot of blood.” The old doctor looked grim as Fai was moved to his bed, freshly bandaged and redressed in a simple, sleeping yukata.

Everybody in the room reeled in pain and shock of Fai’s horrific conditions. Kurogane stood there silently, cursing to himself. If only he stayed home he would have went to fight alongside Fai and the others too. Then maybe none of this would have happened.

“He’ll need rest and I will make up something soft for him to eat when he wakes up. There’s nothing else we can do now except wait.” The doctor stood as the others cleaned up the room. “We must go and tend to the others now.” 

They bowed and closed Fai’s door behind them, leaving Kurogane and his parents alone. Normally Toriho would follow the doctor to ensure his men were well, but he too felt that he needed to remain in that particular room for support. Fai remained asleep in front of them.

“We need to ask what happened. There shouldn’t have been an oni strong enough to do this,” Tsumebe said as she kneeled down beside the blonde. 

Toriho laid a hand on his wife’s shoulder. “Yes, but in the meantime, we all just need to be there for him.”

“You should go and see to the others, dear.” She looked up at him with a soft smile. “I should go as well; I need to help prepare medicine.”

“You’re right,” he agreed. The lord glanced over to where his son was. Kurogane was still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his face was contorted with anger. But there were traces of despair in them. Quietly the lord and the lady made their way out of Fai’s room. 

Kurogane found himself alone in the room with Fai in a painful deep sleep. Instead of kneeling on his knees and watching over Fai carefully and being all worrisome like he have had in the past, he simply scowled.

“Idiot.”

xXx

“Kuro-saaaannn…I’m perfectly able to get up on my own now,” Fai complained as he sat in his bed. Everyone was being stubborn when it came to him walking around. He was still bruised and in pain and covered with bandages, but he felt like he was able to at least leave his room.

Kurogane gave an exasperated sigh. “For the last time you’ve been wincing _a lot_ every time you take a step in this room. So no.” And he was absolutely firm.

“But I’m bored,” he argued, thinking Kurogane was being unreasonable. “I wasn’t going to go running, just sit somewhere else.”

“The doctor said you should still rest as much as possible. If that isn’t convincing enough then I don’t know what is anymore.”

“Kuro-min, you’re mean,” he pouted and looked up at Kurogane, trying to guilt the man into letting him leave his room.

He hated how Fai wasn’t taking this seriously. He should be careful if he doesn’t want his wounds to reopen, gods forbid. He slammed a fist on the table. “Don’t you see,” he snarled, “that this isn’t something where anybody should play nice?”

“At least help me out to the garden to sit. I need fresh air anyways,” Fai suggested. He sighed, thinking Kurogane wasn’t going to relent.

“Opening the windows would solve that,” Kurogane said, refusing to budge.

Fai looked away. Nearly half of his face was covered in bandages. They thought his eye might have been damaged from the dirt and blood so they were forcing him to cover it for now. “If you won’t help me, then leave,” he replied faintly with a frown on his lips.

“And how will I know you won’t do something foolish to hurt yourself even more?” Kurogane asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Because I’m not able to get up on my own just yet.” Fai turned his gaze back to his friend and glared. If the ninja wasn’t going to help him and insist on badgering him, he figured he could just sit here alone. “Go away, Kurogane.”

_Kurogane._

He swore something had just punched him in the guts when Fai said that and he didn’t know why. “ _Kurogane_ ,” it repeated over and over in his head. Fai was being childish and Kurogane had the urge to hit him back if it weren’t for the injuries. Instead, he got up. 

“Fine.” 

And with that he went outside of Fai’s room, slamming the door shut behind him. Sighing, Fai leaned back against the wall and looked over towards his closed window. It was probably harsh, but it was the only thing he could say that could get through Kurogane’s thick skull.

The young lord was fuming, and for what reason? He knew Fai was still the type to disregard his well-being and didn’t appreciate all the patronizing from him and practically the entire palace. But he was still a fucking idiot, Kurogane deducted. Turning a corner he ran into his father, clearly not paying attention to his surroundings.

Toriho grunted at the impact and steadied them both. “Oi, what’s wrong with you? Fai doesn’t have you running errands, does he?”

“Tch, more like _I’m_ a nuisance to him when really _he_ is,” Kurogane answered. His voice was injected with venom.

“So he finally got tired of you fussing over him like a mother hen,” his father said knowingly. “That makes sense. You have been hovering over him the last two days.”

“That’s because he’s an idiot and he needs some sensibilities knocked into him,” Kurogane said, scowling. Clearly he didn’t want to give in so soon.

“Maybe some other time. You’re just mad because he won’t let you worry over him right now.” The lord chuckled, thinking his son really did have feelings for Fai if he was acting like this. “I think it’s best if you leave Fai alone for now. Take it easy. Cool down,” Toriho advised.

Kurogane thought for a bit then reluctantly considered it. “Fine, Chichiue,” he grunted. And with that he went to the training ground for some serious ass-kicking sparring. Gods know any other better way for him to vent his anger. And concern.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suwa's young lord and young priest leave to fight together for the first time.

**Sacrifices**

News had traveled to them of another group of oni outside the kekkais attacking travelers and a nearby village. Fai was already shrugging on his armor to head out. The blond had healed well enough over the past few weeks. He still had some fading bruises on his chest and scratches, but nothing that a few more weeks wouldn’t take care of. His eye was better as well, even though he couldn’t see quite as well out of it anymore. He was glad he hadn’t lost it as his eyes were the source of his magic.

Whether Fai liked it or not, Kurogane would be heading out to fight alongside him this time. The young lord was already prepared to battle to protect the people. This time he was going so that way he knew he wouldn’t have to wait for the outcomes.

“Is Kuro-tan ready?” Fai asked once he was outside and saw Kurogane tightening a bag onto his horse’s saddle. 

Making sure that his katana was properly tucked, Kurogane proceeded to mount his horse and simply nodded.

“Then we should hurry,” Fai said with a smile as he got on his own horse. 

Kurogane’s father stayed behind, leaving them to take charge of things as they would have to learn on their own someday. He and his wife bid the group farewell and stayed outside until they couldn’t hear the sounds of horses anymore.

* * *

The situation was dire as several buildings were caught on fire. Yet so far, Kurogane, Fai, and the others had been able to control the oni from causing further damages to the area. Panting heavily, Kurogane stood with his katana in a defensive pose at the ready for more onslaughts.

The oni they had found were large. They towered over the trees and tried swinging at them with their large claws. The horses had been frightened off into the woods long before from their piercing cries. 

Fai struck one oni in the eye with a well-aimed arrow. It bellowed in the darkness as flames from the buildings flickered against its scales. Kurogane then took that opportunity to strike down the oni that was distracted. Screeching in pain the oni fell down and sent a small quake on the ground. Unfortunately there were still some more oni to take care of before they all could truly call it a night.

Fai’s magic illuminated the sky as all of them were fighting the last of the oni. The blond refused to let them destroy any more of the village or to let anyone else hurt. He wouldn’t make mistakes like he had last time. But this oni proved to be very vicious. Its hide was really thick compared to most that the men had encountered before. It would take too many arrows, too many blows before its defense could even weaken. 

Kurogane ignored any pain he was feeling from burns and scrapes as he continued to fight. The creature shrieked and focused its many eyes on Kurogane before it whipped its tail around to strike at Kurogane. Fortunately Kurogane rolled out of the way and narrowly, _just_ narrowly missed its tail’s lethal spikes. But in doing so, he realized that he left Fai unguarded in its wake.

Furrows were dug into the dirt from the oni’s failed strike. It growled and tried grabbing Kurogane and thrashing its tail to hit the ninja. 

The young lord was still on the ground so he heaved his exhausted body to roll and dodge once again. But unfortunately its tail was lethally fast, slashing through his side and thus leaving gashes. By the gods, it fucking hurt and he was relieved when more arrows were flung onto the oni to distract it. His cheek was starting to burn, and he didn’t know why. All he knew was that this was not going well. 

When Fai saw Kurogane hit he began running towards him, pelting the oni with arrows as he went. When he eventually ran out he summoned a spell in the air. The flames from the nearby houses sprang up and over, taking the shape of large birds as they struck the oni. Its wail rung through the night air as its skin sizzled.

“Is it done for?” one of the soldiers asked, gasping for some air. It looked like the oni had been done for after Fai’s magic attack sent all of the flames at it. They could hear it screech in pain as its hide was scorching.

“Don’t get close, it can still attack,” Fai informed the soldier, thinking the oni was lashing out at anything now as it writhed on the ground nearby. The soldier heeded Fai’s words and stepped away from the oni that was still moving violently. Its cries began to die down and it finally collapsed on the ground. The ground shook as the behemoth fell and slowly Fai approached it. They had to make sure it was dead after all. “Watch its head and claws. Tend to the injured and the dead as well.”

The many eyes of the freakish oni were beginning to droop and one by one an eyelid would close permanently. Its jaws were quivering while its talons were curling inwards. Fai circled around it, staying away from its fangs and claws. His lungs burned from running around, but he had to check on Kurogane. The evening was suddenly quiet. Everyone silently counted the time ticking by before deciding if the oni was finally slain. 

Kurogane was still rasping, one hand pressing to his deep wounds. And yet, it didn’t feel as bad as he thought it would be. Fai ran over to him and dropped next to him. He yelled over his shoulder for a medical kit when he had seen blood staining his friend’s fingers. “Kuro-san?”

Kurogane tried to speak, but he realized that even just opening his mouth sent a whole new wave of pain. He winced and caught a movement in the corner of his eye. Fai looked at the other in concern as he tried finding something to stop the blood flow.

“F-” 

But a roar suddenly ripped out into the night air.

Fai looked up, eyes widened. He had thought they had finally killed the last oni.

“I thought we finished it!” one of the soldiers yelled in dismay. Several of them resumed their weapons again. 

To Kurogane’s horror, Fai was still in the oni’s primary view – and the bloody idiot was running after it again. Fai felt exhausted, but he gathered up his magic to cast another spell to make sure the oni died. He couldn’t afford to let it live. But to everyone’s shock, Fai’s magic was no longer doing _anything_ to subdue the oni. It seemed he was too weak from exhaustion. The flames he summoned barely singed the hard scales of the beast. He jumped over a hole in the ground and tried to see if there was a weapon lying around he could use.

But his bow was gone, and besides, he recalled that he ran out of arrows. A sword then, surely someone had dropped one. The oni watched the blond and reached out with a long arm to grab him.

“ _Look out, sir!_ ” one of the men yelled.

Fai looked up to see glinting claws aimed straight for him and for the first time he could remember, he was frozen in place.

But just then, there was a battle cry and something was effectively blocking the claws from getting at Fai. The oni gave a rumbling growl deep in its chest and gurgled, no doubt, from blood filling its throat. It lifted its claws back up and staggered upright so it could attack at full force at least one last time. Fai stood, barely believing what he saw in front of him.

It was Kurogane, back in the fighting arena, as if his side was not bleeding already enough. He lifted his katana again the same moment the last oni’s claws strike down. There was a loud _crack_ that shot in the night. His arm, it broke his arm badly, and now it was also bleeding. Yet Kurogane gritted his teeth, completely ignoring the pain, and with one arm he swiveled his katana at the ready. Just one last bloody attack.

“ _Hama…ryuu-ou-jin!_ ” he mustered, unleashing the Suwa Family’s deadliest attack.

Fai’s mouth was gaped open in surprise as he watched the sword cut the oni’s arm off and created a long slash across its chest, knocking it over. When it hit the ground and gave a last shuddering breath, Fai looked at Kurogane. “Kuro-san!” 

Kurogane stood there with his chest heaving for air, his body screaming in pain.Yet he was fighting hard to make sure he absolutely knew for _sure_ that the oni was done with. He had to _know_ that it would not harm the people he cared for, that it wouldn’t go after Fai like that _again_. But now he knew it was over.

And then he collapsed.

Fai screamed when Kurogane fell and was immediately over him, pressing his hand against the ninja’s wound while yelling at someone for help. But it was apparent that Fai didn’t have to beg for assistance already. A horde of people ran over to where he and the seriously wounded young lord were. He was gently removed from Kurogane and Fai had to watch as the other was hurried off towards the village so they could take care of him. Fai shook, terrified at the idea that Kurogane could die because of him. 

A gentle hand was laid on Fai’s shoulder and brushed away the tears that he didn’t even _knew_ were falling down his face. “Don’t worry.” It turned out it was the village’s priestess. “The young lord will live,” she reassured with a gentle smile.

Fai nodded and rose. “Thank you.” He looked back to her once before going to make sure everyone was alright. Despite wanting to see Kurogane, he couldn’t forgo his duties.

“You’re the young priest, aren’t you?” she asked.

“I am.” Fai ached everywhere. He hadn’t healed fully from the last fight he had been in and he was sure he had probably broken something this time.

“Then you too, can pray for his recovery,” she said, hoping it would lift his spirits a bit. “But for you, you need to rest too. It’s been a really long night.”

“As second in command of the party, I have to make sure everyone is alright and what casualties we’ve had and such,” he informed her as he began walking towards the village.

“Alright then,” the priestess said in understanding. “But please, _do_ take care of yourself. Although I am not exactly familiar with what was going on, I have a feeling the young lord would want the same for you.” It was remarkable how she was so composed and calm in the face of calamity.

“Thank you, miko-san.” Fai smiled for a moment before he left her.

Many villagers were still standing outside, grimly surveying the damages that several buildings took. Some were huddled together while others ran around doing their best to help the wounded.   
There were many discussions going on, and a frequent one was regarding the young lord’s condition. Fai did as he said he would, which was getting reports on the battle and making sure there were no other threats from the oni. 

One of the villagers came up to him after he was finished. “That was really brave of you all to fight for us out there, young priest. We all thank you from the bottom of our heart.”

“It’s our duty to protect Suwa and its people,” Fai bowed slightly and smiled. “Have you heard anything on our young lord?”

“Oh, I myself was actually wondering if _you_ knew anything about the young lord’s status,” he asked apologetically. At that same moment, a young girl who should be sleeping but obviously couldn’t due to the fiasco was running up to Fai. She was holding some flowers.

“Ah, now what are you doing awake? Surely your parents would scold you,” Fai said as he tried to bend down to look at her. “A little girl like you should be in bed.”

The young girl either didn’t hear his gentle concern or she cast it aside. She held out the flowers to him. “Here, for the young lord,” she said.

“Kuro-chan will like getting flowers from a pretty girl,” Fai said as he took the small bouquet. “He might be sad though if he knew you had stayed up on his account though.”

The girl giggled at Fai’s compliment and bowed before running back to her parents. “I didn’t know the young priest called the young lord such names,” the villager mused.

“It’s an old joke from when we were kids,” Fai said, strength returning in his voice and he chuckled at the man. “I think I’ll go and give him his gift now, if you’ll excuse me.”

The villager bowed and walked away, still chuckling. Despite the fierce battle and the shock of Kurogane’s injuries, the villagers seemed to adapt back pretty well in a short amount of time.

It would be morning soon as he walked by some of the still smoldering skeletons of houses. It’s a shame really that they couldn’t have come sooner. Some of the villagers had been injured but none had died and he was glad for that little miracle. He looked over towards an inn and saw two of Suwa’s ninja standing outside. He passed them with a nod and a smile and made his way to Kurogane.

The young lord was still unconscious. Bandages were wrapped around his torso over where his gashes were. Splints and cloth wrapped around his left arm served as a cast, not to mention that there were also bandages over the arm. The small room they had commandeered was big enough for a table and bed. Sighing, Fai set down the small bunch of wildflowers and sat down facing Kurogane. He cursed the fact that he had never been able to use healing magic.

“Kuro-rinta is an idiot.”

If the ‘idiot’ were awake he would either retort back violently or just smirk and go along with their banter. But he wasn’t and Fai knew he probably wouldn’t wake up for at least another day or two. He looked over Kurogane, taking in the bandages covering his tanned skin. In a few hours he thought he might go to sleep, but for now he was going to stay and sit with the other.

Meanwhile, outside, the two ninjas guarding Kurogane’s temporary bedroom silently exchanged grins with each other. Since Toriho would often talk away about the two young men, they both knew how upset Kurogane was when Fai was injured. Now the situation was completely the reverse, and they knew it was saying a lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kurogane wakes up and a dispute occurs.

**The Strength to Protect**

Fai had finally been forced to sleep, but the next day Kurogane still wasn’t awake, so the blondhad gone about sending a message to the man’s parents. He also made sure to do rounds, checking on the other men and even going to the shrine to strengthen their wards as well. Now he was waiting for Kurogane to wake up.

The priestess approached Fai once he was done offering his prayers at the shrine. Judging by her worn expression it was evident that she too remained vigilant last night as Fai and the rest fought. “How are you today, young priest?” she asked.

“Sore, but that’s to be expected,” he explained with a bright smile. With the magic he had poured into the shrine, they wouldn’t have to worry over oni invasions for a long time. “And you? It wouldn’t do of me not to ask about such a lovely lady.”

She couldn’t help but blush. “My, so the rumors of the young priest being a very charming young man were true indeed.” She chuckled. “I am a bit tired, but I shall be fine.”

“Then you should rest. Your wards will last for many years now,” Fai told her as he stood up. “And I’ve been known to be a gentleman.”

The priestess was stunned. She knew the young priest was blessed with strong powers but to know that the ward surrounding this village would last stronger and longer was wonderful to know. “Thank you, young priest. You know, the young lord is really blessed to have you at his side,” she noted.

“You flatter me. And speaking of him, do you know if he’s woken up yet?” Fai asked, wondering just when he would wake up.

“I’m afraid not,” she responded with a slight frown.

“Guess he’s just being stubborn now.” It was just like Kurogane to keep everyone worried because he couldn’t wake up. He might have to scold him when he eventually did. “I’ll leave you then, maybe I will grab something to eat on my way back to the inn,” he told her with a small smile.

“Stubbornness runs in the Suwa Family,” the priestess mused and bowed as Fai left the shrine.

“Good point.” Fai waved goodbye and he left. It was only midafternoon and the sun was high. Already most of the villagers had begun working on rebuilding the houses that had been lost. He and some of the ninjas had gone back out earlier and burned the oni carcasses, making sure there was nothing but ash left.

* * *

When Kurogane opened his eyes at last he felt confused. And unbearable pain. The only thing he remembered was the roar of the oni everyone thought Fai had finished and the fear that it would hurt Fai. And then he picked up his blade again and acted quickly. But _where_ was Fai?

“Oi, is anyone there?” he yelled hoarsely.

A rapid succession of thuds was heard just outside his door and two ninjas quickly opened his door to peer inside. “Kurogane-sama?!”

One left quickly, no doubt, to inform Fai while the other came in to explain things to Kurogane.

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Still in the village. You’ve been asleep since the battle. Everyone else is alright now, but we’ve been told to keep you here,” he replied instantly as he kneeled a few feet away from Kurogane.

“Where is he?” Kurogane demanded. It was obvious by whom ‘he’ Kurogane was referring to.

The soldier tensed slightly at the tone in Kurogane’s voice. “Fai-san is probably at the shrine. He should be here any minute.” 

When footsteps were heard he relaxed and excused himself as Fai walked in. The door was closed and the two were left alone.

“It’s about time you woke up,” Fai smiled warmly, glad that Kurogane had woken up at all.

“Well…yeah,” Kurogane uttered. Thank the gods Fai was alright.

A few strides brought Fai next to Kurogane and the blond gingerly kneeled down. “You’re an idiot for defending me, you know.”

Normally Kurogane would obligingly retort back and call Fai an “insufferable idiot”, too. But…by the way Fai was rather calm he knew that what he had done hurt Fai as much.

“I’m much less important than you. If you had died, Suwa would be short of their future protector.” Fai looked down to the floor. He had been thinking a lot lately since he had nothing but free time on his hands there.

Kurogane merely blinked at Fai’s words. He knew that for a long time Fai struggled to accept that pretty much the entire province revered him for his diligence and benevolence. “And you thought people would not be as hurt if you had died instead?”

“But I’m not family. I can’t inherit the title of lord or anything.” Fai knew they had others that could do his duties and that Kurogane was the only one who could fulfill his. “Just don’t try and sacrifice yourself for me again. I’m not worth it.”

Kurogane gritted his teeth, despite the fact he was still in a hell lot of pain. “Don’t. You. Dare. Ever. Say. That. Again.” He sighed, trying to think with a clearer mind, which was hard if his arm was broken and bruised and his torso was burning. “Listen.”

“I don’t need anyone else dying because of me.” Fai glared over towards Kurogane. “I protect this province so that won’t ever happen again. It doesn’t work if you just throw yourself in harms way anyways.”

Kurogane forced himself to count to ten, ten agonizing distractions so he won’t yell when he shouldn’t. “Do you remember that night I came back when a village was pretty much destroyed?” he asked, not really waiting for Fai to respond. “It haunted me for a very long time, and it carried over when I went away from Suwa to train.”

“Promise me you won’t anymore – if you had died…” The guilt would have eaten away at him. To think that the man he had grown up with, the man he saw as his best friend could have died. Fai knew he wouldn’t have been able to stay in Suwa if that had happened, he wouldn’t have been able to live with himself.

“That would go against _my_ promise,” Kurogane lightly snarled. “I made a vow with my father –ask him – since I was seven to protect Suwa and the people. And so I fought to do that, to keep that vow.”

“Stubborn idiot. I’m strong enough to defend myself. I don’t need you or anyone else to.” Fai clutched at the fabric of his pants, frowning. “Please, don’t worry me like that again.”

“No,” Kurogane hissed, trying to put down a line and getting his point across. “As the heir of Suwa, it’s my responsibility to protect _all_ of Suwa’s people, including the people fighting with me.”

“It’s no point in saving someone that wouldn’t save themselves,” Fai countered with a hard stare. 

“So that’s it, huh?” Kurogane shouted, ignoring the pain he was putting himself through for doing that. “You don’t value your life?”

“I value everyone else’s above mine,” Fai replied with a bitter tone. It was true after all.

“While that’s all noble and selfless to many, it’s still selfish of you,” Kurogane said. “Do you remember when you came back injured? I don’t know if you knew, but my parents, _the lord and lady_ , were very concerned. You think about that.”

“That’s because they’re kind. They hate to see anyone suffer. I can’t have someone else die because of me,” Fai insisted as he tried to make Kurogane understand.

Kurogane felt like a bag of bricks had just hit his head. “You mean – those people from your world?” he asked, hoping this wasn’t a bad time.

“Yes.” Fai gave him a pained expression as he remembered the people who had died because of him.

The wounded man wondered if he should press on. But considering their heated exchange, it was time that Fai finally confronted his demons. “What happened?”

Fai wasn’t sure if he should say anything more. He had never told anyone but Tomoyo-hime. “I was born, that’s why. I had to watch my family destroy itself and the entire country…and it happened again when I had left.”

That in itself was already a lot for Kurogane to digest, considering that this all happened when Fai was still too young. “So you came here from a world that wasn’t originally your home?” he asked.

“Yes. First Valeria fell. And then Ashura-ou was starting to go mad too. He had already killed so many. He made a wish though, and he was killed while I was sent here.” He looked at Kurogane, his eyes bright with tears. “I’ve had to watch so many die because of me and I don’t want you to die too.”

He suddenly remembered their first encounter, when the empress of Nihon brought out Fai to greet him and his father at Shirasagi. He remembered the sullen, lost look on Fai’s face and the unexpected anger flaring in him as a boy. And now here they were roughly ten years later; and now he could see all of the repression that Fai had hid away for so long.

“First of all, I am not going to die,” Kurogane said to reassure Fai. “Second of all, I don’t understand what made you think it was _your_ fault for those deaths and destructions.”

“I was born unlucky. It happened to every world I went to – it’s only a matter of time before it happens here too.” Fai countered as he remembered how bodies had littered the castles he had lived in. “I’ve been told I was, that I had caused all of that.”

“Just because some bastard told you that you’re cursed doesn’t mean it could be proven. Besides, Tomoyo accepted you here in Nihon, so that must say something since she is the strongest miko, of Nihon,” Kurogane pointed out.

“I’m stronger than her,” Fai said simply. “And Tomoyo had to accept me. It was a wish for me to come here. Ashura gave his life for that and such a heavy price for a wish comes at a heavy toll.”

“Did this Ashura care for you?” Kurogane asked.

“He was like a father.” It had hurt more than anything to see Ashura’s slow fall and even worse when he had seen the man just die before he was sent away.

Kurogane gripped Fai’s wrist and looked him in the eyes. “I don’t know how I would react if I saw my parents die,” he calmly began. “But I don’t think he would have wanted you to suffer with burdens. Don’t let him die in vain.”

“I live, don’t I? I’m just asking that you not risk yourself for me again. I couldn’t handle that burden,” he urged as Kurogane’s uninjured hand gripped his wrist painfully.

Kurogane loosened his grip, but he still wouldn’t let go of Fai’s wrist. How was he going to approach this? Clearly this was the first time Fai was admitting a lot of his past, but at this rate he was going to grow a headache on top of all of his pain.

Fai frowned deeply. It seemed they were just going to fight back and forth. “I’m going to go. You’re probably hungry and the doctor here said you had to eat lots of liquids and soft food until you get your strength up.”

“Just one last thing,” Kurogane called out before Fai left the room. “Don’t think you’re the only one who would suffer if someone you cared for died.” And with that he hoped Fai would get his message.

The blond didn’t respond and instead left Kurogane. He had to collect his thoughts and do as he said he would.

“How is the young lord?” one of the ninjas asked Fai when he stepped outside. There was also a cook there waiting to see if Kurogane was well to eat.

“He’s still in pain as to be expected, but I think he should be able to eat. In a few more days if he can get up we can leave,” he informed them with a smile.

“Very well then, Fai-san,” the ninja said. “I think you can bring Kurogane-sama some food,” he told the cook. The cook nodded and stepped forward to give Fai a tray of porridge to bring into Kurogane’s room.

“I’ll call if he needs to be held down and force fed or anything,” he joked lightly as he took the tray and thanked the young cook. He stepped back inside, feeling trapped. He had wanted to walk around for a few minutes to clear his head, but he should have thought of everyone standing outside to hear of Kurogane’s health.

“You’re back all of a sudden,” Kurogane said when, to his surprise, Fai came back in with food.

“There were a few people outside and I was elected to make sure you eat.” Fai sat back down, this time closer to Kurogane. “I’ll have to feed you since one arm is broken and you’ll spill food everywhere if you try.”

This was rather awkward, Kurogane thought. But he supposed that alas he couldn’t do much if one arm was broken. Fai set the tray aside and moved to help Kurogane sit up, careful of the other’s side and arm. “When do you think we should leave? I sent a message to your parents telling them everything.”

“When I am able to stand up,” Kurogane suggested. He frowned. “But there’s no way I could ride on my own.”

“We could borrow a cart for you to lie in,” Fai joked as he tucked pillows behind Kurogane’s back to make him comfortable.

Kurogane scoffed as he leaned against the pillows. “I don’t have much choice, do I?”

“Nope, not at all,” Fai retorted with a pleasant chirp. Turning he grabbed the bowl and shallow spoon. Getting a spoonful, he looked at Kurogane with a teasing smile. “Now Kuro-chan should open up for the yummy food~” he cooed and tried not to think of the talk they had before.

“There’s no need for baby talk,” Kurogane huffed as he reluctantly let Fai feed him.

“Awww. Is Kuro-kun being stubborn? He won’t grow up to be big and strong if he doesn’t eat,” Fai said persistently with a smile, feeling a little better as he teased Kurogane.

“As if I’m not big and strong enough,” Kurogane said with a smirk before Fai shoved the spoon in his mouth.

“Yes, yes we all know you’re a giant.” Fai sighed half-heartedly, glad at least Kurogane was strong enough to banter with him. He noted how the loose yukata fell and showed him stained bandages wrapped around the other’s side. “I think I’ll change your bandages once you finish eating.”

Kurogane found himself blushing. “Are you sure? Shouldn’t the doctors be doing that?” he spluttered.

“Afraid I’ll see your bare chest? I had no idea Kuro-flower was so delicate when it came to seeing him partially undressed.” Kurogane being awkward was amusing. Fai fed him another spoonful before Kurogane could argue.

When Kurogane had astoundingly finished eating his helping of porridge, he felt contented. But he was getting dreadfully drowsy. “Look, I’m getting really tired so the doctor should change the bandages again.”

“I told you I was going to.” Fai sat the empty bowl out of the way and moved to grab a pile of bandages that had been set aside for Kurogane. “Can you sit up on your own?”

Kurogane grimaced as he moved away from the pillows, but nevertheless it was a sign he was able to. 

Nodding, Fai tried not to blush as he sat up and pulled Kurogane’s yukata open, letting it slide off his shoulders. Seeing the tie from the bandages he reached forward to untie it so he could begin changing the dirtied ones out. 

Kurogane decided to survey his own wounds. He looked down and winced. During those missions in Nihon he had seen far worse injuries, but this was the worst _he_ had encountered. There were purple splotches forming into bruises. Many were drying up yet few were still bleeding. His side would scar terribly where the oni’s claws had grazed him and Fai frowned at the thought. At least now Kurogane wasn’t bleeding too badly and as he quickly cleaned and reapplied medicine and bandages he thought that Kurogane was lucky to have lived through the ordeal. 

After food and fresh bandages were taken care of, Kurogane settled back down. Sleep was calling to him. And yet, he wanted Fai to stay with him.

“Now that he’s fed and changed, Kuro-min is sleepy,” Fai said with a smile.

Kurogane grumbled. His right hand was poised far from his body. “Want me to tuck you in?” Fai joked. Kurogane really did resemble an infant right now and he had to admit it was cute.

The young lord was really an independent type of person so this was the first time in a while that he felt rather helpless. A grunt from him indicated, “I hate how you’re coddling me, but, fine.”

Fai was taken aback by that. He had thought Kurogane would put up more of a fuss. “You do like being pampered, don’t you?” he joked as he covered the taller man. He owed him this much at least for putting him in danger.

Really, even though Fai meant well, Kurogane just wanted to sleep. He hoped that would get across by the impatience showing in his eyes.

“Fine, fine, I’ll let you sleep.” He sighed as he moved to stand. “I’ll go and make sure everyone’s ready to leave in a few days.”

He was too tired to show any indication that he heard Fai, but he let himself fall back asleep, content that everybody was fine and that he had done his duty. Now if only Fai stopped treating himself like he was worthless compared to Kurogane and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending of this chapter does indeed strongly imply that Fai has yet to overcome his self-worth issues. It is not as bad as the canon series (much like how Kurogane here was not as affected as bad as in the true canon) since it helped that he was placed into a loving family, etc. _But_ he still has to eventually come to terms with it as Toriho and Kurogane discussed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As life resumes in Suwa Province, it seems that just about everyone is seeing something going on between Fai and Kurogane.

**The Wounded Young Lord**

Kurogane was deemed well enough to travel so they loaded him up onto a small covered cart. Fai teased him the entire time, thinking it far too funny. Bidding the village farewell and thanks, Fai and the others were off towards Suwa’s city. 

As he lied down on the cart that was trundling on the road home, Kurogane had to admit that Fai was excellent being the second in command, but of course he wouldn’t say that out loud, let alone to Fai himself. Outside, riding beside the cart, Fai wasn’t sure if the bumpy road was good for Kurogane’s injuries, specifically his arm.

“Oi, I’m fine,” Kurogane uttered so that at least Fai was able to hear him.

“Kuro-san should be a good patient, which means being quiet,” Fai chided and tried not to laugh at how well Kurogane must be at reading his thoughts.

“If I’m able to go back home that means I could talk if needed,” he argued.

“It seems I should have wrapped your mouth shut, too,” Fai complained as he leaned forward against his horse’s neck with a dramatic sigh.

“Funny, there were times _I_ wanted to do the same for you,” Kurogane retorted.

“Well you’re the one unable to move now so I don’t think you can.” It was really too hot out today for Fai’s liking. He should probably have them stop at some shaded trees soon to rest. As if it was perfect timing by the gods, the traveling group wandered by a running creek and plenty of trees. Fai quickly perked up at the sight and had everyone head over towards the small outcropping. 

“Kuro-chan would you like something to drink? We might even catch some fish to cook if you want that instead.”

“Water would be very nice,” Kurogane croaked, not realizing how thirsty he was until just then.

“You’re being so nice. Maybe it’s the medicine messing with your mind?” Fai joked before hopping down off his horse and snatching up a water skin he went to the shallow stream to fill it up. The others were doing the same as well as tying the horses up and getting out some of the food the villagers had given them.

Kurogane was thirsty and perspiring in the cart under the beating sun. There was nothing he could do to shut up the idiot’s mouth. Once he had finished and a couple of the others were trying to catch some fish, Fai made his way to the cart and climbed up into the back. It did feel warm once under the tarp and he thought he would move it under the trees once he helped Kurogane drink. “It’s stuffy in here, isn’t it? Especially with us not moving now.”

Once Kurogane was able to gulp down some water to help relieve his parched throat, he was able to speak again. “What else?” he said in annoyance. It didn’t help that the heat made him sweat even underneath his bandages, so those areas were starting to itch.

Fai rolled his eyes, thinking the taller man’s pleasant mood was finally gone. Grabbing a cloth nearby, he poured some water on it and wiped the sweat from Kurogane’s brows. “We should be back tonight.”

“Good,” he muttered. If they could reach home by tonight, then he would endure the heat plus the pain and itchiness.

“Feel better?” Fai smiled as he looked down at Kurogane.

“Yeah,” Kurogane said, trying to shoo Fai off.

“Aww, Kuro-chan shouldn’t be mean to someone who’s trying to help,” Fai countered as he folded the cloth and placed it over Kurogane’s forehead.

“I know you want to go home, too,” Kurogane said.

“It will be nice sleeping in my own bed,” Fai agreed with a tired smile. Standing up, he turned to leave. “I’ll be right back, going to move you under the shade and then grab some food.”

The young lord lied still. With his arm injured, he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight, yet alone, train for a while. He was jarred as the cart was moved once more and minutes later, Fai returned to him with a smile and a small parcel of food. 

Fai offered a piece of bread to Kurogane with a grin. “Say ‘ah’, Kuro-chu~” 

He rolled his eyes but obliged and opened his mouth. How long he could tolerate being fussed about like that he didn’t know nor did he want to.

“Good puppy!” Fai cheered and patted Kurogane’s head as a reward. “I’ll have to show everyone all your new tricks later.”

“Shut your mouth,” Kurogane scowled after he swallowed his piece of bread.

“Can’t stop me.” Fai laughed and patted Kurogane’s head again.

Kurogane decided it was best to just sleep for the rest of the journey home so he won’t lose more energy from acquiring a large headache. He felt Fai leaving the cart and soon enough the entire group hitched up and resumed their journey. It took them until late into the night to reach home. 

Fai had to explain things to Kurogane’s parents while others carried the ninja to his bedroom. Fai himself was drained and sore all over and when he hit his bed he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Tug**

Kurogane had been able to start getting up and moving around for a bit. Now that he was unable to wield a katana for a while, he had time to rest some more. It was midafternoon and he was in his room. There was a knock on his door. “Come in, Chichiue,” he said.

“How did you know it was me?” the lord asked with a laugh in his tone. Walking across the room he stood in front of his son. “How are you feeling, Kurogane?”

“Bored,” Kurogane answered. It was the truth. “And I’ve been able to tell your knocking pattern since I was young.”

“I guess all that training had to be good for something,” his father said with a sigh and flopped down to sit on the floor. “I’m surprised an oni got the better of both of you. Fai seems to be worrying even more so over you too.”

“He wants me to promise him to never jeopardize my life over his, “Kurogane admitted. “But he’s an idiot.”

“You both are. Learn to compromise, boy.” His father leaned back against a wall and smirked at Kurogane. “Neither of you will ever be happy if you don’t.”

“He doesn’t get it,” Kurogane said. “I don’t think he even asked you about that vow I’ve made a long time ago.”

“Fai can’t let go of his past that easily. Despite everything we are to him, we can’t help. He needs someone willing to be strong enough for the both of them until he can come to terms with whatever he’s been through.” Red eyes examined Kurogane, noting the way his son still seemed in pain and how he was worried about Fai.

Kurogane also had taken the time to reflect in the past few days, and it was something he was not accustomed to. “I always thought that in order to be strong you had to rely on yourself,” he said. “But who knows anymore.”

“People find strength in different things. True strength comes from wanting to keep safe those you care about, your home, and those you love.” Toriho folded his arms, thinking Kurogane had lost sight of that when he was younger. But there had been no stopping his son from leaving them for Shirasagi, so he had let him.

Kurogane sighed and placed his hand delicately over his cast that supported his arm. The arm that got broken because he risked his life to save Fai. “I don’t regret it at all,” he said with a firm conviction.

“Hmm…you have to consider Fai’s feelings. Think about how you felt when he came back hurt. He probably felt even worse as he was the reason you were injured this time around,” Toriho added, finding his son a bit thick headed to have not realized his own feelings.

Kurogane sighed in exasperation. “I understood that when we talked after I woke up. But still, I am fine with not being able to fight for a while. Because I knew I was able to protect and keep my vow like yours, Chichiue.”

“You should show Fai that instead of scolding him like a child.” Toriho stood then, wondering if his wife was having any better luck. “I think both of you need each other more than either of you think.”

Was that the reason why he at least have been acting erratic ever since Fai got injured a month or two ago? Kurogane flushed at the thought of that. “I’ve been meaning to tell him _somehow_ when were still in the village, but we dropped the subject.”

Toriho looked at his son in slight confusion for a moment before it dawned on him that Kurogane had for once understood him. Stomping over he grabbed his son’s shoulders. “Are you saying you have feelings for Fai?” he demanded to know.

Kurogane swore he had never blushed as much as he was now. “Who’s feeding you this nonsense?!” he spluttered.

“Ah, so you didn’t come to an epiphany. Pity,” Toriho muttered, low enough that his son couldn’t hear. His father sighed heavily and Kurogane was vaguely reminded of Fai. Straightening, the older man waved his hand dismissively. “Well, I’m leaving. Though, you should really talk to Fai.”

Kurogane sat there dumbstruck. Did his father come in to coax him to confess this supposedly feeling he had for the blond? That was a very conniving of him, Kurogane concluded.

xXx

“Hello, Tsumebe-san,” Fai greeted brightly as he sat facing one of the gardens. “Have you finished with the prayers for today?”

“I have, Fai,” the priestess replied. She sat down with Fai on the veranda. At this moment, her husband was supposedly speaking to their son. “Have you been alright?”

“I’ll be fine. Just arguing with Kuro-tan.” Not wanting to worry her he smiled. Fai knew they would get over their fight, but it would take time and he was still feeling vulnerable from having told someone else about his past.

It was because of that that she and her husband had decided to speak individually with the younger men. “Fai, Kurogane didn’t mean to get angry at you. He was really worried.”

“I understand where he was coming from. We just have conflicting views.” Fai shrugged. There wasn’t much to say on it. They were both unwilling to compromise on the matter.

Tsumebe was surprised that Fai at least understood Kurogane. It wasn’t always easy to grasp Kurogane’s stubbornness, but that was a large start. “And yet,” she said “I think that your views can complement each other if you let them.”

“We do have good team work when we’re not arguing.” Fai laughed. He had to agree with that. Gazing out towards the koi pond, Fai wondered if Kurogane was feeling better.

“I remember when he was very little. I was struggling with a cold and Kurogane would come back home late at night after trying to catch nutritional fish for me. His father would scold him. So you see, he simply acts in the best of his heart, even though it might be risky,” she reflected.

“He does, whether he knows it or not.” He knew Kurogane was a good man deep down, but he just hated how Kurogane showed he was capable of such.

“I understand that it’s sometimes hard to know that you’re very important to Suwa and the people here. Even to Kurogane. I believe that you two are very important to each other so much that you two were not able to compromise.” The priestess wondered if her husband was having any success talking to their son.

“It sounds as if our dear priestess is trying to take over Yuuko-san’s job,” Fai said and gave the woman a knowing smile. It seemed _everyone_ had thought he had something going on with Kurogane. They didn’t of course, but still Fai had thought about it during the years they had been separated. After all, Kurogane had been the person he was closest to. He even remembered kissing him on the cheek when they were kids.

“I have a feeling Yuuko-san would agree,” the priestess mused, impressed that Fai was catching on so fast. “I don’t know for sure if you see Kurogane more than a close friend, but as his mother I strongly advise you to speak to him.” She stood up. “Now, I need to speak to my husband on urgent matters, so I hope you have a good day, Fai.”

“You too.”

He watched her leave before he turned his attention back to the pond. Watching the fish swimming lazily distracted him somewhat. He wondered if he did have those feelings still. There was a lot that could go wrong in that type of situation, but surely Kurogane couldn’t think of him that way. The man was always so gruff with him and always pushing him away just as much as he did to Kurogane. 

But Kurogane did step in to defeat the oni for his sake even when he was injured. Yet he would have done that for anyone else, right? Shaking the thoughts from his mind for now, Fai decided he should go and see how Kurogane was doing. He was still worried about the other and he owed it to his friend to go check in on him.

xXx

The young lord had just finished eating a light meal that was prepared for him. Setting aside the dish, he leaned back against the cushion of pillows. He had the biggest hunch that even his mother was involved in his affairs. What right did they have to interfere anyways, huh? And not only his parents, but suddenly, he had the maddening thought that nearly everyone in the palace was interested in what was going on between him and Fai. Well true, he was the young lord and soon he would need to find a partner who was also gifted in casting kekkais. And Fai conveniently was a strong priest. But that didn’t mean any of them should hastily jump to such mad conclusions. Sighing, he looked at his cast.

“Kuro-tan~. You’re not indecent are you ‘cause I’m coming in!” Fai called out as he slid the bedroom door open without even asking for Kurogane’s permission. He spotted the man sitting with a contemplative look on his face and wondered what he was thinking of now.

Of all people who _had_ to ruin his moment of peace and silence it had to be the idiotic blond. “What?” Kurogane asked.

“Now that’s no way to treat someone who went out of their way despite having a busy schedule to check up on you,” Fai said cheerfully as he moved to sit at the table in the ninja’s room.

“Chichiue was in here recently,” Kurogane explained.

“I’m sure he was worried.” That tidbit caused the cogs in the blonde’s head to start turning. It seemed Kurogane’s parents were in on this plan of theirs together.

“Was my mother talking with you by any chance?” Kurogane dared to ask.

“I met her on her way from the shrine,” he explained as he rested his chin on an upturned palm. “Feeling any better?”

“Let me guess, she told you to come speak with me,” he said with suspicion, narrowing his eyes.

“No, I wanted to check up on you.” Fai waved off Kurogane’s glare, though he supposed he was partially justified in his suspicions.

Kurogane wasn’t fully convinced, but he could tell Fai did have his own interest in seeing him, so that made him relaxed. “Sometimes I feel a weird sensation coming out of my cheek,” he said.

“That’s really strange.” Fai’s interest was piqued by that, and so he got up to sit in front of Kurogane in order to check it out. “Have you been sneaking in sweets?”

“No, I still hate them,” Kurogane insisted, but then he calmed down again. “I first felt it that night. It burned for no reason after I got scratched even though it was never attacked. Then it happened again when I picked up my katana to slay the oni at last.”

With a curious look, Fai touched Kurogane’s cheek. When his fingertips touched the soft skin, he realized what it was. He removed his hand and smiled, looking a little embarrassed. “Ah, it was a little charm. I’m surprised it lasted this long.”

“What on earth are you talking about?” Kurogane asked hotly. He couldn’t tell if it was the summer heat or if was the touch of Fai’s hand on his cheek that was making him feel a mad flush.

“When you left, I gave you a small protection charm,” he explained, remembering how he had blushed alone in his room after Kurogane had left.

The young lord remembered that time when Fai suddenly kissed him on the cheek before he embarked for Shirasagi. “Oh, so that’s why you…” and for some reason he couldn’t finish his words.

“Touching someone is the easiest way from my world to cast charms and things on others.” Smiling softly, Fai wondered what Kurogane had thought of that. They had still been young and were barely old enough to recognize that kissing and things weren’t so bad.

“I barely remembered it as a kid, but my mother would use to do that to my father before he went away,” he said.

“Hmm, then I guess those ways aren’t unfamiliar in this world,” Fai said. “But it activated when you were in mortal danger, when you knew there was a good chance you would die. It protected you.”

“So it did,” Kurogane thought, finding it hard to believe that something like that helped save his life on that night.

Fai chuckled as a sudden thought came to mind. “Maybe I should give you a kiss on the cheek every time you go out to battle?”

“That’s absurd!” Kurogane shouted instinctively, his face turning red. “But maybe that would make you less worried about if I die out there.”

“I can always give you charms in any way I want to now,” Fai explained as he smiled painfully at the reminder of almost losing the other.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow, suspicious. “How so?” the wounded man asked.

“Well I can use hand gestures or speak the words.” Shrugging, Fai hadn’t thought it needed to be elaborated.

“Oh…” Why did Kurogane feel…disappointed by that explanation?

“Touching is still the easiest, but I wouldn’t want to tarnish Kuro-tan’s virtue.” Laughing, Fai reached up to ruffle Kurogane’s hair.

Was it Kurogane or was Fai’s face _really_ close to his? Fai kept smiling; feeling a little awkward now and slowly began to pull away. He kept thinking about the talk he had with Kurogane’s mother.

“Chichiue _is_ really an influence on you. Now you’re even messing with my hair,” Kurogane said, suddenly wondering why he was saying such _idiotic_ nonsense to diffuse the awkwardness.

“I just like pestering you,” Fai countered as he sat back on his legs in front of Kurogane, not sure what to do now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two discuss the future…and Kurogane discovers something unsettling.

**Heir of Suwa**

The crisp autumn air was now turning frigid as winter was approaching Suwa Province. Kurogane’s arm had finally healed so he no longer had to wear a cast. Yet he was still cautious about returning to yielding a katana and so he would slowly retrain on the training grounds.

“Hyuu~! Kuro-sama looks so manly doing katas!” Fai cheered as he sat on a nearby bench. He already finished his duties and training for the day and went to watch Kurogane. With the colder weather though, he was forced to wear long pants and even a thick yukata here and there, which he wasn’t too pleased about.

He would _not_ let the chipper blonde distract him, Kurogane determined. For a few more minutes he went through some more katas before the bones in his left arm told him to stop. He dropped his practice katana. The winter air was not helping either.

“You shouldn’t over tax yourself. You could re-break your arm or fracture the bone and then you wouldn’t be able to wield a sword again,” Fai chided as he watched Kurogane wince.

There have been many times Toriho had reassured Kurogane that he was still in good shape to protect the borders of Suwa so that his son would not have to worry about getting back in shape so soon. But ever since he broke his arm as a result of saving Fai, Kurogane had seemed to calm down his instinct to constantly train and strengthen up. Picking up his practice katana, the young lord went to sit down next to Fai on the veranda.

“In a few more months you should be good as new.” Fai smiled as he wrapped his arms around himself. Having lived so long in Nihon he had gotten used to having actual seasons and his resistance to the cold had lessened with it.

Every time anybody spoke one could see the cold breath coming out of their mouths. Kurogane’s bones were aching the longer he sat out there. “Let’s go, I need to head inside,” he urged.

Fai nodded, more than willing to go back inside where it was warm. “That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day, Kuro-puu.”

“Tch, says the idiot who decided to sit here when he could have stayed indoors,” Kurogane retorted. He started to head inside where warm tea was waiting for them.

“I wanted to watch though~” came Fai’s answer in a whining tone. He followed Kurogane to his room and walked over to sit at the table already prepared with some tea and snacks for them.

“Why though?” Kurogane asked. He already started pouring tea in both cups.

“Don’t want me to now?” Fai asked curiously as he grabbed a small pastry.

“It’s not that,” Kurogane sighed, picking up his cup of tea. “Don’t see the point of watching me starting over.”

“I never got to see you begin the first time.” Shrugging, Fai didn’t actually think there was anything important about him watching Kurogane, yet he simply wanted to nonetheless. Fai nibbled on the pastry and smiled across the table to the other.

“Oh.” The young lord grabbed a piece of bread. “I was a wild child when I first started,” he recalled.

“I remember Kuro-kun being a brash child even when I came along.” Chuckling, Fai took his own cup and took a sip. A pleasant sigh escaped past his lips as he felt the warmth spread inside him, and he welcomed it.

“Give me a break – I was still only eleven,” Kurogane scowled half-heartedly. Had it really been that long ago?

“It was endearing, Kuro-san. Makes me wonder if you will have children that are just the same.” Fai smiled around the rim of his cup, feeling the steam against his lips and found it was soothing.

Kurogane drank his tea too fast and started coughing when Fai brought up “children”.

Laughing, Fai set his own cup down on the table. “You’ve had to have realized you’re going to have to produce an heir to Suwa. You can’t remain a young maiden forever, Kuro-san.”

There was no way the weather had anything to do with it this time because Kurogane was blushing furiously. “I-I can’t imagine myself as a kid’s ‘Chichiue’.”

“You have to, you’re getting old. You were probably already born when your father was our age,” Fai told him as he grabbed another snack. “You have to get married, probably head over to Yuuko-san to have her help you, and then start producing heirs.” It would be lonely, he admitted, seeing Kurogane drift further and further away with his own family, but Fai wanted him to be happy.

Kurogane knew he was getting old and that it was heavily expected that he settle down soon. The time he would take over his father’s place was creeping up. “But what does this mean for you?” he asked Fai.

“I’m not sure. Kuro-tan’s wife would be the one keeping up the kekkai’s. I might leave for the capital, maybe go to another country or world.” He pondered with the idea. He had enough magic to travel a few times over such great distances. It could be exciting to see where he could go.

Kurogane somehow caught himself before he could drop his teacup. “You, going?” he spluttered. He never thought about Fai leaving Suwa, yet alone, Nihon.

“I wouldn’t be needed anymore,” Fai explained with a smile. “It would be crowded anyways with a new bride and lots of kids running around. And besides, it might be fun getting to see other places.”

Kurogane shuddered at the thought of having a lot of kids running around, let alone a future bride in this palace. “Leave Suwa?! As if you never cared for it?” It was even harder to imagine Fai leaving Suwa, leaving _him_.

“I care for this place, but people travel all the time.” He had noticed the way Kurogane acted at the mention of a family. “Don’t like the thought of a blushing bride and being a daddy?”

“Well – I – it’s not really that…” Why the hell did he became tongue tied all of a sudden?

“Oh? Then what is it?” the other asked in curiosity. He knew Kurogane probably didn’t like the idea now, but he would be a good husband and father regardless.

“You could always be m-, the second in command of the army,” Kurogane suggested, hoping to persuade Fai to stay.

“You already have your father and the retainer here to help with anything you might need.” Fai picked at the pastry in his hands, thinking that it might be best for him to travel when Kurogane finally took over.

“They will have to retire eventually,” Kurogane pointed out.

“Maybe by then, I’ll have enough traveling and you could always get new recruits that are better,” Fai added with a chuckle.

The young lord felt himself gripping the edge of the table harder. “So that’s it? All this time you’ve been thinking of _leaving_?”

“Not all the time, just recently. Don’t worry, Kuro-min, I won’t be leaving for several years.” Fai reached over and patted his friend’s shoulder with a light smile stretched across his lips.

So at least he would still stay around Suwa…for a bit. Kurogane let go of the table but he still felt unsettled. But why though?

Still, Fai considered Kurogane’s parents. They thought there was or could be something between them. Fai felt that would only lead to pain for everyone involved and Suwa needed Kurogane and for him to continue his family line. “I wonder. Some of the lords have daughters they would gladly marry off to you. Kuro-san will be busy in a couple of years with so many pretty girls and finding one to court.”

“That is often the case,” Kurogane stated. “Yet I would think by now my father would have had arranged me to meet a neighboring lord’s daughter.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you to find someone around here?” Fai suggested, sounding almost bored before he ate the pastry he had been holding in one bite.

“He took me to see that _woman_ a bit more than a year ago and she said she could not help me until I have someone or at least a wish in mind. Chichiue still haven’t acted and he would have prodded me by now.”

“You’ll be an old man if he goes by your pace at things.” Fai sighed, mouth still partially full. He swallowed and looked at Kurogane. “Want me to introduce you to someone? We could go to the capital and head over to their red light district too if you’re nervous.” The last part he said with a smile, wondering how much Kurogane would yell and get flustered over it.

“Is the cold weather getting to you?” Kurogane yelled. “I refuse to tarnish the family’s reputation by going around in the red light district!”

Fai laughed at that, nearly choking on the air. “It wouldn’t, Kuro-rinta. How do you think most young lords and such learn about these things? We could go to one of the nice ones too. They’re expensive, but it would be for a good cause.”

“No!” he insisted. “This isn’t really getting me anywhere.”

“You’re just no fun at all~” Pouting, Fai slumped forward. “Oh, what about the girls around here? They’re all very pretty.”

“You really go out there a lot, don’t you?” Kurogane retorted.

“Not a lot. Once every several months or so,” Fai shrugged, thinking it wasn’t a big deal. “Anyways, you need to start thinking on what you’re going to do about all of this since it will eventually happen. You need to find someone.”

“I know,” Kurogane sighed. “Look, if it will make you stop pestering me, I’ll talk to my father about this.”

“It wouldn’t stop me either way. But still, I just think you should be prepared for becoming a lord and fighting isn’t the only thing Suwa’s lord does,” Fai told Kurogane with a small grin.

The young lord was thinking deeply with a light frown. He was no longer hungry and he knew he would have to consider this subject.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Suwa household takes in a special guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both Fai and Kurogane are 21 years old at this point.

**Daughter of Shinano**

Fai trudged through the snow. They had gotten word last month that they would be receiving visitors and he had just been told by a passing servant that they had recently arrived. Now heblonde was heading towards the main hall to see just who it was that had decided to come here during the winter of all times.

“It is an honor to have you here, Lord Shinano.” It was the voice of Tsumebe and it was clear that a neighboring lord had come to visit Suwa.

Fai quietly entered the room and saw a man dressed in thick garments, who towered over Tsumebe. A woman dressed in a fine silk kimono stood just behind him, her long hair tied up and decorated with pearls. Toriho smiled broadly after their greetings were done with. “Now that you’ve met my dear wife, you must meet the others over dinner.”

“It would be our pleasure,” Lord Shinano said. “Come, my daughter.” So this woman was the lord’s daughter.

Two things came to mind then. One was that it seemed Kurogane was the one they were really at the palace to see and the second was that if things went how they should, Fai would be traveling much sooner than he had thought.

Meanwhile Kurogane was cursing at himself as he hastily finished dressing up and walked out of his room. He didn’t expect for the important guests to arrive soon and so he was still late out sparring by himself when word of mouth announced their imminent arrival. Arriving in the main room, he bowed apologetically. “Forgive me for being late.”

“We were just heading to the dining hall,” Toriho explained as he patted his son’s shoulder with a small smile. The young man looked a little strained as his parents and the others passed by him.  
Well that was relieving, Kurogane thought as he joined the company into making their way to the dining room. He noticed Fai was silently standing in the corner of the soon-to-be-vacated room. He raised an eyebrow, a gesture asking if the blond was coming to join them.

The table was prepared this time to accompany two more diners, making it a total of six. Normally Fai would sit next to Kurogane when it was the usual company of four. But this time, Lord Suwa sat at the head of the table while Lord Shinano sat on the opposite side. Tsumebe and Kurogane sat together to the right of Toriho – with Tsumebe next to her husband – while Fai and Lord Shinano’s daughter sat on the opposite – with Fai next to Toriho. Fai sat next to the young woman and he felt more than a little awkward because of it. 

“I’m surprised, Lord Shinano, that you would grace us personally with your presence, but you will be treated as one of your station demands while here in Suwa,” Toriho said as he held up a glass and nodded at the man across from him.

Lord Shinano likewise held up his glass. “It is my honor, Lord Suwa, and I thank you as well. Suwa and Shinano are after all neighboring provinces and so it must be the signs of the gods that our children should at least meet each other.”

His daughter remained silent.

“Ah, but it bodes me no well if I forget to introduce my daughter. This is Arashi, daughter of Shinano.”

“She is gifted as well, isn’t she? But I hear tales that she is a good fighter, too,” Toriho said, speaking more formal with the other man than the rest of them were used to. “Arashi-san will have to make herself at home. We have fine training grounds here if you’re so inclined.”

Arashi bowed her head at Toriho’s thoughtful words and gesture. “I kindly thank you, Lord Suwa,” she said.

“You’re welcome. Now after dinner, we’ll discuss your visit here,” Toriho replied.

Fai felt bad as he sat there. Thoughts of leaving came to mind, but he couldn’t do that. Instead he smiled brightly. 

Sitting diagonally across Fai was Kurogane. He chose to take some observations before the main course came out. He could tell that Arashi-san was a young woman with calm, if not, reserved personality. Yet Kurogane also noticed how Fai was smiling, _again_ , as if he was hiding something.

They ate in relative silence with both lords talking back and forth about matters of their respective lands. Fai still felt anxious about things to come throughout dinner. Tsumebe, who was sitting across Fai, could not help but notice the uneasiness in the young priest. It was indeed important that Lord Shinano and his daughter made their presence, yet she wondered if this visit was upsetting Fai. He smiled still as their dishes were taken away.

“Now, with the two of you here, I can only suggest you’re asking for a marriage to be arranged between our children. But I think they are old enough now to decide on their own. Kurogane and Arashi-san can court, get to know each other, and if there are sparks then we can go from there,” Suwa’s lord suggested and looked to the others for agreement. 

Tsumebe could feel tension, apprehension, yet even hope from different people in the room. She was grateful that her husband allowed Kurogane and even Arashi to choose if they will wed after courting. Her son was next to her, and she knew he was expecting that this would have happen eventually. 

Kurogane and Arashi eyed each other initially. Both knew that they only had to court for now and that there were no immediate pressure to decide so soon. They both expressed their mutual acceptance to the table.

“Good. Now, I’m sure Lord Shinano and Arashi-san are tired from their journey. I will have someone show you to your rooms,” Toriho said as he motioned for two servants to come forward.

“We thank Lord Suwa again for his hospitality,” Lord Shinano acknowledged. He and Arashi were then escorted to their guest chambers while the remaining four stayed at the table.

Fai bowed along with everyone else as they left before he rose as well. “It is getting late. I think I’ll go to my room and rest. This weather has drained all of my energy.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Fai,” Toriho said. “Have a good evening then.” The priestess expressed the same sentiments while Kurogane remained quiet.

“Well, we should have seen this happening. I thought we had at least until spring,” Toriho said as he slouched with a heavy sigh. “What do you think, son?”

“I’m not actually surprised,” Kurogane finally admitted.

“I didn’t think you were stupid, but I thought we had talked about you trying to find someone months ago?” Toriho countered as he looked over to his wife for help.

“Kurogane dear, as much as it may be hard to accept that you need to start a family when you assume the title soon, we really want you to trust how you truly feel,” Tsumebe added, helping her husband.

“What matters is if you’re happy. You can choose whoever you want to be with and we’ll be happy. But if you don’t try and find someone to at least try and get close to, you’re going to be bombarded with marriage offers,” Toriho explained, wondering if he should talk to Fai.

It wasn’t as overwhelming as he thought it would be, but at the same time Kurogane felt scared, but of what? “I appreciate your concerns, Chichiue, Hahaue,” he said. “It was something he had been trying to tell me for quite a while, too.”

“Just be formal with Arashi-san. If things develop between you two, it’s fine. But if not, you need to consider thinking about finding someone who can be by your side, who _you_ want there, Kurogane,” Toriho told his son, hoping things could work out on their own.

“Alright,” their son simply said. He too got up and informed that he will be heading to his room for the night.

As Kurogane got to his door, he could see blue lights glowing from Fai’s room. No doubt the blond was playing around with his magic. So he was still awake. Kurogane approached the room, hesitating if he should bother the other. But no, something told him it was getting late and that he should head to bed, so he reluctantly retreated to his room instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The province of Shinano was actually located in the same region as the province of Suwa in the olden days of Japan. Interestingly Suwa Province did not exist for a long time (only about ten years), so it makes one (like me) wonder if CLAMP selected Suwa, which ends up being destroyed in canon, as Kurogane's homeland because of its short lifespan in real history.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A playful squabble is fine and dandy…when they’re children, that is.

**Keepsake**

Fai stepped out of a small booth in the city, heading back to the castle. He sighed as it had been a week already and Kurogane still hadn’t come to a decision about Arashi. He supposed his friend was actually trying to see if there was anything between them. Sure, Kurogane actually initiated the first step by starting a small conversation between the two of them outside of the palace garden, and Fai was proud of his friend for taking that bold step. But still nothing significant – or even the slightest – had emerged yet.

To his surprise, Arashi was standing outside on the veranda with a cloak wrapped around her to keep her warm. She eyed Fai and bowed. “How are you today, Fai-san?” she asked.

“Cold as always, Arashi-san,” he joked good naturedly. Fai liked the woman – she was nice in her own way. “I’m surprised you’re not with Kuro-san.”

“Kurogane-san felt that he has been taking a lot of my time away, so he expressed that we do our own things independently just for today,” Arashi said calmly.

“I see. Don’t let him discourage you. He’s probably brooding about something somewhere.” Fai smiled warmly, wondering how things were going between the two.

“Don’t worry, I have a feeling he has a lot of things on his mind lately,” she said.

“No doubt. If you excuse me, I think I’ll go inside and warm up a bit.” Fai gave her a sheepish look, just wanting to get away to his room and to his thoughts.

“Alright, you take care too, Fai-san.” Arashi wrapped her cloak closer to her mouth and seemed to be observing a peculiar icicle hanging off the roof. 

Hurrying inside, Fai made a beeline to his room. All of a sudden there was a _thrash_ noise coming outside of Kurogane’s room. Then it was followed by a grunt. Fai paused, his hand just a few inches from his own door. Deciding to investigate, as Kurogane might have hurt his arm again, he walked inside without a notice. 

Kurogane was tilting a chest back up. It was apparent that it fell, thus causing that noise. Nothing indicated he was hurt though. Still, that didn’t mean he hadn’t caught Fai entering his room. 

“Oi.”

“Cleaning your room, Kuro-san?” Fai asked as he closed the door behind him and walked across the bedroom to investigate.

“I wasn’t really. It just collapsed for some reason,” he explained. Kurogane began to pick up several items that fell out as a result of the tumble.

Kneeling down, Fai began helping as well. He noted these were things from Kurogane’s stay in the capital. “All of this old armor and clothes should be cleaned.”

Kurogane scoffed and waved his hand as a gesture that it wasn’t really important. “Don’t tell a word to Tomoyo,” he warned as he picked up other items such as crumpled parchment.

“These are really nice though.” Fai picked up a kimono of dark red fabric with patterns of flames going up the sleeves.

“Yeah,” the other muttered. By the gods, he forgot he took back a lot of things from his stay at Shirasagi.

“You should wear them. I bet they would make Kuro-myu look handsome.” Blue eyes looked over a blue kimono and the patterns on it. This one would be a nice contrast to the ninja’s tanned features.

“Oh really?” Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow. He observed the clothes that Fai was folding neatly to put back in the chest. “I wonder if there’s a good one to wear to the winter festival that’s coming up.”

“Hmm…Maybe this blue one? Or the gray?” Fai suggested as he put each kimono away. 

“Maybe the gray one for the festival. I don’t need to stand out.”

It really was a waste giving such nice things to Kurogane, Fai thought. Something caught his attention then and he pulled it out. 

It was the small stuffed rabbit. He hadn’t seen it since Kurogane had come back to Suwa. “I’m surprised you kept him.”

“I don’t just get rid of my gifts, you know,” Kurogane said with an exasperated sigh. Judging by the fact he had a lot more clothes from Nihon’s miko princess than he would actually ever wore, his words were pretty true. 

“But still, it’s a kid’s toy. Didn’t think you would keep it so long.” It looked a little dirty and some of the string was frayed on one of its legs. “But speaking of clothes, I bought a nice one a few months ago. There was a caravan coming from the capital so they had some really nice ones.”

“Just how many of them do you have?” Kurogane asked. It puzzled him how much clothing Fai had accumulated on his own.

“Several. I just don’t wear them since I usually get dirty,” he explained, thinking he was always training or playing with the kids in the city.

“Tch, I’m sure you get loads of flattering compliments,” Kurogane smirked. He had finally finished putting things back in the chest.

“Awww, is Kuro-rinta saying I’m handsome?” Laughing, Fai folded up another kimono and put it away.

“I don’t think I ever mentioned _me_ in particular!” Kurogane shouted, stifling in a blush.

“But you’re blushing an awful lot,” Fai pointed as he reached over and poked the ninja’s cheek. Kurogane growled back and shut his chest with a _slam_. “Oh, don’t be so _gruff_. There’s no reason to be so embarrassed about you,” he explained with a chuckle. “I think Kuro-puu is handsome~”

“Say another word and I’ll give you the same treatment just as I did this chest,” Kurogane snarled.

“You wouldn’t,” Fai argued as he sat and tried not to laugh.

“Oh yeah?” the other challenged. Rolling up his sleeves he grabbed Fai’s shoulders and tried to pin him down to the floor.

Fai grabbed Kurogane’s bicep while his other pushed against the taller’s face to stop him. “Kuro-pon’s going to be mad when I beat him.” 

“Just you wait,” Kurogane insisted as he removed Fai’s hand off of his arm and successfully pushed him to the ground before the other could react.

“Don’t think so,” Fai laughed and lifted his leg to push his foot against Kurogane’s side to roll them over.

Fai _had_ to hit the side where his scars were and he hid his wince as best as he could. Kurogane grabbed Fai’s arms to pin them behind his back.

“No fair, Kuro-chin.” Fai moved his fingers, writing runes through the air to immobilize Kurogane.

“Oi, speak for yourself,” the other grumbled. Unfortunately Fai’s spell froze him just when his arms were still wrapped around his friend.

Fai rolled them over, so Kurogane was on his back and then wiggled out of the other’s grasp. He sat on top of Kurogane, smiling. “Maybe I should go and get something to paint you with? I can’t let a chance like this go by.”

“You wouldn’t!” Kurogane hissed. How on earth did he get in this situation? That was definitely unfair. Using magic in wrestling should be banned and the culprits should be punished.

“Oh, I have ink!” Fai clapped his hands as he remembered. He jumped up and darted to his room. “I’ll be right back~!”

Great, this was what happened when he decided to call off a chance to mingle with Arashi-san. Fuming, Kurogane pushed so he could start rolling. He didn’t know how he could get out of this bind, but he would give Fai a harder time to mess with ink.

“No you don’t, Kuro-min,” Fai chided as he came back to find Kurogane trying to move, despite being bound. Using his foot he rolled the man back over before sitting back on him to keep the ninja from moving. “Be a good boy now.”

“What on earth are you thinking, idiot?” Kurogane roared. That’s it, it must be bad karma for not spending more time with Arashi-san. Maybe somebody else sent Fai to do their bidding of what they called a “punishment”.

“Having some fun, Kuro-blush.” Fai opened the ink bottle and dipped his brush, swirling the dark liquid inside. “Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way.”

“How about the ‘put-the-ink-away’ way, huh?!”

“Whiskers it is then,” Fai laughed as he lifted his brush and with a look of childish concentration he began drawing on the taller man’s face. Kurogane rolled his head to his side, scowling and fuming at the unjust of this mad situation. Fai clucked his tongue and grabbed Kurogane’s hair to keep the other still. “Keep it up and I’ll draw on other places, too.”

“How dare you!” That’s it, he thought, he would find a way to get back at Fai.

“You’re just mad because you lost,” Fai teased as he had to set the ink bottle down so he could finish off the markings. 

This was just _wrong_. Kurogane never felt ink being painted on his face before, _ever_. It was wet and sticky and just wrong. 

Fai finished with a wide smile and capped his ink bottle and set it aside with his brush. “All done Kuro-tan.” He leaned forward to get a closer look at his artwork. “It looks good.”

“Release me from your stupid spell,” Kurogane demanded. It was harder for him to be taken seriously with those whiskers.

Fai pouted and waved his hand, the spell loosening and finally dissipating. “You’re no fun.”

Kurogane had the urge to tackle Fai again for revenge, but knew that would probably result in the same game again and then Fai would paint on the other places. “Thanks to you, I need to wash up.”

“It’s only ink, Kuro-tan,” Fai smiled softly, guilty at having made Kurogane actually mad at him. “I guess I shouldn’t have since you’ll be seeing Arashi-san, soon.”

“Exactly. Next time, think before you act,” Kurogane advised.

Fai sighed as he got up. He walked back to his room, not looking back at Kurogane as he did. “You’re right.”

Well, _that_ was surprising. Fai would always defend his teasing with even more teasing, leaving Kurogane to just deal with that. Maybe it was the weather getting to him – yeah, the snow could remind him of his unpleasant past. Shaking that off, Kurogane went out of his room to wash off the whiskers.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun goddess must be convinced to come out and restore light to the universe.

**The Mirror of Amaterasu**

Fai smiled as he handed some freshly caught fish to one of the servants. He had traveled out to the stream, where it wasn’t frozen over, and caught them. Arashi was still visiting and he had seen even less of Kurogane, mostly because he was avoiding the other as he felt guilty for taking any of his time.

“Thank you very much, young priest,” the servant humbly said, taking the pail of fish. She handed it to another who took it away back to the kitchen so that it could be prepared for the next meal. Fai bowed before he left. He wondered where Kurogane was now - probably training if he really had to guess. He saw Kurogane and Arashi walking together outside in the gardens. Today was not as cold, so it was a nice opportunity to stroll around.

“Arashi-san,” Kurogane said.

Fai moved away then, not wanting to be spotted and ruin whatever they were doing together. He couldn’t help but frown at the idea of them being together, having come to realize that he just might have feelings for his friend.

“Yes?” Arashi said, encouraging the other to continue.

“Tomorrow is the annual winter festival in the city. I was wondering if you would like to go there,” Kurogane asked rather politely.

Fai left them then and took a different route to his room. He thought over how Arashi would surely say yes and decided he would go by himself or invite someone to accompany him to the festival tomorrow.

“Oh.” Arashi seemed to be taking her time to make her response as she admired the garden in the wintry setting. “I suppose that would be nice, Kurogane-san.”

Once inside, Fai tried not to look upset as he walked to his room. He wanted to be alone and had to pick out something to wear for tomorrow among other things.

“Our fathers, I suppose, would be pleased with that,” Kurogane said. 

“Yes…” Arashi agreed after a few seconds of silence.

* * *

Fai smiled at the girl he had brought with him. They were friends and he didn’t want to come to the festival alone. He hadn’t seen Kurogane and was glad for it. Today he chose to wear a light blue kimono. White birds flew across the fabric, creating a stark contrast. He had to admit that he looked handsome in it with his hair pinned up and out of his face as well.

The girl wore a kimono in a pale green shade with floral patterns. Her black hair was also pinned up as well with hair ornaments. “Thank you so much for taking me here today, Fai-san,” she gushed.

“Well, I couldn’t just let you stay in the bakery during this,” he told her with a chuckle. Kisa was a cute girl and he should have been much happier taking her out, but with recent events as they were, he was trying a lot harder to act like his usual self.

“It’s so nice to be outside of the bakery for once,” Kisa said. “I’m so glad my father let me take a break from today and enjoy the festival.”

“I am too. Would you like something to eat? I don’t think the main event is supposed to be underway yet,” he told her as they walked through the crowd. Lanterns illuminated the streets that were filled to the brim with people that had traveled from all over the province.

“That would be lovely,” Kisa answered with a broad smile. “Isn’t it so pretty outside today?” There was something about the lanterns casting over the mantle of snow on the stands as well as the ground.

“Yes, it would have been terrible if it had started to snow,” Fai said as he patted her arm that was looped with his own. 

There were so many faces everywhere, yet some were really familiar. Many of the children would come up and greet Fai. Even villagers who remembered the young priest acting on their defense came up to speak with him. They spent hours chatting happily with anyone and everyone they passed. Fai felt like he had talked enough to last until next year as he excused the two of them and headed down another street.

“Where are you taking me, Fai-san?” Kisa asked, laughing as Fai was tugging her in a fast speed.

“Somewhere hopefully where we won’t be talked to so much,” he answered with a bright smile as they moved in between the crowds.

“My, you really are popular. It’s no wonder, Fai-san. Not only have you been entitled the young priest for quite a while but you just have a knack for making people smile.” The girl waved to people she was familiar with before she and Fai was whisked off to an unknown destination.

“Well, when you travel as much as I do, you tend to meet all sorts of people.” Taking another corner they wound up in a street lined with food stands.

“Aha, I guess that’s true,” she said, nodding. She sniffed the many scents wafting the street. Taking a look around, she noticed another prolific person.

“Fai-san, look over there! Isn’t that the young lord?”

Fai looked to where she was pointing and saw Kurogane. Luckily it seemed they hadn’t been spotted. Kurogane towered over many of the people there and he could see that Arashi was with him as well. 

Kurogane was wearing his plain gray kimono as promised. Arashi on the other hand was dressed in immaculate hues of scarlet with a golden dragon wrapped around her bodice. Her hair was also pinned up delicately with ornaments. 

“Who’s that pretty girl he’s with, Fai-san?” Kisa asked, highly curious.

“Arashi-san. She’s the daughter of Lord Shinano,” he told Kisa before he led her towards a stand to distract her. All he needed was some sort of awkward conversation to start up if Kurogane noticed them.

“Oh, I s- whoa!” She was startled as Fai yanked her again. “You don’t want to say hi to them?”

“I don’t want to be rude,” he said quickly, giving her his best sheepish look. “Besides, we were going to eat earlier, but we got caught up talking to people.”

“You’re right,” she said. Kisa stopped pressing questions on Fai. She knew he and the young lord were childhood friends, so something must be going on if Fai thought it would be rude to intrude on Kurogane and the daughter of Lord Shinano.

“Now, let’s try a little of everything,” Fai smiled to her, thinking he would have to avoid Kurogane for the rest of the evening.

“Sure,” she agreed. Turning her head she saw the young lord and his guest engaging in some sort of conversation. But when Fai moved on again she snapped her attention back to him.

* * *

Arashi looked over the crowd with her dark eyes scanning the lights and stands and people. She had been to plenty of festivals in her homeland, but it was nicer here in Suwa.

With arms hooked in hers, Kurogane knew he was going to get a lot of attention from the provincial people. It was rare for them to see him with someone else besides his father or Fai – and now that he was attending a special event with a woman he was courting it would definitely make a lot of the people excited. 

“What do you think so far, Arashi-san?” he asked.

“It’s very nice, Kurogane-san. It reminds me of the festivals back home.” Her expression remained blank as always with her eyes taking in the scenery.

“That’s good,” he said in relief. For the past few weeks or so each have tried to talk to another, but so far conversations have barely gone deep. Perhaps it was because both realized that the other was not much of a talkative type. “What would you like to do?”

“I’m alright with doing anything, Kurogane-san. How about you?” she asked, thinking things wouldn’t work between them. She could tell there was no real interest between them and that they were only together now to satisfy their fathers.

“I was thinking we should find something to eat,” Kurogane blankly suggested. Oddly, this reminded him of something a long time ago. She nodded in agreement as they began walking towards the street where all the food vendors were set up.

The sights and sounds of children mingling and people reuniting with one another filled the night air. As they walked together in an awkward silence, Kurogane suddenly remembered what he was reminded of. A long time ago, when he had first met Fai as a boy, the two went to explore the streets of the city near Shirasagi Castle together. Compared to Arashi, he numbly realized, he and Fai actually became close rather instantly from the beginning.

Arashi looked forward, lost to her own thoughts. She wondered if she should ask the other when they were alone about all of this. He was a good man and fighter and would make a fine husband, but she wasn’t interested in him.

Kurogane saw someone ahead of him. Most women and girls pinned their hair up for the occasion, but this woman had her long hair kept down. Long fingernails were draped over a pipe and she was in deep conversation with another person. _Shit_ , he thought, it was _that_ woman. 

“Here, this way,” he urged, indicating to a different corner. Arashi followed suit, glancing back at Yuuko and wondering why Kurogane wanted to avoid her. She heard something along the line of “Don’t need her seeing me now” under his breath.

Deciding it wasn’t really her business, Arashi let herself be led out into an adjoining street. The sounds of food sizzling in pans and on grills could be heard as smoke wafted through the air above the crowds. She scanned the crowd, spotting Fai not too far from them. There was no mistake it was him. No one she ever encountered before had hair as light as the sun as Fai did. She looked away then as she didn’t want to be caught staring. 

“It looks as if Fai-san is here as well. I hope he’s enjoying himself.”

“Hmm?” That certainly piqued his interest, Arashi slyly noticed. He scanned the area and sure enough there was Fai. He was in his favorite light blue kimono. And apparently he was not alone, as to be expected. He and a girl (probably one of his many friends) were laughing about something. “By the looks of it, he must be.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t come over here to speak with you,” Arashi said bluntly as she looked up at Kurogane. She also knew as well that there was something between the two men. She wasn’t blind and had noticed that after a few days how close they were.

“He’s probably too busy to notice us,” Kurogane said rather sourly.

“Perhaps he hasn’t noticed?” she suggested as she reached up to move a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“I’m pretty sure he wants to be in good company with his friend.” His voice was getting bitterer. “Besides, everyone flocks to him because of his manners so it’s no wonder he wouldn’t want to come over to us. It would be rude to his friend.”

“Kurogane-san, do you think we could go somewhere more private?” Arashi asked, thinking it was time to talk with him if the look he was giving over at Fai was any indication.

Did Arashi wanted to consult about getting closer when all evidence had pointed elsewhere? “Uh…sure, Arashi-san,” he consented.

She nodded and took one last look back towards Fai before she let Kurogane led her through the crowd and out.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked. Better get it out of the way now, he supposed.

“I wanted to ask you what you honestly thought about us.” She met Kurogane’s gaze with her own. Arashi wanted him to be honest with her and himself.

Nobody ever explicitly asked him to be straightforward before, and at last someone preferred he did it that way. “If you insist,” he said. “I think that we’re alike. We both like to fight” – and he _was_ impressed how skilled she was – “and we are not the chit-chat types. However, we’re too alike to be just…more.”

Nodding at the answer, she gave Kurogane a soft smile. “I thought as much. We should tell our fathers then.”

He knew that Arashi was dead set on her answer and feelings. “I hope you never felt… unwanted,” he said.

“You should know by now, Kurogane-san, that I am not a child. I can handle things and in truth I hadn’t expected to marry you,” the woman explained, feeling relieved that they could talk about this.

“Yes, you’re right,” he acknowledged. He didn’t mean to patronize her or anything. Gods know he hated feeling like that. “Did you, uh, have someone back at home? I noticed you kept looking off, as if your mind drifted somewhere.”

“I think I might. And you?” she asked, wondering if Kurogane had even recognized his own feelings.

He sighed. Kurogane had a feeling that she saw something going on between him and a certain blond. “Who knows?”

“I think I’ll return to the castle as it’s been a busy day. I wish you luck on your endeavors,” Arashi said, grinning.

Kurogane knew that she would harp on him if he insisted on escorting her back to the palace. He would let the staff deal with her sense of independence. “Alright,” he said.

She left him alone then, thinking Kurogane might be able to figure things out soon enough.

And what did she mean by endeavors? If she meant Fai he was already taken for the evening, thank you very much. Arashi never grinned either before, so that could only be a bad sign. Well great. As much as Kurogane wasn’t exactly jumping for joy that he was visiting the festival with Arashi, he didn’t know what to do next. Scowling, he walked around mindlessly around the vendors.

* * *

Fai smiled as he ate another small pastry. It was coated in honey and he wondered if he could get the cooks to make this once in a while for him. It turned out Fai and Kisa ended up back at the bakery she worked at. It was the best place they could think of. The girl couldn’t help but wonder if they came here so that her friend could avoid the young lord. Rumors said Kurogane detested sweets.

“Kisa-san will have to tell me her secret for these~” Fai smirked at her as they sat together. His mind drifted once more to Kurogane, thinking about what he was up to now.

“You know I can’t, Fai-san,” she retorted with a teasing grin.

“That’s simply no fun,” the blond pouted, trying to persuade the girl. Overall it had been a nice festival and Fai was trying not to ruin it.

“Now you wouldn’t want to get me in trouble, do you?” Kisa narrowed her eyes in a joking manner.

“I wouldn’t dare get such a lovely girl in trouble.” Fai put a hand to his chest in mock shock at the accusation.

Kisa just laughed heartily. She really hoped Fai was in a good mood, since she noticed something changed in him after they spotted Kurogane and his companion. Speaking of him, she swore she saw a tall man in gray kimono walking by just now.

“Young lord?” she shouted before she even realized what a scene she was going to make.

Kurogane walked into the bakery without realizing exactly what the place was when he heard a voice exclaiming for him. “Yes, who was asking for me?” he asked. He darted his eyes around the entire place, wondering which of the patrons had inquired after him.

Turning, Fai looked up at Kurogane, confused as to why the other was here now alone. “Kuro-san?”

“He was, young lord,” Kisa pointed at Fai.

“Kisa-san saw you walk by,” Fai said and sent a small pout towards her. Looking up at Kurogane, Fai grinned. “Kuro-tan, I’m surprised. I thought you were with Arashi-san.”

“She insisted on heading back home,” Kurogane answered, not wanting to explain _why_ he thought she decided to after their frank discussion. 

“That’s too bad. She’ll miss the main event then.” Fai wondered if it had anything to do with what he had seen earlier.

Kisa looked back and forth between Fai and Kurogane. It was a perfect situation. She realized, now that the young lord’s guest had left him on her own decision and now that she had to return to work, Fai would be alone. “If I may suggest,” she started, “I think Fai-san should accompany the young lord to the main event of the festival.” Crossing her fingers behind her back, she hoped both of them would agree.

“I couldn’t just leave you here, it would be rude,” Fai said immediately, thinking Kisa was being far too nice.

“I don’t want to take you away from all the fun while I’m working,” she countered with a playful glare.

Fai sighed with a small smile at the girl’s antics. He stood up and kissed her hand. “I can tell when I’m in a losing battle. I’ll see you some other time then.”

“Yes you will, Fai-san,” Kisa nodded. “But go! You don’t want to miss out on the ceremony,” she said with a wink.

What on earth was this friend of Fai getting at?! It was glaringly _obvious_ she was nudging Fai to accompany Kurogane. The young lord felt dreadfully awkward all of a sudden.

“Well let’s go, Kuro-san,” Fai turned and smiled over at the taller man.

He swore that the blond’s friend was mouthing “good luck” or something far-fetched like that to Fai – or him, who knows. Maybe the weather was actually getting to him. “Yeah,” he glumly noted, leading him and Fai out of the bakery.

“How have you liked the festival so far? You didn’t go to the last one,” Fai asked, not wanting to have an awkward silence settle over them.

“It’s been alright. Arashi-san and I mostly walked around,” Kurogane said. “How about you?”

“The same.” Fai offered Kurogane a faint smile. “You usually don’t like things like this.”

“I’ve been to these festivals a lot before. Got tired of them,” Kurogane said with a shrug.

“I see. I think I’ve been to all of them here.” Chuckling, they walked through the crowds, going towards somewhere less crowded so they could watch the performance signifying the end of the festival. 

There was a platform constructed for the ceremony tonight. Actors started to walk on the stage with their costumes and props on. One of them wore a long wig and a fancy kimono to portray the Sun Goddess Amaterasu. Others represented the animals that lived in the cave. Fai watched in rapt attention, finding such costumes odd even now after so many years living in this world. A narrator came on stage and ushered the audience to hush. Once he got their attention, he began to weave the story of persuading Amaterasu to come back to the gods.

Fai looked at Kurogane from the corner of his eye, his thoughts wondering towards the ninja and a dozen other things. He was barely paying attention to the story.

The actors that played other cosmic deities began to gather on the stage and began to act the scene where they plead the holy Amaterasu to come out of the cave and return to them. The ruler of Nihon always bore the hereditary title of the sun deity. 

The empress Amaterasu was the one that formally introduced Fai to Kurogane, the latter oddly recalled at that moment. Fai watched as the actor playing the goddess refused to leave her hiding place despite the offers of gifts and pleading from the other gods. It was something to see with their ornate costumes and faces painted in bright colors. 

“The gods, panicked that the Amaterasu may never come out of her shelter, were beginning to lose hope. However, one of them came up with an idea. ‘Why not cause a noise to get her interest?’ he suggested.” 

With that narrative cue, others on stage started to play on the traditional drums. The deep sound of the drums resonated over the city and Fai could feel the vibrations deep in his chest. He listened as shamisan and windpipes were added and smiled at the music. Kurogane hadn’t watched this skit in a really long time. He remembered seeing it with his mother as a child. She would explain to him the importance of this story. If the gods failed to lure Amaterasu back, the world would eternally remain dark without any source of light.

“‘Come out, come out!’ the gods would rally.”

The crowd watched as Amaterasu eventually peeked her head out of the cave and towards the music playing. 

“The holy Amaterasu peeks out! But she still seems hesitant. What will the others do now?” 

The gods convened once again for a bit. Then at last, one of them brought out the sacred mirror that was often associated with the goddess. “After debating, they decided to shine the mirror in the cave.” Sure enough, the actor that played Amaterasu peeked out once more and saw her reflection in the mirror.

Fai wondered idly if the Amaterasu saw this play as well every year in the capital. No doubt her sister, the Tsukuyomi, would make her do if she refused.

Amaterasu admired her own reflection in the mirror. “She realized that without her presence in the cosmos, the universe would be entirely dark, throwing everything into chaos and despair. And with that, the sun deity finally left her cave and returned to the welcoming arms of the other gods. With her return, Amaterasu sent sunlight radiating back into the universe. No longer did the world have to worry about the sun fading away in the dark winter.”

At the end, the actors bowed while the crowd cheered. The traveling group that had come to perform this year had been very good in Fai’s opinion. He clapped with everyone else.

“Thank you, thank you,” the narrator said bowing. “Never forget that when the sun rises again at the end of this season that there is hope. Therefore, it is traditional at the end of the ceremony, as performed tonight, that you all make your wish. For you never know if your hopes and dreams will arise, reborn into your life along with the new prosperous season. Thank you, and have a good night.”

The crowd began to disperse, heading away from the stage. “I think that was better than last year.” Looking up, Fai smiled at Kurogane.

“Meh, have to take your word since I didn’t come last year,” Kurogane said. Now that the ceremonial skit was finished, the two were making their way out of the city. It was an interesting night – he originally came with Arashi and was planning to spend the whole time with her, until they talked and agreed that they should not pursue further. Now he ended the evening with - who else - Fai.

“Arashi-san must feel terrible for having missed the performance,” Fai said, thinking that she must have went back early for some reason. “Why did she leave early?”

Oh great, he _had_ to bring up that topic. Not that Kurogane would mind telling Fai that they basically agreed to stop courting one another. It was the way she grinned at him and wished him luck on his “endeavors” that made him strangely nervous and his heart thumping for some gods damn reason. 

“We had a talk,” Kurogane awkwardly said.

“About what?” Fai grinned as he elbowed Kurogane good naturedly.

He scowled. “We decided not to court one another anymore. It was getting nowhere.”

“That’s good then?” Fai pondered, still surprised that that was what they had actually been talking about earlier that evening.

“Better than entering a silent, stale marriage,” Kurogane said. Well, his father did allow them to make their own decisions.

“Hmm…have to find someone eventually or you’ll be an old man all alone,” Fai said then, thinking that it was good that the two had decided not to marry.

“And worse, without an heir to Suwa, I know,” Kurogane finished with a sigh.

“Don’t worry so much over it. Even if you weren’t the future lord of Suwa, I’m sure you would find someone to love,” Fai said on a serious note. He smiled warmly up at Kurogane in encouragement.

Kurogane stopped in his tracks. Fai never sounded so serious about his future before. The blond always joked about him getting old or suggesting he was asexual. Something was up with him. “Alright, what happened to the idiot I know?”

“Just because I like having fun doesn’t make me an idiot,” Fai countered with a cheerful smile.

“Yup, there you are, idiot,” Kurogane said with a smirk.

“So mean to me,” the blond pouted as they walked alone together.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” the other smugly said.

“That’s actually kinda sweet of you to say.” Fai chuckled, finding himself enjoying the night more than he had thought he would.

By now it was pitch black and the air was getting colder. Kurogane cursed himself for not bringing a warmer cloak as he caved in and wrapped his arms closer.

“Chilly, Kuro-pon?” Fai asked as snow crunched beneath their feet.

Damn it, now his teeth were even chattering. “What else?” he huffed.

“We should hurry inside and get you warmed up then before you catch a cold,” Fai teased as he had gotten used to the temperature quickly. In a few minutes the two of them finally reached the perimeters of the palace. Kurogane saw Fai grinning and making a dash for the entrance.

“What is this now, a race?!”

“Of course!” Fai shouted back, his lungs burning from inhaling the cold night air.

“Oi, that’s not fair,” Kurogane grumbled. He too started to run, trying to beat Fai to the entrance. Well, at least it was helping him warm up. Fai laughed loudly, bypassing the gates and darting inside to head to his room. He had barely managed to kick off his shoes.

“Come back here!” Kurogane hollered, kicking off his shoes and nearly slid past the corridor that his conniving friend had just entered. Skidding to a sudden halt, he changed course and ran after the blond. Several servants witnessed their beloved young lord and young priest’s chasing antics. Many were amused while others were alarmed.

“You’re just angry because I’m faster!” Fai shouted back, far too amused at being chased by an irate Kurogane.

“No, it’s because you’re such a prankster!” Kurogane retorted, getting closer to his friend.

“You used to do it too!” Fai laughed. The ornaments in his hair were now loosening from all the running. He was a little surprised neither of them had yet fallen on the pristine floor.

“Doesn’t mean I won’t get pissed off,” the other shouted. He was getting closer to catching up and grabbing Fai. Fai skidded around another corner, now in the hallway that led to their rooms. He smiled brightly as he hadn’t had this much fun in a while. 

This was something both of them had done a lot when they were children. Normally it would result in one catching up with the other at last, leading into a huge tackle match to the ground. Kurogane likewise reached the same corner and dove at Fai. He would have gotten away had he not been wearing the kimono, but as he was, Kurogane managed to grip the back of his clothes. Yelping, Fai lost his footing and fell to the floor.

“Hah, got you,” Kurogane smirked in glee. Soon his grin was wiped off as his socks gave way to the slippery floor and he too fell, landing unceremoniously over Fai. 

The other’s eyes widened and he immediately shielded himself from Kurogane’s bulk. He grunted when the young lord fell on top of him before trying to get out from under the other to get away. Not wanting to get caught in an embarrassing and in a very suggestive situation, Kurogane automatically got back up. Just then somebody veered from the corner.

“What happened over here?” It was Toriho’s second-in-command.

“I fell,” Fai said and he sat up, rubbing the back of his head with a small smile. “Kuro-san almost ran into me too.”

“Ah, I see,” the retainer said with an amused smile. “Well, best be off to bed then.”

“I was just going.” The blond got up from the floor then with a smile. He was glad they hadn’t been caught falling. It would have looked bad for two of the province’s best fighters to have fallen on the floor like that. Bidding each other good night, the retainer returned to his post while Fai and Kurogane made their way to their own bedrooms. It had been quite a long and unusual day.

“I think I have bruises all over me,” Fai said with a sheepish look as he rubbed on his side.

Kurogane felt a tinge of guilt for Fai’s slight injuries. “Can’t be as bad as the ones I had a few months ago.” And by that he meant his wounds from that powerful oni.

Fai’s hand paused. “No, they wouldn’t be.”

“Well, need to sleep. Tomorrow morning Arashi-san and I will tell our fathers what we’ve decided,” Kurogane informed the other, pulling open his room door.

“Good luck, Kuro-pon.” Fai said then with a sigh when he reached his own bedroom door.

Kurogane nodded in thanks. There was still no certainty what would happen next. But if his father kept his word then at least he and Arashi-san were spared from wasting more time in each other’s company.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Enough is enough,” both Fai and Kurogane think – but for different reasons.

  
**Kurogane’s Mirror**  
 _Le couer a ses raisons que la raison ne connait point._  
“The heart has its reasons, whereofs reason knows nothing.”  
~ Pascal

“You had something you wanted to talk with us about?” his mother asked as she sat across from her son. “Is this about Arashi-san? I was told she returned here alone last night.”

Toriho and Tsumebe sat, waiting to hear what their son wished to speak with them about. They hoped that he wouldn’t feel hesitant to share what he really felt.

“Yes, it’s about Arashi-san,” Kurogane said slowly. Even though he and Lord Shinano’s daughter ended things very amicably and he felt like a small burden was lifted off his shoulders, he still felt unsettled.

“Well, spit it out boy.” His father sighed, thinking Kurogane tended to hesitate too often when it came to talking.

“We decided not to court each other anymore,” the young lord said. There, now it was clearly out in the open.

“Oh dear, we figured you would eventually tell us that.” His mother smiled as his father rolled his eyes. “I thought you were going to tell us you fought with her or were just rude to her last night.”

“Really?” Kurogane asked alarmingly. “Well, unlike a certain person, Arashi-san never gave me any reason to be uncivil.”

“We were also told about Fai’s little tumble last night. Seems like you were chasing him?” Toriho asked his son, waiting for an answer as his wife had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter in check.

“For your information, he decided to leave me out in the cold so I wanted to get back at him,” Kurogane hotly said. Really, why were they asking this and why on earth was his mother stifling in laughter?

“You mean he was forcing you to stay outside?” his father asked with a smile, thinking things were moving faster than they had expected.

“N-no! He thought it would be funny to make run for shelter as I was freezing away,” Kurogane retorted. Great, his father was having that up-to-no-good smile.

“So you thought it’d be fun to chase him?” he said with a chuckle, wondering if his son would ever figure things out.

“Who wouldn’t chase a prankster?” Kurogane huffed, folding his arms and looking quite stubborn. His image was very amusing to his parents who were just waiting for him to piece his feelings together.

“It seems Nihon’s greatest ninja is still just a boy at heart. At least when around his best friend,” his mother said. Tsumebe smiled warmly as it seemed that Fai had been a good influence and had softened their son.

“Yes, I agree with your mother very much,” Toriho added. “Now tell me, son, how often do _best friends_ run around and chase one another, whether it’s at home or in a lake?” Now he was waiting to see how his son would react.

Well that did the trick. They were now seeing their son blushing madly and struggling to string together words for his own defense.

“Oh, you mean when you caught them wrestling in the lake?” his wife asked, having been told that story later during that day. 

“Yes, that is exactly what I meant,” the lord answered. Kurogane was still unable to fight for himself.

“Maybe we shouldn’t tease our son too much, my dear. We still need to ask Arashi-san when she plans to return home.

“In any case, you should run along. Spend time with Fai. I worry when he’s alone for too long,” she urged her son, knowing Fai had been more reclusive since Kurogane had been spending his time elsewhere.

Kurogane bid his parents farewell and headed out to the gardens. He wondered what his mother meant by Fai not being so well when he’s alone. Surely he hoped that spending the remainder of last night in each other’s company would have helped. The young lord needed to be by himself for a bit in order to cool his head after his parents’ rather blunt interrogating session. Alas the winter chill was still getting to his bones so with much reluctance he headed back inside. Taking his mother’s words into mind, he went to Fai’s room.

“Oi, are you in there?” he asked outside.

Fai was sitting alone in his room, contemplating how the news had gone today. He knew there was nothing to worry about as Kurogane’s parents wanted him to do as he wished. “Yes, Kuro-myu, you can come in,” Fai called and when the door was opened, Kurogane could see him stretched out, lounging on his bed.

“You busy or something?” Kurogane asked. Which was rather stupid now that he thought about it since the blond was clearly relaxing on his bed.

“No, can’t you tell?” Fai smirked before patting a spot inside him. “Come and sit down Kuro-chu, I don’t feel like getting up.”

“Oh shut up,” the other said as he stepped inside and sat down as requested.

“Mean.” Fai lightly punched Kurogane’s arm as he lied beside him.

“Meaner,” Kurogane responded with a light smirk. This was something they would often say back and forth as children.

“I take it your parents took the news well?” Fai asked then with a smile, comfortable with Kurogane here so close to him.

“Yeah, thank the gods,” the young lord said, looking away. He couldn’t exactly tell Fai that his parents were largely suggesting he go after him.

“I hadn’t expected any less,” the blond replied. “Going to try with someone else then?”

All of a sudden Kurogane felt uncomfortable staying too long with Fai in his room. Alone. “I suppose so.”

“I still say we should take a trip to the capital.” Fai gave the other a teasing look as he moved his hands to rest on his stomach.

“For the last time, I am not like a lot of other lords-in-waiting,” Kurogane said, sighing.

“You’re just a stick in the mud.” Fai reached a hand up to swat at his friend playfully.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. “I hate feeling uncertain and stuck,” Kurogane started to vent out.

“Uncertain?” Fai looked up at him with curiosity. He could see how Kurogane felt like he was being confined, having so much responsibility put on him, but he also know that his friend had wanted to follow in his father’s footsteps.

“I just realized. I’m not the constant pursuer type,” Kurogane said, scowling. He was frustrated.

“Huh? What does that mean? I’ve always thought Kuro-kun was very determined when he wanted to be.” Fai was slightly more confused now.

The young lord found himself curling his hands into balls of fists. “You probably would have it easier if we switched roles. Cause, no offense, but you’re way too likable.”

“You’re a young bachelor, anyone would want to be with Kuro-tan,” Fai countered. He wasn’t used to being flattered, most of all not by Kurogane.

“What makes you think so?” Kurogane asked. He really wondered what Fai saw in him.

“If I wasn’t so comfortable, I might punch you,” Fai sighed heavily, thinking Kurogane was dense when it came to things that didn’t involve fighting. “Kuro-kun is from a prominent family, is the strongest in his country, is nice when not being grumpy, _and_ is handsome to boot.”

Talking about this was giving him a headache, so he decided to just lie down as well. “You’re just saying that because you’re my friend.”

“And you say I’m an idiot,” Fai turned his head to the side to look at Kurogane. “Everything I said was true. You should know if it weren’t.”

He simply rolled his eyes. “Maybe I just don’t like women,” he threw out. But then he felt stupid saying that.

“So? There’re plenty of men to choose from Kuro-pon.” Fai smiled, trying to fight the urge to laugh as Kurogane was being serious.

“That doesn’t mean I will hit on men right away!” Kurogane shuddered. “Besides,” he spoke grimly, “if I do end up with a man, there’s no way I could have heirs.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure on that,” Fai pondered for a moment. “If there are multiple worlds and such I think finding a way to produce a legitimate heir couldn’t be _that_ hard.”

Kurogane snorted. “No really, I think you’re losing all sense of logic again.”

“Kuro-san, I’m from another world all together. I use magic that’s a lot different than what your world uses. I know there used to be a shop that grants wishes…but it’s owner is gone now and I don’t know if there is a new one or not,” Fai argued, thinking Kurogane was being far too skeptical.

Kurogane suddenly had the horrible image of Fai asking that fishy owner to become pregnant. Squinting his eyes to drive that gods awful thought out of his head, he slowly tried to take in Fai’s words, hoping he wouldn’t lose his sanity beyond this point. “So you’re saying, that with magic, men have gotten pregnant?!”

“I don’t know about that, but anything is possible if you can find the shop and have the right price.” He had seen it done first hand after all with Ashura, and the memory still stung but he pushed it aside for now.

Kurogane then had more images of him standing in front of this owner asking for a way to produce a legitimate heir. But then as for a price he probably would have to hand over his family’s sword _Ginryuu_ or something else extremely valuable because that owner was nuts and wouldn’t take money instead. “I see…” he said.

“First, you need to _find_ someone though,” Fai countered, wondering just how socially awkward Kurogane was.

“I want to avoid that woman as much as possible, but if worse comes to worse…”

“Yuuko-san is supposed to be the best.” Fai’s smile widened at the thought of Kurogane having to actually talk to her.

“And how do you know that? I bet you there are couples who fight hard to make things happy _after_ they marry after listening to her matchmaking advices.” It was obvious he had no trust in everybody’s (except his) favorite matchmaker.

“She wouldn’t be considered the best and all couples go through that. I’m sure even your parents fought when they were younger,” he replied, knowing Kurogane was making things difficult.

Kurogane faintly recalled his mother being angry at his father, although in subtle ways especially in front of others because he was the lord after all. “Yeah…I guess,” he said glumly.

“See, no worries and if Yuuko-san can’t help then we can just go looking around for someone that interests you.” Fai was way better at making acquaintances and talking to people than Kurogane. And he was the young lord for gods sake.

“Want to try it tomorrow?” Fai asked suddenly, looking over to his friend with a light smile.

“Try what? Go to that woman or just go talk to random people?”

“We can do a bit of both. Maybe hit a bar seeing as they’re great places to socialize,” the blond joked, thinking Kurogane needed a few drinks to calm his nerves.

“Oh fine,” he said with much reluctance.

“It’ll be fun,” Fai smiled, feeling almost giddy at the prospect of drinks and trying to play matchmaker for a bit.

“For you that is,” the other pointed out. “I can tell you’re in it for the alcohol.”

“So cruel, maybe I won’t help you find the right man.” Fai pouted in mock offense and looked away.

“Then stop making these promises!” he scowled.

“Don’t worry, I’ll help you find your one and only~” Fai chuckled, thinking it would be difficult. But he would do it for his dear friend.

“Uh…” Kurogane was not exactly the type anymore to blurt out “thanks” so casually, “if you insist, guess I can’t stop you.”

“Nope, you can’t.” He poked Kurogane’s cheek then. Sighing, the blond stretched his arms above his head, feeling comfortable and a little bit sleepy.

* * *

“Can you believe it? It looks like Fai is dragging our boy out to look for potential love interests.” Toriho and his wife were surprised, yet nevertheless amused at Fai’s plan to help their son.

“How long do you think this will last?” she asked, having witnessed herself Fai taking their son off and into the city.

“Let’s see. Fai is going to feel hurt in the process and Kurogane might still not realize,” Toriho guessed with a long sigh. “I guess our son must be afraid or something to accept, yet alone recognize his feelings.”

“Maybe he really doesn’t notice?” she said, wondering if Kurogane was aware or not of his feelings.

“That’s a good question,” the lord pondered. “Yet in the end, only he could tell himself how he really feels.”

“Yes.” Tsumebe sighed, hoping things would work out for the best.

* * *

“If you insist on going out to bars, you better keep your manners. I don’t need any more drunk antics,” Kurogane warned the other.

“I was a gentleman,” Fai argued as they walked into a tavern on the far side of the city. It was already dark as they went inside and took their seats. “Now, you have to look around and see if there’s anyone you like.”

“Fine,” Kurogane hissed. He darted his eyes around the dimly lit tavern, wondering if he would magically find someone at least attractive enough to start a conversation. This was something entirely new to him. 

Fai waited patiently on their drinks, thinking the other needed some to loosen up. “Hmm…does Kuro-rin have a type?”

“Well, let’s see,” Kurogane said, “I would prefer someone who can stand on their own if needed.”

“That’s good and all, but I mean what physical attributes do you find attractive?” Fai asked, amused by Kurogane’s answer all the same.

“That’s a stupid question,” Kurogane said, brushing it off. “Wouldn’t it make more sense to find someone you can agree on based on personalities _then_ finally look at that person more closely?”

“You find someone physically attractive first then talk with them to see if there’s more. We are in a bar, Kuro-pon, not a training field.” Sighing, Fai thought this would be way harder than he had thought.

Kurogane sighed in frustration and put a hand over his face. “Clearly I view things differently from _everyone_ ,” he remarked sarcastically.

“Why do you have to be difficult? You do realize if you find someone to be with you’d eventually have to consummate the relationship and I would think you’d want someone you find attractive,” Fai argued, thinking his joke of going to a brothel was actually looking like a good, sensible plan.

Oh gods, here they go again. “Why don’t _you_ show me how to do it since you do it a lot of the time,” he said. “Go on, find someone to talk to and bring that person over here.”

“Alright.” Fai gave his friend a sly smile before he stood up and sauntered over towards a man in the corner of the bar. He smiled brightly; his eyes hooked, and put a hand on the man’s arm, obviously flirting.

“Do you need something?” the man asked Fai in a deadpan manner.

“I was wondering if you would like to join me and my friend for a drink. My treat of course,” Fai explained, putting on his best smile for the man.

The man barely made any change in his facial expression at Fai’s request. “Only if you order the finest drink,” he said.

“Hmm…that could be arranged. I’m Fai by the way and you are?” he asked, thinking it a little strange that that was the man’s request. Usually most people didn’t think twice about joining him.

“My name is Doumeki,” Doumeki said. He scanned his eyes for whose Fai’s friend could be. “Is that the young lord?”

“It is.” Fai wondered if that was a good sign or not. Obviously a person wouldn’t be rude to Suwa’s future lord, but it also meant he might be afraid of being himself around Kurogane too. “Shall we then, Doumeki-kun?”

“Sure,” Doumeki shrugged.

Fai looped his arm with the other’s and led him to where Kurogane was sitting. He was glad to notice their drinks had arrived, though he also stopped a waitress and asked for some of their best sake to be brought out too.

“Nice to meet you, young lord,” Doumeki greeted in a flat tone.

“Hi,” Kurogane responded, intrigued by this person who oddly reminded him of Arashi-san. “And you are?”

“He’s Doumeki,” Fai introduced, smiling triumphantly at Kurogane as he slid into his seat and pulled Doumeki down to sit beside him.

“Nice to meet you then, Doumeki-kun,” Kurogane said in return. It was hard to read how this person was feeling being invited to sit with Fai and him. “So, uh…”

“What do you think you’re up to?!” a shrill voice rang out.

Fai looked over towards the bar’s entrance. There standing at the door was an irate looking young man, wearing what looked to be an apron. He stomped over towards them, bristling with anger.

“You bastard! I sent you out hours ago! You know how Yuuko-san gets when her dinner’s late and now it is because I had to come looking for you!” 

Fai winced at just how shrill the teenager sounded. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, not sure what to make of this guy.

“This person,” Doumeki indicated Fai, “invited me to have drinks with him and the young lord.”

The teen seemed to calm considerably at the mention of Kurogane and quickly bowed in recognition. “For two hours? And he’s Fai-sama, the young priest you oaf.” 

Fai realized his arm was still looped with Doumeki’s and that the new boy was glaring at him. Doumeki merely blinked. Clearly Fai and Kurogane could tell Doumeki was very used to this teenager’s antics. To their surprise the man plugged his fingers into his ears.

“Now get your lazy ass up right now Doumeki Shizuka, or I’ll never feed you again!” the teen huffed. He looked ready to strike the young man at any moment.

“Hey now, what’s going on here?” one of the waitresses walked over to the commotion. Instead of frowning heavily at this teen’s treatment at Doumeki, she smiled. “Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun!”

“A-ah, Himawari-chan~!” Watanuki instantly did a one eighty and was fawning over the long haired waitress. “I didn’t realize you were working tonight. I came looking for this ogre because I sent him on an alcohol run earlier and he didn’t show up.”

Kurogane was wondering what the hell was going on. The waitress Himawari seemed quite flattered. “Aw, Watanuki-kun, I’ve been working more nights lately. You and Doumeki-kun seem to be really getting along!” Kurogane thought so otherwise.

“I assure you Himawari-chan, I’m only using him for labor.” Watanuki smiled sheepishly as Fai noted that Doumeki was frowning. 

“Perhaps we should drink some other time then?” Fai suggested.

“Yeah,” Doumeki duly agreed. Taking his fingers out of he is hear, he got out of his chair. “See you around,” he said with a bow to Kurogane.

Watanuki glared at the back of Doumeki’s head before he too bowed politely and said a quick farewell to Kurogane and Fai. The blond sighed as Himawari set their new drink down just as they all heard the teenager yelling outside.

“Does that happen a lot?” Kurogane couldn’t help but ask.

“Oh yes, they’re best friends after all.” Himawari giggled before she asked if there was anything else she could get them. Fai thanked her and after a few seconds the young waitress left.

“You saw how I did it, though I didn’t know Doumeki-kun was already involved with someone else.”

“Sure is an interesting ‘relationship’,” Kurogane mused.

“They’re happy, you can tell.” Fai grinned before he grabbed his glass and took a swig. “So, you want to try now?”

“Uh…” Kurogane sure didn’t feel confident seeing what had just happened.

“Just pick someone out you think is cute. It won’t do to be shy Kuro-chan,” Fai smirked and he tried to think of an easy way for Kurogane to do this. “You’re supposed to have all kinds of confidence. You’re the Tsukuyomi’s top ninja, you defeated assassins and oni alike. This should be easy.”

“Well, you said fighting and scoping out people are different,” Kurogane pointed out.

“That confidence is supposed to help you with everything Kuro-min. Now pick out someone and send a drink to them. They’ll know you’re interested that way,” Fai insisted, seeing a few others around that might fit his friend’s interests.

Grumbling, Kurogane got out of his seat and tried his best to make it look like he was casually walking around the tavern. He now realized that more people had already came filling in. It was a nerve wracking process for him and he wasn’t sure how he would be with this game. It didn’t help that many of them were already coming in groups and he preferred to approach someone who was by himself. Finally, he noticed an individual sitting in the far corner who seemed easygoing. Settling on that person, he went up to him. Kurogane coughed to clear his throat. 

“Excuse me.”

“Yes?” A tall man smiled up at Kurogane, his long dark hair braided as it hung over his shoulder. The pale green outfit he wore went well with his pale skin and dark hair.

This felt _so_ strange. “I was, uh, wondering if you want to, um…”

The other man waited patiently, still giving Kurogane a warm smile as the young lord actually stuttered.

“Have a drink over there, um, with me and, uh, a friend.”

“I suppose I could. It would be rude of me to decline your invitation after all.” The man stood up, still smiling and walked over to where Fai was.

Kurogane quickly eyed Fai, mouthing that he felt like a stupid idiot. Then he walked back to the table with the other man.

“Hello, I hope Kuro-pon wasn’t too brutish to you,” Fai said as the man sat across from him. He looked more like a priest, if anything, if it weren’t for his height, the blond noted. Kurogane shot a glare at Fai when he settled down with the two of them. “So what is your name?” Fai asked the man in lieu of Kurogane.

“Katakura. And you two are the young lord and young priest. I’m surprised you’ve asked me to join you.” There was a hint of laughter in his voice and Fai smiled in return.

_Great_ , Kurogane felt like something had just glued his mouth shut. What the hell was he supposed to say? “It’s my pleasure?” _Hell no_!

“Oh, is the young lord not much of a talker?” Katakura asked Fai.

“No, he’s the stoic type,” Fai said, thinking he had overlooked that particular aspect of his friend. He could break the ice and get a conversation going, but they were here for Kurogane, not him.

“Oh, I see…” Katakura raised an eyebrow.

“He cracks easily enough, you just need to chat with him some more,” Fai pushed, wanting them to talk.

Katakura nodded. It was unusual that the young lord decided to invite him but then could barely start a conversation. “So young lord, did you go to the winter festival?” he asked.

Fai sipped as his drink, thinking he might excuse himself once Kurogane had gotten comfortable.

“Yeah, I did,” Kurogane answered. It was a start.

“It was lovely, wasn’t it? The play was good this year as well,” Katakura said as he rested his cheek against his loose fist.

“Yeah. I haven’t been to the festival in a while since the recent one, so it was nice,” Kurogane agreed.

“You were stationed at Shirasagi Castle, a general of Amaterasu’s army,” he said with a friendly tone, seemingly impressed with him.

“Yeah, I trained there for six years so I could be stronger to protect Suwa,” Kurogane explained. It had been a long time since he had talked about staying over at Shirasagi.

“You must have had all sorts of exciting adventures there.”

Fai watched them, not wanting to interrupt. He was happy for Kurogane, but he still felt a little upset that his friend was with someone else.

“Too many assassins tried to come after the Tsukuyomi. But I got them taken care of,” Kurogane recalled and surprisingly he was sporting a wicked grin. “But enough about me. What do you do?” he asked.

“I travel. You could say I’m a bit of a roaming hunter of sorts. I hunt oni and other creatures that cause trouble in the provinces,” he explained with a chuckle.

So he also does fighting for a living. That definitely heightened Kurogane’s interest. “Well that’s great. From firsthand experience there’s always plenty of oni to deal with.”

“My sword _Kurikara_ had slain many oni across the country,” he explained as he chatted happily with Kurogane. “I’ve heard stories of Kurogane-sama fighting along with his father from the outer villages.”

“Heh, I’m not surprised. My father’s one of the best swordsman around.” And indeed, he grew up admiring his father, and he still did.

“Suwa’s lord is formidable,” Katakura said, nodding in agreement. 

Just then, all three of them felt another presence at the table. “Excuse me.”

A very tall man, with short dark hair and a broad smile leaned forward onto their table, interrupting the conversation going on. Fai smiled in return. “Yes, can I help you?”

“Hello there. My name is Saiga,” he told Fai with a wink.

“Fai. Can I help you, Saiga-san?” The blond grinned at the man obviously who was obviously flirting with him. He usually went for women as they were easier to get along with, but men weren’t bad either.

“I was wondering if you’d like to come over and join me. I realize that you’re rather… by yourself.” Saiga observed Kurogane and Katakura who were both watching. The young lord scowled.

“I think I can manage that. Don’t let me stop you two from talking about adventures and things.” Fai waved off any concern as he got up, not before grabbing his drink, and headed off with Saiga.

Katakura whistled. “Wow, you can tell he was really into your friend, huh?” he jested at Kurogane. 

But to his surprise, the young lord had a sour expression. They could barely see Fai from the booth they were in. The blond in question though looked to be enjoying Saiga’s company as he leaned forward in his new seat with a small smirk on his lips. 

True, Kurogane would not feel comfortable if Fai was drinking with someone else and therefore leaving him, the young lord, by the side, but he didn’t like how Fai had just left. He was pretty distracted looking at them that his hand squeezed tightly on his cup and Katakura had to get his attention back.

“Anyways, you were saying you had fought in many battles,” he said as he tried to distract the young lord.

“Yeah. There’s too many to count. Wasn’t always pretty of course,” the young lord replied.

“Of course, battle is never pleasant,” he said. He thought it was almost cute how Kurogane had _tried_ to hit on him and was now more interested in war stories than actually trying to win him over.

“Nope,” Kurogane said. He suddenly didn’t feel like talking much anymore.

“Hmm. I wonder, Kurogane-sama, do you usually try to flirt with men in bars? I would think you needn’t try too hard in that aspect,” he said bluntly. The man was someone to admire for his prowess in battle and Katakura was interested to an extent.

“ _He_ was the one that dragged me here in the first place,” Kurogane grumbled. It was clear which person he meant.

“So you’re not interested? A shame.” Katakura continued to smile gently.

Kurogane flushed at getting caught. He felt pretty bad for dragging Katakura here, but really, it _was_ Fai’s fault. Now the idiot’s away and he looked like he was having a good time with stupid Saiga. Just great. 

But he couldn’t lie. “I’m afraid not,” he said sheepishly.

“Afraid? I would think someone such as you would have no fears when it comes to something as simple as this,” Katakura replied before taking another sip of his drink.

Kurogane scowled. “Not you too.” 

“Some people just aren’t used to it, I suppose. It does take some time getting used to,” he explained. Relationships were always hard to start, especially romantic ones. “I don’t mean to lecture, but maybe I could offer some help?”

“Might as well,” Kurogane approved. And by that, it meant he was too busy sulking that he didn’t even object to Katakura’s offer.

Katakura smiled and reached forward to turn Kurogane’s face towards him. He quickly pressed a chaste kiss against the other man’s lips. “Now, Kurogane-sama, if you would like we can continue elsewhere, but really if you’re this preoccupied I think you might want to proposition the young priest instead.”

How dare this man kiss him _just like that_ in full view public?! “Not you too,” Kurogane scowled again. “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“I mean no disrespect, but it’s obvious you have eyes only for him. Pity you can’t admit it to yourself.” He shrugged and took another sip of his sake. “I can see he feels the same too.” Katakura stood then. “I think he might be going home with that man unless you stop him. I’m going to go and rest, but my offer still stands.”

Katukura bid him farewell with a quick bow and left, leaving the young lord speechless and alone. Well, so what if Fai wanted to go home with stupid Saiga?

_”Oi, but you already scowled when he showed up,”_ a nagging voice rang in his head. 

_“Shut up!”_ he wanted to tell that voice.

* * *

Fai traced the rim of his glass lazily with a finger. “He’s rather – naïve when it comes to romance. I keep suggesting brothels to get it out of his system, but he’s just not a good sport,” Fai said as he was having a decent conversation with the man across from him.

“Now really, what kind of young lord is he then?” Saiga chuckled. He took another sip of his drink, deeply admiring Fai’s unique beauty. “Think about all those women he could be with, especially with his status!”

“I think he prefers men, which wouldn’t be a trouble to find a brothel catering to either taste.” The blond smiled, wondering if he would leave tonight with Saiga. It would be a nice distraction.

“Is that so?” Saiga grinned. “Because he sure doesn’t seem to be engaged with that other man he was with.”

“Wonderful, he probably scared him off.” Fai sighed dramatically. Kurogane was going to be difficult.

“Well, that man is still there.” Saiga laughed. But he felt uneased that the conversation was falling more on the young priest’s friend. “So hey,” he tried to divert the topic, “I heard you’re a favorite among the children here.”

“That’s because I’m always giving them candy and playing games in the streets with them,” Fai replied with a chuckle.

“Two things children love the most!” Saiga said with a nod. He noticed Fai was nearly finished with his drink. “Shall I get you another one?” he asked.

“I think I’m done with drinking for tonight. I don’t want to have to be dragged out like last time,” he replied with a teasing smile. Saiga really was handsome and he wondered why he had never seen him around. Fai chalked it up to not really going into this part of town.

“Dragged out? Tell me what happened,” Saiga asked with a chuckle.

“I drank too much and was kicked out at the end of the night. Kuro-tan had to carry me back to the place. The hangover was unbearable,” he explained, finding it funny now.

“So you call the young lord, ahem, these names?”

“It’s from when we were kids. I wasn’t used to the language and his name was too long,” Fai shrugged. The nicknames had just carried over into adulthood. “But enough about that, Saiga-san. You weren’t just wanting to chat, were you?”

Damn, the young priest was very sharp indeed as he was noted for. “Yes, I am still offering the chance for you to stay overnight,” Saiga said with a glint in his eyes.

“I think that can be arranged,” Fai purred, his blue eyes narrowing as he smiled at the other man.

Saiga could not believe his luck. “Very well, I shall notify for a tab when the next waiter comes by and then we can leave. How does that sound?”

Laughing then Fai turned and waved for a waitress. Being Suwa’s prominent priest had its benefits. “Himawari-chan, could you put our drinks on a tab for me?”

“Of course, Fai-sama,” Himawari beamed. 

“Shall we go then?” Fai said as he turned to face Saiga again.

“Yes,” Saiga said, getting up from his seat. “Wait, I think the young lord’s coming for you. Probably wants to say good night.”

Fai got up as well, figuring Kurogane was going to call him an idiot for suggesting their outing tonight and stomp back home. “Yes, Kuro-pin?”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurogane asked sternly.

“Saiga-san and I were leaving. Did things not go so well with Katakura-san? You two were hitting it off,” Fai told Kurogane in slight confusion.

“Katakura had to leave early,” Kurogane explained hastily. He was also shooting small glares at Saiga. “You should go back to the palace as well.”

Fai was surprised at the lack of honorifics; maybe things had gone better. “But it would be rude if I did. Saiga-san asked me so nicely too.”

Kurogane did not like this Saiga guy one bit.But he couldn’t convince Fai to otherwise with that man actually there. “Actually, I need to talk to you before I head out,” Kurogane said.

“I suppose I can spare a few minutes if it’s important.” Fai sighed and looked to Saiga apologetically. Looking up, Fai grinned before stepping closer to Kurogane. “I”ll be right back.”

“Good.” Kurogane grabbed Fai’s wrist and took him outside of the tavern. Although he didn’t simply stop there – he kept on walking.

“Umm…what was it you wanted to tell me?” He noticed they were getting further and further away from the bar and Fai tried to dig his heels into the ground to stop Kurogane.

“He’s a bastard. I can tell,” Kurogane said with bitterness.

“Saiga-san was nice.” Fai frowned and tried to pull away from Kurogane.

“Who do you trust more? Your friend of nearly eleven years or someone you’ve just met?” Kurogane asked icily, still holding a firm grip on Fai.

“But Kuro-san, I was only going to hang around until the morning and I can take care of myself,” he insisted, thinking Kurogane had robbed him.

“And what were you planning to do? Sleep around?” The young lord was very blunt.

“Wasn’t that what you might have been doing right now?” Fai argued as he glared at his friend. “And I don’t sleep around. I haven’t slept with anyone in almost a year.”

_“What?!”_ Kurogane let go of Fai in shock. “You’ve, you’ve…” he couldn’t even finish. He was too furious at that moment.

“It’s true, you could have been with Katakura-san,” Fai argued as he was once again being pulled towards the palace. They were nearly halfway there already.

“No, not _that_!” Kurogane roared in frustration. “All this time, you’ve been…”

“I told you when you first came back that I’ve been with others. What did you think I meant?” Fai was even more confused now.

“That you – that you, I don’t know, just went on dates and kissed?” Kurogane couldn’t seem to see clearly so well anymore at that point.

“I’m an adult. It’s what adults do.” Frowning, Fai hadn’t thought Kurogane was this oblivious. Already, the tops of the palace came into view.

“Yes, I know that quite well,” he said hotly. “It’s just…” Even he didn’t know what he was feeling. All he knew was that there was a large knot in his stomach and he wanted to punch something so badly.

“Well, seeing as you’re not going to let me go back, I guess I’ll just go to my room alone tonight.” Fai was miffed that he had been dragged away like a fussing child, by Kurogane of all people.

“Fine,” Kurogane snarled. “Better than with that stupid Saiga,” he spat.

“I don’t see why you’re mad. Is it because I was going to leave? I was going to tell you before I did,” Fai argued as they walked past the gates and off to the side to the corridor that would lead to their rooms.

“Because,” and without even thinking, Kurogane slammed Fai onto a wall and pinned him there. 

Fai winced from the impact, disbelief clear on his face at having found himself held up against a wall and Kurogane glaring at him. 

It was strange. Things were clear and yet they weren’t. Now he knew. He only got purely angry at Fai when he felt threatened that Fai would be gone from him – whether with someone else or traveling or dead. He was breathing heavily. Looking forward, he realized he was never close to Fai’s face like now. He couldn’t give a damn. Kurogane grew up with him – Fai was his first and only close friend. And now he knew – he won’t let Fai go. 

Not without a fight.

“I hate the thought of you leaving,” Kurogane blurted out. And then before he could even think or stop himself, he went in and fiercely kissed Fai. 

Fai’s eyes widened considerably. This couldn’t possibly be happening for real. Kurogane was kissing him, a bit awkwardly, but kissing him nonetheless. He grabbed Kurogane’s shoulders and pushed him back, breaking this kiss. He panted softly, a blush creeping over his cheeks. “Kuro-sama – I – you really have feelings for me?”

“Everyone says so,” Kurogane growled. “And I don’t just kiss _anybody._ ”

“It doesn’t matter if everyone says you should. It’s up to you if you actually have them or not.” Fai frowned as he looked up at Kurogane, thinking the taller one must have been frustrated over the past couple of months of talking about marriage and finding a partner.

“No, you don’t get it,” Kurogane hissed. “I don’t just kiss _anybody_.”

“And I’m asking you if you did it because everyone said you should or not,” Fai said.

“No, it’s not because of them.” Kurogane sighed. Did Fai have to get confirmation? He was never much for words over actions anyways… “The last thing I thought before I pinned you and, and kiss you was what I said. I hate the thought of you leaving.”

Fai examined him for a moment, taking in this new bit of information before he nodded. “Then I won’t leave, at least not unless Kuro-sama’s with me.” Fai smiled faintly then and grabbing Kurogane’s wrist, he began walking down the hallway.

“Oi, where are you taking me?” Kurogane demanded.

“My room. I figured Kuro-sama owes me.” Fai smirked as he glanced back at Kurogane.

Now the blush finally caught up to his face. “I-I…”

Fai had to laugh then, thinking Kurogane was being cute now. “Aww, Kuro-chan is nervous.” He cooed as they reached his room and stepped inside while he pulled the other with him.


	19. Chapter 19

**One**

> _"Journeys end in lovers meeting,_  
>  _Every wise man's son doth know."_  
>  ~ Shakespeare, Twelfth Night

Kurogane felt sore when he was slowly waking up from slumber. It was just a dream, right? He acting on his emotions and kissing his best friend, whom he probably had had strong feelings for quite a while, yet didn't realize until last night. He being taken to Fai's room to make love. Right, when he opened his eyes he would be just back in his room and soon the blond would come in to greet him.

But when he finally did, he recognized it was Fai's room. And Fai was sleeping next to him. Naked. He was still asleep on his stomach, his arms tucked close to his head with his hair fanning out onto his pillow. The sun was shining through the blinds of his window, illuminating his pale back.

The only other time that they had ended up in the same bedroom as grownups was when they came back home really drunk. But those times were different. After everything that had happened last night, things have changed and Kurogane knew that it meant that Fai won't ever leave him. Drinking in all of this, the young lord grasped a strand of Fai's hair. He was always fascinated by it.

Fai sighed in his sleep at the gentle touches. Last night had been odd to say the least for both of them. Kurogane had all but confessed to the blond and on top of that he had sex with him soon after. His parents would most likely tease him relentlessly.

"Morning," Kurogane whispered.

Fai stirred then, not used to being touched and spoken to while asleep. "Good morning," he mumbled, his eyes still closed and body pleasantly aching.

As the two lied still that morning, the young lord couldn't recall the last time he felt as serene as this moment. Perhaps it was in a time before he witnessed the death and destruction of that village many years ago.

Fai smiled and moved to rest on top of Kurogane. He had always been worried about being in a relationship, too afraid he would cause the other misfortune. With Kurogane he still felt an inkling of that, but he also knew the other wouldn't ever let him go. "It's still early. We need to clean up before someone comes looking for us."

"Yeah," Kurogane concurred, wrapping an arm over Fai's slender back.

"How do you feel?" Fai gave a soft yet teasing smile, thinking Kurogane had been cute last night all flustered and shy.

"Sore as fuck," Kurogane replied bluntly.

"That's to be expected. You haven't had any experience before but now it's changed." Fai chuckled against Kurogane's chest, feeling more light hearted than he had in a long time.

"Shut up," Kurogane growled, yet still he ruffled his fingers through Fai's hair. It was something he and his father had in common, he supposed. They both love playing with their beloved's hair.

"I didn't hear a 'no' in there, Kuro-tan," Fai chided as he moved to sit up and away from Kurogane's hands. "Now, get up. We can take baths and we have to say farewell to Arashi-san. I have to go to the shrine and you have training."

Kurogane just wanted to stay in there with Fai, but he knew nonetheless they have their own responsibilities to take care of. Grunting he also got up. Fai kissed his new lover's cheek before he got out of bed and pulled on some clothes. Alcohol and sex didn't leave one feeling very refreshed the next morning and a bath would do wonders.

"I hope no one heard us," Kurogane said as he put on his clothes.

"We weren't that loud," he replied as he turned around to face Kurogane, already dressed.

"You better be right because if you're not it's your entire fault if my parents laugh at me," Kurogane said.

"Why is it my fault?" Fai gave a half-hearted pout. "Besides I didn't hear you complaining." Walking by the other, Fai made his way outside.

"Because you're the one that dragged me in here last night," Kurogane retorted, though keeping his voice low in case anybody else overheard.

"Maybe we shouldn't have a repeat then if you didn't like it," Fai threatened as they walked towards the bath house.

"No, it's not that, I meant," Kurogane burrowed his face in his hand in frustration.

"Worried someone will find out?" Fai suggested as they stepped outside and onto the walkway that led to the baths.

"Mostly about getting caught in the act or heard even," the other admitted. He knew he would be mostly fine letting others know about their new relationship.

"That's just because you're still shy," Fai teased as he stepped inside the bathhouse. The water now ran through a natural hot spring so the water pumped into the large tub was always nice and warm. Kurogane just scowled, closing the bathhouse door behind them. Fai smiled to himself in amusement as he began to disrobe. Great gods, was Fai shaking his hair flamboyantly to tease him as he was undressing? Kurogane felt glad that a huge burden was lifted off his chest after accepting his feelings last night, but seeing Fai naked in a completely different light was still going to take some time to get used to.

"Kuro-pon really shouldn't leer. It's rude." Fai smiled as he looked over his shoulder before he went about gathering a small pail and some water so he could clean himself.

"Fuck you," Kurogane huffed. He too went over to get his cleaning supplies.

"Kuro-chan's so adventurous this morning~!" Fai cooed as he washed himself off. He felt much more relived afterwards.

"Adventurous my ass," Kurogane growled. He sat down on the bench and started scrubbing himself.

The blond couldn't help but laugh. Kurogane made things far too easy for him sometimes. Dumping water over himself, Fai washed away all the suds covering his body. Putting it away, he stood and got into the bath. After Kurogane finished, he went over to the heated bath as well. However, he was still feeling unusually reserved when he lowered himself in front of Fai.

"No need to be shy. I've seen you naked before," Fai teased while he sat across from Kurogane.

The young lord grumbled as he sank further into the tub, which was harder as he was really tall. His face was still burning hot.

"Kuro-sama's blushing," Fai pointed out while he was lounging. It really was a lot to take in and yet both of them were handling it well too.

"Whatever you do, make sure I don't fall asleep," Kurogane said.

"Still having trouble staying awake in the bath?" Fai's smile widened at the thought, remembering the first time they had taken a bath together and how his friend-now-lover had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"It gets too relaxing," Kurogane said with a yawn, ironically.

"Don't worry, I won't let you drown or anything," Fai explained as he watched Kurogane. His mind wandered towards thoughts of him and the new chapter in their relationship.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Toriho pondered. He and Tsumebe were finishing eating their morning meal.

"Fai is probably picking on Kurogane," she remarked, thinking it was commonplace to hear or see their irate son chasing the blond around their home and the surrounding city.

The lord laughed. "Most likely," he agreed. "At this rate, the chase will end!"

"Then our dear son will stomp in complaining about Fai." Her voice was tinted with laughter as they sat together.

"Come back here!" they heard someone roaring.

Fai's laughter grew closer before the door was slammed open across the hall and the blond darted in. He looked as if he had been running around the castle the entire morning as he promptly sat at the table with an out-of-breath chuckle.

"Kuro-san should sit with us instead of running amok like a bad dog."

Sure enough afterwards, Kurogane came running into the dining room, flushing. His hair was still dripping wet. "You didn't wake me up and just left me there!"

"I said I wouldn't let you drown," he argued as he began putting food on his plate.

"Oh, so you fell asleep again at the baths, eh?" Toriho teased. "This isn't the first time."

His wife laughed at the joking while Fai agreed as he poured himself some tea.

"Doesn't anyone else ever fall asleep in the bath?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Nope," Toriho answered with a smirk. "Now tell me, did you happen to fall asleep somewhere else?"

"We went out drinking last night," Fai explained, not sure if they should say anything just yet what with Arashi having left and the news of Kurogane not wanting to marry her still fresh. "Kuro-pon passed out in my room."

"Ah, I see…" Toriho said, not feeling entirely convinced.

"I suppose you two are feeling better at least now?" Tsumebe asked and Fai smiled and nodded as he ate.

"I see this isn't the first them that had happened," the lord noted with a hint of a smile. He still vividly remembered that time somebody came to wake up Kurogane but found out he was still passed out with Fai in his room.

"Oh, that reminds me, I need to go and pay our tab for last night," Fai said in between taking bites of rice. "I should have Kuro-tan pay since it was his turn to treat," he suggested with a pout, though he didn't want to run into Saiga and have to explain things to him.

Kurogane wondered if it was because of what happened last night. But really, Fai shouldn't care for that stupid Saiga anymore, right? "But you were the one who wanted to take me there," he retorted.

"To meet people, out of the kindness of my heart." Fai put his hand on his chest for a dramatic pose. Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Now that I think about it, how did it go, Kurogane?" Toriho asked his son.

"He met some hunter named Katakura-san," Fai said for Kurogane before taking a drink of tea to try and keep from smirking. Things had ended very well for Kurogane if he said so himself.

"He sounds interesting." Tsumebe said with a smile. She was glad to see that her son had actually talked to someone new.

"He…was…" the young lord stated, flushing at the remembrance that techniclly his first real kiss wasn't with Fai.

"Kuro-tan's blushing," Fai teased as he broke a piece of bread.

Not one to let Fai have all the fun, Toriho smirked. "Don't tell me you were flirted with?"

"That is none of your business!" Kurogane huffed. The last thing he needed was for Fai to bring up about what else had happened…

"That's a yes then." His father nodded as he folded his arms and Tsumebe agreed. "Going to meet this hunter again? Get a kiss, another date?"

"Actually…no," Kurogane answered. His parents were bound to find out eventually.

"Blew your chances then?" Sighing, Toriho thought how he should have taught Kurogane about relationships on top of fighting.

"With him, yeah," Kurogane said. He finished drinking his cup of tea. He didn't feel like explaining what was going on between him and Fai. Besides, his parents had been pretty much egging on them for quite a while.

"Have to try again, I suppose." They let the matter drop, not wanting to pester their son when it was still so early in the day. Kurogane didn't say anything. At least now he didn't have to feel the burden of trying to find someone he was at least interested in.

Fai smiled up at Kurogane and gave him a chaste kiss. They still hadn't told anyone and it was like a small game sneaking around to do things together and making sure no one caught them acting like teenagers madly in love. Kurogane grinned and stroke Fai's hair. The two of them were sent to run on a quick errand at a village and they were on their way back home to the palace. They decided to take a break in a sheltered area and fortunately they were alone.

"This is good training for both of us especially for a ninja like Kuro-pyun," Fai chuckled, feeling happier than he had in a long while. He knew Kurogane's parents were getting even more suspicious, but they would find out either way.

"Oh, shut up," Kurogane snarled, playfully pinning Fai onto a tree.

"So mean, maybe I don't want to spend any more time alone with you right now." He pouted as he felt the rough tree bark digging into his back.

"Are you sure?" Kurogane asked. He smirked and, ignoring Fai's mocking protest, he kissed the other firmly to finally shut him up. Lifting his arms, Fai wrapped them around Kurogane's neck.

He returned the kiss wholeheartedly, finding his new lover too adorable sometimes, especially when they were stealing time.

Kurogane reluctantly pulled back, noticing how late it was getting. "We should get going."

"Going to sneak into my room again tonight?" Fai asked with a teasing smirk as he pushed himself off the tree and began walking towards the palace.

"Heh, I'll see," the other said, following Fai.

"You do it anyways," he shrugged, thinking he hadn't been able to keep Kurogane away. Not that he wanted him to stay back in the first place.

"Why don't you ever come to my room?" Kurogane asked.

"I figured you could use the practice," Fai explained as he was reminded of how Kurogane would literally hug the walls as he slipped into his room. It was all pretty funny to him.

"That's not fair," the young lord huffed. "It makes sense if you stay overnight sometimes, too."

Fai laughed, stumbling a bit as he did. "Kuro-kun acts like we live on opposite ends of the city instead of across a hallway." They could both see the gates coming into view as Fai got his laughter under control. "Though I suppose I could pay a visit to Kuro-sama if he really wants me to."

"Tch, you're still an idiot," Kurogane jested. Yet ever since they became involved romantically, the word "idiot" was becoming something more of an endearment than an insult.

"And you're not getting yourself into anything but trouble being so cruel to me." Fai tipped his head back and covered his face in despair, despite knowing better.

Kurogane rolled his eyes at Fai's childish behavior. In half an hour later they approached the gates of the palace. Together they both had delivered what they had been sent out for. Now they were walking around the castle grounds, not sure what to do. There was still leftover snow on the palace grounds from last night's storm. Small streams of sunlight glistened on it, causing the grayness of the snow to look whiter. Kurogane was still making his way to the main entrance when he realized that Fai just stopped.

Seeing the snow and Kurogane walking unguarded for the most part had been too tempting to pass up. Fai had gathered up some snow in his hand from a banister and quickly formed a snowball which he pelted at his lover. Suspecting the worse, Kurogane turned around and before he knew it something sailed at his face.

Wham!

Slush of ice and instant coldness stung on his face. Kurogane stood there momentarily stunned then he wiped the snow off his face. "What the hell was that for?" he roared.

"Couldn't resist, Kuro-chu~!" Fai laughed as he ran behind a tree, gathering more snow for another attack.

The young lord snarled. Fai was so asking for it. Kurogane bent down to scoop up a handful of snow and packed it together. He was having a hard time compacting it quickly as he hadn't truly played with snow in a really long time since they were children. Finally, after it looked close to a spherical shape, he ran quickly and fired it at Fai. Fai ducked and threw another snowball, running to hide behind another tree in the garden. "Too slow!"

Kurogane swerved to avoid Fai's second snowball. "Not too slow to miss yours!" he retorted.

"Kuro-san shouldn't taunt me~" the blond cooed as he gathered more snow in between his hands, rolling it into a compact ball.

Kurogane already had another one ready and he pelted it at the blonde. "Oh yeah? Well you shouldn't have hit me in the first place then."

Fai felt the snowball hit the tree trunk, barely missing his face. "You shouldn't try and hit my face of all places," he shouted back as he summoned a bit of magic to make even more snowballs. If Fai could always rely on his magic skills then Kurogane could on his shinobi instincts.

As the blond fired away snowballs he put his skills to the test and easily dodged them. Fai was a little surprised by the serious look on the other's face and quickly darted away, thinking Kurogane was being serious now. He still rolled snowballs around them and pelted them towards the other with no real aim.

"It's lousier when you don't even attempt to aim," Kurogane pointed out. "There's no way you could survive if this was a real battlefield."

"Oh, is that a challenge I hear?" Fai leapt over the small pond and ducked behind the bushes there. He gathered up more of his magic, thinking he could give Kurogane a show.

"What are you talking about, idiot? This is already a challenge," Kurogame said. He grabbed a thick piece of branch to serve as a makeshift katana.

"It is now," Fai laughed as he pushed his magic outward. Snow lifted all around them and gathered in the air above them. Fai moved both hands forward and a wave of snow fell towards Kurogane. The other ran as fast as he could away from the impending snowfall of doom, cursing at the mage who was laughing the whole time. Fai looked up from his hiding place and watched. He spread his arms wide, the wave of snow dividing in two for him as a result.

"Kuro-kun better hurry!~" He grinned to himself as he stared at Kurogane, manipulating the snow to follow his target.

Kurogane decided to quit running and stopped where he stood. He smirked at the mage who had a look of surprise at his supposed idiocy. Waiting for the two waves of snow coming at him, Kurogane leapt onto a low, thick branch of the nearest tree at the right moment, causing all the snow to collide.

"No fair!" Fai argued as he called forth more of his magic to change the snow.

"Oi stop this madness!" Kurogane barked. He leapt out of the tree seeing that he couldn't scale it anymore with its thin branches bruised from harsh winter conditions.

"Are you giving up?" Fai asked as the snow twisted like a large snake in the air above them.

"Yes," Kurogane said, sprinting and diving behind the same bush Fai was in. "And no." He then pinned Fai on the spot and let the snow come towards them. Served him right!

Fai grunted when his back hit the frozen ground and the snow fell harmlessly to the ground without him guiding it. "You're terrible," he accused, thinking their game was over now.

Kurogane held up a snowball in his hand. "If you don't stop this," he threatened, "then I'll shove this down your shirt."

"You wouldn't," Fai said as he eyed the snow melting partially in Kurogane's large hand. "If you do, you'll regret it later."

"Then that leaves you only one choice," the other said with a smug. The longer he stalled, the sooner someone will come out and then they will have to end the charade.

"Oh and that is?" Fai looked up, giving the other a challenging look.

Kurogane smeared the snow inside the linings of Fai's clothing so that it could barely cover his bare chest. "This is payback for when you painted on me that one time."

Fai cried out from the cold. He tried wriggling out of the other's hold, causing himself to get dirtier as he moved in the snow. He could feel rivulets of water trace over his ribs as the snow melted. "Kuro-san!"

He knew Fai wouldn't get sick from the cold. Making sure that they were well hidden in the bush by the pond, Kurogane pressed his other hand that was not cold from the snow on top of Fai's icy wet chest. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Fai smiled playfully at Kurogane then, his body soaking up the warmth from the other's hand.

He realized how cold Fai must be lying on his back. He helped Fai off the ground.

"You got me all dirty now. Going to have to change now," Fai complained as he stood up and tried wiping dried grass and mud off him.

"Tch, changing shouldn't take too long. Unless you're having a hard time picking what to wear," the other said.

"Don't want to go with me?" Fai asked with a lazy smile as he tightened the tie in his hair. It had grown out over the last few months and he hadn't gotten around to cutting it.

Kurogane scanned the area, double checking that they were alone. "What, do you need help picking something to change into?" he casually asked. Which meant "yes."

"Well, since you did push me into the mud in the first place you can help." Fai grinned as he began walking towards his room. He could feel the back of his shirt sticking to his back. The young lord simply scoffed and followed Fai into his room. He was amazed that the palace was pretty quiet at the moment.

"Not sure if I'll go back outside today," Fai said aloud as he closed the door behind them. Fai grinned however, thinking Kurogane was being cute following after him.

"No, you're definitely not going outside," Kurogane said with a wicked smirk.

"Going to keep me company then?" Fai asked with a smile over his shoulder before he went about taking off his soiled shirt.

Kurogane went to help Fai take off his soiled shirt. "What else?" he whispered in the other's ear.

"Sounds fun," the blond teased, thinking that even when they had sex the first time it had never really been awkward between them. It had felt like they had been lovers for far longer and Fai smiled at the idea. His shirt fell with a wet thud onto the floor. "Still a little cold though."

"I know how you could get warmed up," Kurogane insinuated. He wrapped his arms around Fai's bare torso.

"I think I should get under the covers. My hair's still wet and I don't need to catch a cold." Fai bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He moved his hands to rest on the other's forearms while he basked in the warmth Kurogane offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having just reread this chapter for about the third time after a few months, I just realized how silly these two men really are. So much interesting schmoop! So many flirting going on (even from Kurogane). Eh, that's what happens when they're finally able to express how much they're in love with the other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Fate vs. Choices**

It was getting closer to spring. The winter air was not as frigid and so Tsumebe and Fai were casually observing Toriho and Kurogane training with each other. Fai was holding yarn in both hands while Suwa's priestess knitted. He had been asked to spar as well, but had declined and explained that Kurogane needed it far more than he did, which had as expected started a small argument.

Kurogane successfully blocked his father's attack. "Nice going," Toriho complimented.

"One day he'll eventually beat you dear," Tsumebe called up with laughter in her voice and looked at Fai in amusement. "But I suppose children are born to do better than their parents."

"That's such a shame," Toriho lamented. "Will that mean he will tease me too then?"

Kurogane scowled. "Of course not, Chichiue!"

"No, when he has his own son, Kurogane will tease him instead," she said and Fai smiled at the image it brought up.

"I will not pass on the misery of being tortured and humiliated!" Kurogane huffed, striking a blow at his father.

"Very well then." Toriho grinned. "I think I'll leave that job to Fai then."

"Will do!" Fai lifted his hands slightly and nodded in an odd salute.

"What makes you think he has the right to tease the future heir?" Kurogane grumbled.

"Well, unless we've been wrong about why you two have been sneaking off together throughout the palace, I think it's safe to say Fai will have every right to." Fai choked on air as he stared, flabbergasted at Tsumebe.

"Hahaue!" Kurogane shouted in embarrassment. Unfortunately for him, his father took the opportunity to whack his son. Twice. Kurogane scowled, turning a deeper shade of red. "Chichiue!"

Toriho put his bokken over his shoulder. "That's one for being an idiot for not realizing your feelings for Fai earlier and another one for being an idiot thinking that your mother and I haven't noticed."

"We were going to tell the two of you. Just never got around to it." Fai managed to at least look like he felt bad for keeping it a secret. "Besides, I don't think there's much of a chance that there will be any children between us."

"Hmm…that is a problem," Toriho acknowledged. He faintly remembered one of the village chief inquiring him about his son and Fai being together in the future.

"There's always the wish shop, but its owner passed away a long time ago," Fai added. He still felt a little guilt at being with Kurogane as his family line would end with him unless the heir decided to have a child with some village girl. They both knew Kurogane wouldn't do that though.

"Perhaps somebody took over the shop?" Tsumebe suggested.

"I could always try, but it might be a little soon for children even if it is possible," Fai explained, thinking they should wait a few years as he and Kurogane had only been together for a short time. Kurogane silently agreed that he and Fai wasn't ready to raise children, yet alone find a way to have them.

"That sounds reasonable," Toriho said.

"Not to mention you two have to make things official someday. Fai will be the lord-consort whenever Kurogane takes over," Tsumebe smiled warmly; glad to see both men were happy and together.

Kurogane, despite feeling comfortable that their relationship had been clearly stated to his parents at last, was blushing at the thought of Fai becoming th- his lord-consort.

Toriho chuckled. "Who would have thought that the boy we welcomed would become our son's partner."

"It was destined to happen. Why else would the Tsukuyomi herself send him to us when those at the castle or any number of other lords could have taken care of him?" Fai looked at Tsumebe with a faint smile. Perhaps it had been fate to meet Kurogane. It was nice to think about.

The young lord decided to make his voice clear in this entire "fate" manner. "How was it destined to happen? I chose this, therefore it was my will."

"Hitsuzen, Kuro-pon. Every choice we make have numerous paths they can take, but with each decision we make, they follow down certain pathways," Fai said, shrugging as Kurogane's mother giggled.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Fai."

"And where did you learn that?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"From the witch of dimensions." He smiled towards his lover. "I met her once. I'm probably one of the few that did before she died."

"I see…" The young lord still found such a concept rather arbitrary.

Fai didn't say anything else on the matter as it was still painful thinking of the witch and also of Ashura.

"Pay attention, kiddo. Don't start thinking of being the new lord and having kids just yet," Toriho smirked as he struck out at Kurogane.

"Oi, this was a serious discussion!" Kurogane griped as he swung out his bokken last minute to block his father's attack.

"You should still be able to fight!" His father smirked as he jumped back and swung his training sword in a large arc.

"Looks like they'll be busy for a while longer," Fai said with a sigh.

"Nobody makes any sense around here!" Kurogane spewed as he got back into the feel of training with his father. "You all just yak away about how I'm getting lousy at fighting or finding someone to be committed to!"

Tsumebe couldn't help but laugh at her son's retort. "Yes, but for now we'll finish knitting this."

Fai nodded in agreement. "Of course."

"How did you grow up without a sense of humor with Fai around?" Toriho countered as they struck and parried each other's blows.

"It's precisely because of him that I got jaded," Kurogane grunted as he continued sparring. "It was already bad enough that I get humiliated by one person. With two? Hell no!"

They continued like that until Tsumebe finished her knitting and released Fai from his duty of holding up the thick yarn. "You two go off now and don't be late for dinner."

"And don't think you can sneak around without us knowing either!" Toriho added.

"There's no need in doing that now," Fai joked as he waved off any mock scolding. He walked over towards Kurogane, hooking his arm with one of the others. Kurogane still felt embarrassed being seen hooking arms in public, yet he kept his mouth shut. If he complained out loud it would just invite more teasing.

Meanwhile the lord joined his wife and they both looked at the two men walking away. "Well, at last we know our son is happy."

"I give it a day or so before you begin pestering him for grandchildren," she teased as she gathered her things to head inside.

"Nah, actually I would hold that out longer. I'm still pretty young, you know," he said, flashing a grin.

"And he can have children before becoming lord." Smiling, she knew her husband was still far away from retiring.

"Wow…we're going to be grandparents someday," the lord mused, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

"I think our beloved son won't be able to handle you at all when that happens." She laughed delicately as they walked inside and down one of the many hallways.

"It's a miracle he never had problems with his blood pressure," he said.

"It is." They both laughed together as they headed towards their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chapter and the following one is really short and to the point, I decided to publish both today. I'm pretty sure this is the only time something like this will happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wishes**

Fai, Kurogane and Tsumebe were all sitting in the shrine. There was a ceremonial bowl filled with sacred water on the floor and Fai was kneeling in front of it.

The water had been drawn during the last full moon from an old well. Fai closed his eyes as he focused his magic. He and Kurogane had been together for a full year now and many of the fellow lords and such were questioning about Kurogane capabilities of producing heirs as they vied for Suwa's land. And if there would be no one to defend it in the future, there was no need for the province to stay under their protection.

Fai now exhaled and called for the shop owner, if there was even one now. Nothing seemed to stir in the contents of the water. The priestess advised them both to keep waiting. Just as they were about to give up hope, a blurry image was appearing.

"Who is this?" the voice said.

"Are you the one who grants wishes now?" Fai asked, opening his eyes to see a young man. His dark hair hung over his bright blue eyes as he smiled warmly.

"Yes I am," he answered. "My name is Watanuki and I was an apprentice of Yuuko-san. When she passed away I was deemed strong enough to take over."

Watanuki looked much happier than his predecessor and Fai wondered what had happened. "Then you must know I need a wish granted…I want for me and Kuro-san to have a child of our own, but in this world that's impossible."

"I see." Watanuki nodded. "It is possible for you and him to have a child that is really of your own. However, in order to do so you need to travel to another world."

"We're willing to pay the price," Fai said, knowing that their wish would warrant a heavy price.

"Hold on a minute," Kurogane said, looking at Watanuki. "How heavy would the price be?"

"Creating a life and taking the two of you to another world is a great wish. Both of you would have to give something up." Watanuki gave a thoughtful look before he looked back to Fai. "The magic in one of your eyes will do and for your partner his sword. Both carry significant memories with them and both items are a part of you."

Kurogane forced himself not to cry in protest. This Watanuki seemed like a really genuine person so he didn't want to offend him, especially since an heir would be important if he wanted to keep the province under the family line. But the sword? At least it wasn't the family heirloom Ginryuu. He looked at Fai. "Will you be alright with half of your magic?" he asked.

"It isn't important," Fai smiled as he raised his head and with his hand in front of his face made a pulling motion. His magic swirled around him as blue shards appeared and formed into a crystal. It was draining, taking half of his magic, but once he was done he held the stone in his palm. Kurogane stared in shock and amazement as his beloved deposited the stone containing his magical powers into the basin, which interestingly was transferred to the end of Watanuki.

"Your price is duly accepted," he noted. The young shop owner turned to Kurogane. "If you wish to continue, please hand over your sword."

The young lord grabbed his katana that he had used for a while. It had been used many times to protect the people, notably Fai in that one incident. He paused to remember the memories then sheathed it before dropping it into the basin. It sunk down into the shallow basin and Watanuki was seen holding it again.

"Your price has been paid in full. Now you two will be deposited in the world that will help you in your wish. I will provide you a traveling assistance."

Unfortunately the lord had to attend to his duties in another place today but he had bid the two farewells. Kurogane looked at his mother. Even though he was away from home for six years at one moment and it wasn't expected that he and Fai would be away for that long, it was still a lot to grasp. "Hahaue…" he began.

"We'll still be here waiting for the two of you to return with your child," she smiled brightly to her son. Tsumebe knew they wanted to do this and it would make everyone happy. "You may never get another chance."

Kurogane simply nodded and felt Fai grabbing his hand. The two had already expected they would travel so they had their pouches with essentials ready.

Watanuki smiled at them and moving out of site for a moment came back to show a small white thing in his hands. "This little one will help you. She's been a big help with some other clients and you two need her." A second later light glowed from the basin and out emerged the tiny creature. Fai seemed to recognize it as Kurogane and Tsumebe were the only one really intrigued by her. The creature was so small you could hold her in both hands. With a red jewel on the forehead she resembled a rabbit…or a manjuu bun. "This is Mokona Modoki," Watanuki introduced.

"Such an interesting thing." Fai smiled as he examined the creature.

"Mokona is Mokona!" she whined, folding her stubby arms.

"Mokona is interesting then, but could you help us now? It would be a big help."

"Mhm!" she nodded. Kurogane wondered how on earth she would help them travel to their destination. "Is everyone ready?"

"We should be back soon/" Fai smiled at Tsumebe, who sat watching them in amazement as Mokona hopped up into the air and large wings sprouted out of thin air. It was the strangest thing Kurogane had ever experienced. Wind swirled around him and Fai only. He would hurt her if this damaged his mother's shrine.

"Until then," Tsumebe said.

They vanished moments later, sucked up into Mokona's mouth before she was gone as well. Tsumebe was left alone looking up at the ceiling while her handmaidens came in, worried about the noise. She dismissed them kindly and left, praying they would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his is NOT going to turn into an mpreg conclusion. I generally would option for Fai and Kurogane to adopt personally (like in canon), but since Kurogane would need a blood heir, they will go to a world where they can arrange to have a child like that, but again, it will not be mpreg.
> 
> They are about 23 years old now. The next chapter will be posted up the following Monday/Tuesday, so stay tuned to see which world they will land in.


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome to Piffle**

It was the strangest sensation ever. Not even being sucked into this odd creature's mouth could compare to the…field that he and Fai were in.

They arrived out in the open and Fai looked to see them standing on some rocky ground. Tall buildings surrounded them and things flew above them. He could see the sun reflecting off everywhere and saw that mostly everything was made of metal and glass. "This is very different."

Kurogane was in for a shock as he looked up and saw large pieces of metal race overhead. "These, these…things...are flying!"

"It isn't magic. Strange," Fai observed, as he was unable to sense anything from them.

Mokona landed on Fai's head gently. "We should find a place to stay first! And those are flying cars." She giggled at them for not knowing.

"Cars…" Kurogane repeated. The word sounded very foreign to him. "And how on earth are we going to find a place to stay?"

"Easy, look for apartments and see if they have rooms," Mokona said as she grabbed locks of Fai's hair as he was walking to keep herself from falling. "You two will need jobs and clothes too. You guys look weird."

The blond smiled. "I guess we do."

The young lord was rubbing his eyes in disbelief as they were walking on the pavements. These buildings were so high. It was the complete opposite of Suwa with its dirt roads and using horses and carts as modes of transportation. "Who are you calling weird?" he growled at Mokona. "You're strange."

"Mokona isn't strange!" Mokona shouted and a few people looked at them with intrigued faces.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Since we are here for a while, it's best we introduce ourselves to Mokona. I'm Fai and beside me is Kuro-tan." Fai smiled as they walked together. They eventually came to a tall structure where Mokona told them to stop. It didn't look like an apartment building though.

"Listen, before you get any wrong ideas, my name is Kurogane," the other said in irritation. He shot a glare at Fai for giving a poor example to the small creature. Although he got used to Fai using nicknames for him for a very long time, he refused for anybody else to do the same.

"Are you sure we should go here?" Fai asked curiously and was surprised when the doors opened on their own. "It looks like a store instead of apartments."

"Mokona's sure. Mokona's heard of this place and was told to come here by Watanuki."

Kurogane stared in fascination at the many aisles. There were so many piles of random objects everywhere and other people in their strange clothes were milling around with pushing things that stored their stuff. He scoffed. "Since when was there a need for so many things?" he asked.

"Oh, Zima, there you are! Dita's going to be upset that you're here!"

Fai turned and stared as a Tomoyo look-a-like came running towards them, followed by a few women wearing dark suits.

"T-Tomoyo?" Kurogane spluttered. What the hell was the Tsukuyomi doing here? Further down the aisle he saw a man who froze in his tracks.

This man, who had to be Zima, turned around with a face that looked like he did not want to get into trouble. He cupped his mouth so Tomoyo could hear him. "Ah…Daidouji-san! Please, don't tell her I wandered off."

Tomoyo paused and looked between Fai and Kurogane in confusion. "…I thought you were Zima…" She looked at them for a few seconds. "Your clothes are very strange too. You have to let me fix that!" Smiling brightly, Tomoyo grabbed Kurogane's hand and pulled him forward, despite the others around her protesting. "Zima, we should head upstairs now and show our new guests some hospitality!"

"Princess, what the hell are you talking about?" Kurogane barked.

Meanwhile the other man ran up to Fai looking confused. "Funny, he's a lot like my Dita," he remarked to the blond.

"We just arrived here…and Kuro-tan is a grump."

"Oh, I see," Zima said. "Dita is a very stubborn person. Wait until you meet her."

Fai smiled as they were taken to an elevator. The blond had felt his heart beat a little faster at the sudden weightlessness in the machine, but he took it in stride as they came to an expansive room with several couches and a black glass panel hanging on one wall. He looked out towards the window and stared at just how high they were up now.

"Now you three sit down here and I'll be right back!" Tomoyo smiled as she pushed Kurogane towards one of the couches.

"I never thought there would be someone else like Kuro-pon," Fai joked as he sat beside Kurogane and watched as Tomoyo ran into another room, her long ruffled dress fluttering as she ran.

Zima and Kurogane finally faced each other. Both were quite stunned to see that they were pretty much each other doppelgangers. "So, uh, is your name Kuro-pon or Kuro-tan?" Zima asked.

The young lord was seriously developing a headache. "It's neither," he grumbled, turning red. "It's Kurogane."

Fai thought they could have been related, but Kurogane had much harsher looks compared to Zima, who reminded him more of Toriho than anyone else. "Don't be shy Kuro-sama~" Mokona laughed at what Fai had said, falling off the blond's head and onto the couch in a fit of giggles.

"Shut up, manjuu!" Kurogane glared at Mokona.

"Kurogane sounds like a doggy!" she said before laughing again.

"Here we are! I knew I'd have something here and you two can't go around looking like people from some period film." Tomoyo reemerged with a large pile of clothes in her arms. She shoved the clothes at Kurogane with a smile. "I use Zima as a model sometimes and you two are roughly the same size."

"Wait a minute. Are you not the miko princess of Nihon?" Kurogane asked Tomoyo, still unsure about her. The clothes fell on his lap. "And if not, why on earth are you taking us in like that?"

"Zima, could you escort everyone out? It'll only take a minute?" Tomoyo asked and with a quick nod, he followed orders. When the four of them were alone she looked back at Kurogane.

"Kurogane-san, I've met the Tomoyo you're talking about in dreams. She told me you two would be arriving sometime and, well, I was asked to help."

"Ah…" Kurogane said with full comprehension. He knew that Tomoyo-hime was a powerful dream seer, so he trusted this Tomoyo's words.

"I'm the president of Piffle Princess Corp. in this world," she added as Fai thought about how they must have been led here by Mokona.

Besides Fai, Mokona hopped up and onto his lap. "We need a place to stay and some food. Mokona's hungry!"

Tomoyo scooped Mokona into her hands. "Of course! I'll be happy to," she reassured. "We need to get you fitted for clothes too," she told Fai.

"Eh, just anything would work, Tomoyo-chan." Fai held his hands up and gave her a sheepish smile. "Really, if you could direct us to an apartment and maybe a doctor, that would be nice."

"Don't be silly. I'm treating you three as my guests so you're all staying here," she said cheerfully. "As for a doctor, I'll refer you to one tomorrow."

"We have to pay you back in some way," Fai offered, not wanting the three of them to be freeloaders. "We'll be staying for a while and don't want to be a burden."

"Well, if you insist," Tomoyo said, tapping her chin. "I have things that you all could help around with."

"Mokona will work hard!" Fai smiled as the small thing waved a tiny paw around. They would most likely be here for a year so they had to learn to take care of themselves.

"Ah, that's the spirit," Tomoyo beamed. "It's about time I introduce you to everyone." She called for Zima and the rest to come back in. Tomoyo's bodyguards were led back in by Zima, who all took a seat on the couch opposite of them.

"You already are semi-acquainted with Zima," Tomoyo indicated at the other man with one hand. "He is my personal assistant and is in charge of all the company's information. And these," she gestured at the large group of women, "are my bodyguards."

Fai introduced the three of them again, still a little shell shocked at everything that had happened so far. Kurogane noticed that one of the female bodyguards was standing especially closer to Zima. She had chin length black hair and her ruby eyes were revealed when she propped up her shades. She was sporting a scowl at Zima, obviously furious with him.

"This is Dita, Zima's bodyguard," Tomoyo said with a motion of her hand. She smiled brightly, something that never boded well for Kurogane. "Now that's over with, I'll have you two put on some new clothes and send you to an apartment while I get your new jobs prepared for you."

Kurogane simply nodded in thanks and he and Fai were showed to a room to change their clothes. On the way over there he overheard Dita chastising Zima.

"How dare you! Just wandering off on your own like that."

"Ah, but Dita love, it's not like some corporate rival would come up and abduct me for our corp. plans!"

"This place will take some getting used to, ne, Kuro-min?" Fai said as he started pulling off his clothes.

"My gods, if we have to go on that up-and-down thing again…" The other shivered. He was embarrassed at how he felt sick riding the elevator.

"Maybe there are stairs? We are very high up though," Fai added as he finished dressing himself. He examined himself in his new pants and short sleeved shirt.

"I think I'd rather take those," Kurogane muttered as he put on the clothing of this world. The round object on the pants was unusual to him as he fiddled to put it in the hole.

Fai chuckled and stepped forward to help him. "Like a kid. Although I suppose the clothes back in Nihon use sashes and ties instead of buttons."

"So that's what they're called…" He hated feeling like an idiot.

"Don't worry about it. It's cute and there're a lot of things in this world that are new for both of us," he said as he patted Kurogane's shoulder.

"Right." The taller one felt reassured that at least Fai wasn't entirely familiar with the strangeness of this world like him. Once they were finished they took their outfits from home and walked outside where Tomoyo was happily chatting with Zima and Dita, while Mokona was on the president's shoulder.

"Oh, they look great on both of you!" Tomoyo clapped, her expression filled with joy as she looked at the couple.

"Thank you again for the clothes." Fai smiled as he looked over towards the others.

"Now Dita, make sure you don't get Kurogane-san confused with me," Zima teased his lover.

"Idiot." Dita glared as she looked up at Zima before promptly ignoring him.

"See, what did I tell you, Fai-san? Isn't she just like him?" Zima told the blond with a wink.

"There are similarities." Fai's smile widened.

"Kurogane has a sour face~!" Mokona cheered as she ate a small cake.

"Shut your mouth!" Kurogane scowled at Mokona.

"Now, I'll have one of my bodyguards take you to a place you can stay. I'll have it freshly stocked as well and if you need anything else you can call me," Tomoyo explained with a smile.

Well, at least their living accommodations were arranged the same day they landed here.

xXx

Fai thought it was rather nice actually cooking for them. He had rarely been allowed to cook and here things were slightly more challenging to figure out. He got the hang of it though and was now turning off the stove. Tomoyo still needed to tell them about a doctor they could see and they were expecting her later on.

"This is so bizarre…" Kurogane yelled from the bathroom. There was a continuous flushing nose. 'Where the hell does this water go?"

"Pipes," Fai answered, thinking Kurogane had the curiosity of a small child. "And you're going to break something if you keep doing that!" he shouted, not sure if Kurogane would be able to hear him. Mokona carried a plate over her head, having helped Fai with their meal. Fortunately, Kurogane still had great hearing. He stopped pressing down the handle and after washing his hands, he stepped outside.

"Kuro-tan should try this food. It's new to you at least," Fai said, grinning. He was a little excited over the idea of being able to make food he had been more familiar with in his youth.

The young lord accepted Fai's dish and sat down, staring at it. "What is it?" he asked, eying the food with caution even though he intended to eat it.

"Pancakes. And the yellow lumps are eggs," Fai said as he set a plate on the table for Mokona and himself.

"Mokona wants lots of syrup!"

"No syrup for me," Kurogane muttered. He could smell the sugar already from the bottle and it was a turn off. Unfortunately for him it meant that his demands would be clearly ignored, resulting in Fai dumping on a lot of sticky brown substance on his food. "I said no syrup!" he roared.

"You'll choke without it," the blond countered with an innocent smile. Mokona was already digging in to her own food as Fai sat down. "Besides, you'll need your strength for whatever job we have from Tomoyo-chan and to find a doctor for the baby."

Kurogane sighed and grabbed his fork. However, he was not used to using this utensil. As a result he jammed it onto the pancake and lifted the entire stack, trying to eat it. But to his horror the pancake flopped on its ends and the damn syrup was dripping out messily on the table.

"Maybe we should forgo a baby if Kuro-pon needs help eating?"

"Don't be stupid," the other snapped as Mokona giggled in amusement.

"See how mean he is to me, Mokona? Kuro-daddy's going to be a grouch to the baby too," Fai said, pouting mockingly. Mokona laughed, the sound muffled as her mouth was full of eggs.

Kurogane sighed. "Look, just show me how to use this."

Fai gave the man an amused look before he started showing Kurogane how to use the utensil. It felt strange moving so differently from years of using nothing but chopsticks. However, he managed. The young priest ate then, letting Kurogane watch him. It wasn't too hard, but it looked as if his lover would need practice. As much as he was baffled, Kurogane thought it was an exchange for him teaching Fai how to use chopsticks a long time ago. After several attempts, he found that he was getting more used to using a fork, followed by a knife. He just hoped he wouldn't have to eat more sweets now that Fai was in charge of cooking, but he highly doubted it. As soon as they finished eating and cleaning up, their doorbell rang. Mokona leapt to answer it.

"Hello, Mokona. I brought some more clothes too!" Tomoyo said cheerfully as Fai walked into the living room to greet her. "Oh I have news on your jobs and a good doctor." One of Tomoyo's bodyguards made her way into the apartment as well. Kurogane wondered what on earth she had for them to do.

"Since I already have enough bodyguards, I was thinking perhaps Kurogane-san could help train some of my employees in defense. As for Fai-san, I would like to have him model some clothes for me so I can adjust some fittings. He's just the right figure," she explained with a smile.

Thank gods he was not asked to model. At least he would still be training, albeit differently seeing that swords were not commonly used in Piffle. "Sounds fine," Kurogane concurred and was actually surprised he got to say that. He expected to put his foot down at some absurd job Tomoyo had in mind for him, knowing from miserable experiences that the Tomoyo from Nihon would had done that without any second thoughts.

"Great, and as for a doctor I have several in my employ. But why did the two of you need one? Neither of you look hurt or sick." She looked worried then as Mokona sat on her shoulder.

"Kurogane and Fai came here to have a baby~" Mokona explained.

"Ah, I see," Tomoyo said, her violent eyes twinkling in bemusement. "The princess of your world did mention about the need to have an heir. "

"Piffle is rather advanced and we were dropped here so there must be a way for it to happen," Fai explained. They hadn't thought about how it would happen, just that it would somehow and they would return to Suwa with a baby.

"Of course, we have artificial wombs a lot of couples who are unable to conceive for various reasons use. Chitose-san will be able to tell you more when you see her." The president then informed the two and Mokona where to find Chitose and to let the doctor know that she had sent them there under special circumstances.

"And how are we getting there?" Kurogane asked.

"Driving of course. I left an extra car for you two. You might want to test it first before taking it out on the roads, but the computer will help too," Tomoyo informed them before she grabbed a bag and began pulling out clothes for them. "Both of you will start work the day after tomorrow and tomorrow you will see Chitose-san."

"So," Kurogane said to Fai after Tomoyo and her bodyguard left their apartment, "I guess we should give that thing a try."

"We can, she left us the keys." Fai jingled them for emphasis as Mokona jumped up to land on Kurogane's shoulder. "Let's go for a ride!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLAMP cameos: We decided to have Zima and Dita make their human AU presence here. (They never make cameos in the manga.) They are originally persocoms - super computers with human appearances - from the series Chobits. Zima houses all of the government's national database and therefore all persocoms are connected to him. Because he contains top-secret information, Dita's role is to protect him and also act as the firewall. So naturally their positions at Piffle Princess Corporation are really similar.


	23. Chapter 23

**Artificial**

"Insert key in the slot," the cool female computer voice said. The place where they were supposed to slide in the key flashed in green light. Kurogane followed the computer's instruction. The engine started as the computer screen lit up, showing them the roads and buildings around them.

"Kurogane has to follow this to get to places for now," Mokona said as she fiddled with the screen, knowing what to do.

"I know, I know," the young lord griped.

"Push down the parking brake." The screen displayed the layout of the car for any beginner to follow and he did once again.

"This is all really interesting." Fai was leaning forward with a curious look, taking in all the knobs and buttons.

"Step on the gas pedal." Kurogane placed his foot on the indicated pedal.

"Alright, so it looks like we could-" Kurogane started as he pressed on it, but with a jerk the car moved so fast.

"BRAKE!" the computer screamed.

"Isn't it supposed to help?" Kurogane yelled as he slammed his foot on the brake pedal, halting the car to a stop. Mokona flung forward but he caught her in his hand.

"Barely touch the pedal, Kuro-pon," Fai grumbled as he was kept from hitting the dashboard by his seat belt. "And be gentle," he added, thinking that maybe he should have been the one to drive.

"No, no, I got this," Kurogane said, gritting his teeth. He was determined to master this.

"Kuro-tan should be steady or you'll just end up jerking the car again," Fai countered as Mokona landed in his lap. "Fai's right, Kurogane's being too hard."

'This is just like the bedroom,' Kurogane thought to himself. 'Not a lot of pressure and it'll be fine.' He would never tell the others how he finally controlled the speed of the car.

"Well, it was a rough start, but you seem to have the hang of it now," Fai remarked as he and Mokona looked out to the streets.

"Kurogane is not as naïve and stupid as Mokona thought" the companion piped.

"Say one more thing and I'll chuck you out of the window!" he scowled.

"Now, now Kuro-rinta. Focus on the road so we can get to the doctor's in one piece," Fai chided as he patted Mokona's head.

It was a miracle (even Kurogane admitted) that they arrived at Chitose's office in one piece. After cursing at the seat belts since they refused to unlatch immediately, the three of them got out of the car. They made quick work of going in and telling the secretary there that they had been sent by Tomoyo. Fai noted how there was no one else around as they were led down a hallway.

After knocking on the door, a voice answered. "Come in." A tall woman with long dark hair greeted them. She was looking over some papers before she sat them down on a counter and smiled at them. "Tomoyo-san said you needed my assistance?"

Kurogane started to explain. "We were told you could help us with a kid. However…"

"Your city doesn't have the capability of helping you and your partner. It's simple really." Chitose motioned for them to have a seat as she sat down in a chair. "Here we have advancement in robotics and such as you can see and in the medical field Piffle Princess Corp. excels. Aside from a payment plan and such all we need from the two of you is some genetic material. Of course you both must sign some papers."

"And will this child be legitimate?" Kurogane asked.

"It will share the same genes as both of you. We simply take sperm samples from you and your partner. We take the DNA from each sample and transfer them into an egg that has been cleaned, which will fertilize accordingly. It's then put into an artificial womb where the baby grows," Chitose explained to them and Fai tried to wrap it around his head. The medical and science talk was really advanced for the knowledge that the people in Nihon were provided with.

"And will it take the same time as the natural way for a baby to be grown?"

"Nine months. Then before you travel back to your home I would advise you wait until the baby is at least a few months old," she answered.

Fai listened intently. The fact they were really having a baby was sinking in. "We understand," Kurogane said. The methods seemed really fancy and complicated…and yet he trusted them.

"Good, now just sign your names at the bottom and we can begin today. Tomoyo-san already put the initial fee in as she told me the two of you won't start work until tomorrow."

Chitose handed a pen and clipboard to Fai, who signed the paper on it without hesitation. He then handed it over to Kurogane who quickly scanned the fine print. Apparently the manjuu was able to let them read languages that were similar to his home world. He too then signed it then handed it back to Chitose.

"Now then, that's settled." She opened a cabinet and picked up two plastic containers. "We'll need samples from both of you. There're rooms across the hall."

The two looked at each other quickly then took the containers from her. They left the room to the restrooms. Fai blushed faintly at the thought of giving Chitose samples. Although when he saw Kurogane, he grinned deviously. "Does Kuro-pon need help?"

Kurogane blushed harder. "Hell no!" he gritted.

"Making a baby is supposed to be fun though," the other countered as he teased Kurogane to get rid of his own embarrassment. "No one would know, Kuro-min."

Kurogane scanned the reception area. Nobody was in the plastic chairs and the secretary was busy on his computer. "Fine," he muttered under his breath.

Fai stared at the other for a moment before he chuckled and tugged Kurogane into one of the rooms Chitose had said to go to.

"This is weird," Kurogane commented as Fai closed the door and leapt onto him. "At least none of us have to get pregnant."

Fai laughed at that. In truth he had been a little worried that that would have been the case. "Kuro-daddy would have looked so cute with a baby belly," he cooed, his arms wrapped around Kurogane's neck.

"Oh, shut up," Kurogane growled, before connecting his lips with Fai's. He prayed the doctor wouldn't ask why it was going to take them so long to bring back samples.

xXx

Fai scrubbed his face clean of makeup, which Tomoyo had earlier suggested he wore for a photo shoot. Now he was back in the apartment he shared with his companions. It had been three months since they had arrived in Piffle and they got updates once a week on the baby and how it was growing and as well as how healthy it was.

"Mokona thinks Fai looks pretty without makeup," Mokona told Fai. She was sitting on the sink.

"Thank you, Mokona." He tossed the dirty washcloth into a hamper with the rest of their dirty laundry. "I'm glad I don't have to do it often for work."

Mokona smiled. "Mokona wonders how Tomoyo's bodyguards are handling Kurogane."

"He's always strict, even more so when training people or at least I was told when he was a general underneath Tomoyo-hime back in Nihon," Fai explained as he picked Mokona up and walked towards the kitchen.

Mokona's ears drooped in mock fear. "Kurogane being strict is scary," she complained. "But Mokona understands strictness has its benefits in training."

"It can be both, especially when Kuro-pin is involved," Fai joked as he deposited Mokona on a counter in the kitchen and moved to make them both something to drink.

Just then, they heard a slight hum and a click as the apartment door opened. Kurogane walked in and casually dropped off his duffel bag on the floor. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup, fetching water from the tap.

"Hyuu~ we were just talking about you, Kuro-san," Fai leaned over and kissed Kurogane's cheek. The other smelled of the outdoors and sweat.

"No wonder. My nose was running because I was sneezing too much," he said, naturally wrapping one arm around the other's waist.

"Kuro-rinta looks like he had a busy day." He smiled as Mokona cooed about them being affectionate. "Chitose-san said the baby is still doing well when I called earlier today."

"Good," Kurogane simply said, fetching some more water. "That serious bodyguard was giving me a rough time."

"Kuro-tan met a challenge? You are getting to be a couch potato over the past few years," Fai teased as he looked over towards the ninja. He poked his lover's stomach and Mokona giggled.

"No, not that!" the other said. "She kept firing off at me with her stubborn tongue, criticizing my methods."

"Well, maybe you should spar with her?" Fai suggested as he pulled away to finish making him and Mokona drinks.

"Maybe," Kurogane considered with a smirk. "I have to admit she's really good though. Guess she's fiercely devoted to protecting that guy."

"They are together, Kuro-pon, and it is her job to protect him." Fai shrugged and handed a teacup filled with juice to Mokona. Mokona slurped the drink loudly while Kurogane stared at her in slight disgust.

"That I could relate to," he added rather shyly.

"Because Kuro-sama is Suwa's third best protector!" Fai laughed before he sipped his own glass.

"Oi, what are you trying to get at?" the other huffed, setting down his cup of water in the sink.

"Nothing, Kuro-tan." Fai moved then to the small dinner table to sit.

"You're suggesting that you are better than me," the other griped as he followed Fai.

"Stating, Kuro-min," Fai corrected and smiled around the rim of his glass.

"Oh no you don't." He furrowed his brows. It was getting late. "Oi, have you heard about this Dragonfly race coming up?"

"Yes, everyone is talking about it." Fai explained with a grin. It looked interesting whatever it was.

"Seems like it's a huge thing every year. How on earth does Tomoyo-san have the time to coordinate all of this?" Kurogane wondered.

"Lots and lots of workers," Fai explained, knowing Tomoyo also had a group of advisors and such to help run her corporation.

"That's true," Kurogane concurred. He never dreamed that there would be such a thing as a flying race.

"I'll be working during it. Tomoyo-chan has some kind of uniform she's having several people wear around the building she's hosting a party in," Fai added then, thinking it would be fun and they could always use the money.

"She loves clothes way too much," Kurogane said with a snort. "I bet you she would have us take a lot of them back to Suwa."

"Maybe. Tomoyo-hime likes clothes back in Nihon too if the trunks full of clothes you don't wear are any indication."

"I'm not an idiot."

"I never said you were, Kuro-tan."

Mokona set her now empty cup in the sink. "Kurogane should come to the party and celebrate. There's gonna be lots of alcohol and food."

"Great…" Kurogane smacked his head. "I don't need everyone else knowing how you still meow obnoxiously when you had too much to drink."

"Not allowed to drink. I'll be working," Fai chided. "I'm modeling Tomoyo-chan's clothes, which means I have to walk around the entire time."

"Excellent." He knew Fai would be disappointed that he wouldn't get to touch alcohol at such a big party.

"You will have to be on your best behavior. And make sure Mokona doesn't wander off." Mokona agreed with Fai as she hopped onto the table.

"Fine," the other huffed in annoyance. It was embarrassing what happened the other times he allowed himself to drink a lot.

"Good, Kuro-pup." Fai grinned, resting his chin on top of a loose fist. "Now, what should we do today?"

"First, I need to freshen up," Kurogane pointed out. It was absurd how people cleansed frequently in this world, and he was trying to make sure not to get into that bad habit before they returned to Suwa.

"We'll let you powder your nose, Kuro-dainty," Fai smiled, thinking that maybe Kurogane was spending too much time around Tomoyo's all-female bodyguards.

"Hell no," Kurogane growled. "The future Lord of Suwa doesn't wear powder."

"We'll see." Fai gave him a cheeky look while Mokona joked about Kurogane in a dress.

"Nor does the future Lord of Suwa wear a dress!" he roared, swatting his hand at Mokona.

"It might be good luck for you. Maybe a skirt?" Fai suggested as he looked up at Kurogane. "I'll start on something to eat then while you're gone."

Kurogane scowled and stomped out of the kitchen to take a shower; a long one to get away from the other two's silly antics.

Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques

The party was well underway as the race had started an hour ago. Fai chatted with anyone who talked to him as he walked around the large room showcasing the blue uniform Tomoyo had fitted him. To complete the dashing racing outfit Fai was modeling, Tomoyo had tied a lilac ascot around his neck. Kurogane refused to say it out loud, not wanting anybody to get any ideas he was into fashion or something absurd like that, but he thought it accentuated Fai's cerulean eyes very well.

"Fai looks nice in his racing suit," Mokona smiled as she hopped up into the blond's outstretched hands. Fai had since wandered over towards the table Kurogane was sitting at, thinking the man looked lonely as everyone else was busy elsewhere.

"Thank you Mokona. Have you been keeping an eye on Kuro-tan?"

"Yes!" Mokona tightened her face and pushed her paw as best as she could to make an odd salute. "Kurogane has been very obedient!"

"Stop treating me as if I'm a dog!"

"Not drinking too much?" Fai asked with a chuckle, ignoring Kurogane's yelling.

"Use your senses, idiot. I'm still yelling," he said to make his point clear.

"You're going to get kicked out if you keep it up," the blond said with a chuckle. He set Mokona down on the table. "I have to get back. You should try the food. They have some sushi on the far table you might like."

"Mokona loves sushi!" the puffball gloated. "Kurogane, get some sushi for Mokona!"

Kurogane cursed and got up from his seat, lightly stomping to the food table. He grabbed some for him as well, seeing the food was a lot like those at home. Fai had wandered off to the center of the room where a few others were posed to show off the latest designs. Tomoyo herself was bustling around. She was wearing a long sleeved, sweeping dark velvet dress plus a matching hat. "I hope you're having a good time, Kurogane-san."

"Kurogane's grumpy because Fai has to work," Mokona told her in between eating sushi rolls and something else she had grabbed from the buffet table.

"I'm so sorry, Kurogane-san. It's part of the bargain that he works tonight." Kurogane thought she didn't seem really sorry. "However, I have something coming up soon and I'm sure you will enjoy him working as a model tonight!" she said with a wink. The young lord flushed and scowled.

"Kurogane likes seeing Fai a lot. Mokona hears him talk lots at night when Mokona's in her room," she chirped, rice stuck around her bulging cheeks.

Kurogane grabbed Mokona and pressed one hand over her mouth just as she managed to swallow her food. Tomoyo laughed and walked away, telling the two she had to take care of the upcoming special program. Mokona kicked her legs and wiggled out of Kurogane's hold. "Mokona could have choked. Mokona's gonna tell Fai!"

"You don't tell him anything," Kurogane hissed into Mokona's ears.

Before the two could carry on, the lights dimmed off and the people mingling around hushed up. Up on the stage, Tomoyo was ready to make her presentation. "Now the racers will be entering the first obstacle of the race soon and as such I want to show you all my new fashion line today!" Tomoyo said with a smile and a round of applause erupted. "Thank you for all coming to our party and now if you will direct your attention to the center of the room."

All eyes turned to the center of the room. It seemed that it was actually turned into a makeshift runway. Spotlights shined on the runway and two models walked from two sides. They met and linked arms, walking towards the middle of the room. The man was wearing a checker striped pattern pants with a green jacket while the woman was wearing a sleek pink dress with small white wings out of her back. Music belted out with the people walking in step to the beat. With each new model that came out, applause followed. Fai was one of the last ones and he winked towards the crowd as he stopped for a moment for pictures and turned to walk back.

The last model was none other than Zima, Tomoyo's easygoing personal assistant and occasional model. He was sporting a mostly black racer outfit with white gloves and white racing boots. With a red ascot tied around his neck and orange racing glasses, many thought he looked quite dashing. Before he walked off, a photographer yelled out, "Wait! You would look stupendous with the blonde one. Come back out with him!"

Zima was a bit stunned, but nevertheless he strode off and hooked an arm around Fai. To Kurogane's horror, Zima was parading with Fai to the center floor. Fai smiled nonetheless for the photographers. He knew Zima had someone already so there was nothing for him to worry about.

"I'm sure your man will not…object?" Zima whispered into Fai's ears as they walked off after the last minute photo shoot.

"Not too much." Fai was glad Kurogane didn't have a sword anymore and reminded himself he would have to watch the other regardless if he had a weapon or not.

"It's alright." Zima patted Fai's arm with sympathy. "I know what it's like to have a hot-headed significant other. Mind you, she's really sweet, but it's nice when she's…calm."

"I won't argue with that." The blond chuckled. Tomoyo could be heard over the speakers, announcing that the first obstacle was fast approaching and asked for everyone to watch the giant screen on the wall.

"Ah, yes, I believe she left the badges in that enchanted tower and the racers need to claim one from there," Zima commented. He and Fai stared at the giant screen. On the screen it showed a large clear orb of water suspended about on a tower in the city. As the camera zoomed in, the announcer explained how there were hundreds of tokens floating about for each racer. Right after he commented about it, the first racer flew closer to the tower. She got really close to it that one of the badges flew out of it and landed in her hands.

"Looks exciting," Fai added. They watched as the rest of the racers came through in small groups, catching their own tokens. "I guess the next challenge will be harder?"

"Yup, wait till you see it!" the assistant noted.

Kurogane finally got up and went to join where Fai and Zima were standing. "The wind is really unpredictable," he commented.

"Especially at such speeds," Fai added as he hadn't noticed Kurogane walking towards them.

"Yup, that's the whole aspect of the dragonfly race. The wind gives no racer mercy, so it eliminates a lot of contenders along the way," Zima explained.

"I see. It can get dangerous then." Folding his arm, Fai watched as the last dragonfly went through and the announcer came up. "I guess I'll go back to work.

Kurogane didn't like how he was left alone to his own whims. He wasn't exactly the sort to mingle with people he had just met. Clearly he did his best back at home since he was the soon-to-be-lord. So instead, he just stared at the giant screen while Fai and Zima went back to work.

"Kurogane likes the race?" Mokona asked, having climbed onto his shoulder when he had gotten up.

"It's definitely the most exciting thing right now," he answered, not really hiding to suppress his sarcasm.

"Kurogane is sad because he doesn't get to be with Fai right now, even though he's in the same room," Mokona said as she watched the screen. He didn't want to admit that Mokona was right. "It's one of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques – to know when a person is sad," she continued.

The event passed nearly the same for the rest of the day with Fai chatting with them every half hour or so as the race played in the background. It wasn't too long before the winner had been announced, who was a woman with thick hair that fell past her shoulders in numerous curls. Seeing that the party was coming to a close, Fai ventured over towards Kurogane, smiling. Kurogane felt a familiar hand clutching at his arms. He didn't have to look down to realize that the person brushing his hair along his cheeks was Fai. He didn't even realize that as the room emptied they were alone until then, so he didn't hesitate to stroke Fai's hair.

"We can leave just as soon as I change out of these clothes," Fai replied with a soft look. "I'm sure you two are tired."

"Is Fai tired too?" Mokona asked the blond.

"My legs are sore from standing all day," he explained as he patted her head. Turning, he waved slightly as he walked off. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Kay," Kurogane replied. As soon as Fai left, Tomoyo came up to him and Mokona.

"What did the two of you think?" she asked, her cheeks flushed from running around all day. "Didn't Fai-san look handsome in his racer outfit?"

"Uh…" Kurogane didn't know how to respond.

Tomoyo laughed, thinking it was as good of an answer as any. "How is the baby coming along? You two have been getting things for it, right?"

"The doctor said the baby's doing well," Kurogane replied, glad that it was a topic he didn't mind talking about at all.

"Have you seen it yet? By now it wouldn't be very big, but you could see it." She always asked them about the baby, having found it romantic that the couple was willing to do all of this for a child of their own.

"No, we haven't." He wondered if he and Fai should check how their child is doing. Yet the thought of a small life being raised in a machine was pretty freaky.

"Any names yet?" she gave a teasing look. Tomoyo liked to make Kurogane blush just as much as Fai did sometimes.

"If we haven't even seen the baby yet, what makes you think we have a name ready?" he huffed, turning slightly red.

"Most parents do. You don't need to know the sex of the baby. Just think of a name for both a girl and a boy." She pouted, poking Kurogane's chest. "Really, it's only six months until the baby's born."

"Six months? It's not that short," Kurogane scoffed.

"It is. Time will fly by," Tomoyo argued as Fai walked up to them, changed into much simpler looking clothing.

"Is Tomoyo-chan bullying Kuro-rin?"

"No I'm not," Tomoyo said before Kurogane could even speak. "I'm insisting him that you two need to start coming up with names for your child. Six months is soon, you know?"

"That is…" Fai gave a thoughtful look. They hadn't even started preparing for a baby, let alone think of names. "We'll talk about it later, but right now we should head back." Kurogane was dying to get back, and he knew Fai picked up on that. With that said, the three plus Mokona left the party room to head back to their places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though they will not have to go through mpreg (phew), this medical technology is of course something that could not occur in real life biologically. So let's just say Piffle is so darn advanced even in genetics that they make it possible.


	24. Chapter 24

**Frets and Bouts**

On one of their days off the three of them decided to go and see the baby. They had been there a few times before when the baby had barely been developed at all. "The baby should look more like a person now," Fai said with a smile as they walked into the labs where Chitose worked.

There were rows of these artificial wombs up and running. Chitose was one of the several doctors that were monitoring the statuses of the developing fetuses. Nutrients and such were pumped through tubes. Chitose walked over to greet them. "Ah, hello Fai-san, Kurogane-san."

"Hope we're not early." Fai grinned as they walked through the dimly lit room.

"Mokona's excited to see the baby. Does he have all his fingers and toes yet?"

"The fetus does. It's just not as easy to see," Chitose explained. She led them to their artificial womb, which was a large liquid filled cylinder. A low light illuminated the plastic inside that was connected to numerous wires and tubes that supported their child. It was still very small, but there was a lot of change from the last time they had come to visit. Fai was still struck by the idea they were having a child.

"I'm happy to say your child is doing very well," Chitose informed. "I know it means a lot to you two."

"We paid a lot to come here." Fai's right eye was still golden as he hadn't used any of his magic since they arrived in Piffle. "It won't be long until it's born." Mokona was pressed against the glass, staring in awe of the fetus.

But it was worth it, Kurogane wanted to say. It was worth it to give up their strong weapons for the sake of that tiny life. The fetus was only about eight inches long and barely resembled a person, but they could see fingers.

"The baby looks weird, like an alien," Mokona joked, though she was excited for the baby to be born and play with it.

"Don't be rude," Kurogane chided Mokona as Fai laughed at his lover's hypocritical statement.

"It does look strange in a cute way," Fai admitted as Mokona went back to looking at the growing fetus.

"Yeah," Kurogane quietly agreed. Many things would change once they were able to raise it and take their child back home to Suwa.

"Just a couple of months now and then you two will be proud parents," Chitose said as she looked over the files attached in front of the glass. "Have you thought of a name?"

"We uh…have been thinking about it," Kurogane said.

"Toshihiko for a boy," Fai told her, smiling at Kurogane's sudden hesitation.

"And if it's a girl?"

He looked at Chitose and smiled. "We're still arguing over a name."

Chitose chuckled. "Ah, I see. Well, I don't except you to have alternative names ready so soon."

Fai nodded in agreement. Things seemed to be settling nicely for them. He was still nervous about the baby and had his doubts on just how he would handle it, but he tried not to think on it as he knew Kurogane wanted this more than anything.

"How do you feel, if you don't mind me asking?" Chitose asked sincerely.

"Nervous," Fai told her, his eyes trained on the baby.

"Totally understandable." She nodded in sympathy.

"Mokona's excited for the baby," the tiny creature told her as she looked up at Chitose. "Mokona shall be the honorable aunt!" she offered with a smile. Kurogane didn't even know how to respond to that.

Fai laughed and looked at Kurogane to gauge his reaction to that. "Ah, Mokona will make a good aunt then."

Chitose smiled warmly. "I'm afraid I have to go now. I have others waiting to talk to and such." With Chitose leaving it meant they had to leave as well.

"Oi," Kurogane said gently, grabbing one of Fai's hands and squeezing it. "It'll be fine."

Fai grabbed Mokona with his free hand and pulled Kurogane along. "I hope so."

"Kurogane-san, I think this is the perfect competition for you."

Kurogane had just finished working with the corporation president's bodyguards once again. Wiping off sweat with a towel, he went over to where Tomoyo was waving for him to come. "What now?"

"A tournament. Every type of fighting is accepted and that includes weapons," Tomoyo informed as she walked up to Kurogane. "Fai-san told me you were really strong in your country and it would be good for you."

"But I don't have any weapon," he said. "I traded in my good katana in order to come here."

"I think there might be a weapons shop or two around here. It's up to you. I wasn't going to make you participate if you didn't want to, Kurogane-san." Tomoyo smiled as she stood beside him in her crushed velvet dress and beret, looking as fashionable as ever.

"Well…" Kurogane couldn't let this opportunity be wasted. "I suppose…"

"Think over it. If you do decide to enter, I'll change your work schedule around so you can go." Tomoyo knew they wouldn't be here for much longer, which was a shame really. She had grown close to all of the three newcomers.

"I haven't had a really good challenge in a while," Kurogane reflected. "And I might as well before I have to settle down and be a father."

"Oh, have you read any of those books I sent over?" she inquired, teasing good naturedly.

Tomoyo had sent over parenting books, and to his annoyance, most of them had images of a typical mother and father examples. "I've been too busy," he explained, when in fact he had no desire to touch them yet. He trusted his parents more for guidance when they would return to Suwa.

"You at least bought some clothes and things?" Tomoyo gave him a questioning look, thinking she had expected as much from Kurogane and hoped Fai had found the books useful.

"Yes, he saw to that," Kurogane answered. In fact, he had a feeling his mother was busy knitting some clothes for her expected grandchild in her spare time.

"Good, at least one of you needs to be on top of things," she joked and patted his shoulder. "Now, think over the tournament and I'll see you later, Kurogane-san!"

Kurogane rolled his eyes as Tomoyo left him. But he knew she meant well and he secretly appreciated her help in his and Fai's process of having a child. He picked up his items and left to go back to their apartment. Opening the car door, he slid in the key, becoming all too familiar with driving now. Really, he thought to himself, traveling wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Things were much easier here as well. They rarely had to truly work like they had to back in Suwa. At least nothing truly devastating had happened since they arrived in Piffle. Otherwise he would have fought the hell to protect him and Fai anyways.

At last he arrived back at the apartment and opened the door. He saw Fai lying on the couch rather peacefully. Mokona was sharing the same pillow. Kurogane smiled to himself and rummaged the closet for a blanket before tossing it over Fai. He then went to change out of his workout clothes.

Fai and Mokona had both been busy all afternoon with Tomoyo and her assistants, and when they had finally gotten back, Mokona had deemed they take a nap until Kurogane arrived. But when he covered them she had stirred awake and yawned loudly. She poked on Fai's cheek. "Fai, wake up. Kurogane's home."

Just then Kurogane walked back into the living room having already changed. He made eye contact with Mokona. "Just let him be," he pressed.

"But Fai said to wake him up when you got back." The tiny creature pouted as she looked up at the ninja. "Mokona is doing as asked."

"He looks like he could use some more sleep," Kurogane countered. In between working for Tomoyo, the silly blond was fretting out and about fetching clothes and poring over Tomoyo's parenting books as if they were the golden answers on how to raise a happy and healthy and successful kid. As they got closer to their child being born, Fai had been acting more and more frazzled. Underneath the light foundation he still wore from work Fai had started to gain bags under his eyes from staying up and stressing.

"Mokona…has been thinking the same," she said, putting a paw to her mouth in concern.

"Yes, so you go rest in your room," Kurogane encouraged.

"Mokona needs to finish her nap anyways. Can we order out tonight since Fai won't wake up soon?" she asked, having gotten accustomed to the delivery food in Piffle.

"What else?" Kurogane muttered. "You can take care of it then," he told the manjuu.

"Mokona will when she wakes up." Bouncing towards her room and leaving the other two alone, Mokona looked excited at the prospect.

Checking that the other shut her door closed Kurogane lifted the blanket gingerly and scooted Fai over so he could lie down next to him. He stroked the other's hair as if it was an old habit of his for a very long time. Fai mumbled something incoherently before he settled back against Kurogane. The day had really drained the blond and he was now catching up on the sleep he had missed the past few days. He then settled down, snuggling Fai comfortably and felt himself sleepy too as he closed his eyes.

Fai stretched as he got out of bed. It was their day off and he was glad for it. Kurogane was still sleeping and deciding to wake him up the blond leaned over to kiss the other.

Kurogane groaned at being woken up, but still he couldn't complain how he was being woken up. He instinctively grabbed Fai closer to him. Fai smiled and had to move to straddle Kurogane so he didn't fall over. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"Want to wake up?"

"We have all day to wake up," Kurogane complained.

"It is our day off, but we can't stay in bed. It's not a good example for Mokona," Fai chided as he smiled affectionately down at the ninja. "And didn't you want to look at swords for the tournament?"

"Since when was that thing our 'kid'?" Kurogane snorted. "And we could look at swords later today."

"We take care of her, Kuro-daddy." Fai leaned down and kissed Kurogane again before he moved off his lover. "I'll go fix something to eat. Get dressed and we'll go afterwards."

Kurogane grumbled something about how Fai pretended Mokona was like their kid. Then again, if it helped Fai ease his anxiety about their actual child he wouldn't hold a grudge against it. Meanwhile Fai grabbed a hair tie on his way out, tying his hair back as he walked into the kitchen. Today would be a relatively lazy day for all of them, it seemed. Kurogane reluctantly got out of bed and put on some clothes. Stifling a yawn, he walked out into the kitchen where Fai was busy on the stove. He seemed perkier again, which Kurogane admitted was a good sign. Of course he didn't say that out loud.

"By the time you're done with the tournament and healed up from it, we should have a baby," Fai said as he heard Kurogane walk in. He was already frying eggs for them.

"Wow, perfect timing," the other said sarcastically. He grabbed a loaf of sliced bread (who ever thought of packaging bread pre-sliced was a genius) and put some in the toaster.

"It is. Have to get as much sleep as we can though since newborns need to be fed every three hours," Fai remarked, having read all the books Tomoyo had sent them already.

"Then why didn't we sleep some more this morning?"

"I was already awake and thought I'd get you up too." Fai shrugged with a smile directed at the other. Reaching over he turned the burner off and pulled plates out of the cabinet above him. "We can go to sleep early tonight."

"Fine." Kurogane made a mental note. Fai said "early", but that didn't mean they had to "sleep" immediately.

"Here you go, and make enough toast for all of us. I'm going to wake Mokona," Fai said as he set a plate filled with eggs in front of Kurogane. Wiping his hands clean on a dishtowel, he left for Mokona's room.

"I'm already toasting the bread," Kurogane pointed out. Really, he was trying to help Fai around as much as he could.

"I know, I said make enough!" the blond called out behind him. Venturing into Mokona's room he found her curled up in a nest of blankets and gathering her up he brought her back into the kitchen.

The toaster rang off and Kurogane pulled out six slices of toasted bread. Putting it on a plate he brought it over to the table where Mokona was yawning yet sniffing at the smell of food. He really needed to make sure Fai still made some "present" time.

Helping Kurogane, Fai set plates and glasses in front of everyone. "Mokona needs to wake up so we can eat and get ready to go out later," Fai admonished the sleepy companion.

"Mokona knows, Fai," Mokona protested with a yawn. She started eating, which helped her wake up.

He ignored her snapping and shook his head. "You too, Kuro-bun, you need to eat to stay big and strong~"

Kurogane however, had surprisingly learned to be patient with Fai, which was a miracle feat considering their history. He silently finished eating his food.

Once they had finished and Fai had set the dishes in the dishwasher, he tugged Kurogane up and back to their bedroom so they could get cleaned up. Mokona had teased them about it when they returned, ready to leave. Kurogane grabbed Fai on his shoulders and gently shook him. "Oi, just relax. We have a day off for gods sake."

"What makes you think I'm not relaxed?" Fai said and offered Kurogane one of his more obnoxious smiles to prove his point.

He scowled. "Oh come on, even you're hurrying up the manjuu today," he griped.

"You're just being mean~" Fai pouted and reached up to flick Kurogane's forehead.

"No, you're too stressed and stubborn to realize you're stressed and stubborn."

Fai's smile faded at that. There had been a lot to think about with the baby's birth fast approaching and while he was happy about it, he was also conflicted. "Don't worry, I'll get better."

"Sssssshhh," Kurogane urged. He cradled Fai and had both of them sit down on their bed. His mother would be so proud of him. "Just…please, take it one day at a time for now."

"You're being oddly…comforting. Not that you aren't anyways, but you usually call me an idiot or a bastard and tell me to stop acting like a kid." Fai looked up at Kurogane with wide eyes. "I guess it's good practice, right Kuro-daddy?"

"Maybe it's because you're not you lately so I haven't done that?" Kurogane tried to reason. He for one wasn't sure why he was acting so calmly instead of flipping off at his beloved.

"Miss all the teasing, Kuro-cute?" Fai cooed as he pulled away. "We need to go and get Kuro-manly a new sword."

"There's more to life than teasing, gods," Kurogane answered. He kissed the top of Fai's head. "Don't think you're the only one nervous about this."

"You should really stop being so sweet or else I'll have to send Mokona out to stay with Tomoyo-chan for a bit again." Fai smirked as he turned to leave. "Now, let's go sword hunting. You should be excited to go."

"What do you mean?" Kurogane smirked, closing their bedroom door again. "I think I'm satisfied. For now."

"Hyuu~ Kuro-chan's flirting~!" Fai called out and Mokona jumped at the invitation to start teasing Kurogane too from the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their child is about six months in development. The suggested name "Toshihiko" comes from a character in CLAMP's Kobato, and he is one of the children at Yomogi Nursery where Kobato volunteers.


	25. Chapter 25

**Tournament**

Disheveled hair aside, Kurogane, Fai and Mokona were walking to the swords shop that Tomoyo had recommended. Since the two had time off of their work today, Kurogane figured they didn't need to drive as they were in no hurry. Mokona sat atop his head as Fai walked beside him. Both of them were still teasing him from earlier about just how uncharacteristically sweet he had been. But now that he was being mercilessly teased as usual he was sulking at the two.

After another half an hour later they arrived outside of the shop. Quickly peering through the windows they saw all sorts of weapons hung in display. As they stepped inside the automatic door, the shop owner came out of his dealer room to greet them. The man looked out of place with his long white beard and gnarled hands. He looked ancient to Fai, but he could see the man was still strong by the way he carried himself. "We were told you carried the best swords in the city," Fai said.

"Yes…yes…you heard that right," the owner said in a feeble voice. He glanced at Kurogane. "I can see you're the one who have come here for something."

The young lord blinked, but nodded. He wasn't exactly surprised how intuitive this man was. After all, there was always something sacred between a warrior and the weapon.

"I think I have just the sword for you."

He shuffled behind a counter and hunkered down. When he got back up he held a sword still wrapped in linens in his thin arm. The owner handed it over to Kurogane. It was a long sword, something he was very used to in battle.

"This is a fine long sword. Its name is Souhi. It will serve you very well as much as you will serve it well. The name means 'blue ice' and it will do well to protect you and others in battle."

Fai stared as the cloth fell and it revealed a deep blue hilt that shone brightly under the light. Kurogane weighed the sword in his hands and examined the blade. Although the katana he departed with as a price was made of higher quality, this Souhi was still pretty decent. "How much will this be?" he asked.

"If you win the tournament with this sword, consider it a gift."

Fai stared at the man in surprise. The sword was obviously valuable to give it away for free. Either the shop owner had confidence in Kurogane winning or there was more than meets the eye.

"Deal," Kurogane said.

Fai then stared at the sword for a moment before he looked to the old man with a grin. "And I suppose seeing Kuro-san win with a sword from you wouldn't be bad for business either now, would it?"

The store owner chuckled as he nodded. "It is good advertisement." Kurogane frowned, but nonetheless it would be nice if he didn't have to pay for it.

Fai and Mokona sat in the stands, waving small flags as they cheered on for Kurogane. The tournament had started the previous day and before that Kurogane had trained almost non-stop for it. The young lord had been going through the brackets pretty well the last day. He went through some easier opponents at first so now he was bracing for tougher ones. Yet the fighting spirit in him have never truly died down even after he risked his life to save Fai that one time so he gladly accepted the challenge. Fai watched, already knowing Kurogane would win his division. He couldn't use his full strength of course, but the warrior was still far better than the other swordsmen he had seen in the tournament.

"Next up, we have Kazuhiko and Kuro-tan in the semifinals under the swords fighting division," the commentator announced. A tall man who wore glasses stepped up and onto the stage. He had a large broadsword over his shoulder as he smiled and waved to the crowd.

"Kuro-tan?" Kurogane was seen on the large screen still seething at the use of Fai's nicknames. It was the blond who had wrote that down in the contestant forms. Fai and Mokona both laughed together at the man's reaction. They both cheered, but it was drowned out by the noises from the crowd. The referee counted down and blew the whistle. The audience roared and whooped.

Kurogane, with Souhi at the ready, charged at Kazuhiko. He dodged easily with a clean sidestep before he swung his own sword towards Kurogane's unprotected side. When it was blocked he smiled and jumped out of Kurogane's range. Although it was Kurogane's first time dealing with broadswords in general instead of the curvier katana he was used to in his home world, he quickly picked up the broad movements and its lack of arc swings for this type of weapon. Therefore he was able to find the faults and weak areas of Kazuhiko with precision using Souhi.

Kazuhiko held his own for several minutes, but having to handle such a heavy weapon was hard work even for someone trained like him. He eventually conceded the fight to Kurogane when the other had reached just a little too close to piercing his shoulder.

"And it looks like Kazuhiko surrendered! Kuro-tan will go to the finals match and his opponent will be determined after the next match," the commentator said with excitement. The crowd was at a roar. Kurogane's image was shown on the screens floating about and lingering the walls for everyone to see. Mokona bounced up and down, waving her flag furiously as Fai stood up and cheered.

Kurogane and Kazuhiko shook hands as per custom and were escorted off the stadium. Normally all contenders sat on the benches on the first level but Kurogane decided to step aside and head into the lockers room for a private break. Picking up Mokona, Fai decided they could skip the next match and go and talk with Kurogane. Making his way down, the blond managed to follow after the other.

"Hold a minute," a security official said, raising his hand. "You are not allowed to walk on these premises."

"My boyfriend was the winner of the match," Fai explained. Fai looked behind the man to call after Kurogane. "Kuro-chan~!"

"Let me help you, Fai-san," another voice said. It was Zima, who was one of the supervisors of the arena. He stared at the guard. "Listen here, Fai-san is also a special guest of Daidouji-san so I think you should let him in to see Kurogane-san."

"Yes…I understand," the guard apologized. He let Zima, Fai, and Mokona through.

"Thank you, Zima-san. I probably could have gotten in with some persuasion," Fai said as they walked away from the crowd. "How do you think Kuro-pon's chances are of winning?"

"Hmm…it depends. I'm betting that Seishirou-san will win this next match and he's a really strong contender. But my Dita has told me that Kurogane is really perceptive so that's a huge advantage," Zima said, putting in his own two cents.

"I'll be surprised if he loses. Kuro-tan usually gets his opponents to forfeit after a few minutes," Fai chuckled, feeling a bit of pride that Kurogane was so strong. They had reached the locker room where he was pacing back and forth with a towel over his shoulders.

"Well, it looks like I'll leave you two alone then. Send him my good luck for me," Zima said cheerfully. He patted Fai's shoulder and headed back outside. Far away they could hear Dita's angry voice.

"Kuro-chu did well," Fai cooed as he approached Kurogane.

"Yeah, Kurogane did great. He'll win for sure!" Mokona cheered as she waved her arms.

"You actually came in here?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow. Sure, he made it into the finals, but it didn't mean he could let his adrenaline guard down.

"Of course I did. The last match is soon and we had to give Kuro-rinta good luck." Fai sat down on a bench. "Kuro-sama looks like a wild animal in a cage going back and forth." Kurogane rolled his eyes.

"Zima sends his good luck to Kurogane too!" Mokona added, hovering around Fai and Kurogane.

"If Kuro-myu wins we can celebrate tonight. "Maybe we can even buy some drinks and order out for dinner too," he suggested, knowing Mokona would agree." Fai leered up at Kurogane with a devious smile.

"Not in front of the manjuu!" Kurogane hissed, turning scarlet while Mokona held in her giggle. "Anyways, you better leave soon. I have a feeling that the final match will come up soon."

They could hear the muffled voice of the announcer, no doubt declaring the end of the match or at least that it would be over soon. "Kuro-blush is shy."

Mokona giggled. "Shy, shy, Kurogane's shy~!"

"Get out of here!" Kurogane roared, snatching Mokona.

There was a rap at the door and all three froze. A man opened it and peered through. "Um, Kuro-tan, we need you to step outside to the arena. The final match is in about 15 minutes."

Fai looked away and covered his mouth while laughing. "Kurogane's going to be the next champion!" Mokona cheered as she wiggled in Kurogane's grip.

Kurogane chose to ignore the other two and followed the man outside. Sunlight hit him in the face and he automatically raised his arm to shield himself. Meanwhile Fai and Mokona quickly made their way back to their good seats. The audience was cheering loudly once more.

"Now this is what you've all been waiting for – the last match of the sword's division!" the announcer shouted over the loud speakers as he flew around on a small stand. "As you can see, Kuro-tan has made his way to the stage and our other finalist Seishirou is on his way as well."

Seishirou had a very cool expression as he walked out into the arena. Once he got on his spot, he pulled out a pair of glasses from his shirt pocket and put it on. It glared in the sunlight, giving him a daring edge. In his hand was a thin, black sword. The blade was still dirtied with his last opponent's blood and when Fai saw it, a sense of uncertainty washed over him. Seishirou was dressed in a business suit of all things, smoking leisurely as they waited for the match to begin.

He looked over towards Kurogane, thinking the man would know that he wasn't a push over. People in the audience were murmuring about who would win in the final match. Several were still spooked at how fast Seishirou had literally wiped out his previous opponent. The referee once again counted down and blew his whistle.

Seishirou remained in his spot, standing lazily as he took his cigarette and flicked it to the ground. He smiled at Kurogane then. Kurogane gripped Souhi in his hands. The other man must be really fierce if he just stood there waiting for him to attack. Clearly Seishirou wanted him to get exhausted first before the match could be even considered worthy. But he couldn't just stand there nor casually swiped so he ran forward with his katana's blade facing sideway in front of him.

Stepping on his spent cigarette, Seishirou made sure it was put out as Kurogane came towards him. He lifted his sword up in one hand, blocking the attack easily before he leapt backwards.

This man was really agile and quick and Kurogane knew he had no chance of getting a good attack every time his opponent chooses to do his aerial tricks. He would have to let them both wear out before any of them could truly "defeat" the other.

"It seems Kuro-tan is a strong opponent, but you won't win," Seishirou said, still smiling as he suddenly took the offensive and ran towards Kurogane. He attacked with rapid quick swings of his sword.

Kurogane barely managed to block each and every one of the other's blows. "Tch, we'll see about that," he smirked. "And the name's Kurogane."

"Who cares?" Seishirou's eyes turned cold. He kicked out at Kurogane's legs to knock him over while using his momentum to swing his blade around.

Kurogane swung his katana to stop from being sliced and managed to roll backward to prevent from facing the bluntness of falling on the ground. Just as he pushed himself back up to the tumultuous roars from the crowd, the referee ran into the arena waving his arms. He was blowing into his whistle so much that his face was turning red. Kurogane stopped. Even Seishirou, the scoundrel, did.

"What now?" Kurogane yelled.

Seishirou leaned casually on one side as always. "A winner hasn't been decided yet," he informed the other. As he glanced out to the crowd he could see a blond man standing with a creature, his eyes wide and looking anxious.

"What's this? Why are there other guests on the stage too?" the commentator speculated. The referee panted and unceremoniously grabbed Kurogane's arm.

"Oi, will someone tell me what's going on?" Kurogane growled.

The referee pointed at Fai with his shaking fingers and Kurogane stopped feeling mad once he saw the horror-stricken look on Fai's face. Fai was waving a cell phone in his and pointed at it with his other. He had gotten it months ago to keep track of each other through the day and if Tomoyo needed anything. He was trying to say something but the drones of the audiences made it hard to hear Fai.

"What?"

However, Mokona simply opened her mouth and suddenly a vortex seemed to be sucking Kurogane closer. To his humiliation it forced him closer and he fell on the floor once he got there. Great.

"Fai said the baby's coming!" Mokona shouted, just as flustered as Fai looked. "Chitose just called and she said the baby is going to be born any minute now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a way to find out your baby is expecting. Also, Kazuhiko comes from the series Clover and Seishirou here is based on TRC!Seishirou.


	26. Chapter 26

**Auspicious Prince**

"Wait, what?" Kurogane yelped, scrambling to get up.

Tomoyo, Zima, Dita and two other bodyguards also ran up to join the fray. "Kurogane-san, Fai-san, you can just go. We'll take care of this," Tomoyo calmly commanded.

"Seems you got second place." Fai gave him an apologetic smile as he pulled Kurogane away and towards their car.

"Are you – are you sure about this?" Kurogane spluttered once they got into the car. Fai immediately opened the door and wrenched Souhi out of Kurogane's hand and tossed it into the back of the car.

"Yes, she said the sensors or something went off and that meant the baby was coming," Fai informed as they pulled out of the parking lot. His nerves were on end, his heart raced as well at the thought of their child being born.

"I see," Kurogane said in utter disbelief. He punched in the display for directions to get there. Once it loaded much to their impatience Kurogane stepped on the gas pedal and everybody held on for dear life.

"Mokona wants Fai to drive back!" Mokona cried out when they came to an abrupt halt in front of the labs.

"We can talk about it later. Right now, baby time," Fai said and grabbed the creature as he got out. The two men hurried inside of the building and ran towards the area where the artificial wombs were.

"Oh hello!" the receptionist Hideki greeted. "I'm taking it that your baby's about to be ready?"

"Yes, we were called earlier." Fai brushed his hair out of his face, feeling nauseous.

"Right, you two need to grab some scrubs from the closet two doors to the right down the hallway before you could meet with Chitose-san," Hideki promptly explained.

As they had been informed what to do weeks before, Fai nodded and pulled the others with him. He felt nearly faint as they donned their new clothes and gloves. Even Mokona was wearing a mask over her mouth. Kurogane grabbed onto Fai and guided him to the door. The last thing they all needed was for Fai to faint before even seeing their child being released into the world. Glad for the support they walked into the same room they visited every time they came here. Chitose stood with a few others and there were equipment around them.

"The three of you are just in time. We're about to begin."

They watched as the liquid inside the cylinder was drained slowly before someone pressed a button and the glass was lifted upwards.

"It's alright. Take some deep breaths," Chitose advised. Poor Fai looked really nervous. "You too," she told Kurogane.

It was then that Chitose and the others circled around the medical plastic womb and began removing the baby. Fai couldn't really see anything, but he could smell blood from the placenta and moments later there were cries echoing through the room. The assistants brought the newborn to a small table and performed some quick tests. Chitose went to oversee it and once they were done she brought the baby back in its soft, yellow blanket.

"Congratulations," she said with a sincere, warm smile. "It's a boy."

Kurogane let out a sigh, not even realizing he was holding his breath for a while. He gripped on Fai's arm hard.

"He's squishy looking," Mokona said as she leaned forward on Fai's shoulder to get a better look. The baby looked asleep, oddly, after crying his tiny lungs out when he was brought out of the artificial womb. His round cheeks were red and they could see light tufts of hair poking out of the blanket.

"Would you like to hold him?" Chitose asked with a gentle smile.

"…Yes," Kurogane managed to say.

He gently let go of Fai and Chitose passed the baby into his arms. It was a wonder to hold his and Fai's child right now. The cries of the stadium and the rush of adrenaline from the tournament seemed ages ago. Now all of his attention was on this infant. Fai and Mokona both stared as the newborn shifted, his face scrunching up as he looked almost ready to cry again.

"I'll get a bottle for you. But all of you should head into the next room where the chairs are," Chitose informed them and Fai dully nodded. She led them out of the lab and into a cozier room with chairs. This room, too, was designed to be well sanitized. Kurogane was careful walking with their son.

"The baby's making a face like Kurogane," Mokona pointed out. Fai felt like he couldn't breathe.

They really had a baby now that was truly from both of them. The thought made Fai reel. "A-ah, I suppose he is."

Just then, Chitose came back in holding a bottle with special infant formula. "Here you go," she handed to Fai.

Thanking her, Fai turned back to Kurogane. He offered the other the bottle with a nervous smile. "Kuro-tan should feed him."

Kurogane accepted the bottle and steered it at the infant's mouth. His tiny lips quivered at the touch of the bottle's nipple and he opened it. It took a few tries for the young lord to tilt the bottle the right way so the baby could suck on the liquid for nourishment. He then realized that he was really exhausted. Not only had he been going all out for and in the tournament the last few days but he was emotionally drained.

"Since the baby's a boy does that mean his name is Toshihiko?" Mokona asked as she looked up at Fai.

"Mokona's right…His name is Toshihiko." Fai smiled as he leaned against Kurogane to watch.

"Easy now," Kurogane warned with a gentle tone.

They had settled on the name "Toshihiko" after ruminating through many character possibilities. With the proper characters it would mean "auspicious prince" and they hoped that the child will have good blessings.

"Toshihiko looks like both Fai-mommy and Kuro-daddy" Mokona giggled as the baby fed.

"I suppose he does, doesn't he?" Fai smiled, a light blush spreading over his cheeks.

Once Toshihiko had enough formula he wriggled his arms in protest. Kurogane slowly pulled the bottle out and handed it over to Fai.

"Now he can be taken out just as soon as we fill out his birth certificate and such," Chitose informed them and Fai looked up at her and nodded while Kurogane patted and burped their son.

"Of course."

Chitose brought over a clipboard with a birth certificate form and handed it to Fai. "Let me know when you are done."

Fai nodded as he filled out the paper. He noted that most of it had been filled in already, no doubt by Chitose. "What should I put as his last name?"

"Last name? What is that?" Kurogane asked.

"We could use mine. It's a family name that's used to keep track of family lines through the men," Fai explained as he finished writing.

"Interesting…" Kurogane said. "We only go by 'Kurogane of Suwa', for example."

"Toshihiko Fluorite…" Fai looked down at the paper, his smile fading at the name. At least it would only be known in this world, he thought dryly.

Kurogane would grab Fai's arm and squeeze it, but he couldn't as his arms were already preoccupied. "Just because the name may not carry over to Suwa, doesn't mean the name will die out."

"It's not a name that should live on…but it will only be known here." Fai looked up then and smiled faintly. "Anyways, we should be happy. In a few months we can return to Suwa." So Fai was ready to move on with this new family, Kurogane understood. He nodded as Fai finished scribbling down other small details.

Chitose took it once he was done and when she looked over everything she smiled at the family. "Everything looks in order. I take it you have supplies and things already for the baby back home?"

"Fai made sure everything was ready," Mokona explained.

"Good, then I'll see all of you soon for a checkup," she said as Fai got up from his chair.

"Kuro-kun need help getting up?"

"You want to hold him?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"I can." He was actually nervous, afraid he would make his son cry or hurt him in some way, but he took the infant from Kurogane regardless of his fears.

"There you go," Chitose said with an encouraging smile. The other father got up from his seat and together they headed back outside after thanking the doctor. Even Hideki congratulated them on the way out.

Fai was quiet the entire way back to their apartment, his eyes fixed on the baby he held. Thoughts raced through his head, things from his own past and things that might be. It would take time to sort through all of it, he knew, but for now he didn't have the time to, what with taking care of Toshihiko. Once they got back Fai gently laid the sleeping Toshihiko in the crib that was in his and Kurogane's room. There was a message on their apartment phone and it was from Tomoyo. Kurogane went to call her back to let her know about their son.

"Fai is sad and happy," Mokona spoke suddenly as she nuzzled the wizard's cheek in an attempt to comfort him.

"I am, but I'm more happy than anything. Toshi is cute, isn't he?" he asked, sounding better than he had in a while.

"Toshi is very adorable. Auntie Mokona of course agrees," she cooed.

Kurogane stepped inside the room. "I just told her about Toshi-kun. She'll come visit us and him after his first check up," he informed.

"Kuro-daddy's being cute. Maybe my nicknames have rubbed off on him?" Fai said, more than a little surprised by Kurogane referring to the baby like that.

"Tch, it won't be often," Kurogane said, scowling with a flush. "We should all get some rest."

"It has been a busy day. I'm surprised you're not asleep already," Fai teased lightheartedly as he made sure Toshihiko was tucked in.

Hopping down and onto the floor, Mokona made her way out. "Mokona will go and sleep and then tell the other Mokona and Watanuki about Toshi."

"Come on," Kurogane urged when he closed the door. "Before he wakes up and bawls his head off."

"Have to feed him in a few hours," Fai said as he walked over to set the alarm clock. Once that was done, he pulled off his shirt and pants.

"Yeah," Kurogane muttered, already having undressed and settled down in the sheets. It wasn't even that late in the day, but after all the excitement had faded both men were exhausted. Wearing only boxers, the blond smiled as he crawled into bed and settled beside Kurogane.

"Kuro-pon is a cute daddy," he mumbled as he threw an arm and leg over the taller man.

"Shut up," the other pressed, but by no means as an insult. He pulled Fai even closer to him and ruffled his hair. Soon enough both fell dead asleep.

Fai rocked Toshihiko gently in his arms. In the three months since his birth the baby had grown. They had been packing their things up the past week as he had deemed it safe enough to travel back to Suwa. As such, Tomoyo had decided to throw them a small going away party. Mokona had also decided to connect with the other Mokona and Watanuki to show them around for the fun of it.

"He's such a cutie!" Tomoyo cooed as Toshihiko glanced her way before trying to roll over. "And he has an attitude like Kurogane-san's."

"Tch, there needs to be more people who are no-nonsense," Kurogane added.

"Don't worry, I won't let him be a total grouch." Fai smiled as Toshihiko buried his face against his chest.

"You're a good father then." Tomoyo patted Fai's arm. Kurogane rolled his eyes and walked around the living room. Tomoyo had brought catered food with her and the few others and even put up decorations.

"Toshi will be like his Fai-mommy," Mokona said in between eating cookies.

"Shouldn't we let him be what he wants to be?" Kurogane argued, walking back to the silly trio.

"We will of course, but he's supposed to pick up some mannerisms from us," Fai countered. He was still nervous about the baby, but he had grown used to him over the last few months. It turned out that Toshihiko inherited Fai's brilliant blue eyes, which surprised Fai but made him really happy, yet was too soon to know if he had inherited magical powers as well. The only thing he seemed to have gotten from Kurogane was his attitude and hair that pointed out in several tiny spikes.

"We'll miss having all of you around," Tomoyo said, having gotten to know the family since their arrival. "But I know you have a home to go to."

It was, in a way, nice to spend time in a totally different world for about a year, Kurogane thought. The cultural differences opened his eyes to an entirely new perspective. But as Tomoyo said, Suwa and his parents were waiting for him, Fai and their child.

"We'll talk with Tomoyo-hime once in a while to keep you updated," Fai told her with a smile. Toshihiko grumbled and Fai rubbed his back soothingly.

"Ah, yes. Your princess and I love to talk whenever we encounter one another in the dream world," Tomoyo said, her eyes sparkling. Zima was off to the side, flirting with Dita, who looked as unimpressed as always.

"You two will have a lot to talk about," Fai said, chuckling. Kurogane then offered to hold Toshihiko so Fai could take a break.

"That reminds me. I have gifts for you three," Tomoyo gushed, clasping her hands.

"Gifts?" Fai repeated as he handed over his son. "You've helped us enough as is, Tomoyo-chan."

"Nonsense, nonsense," she said, waving her hand. Snapping her fingers one of her bodyguards walked over with a large bag.

"Really, you've been too kind." Fai raised his hands, looking sheepish.

"Fai should just be grateful," Mokona advised. "Mokona wants to say thank you to Tomoyo."

"You're right. Thank you, Tomoyo-chan." Fai chuckled as he watched the girl beaming with enthusiasm.

Kurogane had then sat down on a chair since Toshihiko had just woken up. Yet gratefully he was quiet and he blinked for a while before nodding back to sleep. Tomoyo was filming the entire party of course. Once she turned off her camcorder for a bit she reached into the bag to present her gifts for them. Everyone watched her then. Mokona bounced excitedly on a table to see just what she had brought along. One by one Tomoyo unraveled clothes for the two fathers and their son. She laid them out neatly on a spare table. One of the notable gifts was an infant top with the logo of the Piffle Princess Corporations – a bear's head.

"Tomoyo-chan is really too generous," Fai said with a smile, looking over to the girl. "Toshi will look cute in his new clothes."

"I really hope so, Fai-san," Tomoyo beamed. After everyone admired her designs she folded them up and tucked them in the bag. Once again she picked up her camcorder and turned it on.

Fai took the bag and moved it with the several others they were taking with them. "We should be going soon. Your parents will be surprised." Kurogane nodded. Mokona was then asked by Fai to speak to Watanuki.

"What can I do for you?" Watanuki smiled as he sat in front of them dressed like he had been cleaning. "Ah, Toshihiko-kun seems to be doing well."

"Ay, Toshi is doing really well. Mokona has been helping," Mokona said.

"I see, did you have a wish? Or did you just wanted to show me the baby?" he asked as he looked over towards the parents.

"I wanted to ask if we would be able to use Mokona to return us to Suwa," Fai asked then. He knew that they might have to pay another price to use Mokona though.

"Seeing that this time the wish is merely to travel and that you have a child as you previously wished, the price would not be as big," Watanuki explained. "I believe you have enough magic to help you all travel back. If that is the case, then I'll also take Kurogane-san's prize money."

"We can pay that," Fai smiled, glad for such a simple payment. It mostly had to do with the three of them taking on the same wish, but either way Fai was happy with that. "Mokona, take the small bag to the side there. It has Watanuki-kun's payment."

Kurogane really didn't want Fai to use a lot of his magic when he had half of his powers so at least the money prize should lessen the amount Fai would have to use as a price. Mokona opened her mouth wide and air swirled around the bag with Kurogane's prize money and in an instant it was gone. On the other end, Watanuki accepted the bag with the earnings and stored it on his side.

"That should be sufficient. In a few minutes it should be the right time so that Mokona can take you back to Nihon," Watanuki told them.

Mokona nodded her head. Meanwhile Kurogane was double checking that they had everything they needed to bring back to Suwa. After the few minutes were up, Watanuki told them it was time to go before his image left and Mokona hopped up into the air, large wings sprouting behind her and filling the room. Fai traced some spells with his fingers in the air. Illuminating purple runes surrounded them as well. Fai thanked their friends again as he stood beside Kurogane.

"Goodbye everyone. It was really nice to get to know you," Tomoyo said. "I wish you the best of fortunes and a safe journey."

The two men nodded. With that, the small family vanished from the living room in Piffle.

"It's a good thing I caught a lot of things on tape," Tomoyo mused, wiping her eyes.

"Dita darling, we should think of starting a family of our own, don't you think?" Zima smiled warmly at the woman he had an arm wrapped around as they were left in the apartment.

"You watch your mouth," Dita scowled, blushing a bit.

Tomoyo laughed. "Well, at least in a way our friends are somewhat in you two." Zima laughed in agreement as he dodged a punch from Dita.

"I believe," Tomoyo said softly, closing her eyes, "that I will speak to their princess tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, there will be a total of four chapters left, along with, of course, moments with Toshihiko as a baby. At that moment, the men are around 24/25 years old. Last, but not least, Chitose and Hideki are also characters from Chobits.


	27. Chapter 27

**Home**

Mokona spat them outside as soon as she landed in Suwa, and Fai had to wonder while they stood in the middle of one of the gardens just how strong she was – even with his aided magic – to be able to penetrate the kekkais. They had been gone nearly a year, but it was hard to say just how long it had been for those in Suwa.

Toshihiko was crying and Kurogane started to panic. "Hand me one of those paci-things, will you?" he asked Fai. Mokona then landed on Kurogane's head and immediately began cooing, trying to calm the boy.

"Pacifiers, Kuro-bun." Fai grinned as he knelt down and dug through the bag that had their son's things.

Kurogane started to rock Toshihiko back and forth in his arms. Just then somebody ran outside wondering what the commotion was all about. "Young lord?"

"Ah, could you tell everyone we've come back?" Fai asked as he had been busy watching Kurogane and their son. The woman looked surprised but quickly bowed and dashed off. "I'll take him and you can carry our bags."

Kurogane placed Toshihiko in Fai's arm and picked up several of the bags. They were still wearing their outfits from Piffle so naturally they looked strange. Just then both Toriho and Tsumebe darted to the garden. It was strange for Fai to see Suwa's priestess look so frazzled with her hair and kimono billowing behind her as he had never seen her actually run before. "It seems we've worried the two of you."

They both noticed the bundle in Fai's arm. "Is that…?" Toriho started to ask.

Fai walked forward to them with a small smile on his lips. "This is Toshihiko."

The lord and lady stared in awe. "Unbelievable, we're grandparents," he said.

"We had to wait until then to leave," Fai gently explained. Toshihiko sighed as he sucked on his pacifier and hearing new voices made him open his eyes. "He's a few months old already."

"Why hello there." Tsumebe smiled the moment the baby opened his eyes.

The boy frowned from the glaring sunlight and Fai chuckled. "Would you like to hold him then?"

"I would love to," the priestess said. The wizard handed over his son and watched as the couple cooed over the baby, who simply stared up at them.

"While you two have him, I'll help Kuro-tan take our things in."

Grabbing their items Fai and Kurogane made their way back to their bedchamber. Many palace staff had lined the corridor to welcome them back home. Fai smiled and greeted them all, but he was too tired to be quiet as cheerful as usual. He had missed Suwa and when he saw their room he felt relief.

"Well, we're back," Kurogane said with a rather blissful manner. Knowing that the two were alone in privacy at last, he tugged on Fai and gave him a quick kiss.

Fai smiled into the kiss and after a few seconds he pulled away with a chuckle. "Kuro-puppy's parents will be busy with the baby for a while. Want to sleep?"

"Sleep always sounds wonderful," Kurogane said, clearly sleep deprived. It was no joke now that they have an infant to take care of round the clock.

With having such an expansive room, it meant their bed – which was also large – didn't have to be put away. Fai dropped their bags then and pulled Kurogane towards their bed. "It does."

Without even changing the two flopped down on the bed hand in hand and dozed off.

Fai held Toshihiko, bouncing the boy in his arms as he walked around the palace. Kurogane had gone off to fight bandits again days before. "Toshi needs to sleep," he said. It seemed Toshihiko was being stubborn and didn't want to take a nap today. The boy wriggled in Fai's arms and seemed to be shaking his head. His eyes were drooping yet for some strange reason he wanted to stay awake. Most babies would sleep at any chances they could get.

"So stubborn." Fai sighed as he walked down the empty hallway. He was still feeling insecure about his abilities of being a parent and of what could happen, but for Kurogane's sake he tried to hide his feelings from him. He loved his son of course, but he still couldn't shake his memories of his own past.

Toshihiko lifted one of his arms and tried to touch Fai's face, but alas his arm was too short. Fai smiled as he ventured out into the main hall where Tsumebe most likely would be. "Ah, Toshi's just wanting to play."

At that moment, the baby yawned. He frowned, seemingly disappointed that his body was fighting for a nap when his mind was saying otherwise. There sitting with several handmaidens was Tsumebe and when she noticed them she invited the two to sit with her.

"How is Toshi-kun, Fai?" the priestess asked. She noticed how exhausted and worried Fai was when he sat down with Toshihiko.

"Being unreasonable." Fai smiled as he moved Toshihiko against his shoulder. "He's usually not hard to get to sleep."

"Little ones aren't always negotiable," Lady Suwa said with a chuckle. "In fact, when Kurogane was very little he was quite stubborn already."

"That isn't hard to imagine," Fai replied, amusement in his voice. Toshihiko grumbled and rubbed his face against the blond's shoulder in complaint. Several of the handmaidens giggled at Toshihiko's fussiness.

"Perhaps he needs to drink some more before he wants to sleep?" she suggested.

"Perhaps. I'll boil a bottle for him," Fai answered. Since Kurogane had left he had been taking care of their son for the most part and for days he had been nervous about doing so.

"Don't worry so much, Fai. No parent ever had it perfectly easy," Tsumebe said in sympathy.

"You're right," he said faintly. Patting his son's back he gently looked to the woman beside him. "Would you mind holding him so I can make a bottle?"

"Of course." Fai handed over Toshihiko to Tsumebe. She leaned his head in the crook of her arms, rocking him gently while singing a soft lullaby. Toshihiko stared up at her, looking wide awake.

Standing, Fai excused himself and headed towards the kitchens. Without Toshihiko he was able to think for a moment. His fears of having a child still hadn't dissipated yet, despite how well things had been since the baby had been born. There was still that fleeting, nagging thought in his head of the people he loved that had died every time he fled a world. Although Kurogane unwaveringly had stood by him all these years as a strong friend and now a devoted partner, Fai was hesitant of what bad luck that could occur to Toshihiko. Even though Kurogane had thought he had just fallen into bad situations or coincidences, Fai knew there was something to all of the destruction and chaos he had witnessed in his youth. He just hoped that things wouldn't repeat themselves in Suwa, let alone Nihon.

He stepped into the kitchen where the baby formula that Tomoyo of Piffle had given them was stored safely in a cool spot. Fai grabbed a pot and filled it with fresh water then set it down on a wood stove in the center of the kitchen. With a small spell he heated the water before going to mix the formula in a bottle. Fai just wished this would finally get Toshihiko to sleep. Once the water was boiling he placed the bottle in the pot. It only took a few minutes before Fai deemed it ready and with a small wrist test he found it warm enough. It took even less time to clean up before he was headed back to the main room.

Toshihiko was still wide awake in Tsumebe's arms. He was swatting his arm in the air, babbling incoherent sounds. "Still awake," Fai mused as he took his son back and cradled him. Blue eyes looked up at him as he offered the boy his bottle. "Maybe a bottle will do the trick." The baby's mouth twitched before he opened it and let Fai feed him. Once he had latched on, Toshihiko drank in earnest. Fai watched making sure he didn't drink too fast.

"I guess he was hungry all this time," the priestess stated.

"He didn't cry though." Looking at his son, he wondered if this would work and make the boy finally sleep.

"That is true. I wonder why he didn't."

"I remember the young lord throwing fits when he was a babe for any number of reasons. Nursing soothes them though," one of the older woman spoke up with a warm smile, and Fai nodded in agreement.

In about half an hour, Toshihiko had finished the entire bottle. Lifting him to his shoulder, the blond patted the baby's back. "At least he isn't fussing now," Fai remarked as he felt tiny hinds gripping the fabric of his shirt. Patting him allowed the baby boy to let out a quiet burp. As the mage gently rocked himself with Toshihiko on his shoulder the baby's eyes began to droop.

"I think that did the trick," Fai whispered so as to not wake up his son. It was a bit of a relief as he had worried over the boy not wanting to sleep. "I'll leave you ladies and put him to bed."

Tsumebe and the handmaidens bid him a quiet goodbye. The sun was setting past mid-afternoon so it was still an appropriate time for the boy to take his nap. Fai passed by a few servants who smiled at the sight of the baby. When he reached his bedroom he walked over to the small crib beside their bed and lowered Toshihiko.

He grunted and curled his fingers into tiny fists in protest of being moved while asleep. The boy made a pout at his father, but nonetheless he couldn't complain anymore now that his tummy was satisfied. Smiling, Fai tucked the boy in and set a stuffed toy beside him. Leaning down, the blond kissed his son's forehead and stood to make sure the blinds were closed to keep most of the sunlight out of the room.

Toshihiko drooped into a sleep after a rather cranky afternoon. He clutched the stuffed rabbit close to him as he took his much needed nap.

Toshihiko pouted as he sniffled. With his rabbit toy in one hand, he moved to sit up in his crib. Looking over he saw his parents asleep and grunted, trying to get their attention. "Tooo…"

Being far used to being alert from all the years of training under the Amaterasu's shinobi army, Kurogane flicked one eye open. "Oi," he gently nudged Fai. "Toshihiko's awake."

"Get him then," Fai mumbled as he buried his face in a pillow to fall back asleep.

Kurogane grumbled and playfully shoved Fai on his shoulders. He got up with a large yawn and went over to their son. Toshihiko was frowning, clutching the toy by its ear. It was Kurogane's idea that they give the boy that rabbit from a really long time ago. Miraculously it was still in decent shape. "What is it?" he rhetorically asked his son, reaching in to lift him up.

"No." Toshihiko frowned as he clutched at his father. He still only knew a few words, but he was learning new words quickly.

"No?" Kurogane mock frowned. "That doesn't help me at all." Toshihiko made a whining noise and buried his face against his father's chest. Kurogane, who was called "Chichiue" in front of Toshihiko, had finally encountered someone who was equally as stubborn as him who also didn't talk as much. Granted, he was only a baby, but still. The young lord felt his son's bottom and ruled out that he didn't need a change.

"Chechu. No." The baby's voice was muffled before he lifted his head and looked over towards Fai. He pointed a chubby finger at the blond. "Tooo."

Both Chichiue and son looked at Otou-san, who was sprawled on their futon. Obviously he was taking advantage of sleep and space. "I know, I asked him to check you," Kurogane told him.

Frowning, the boy waved his arm for emphasis. "…Chechu…seep."

"Oh, you want me to sleep?" Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"Go!" Toshihiko huffed and looked back up to Kurogane to frown.

"If you say so," the boy's Chichiue said.

He placed him back in the crib then went over to Fai with a playful grin. Kurogane nudged Fai. "Kid wants you. Told you so."

Fai looked at Kurogane as their son cried out. Sitting up, the blond looked over at Toshihiko. "…You didn't bring him with you?"

Kurogane's grin dropped. "What, was I supposed to?"

Rolling his eyes, Fai got out of bed. "Kuro-rin still needs practice it seems." Toshihiko was already holding his arms up as the blond walked over. "Toshi just wanted to be closer to us."

He cooed at the baby as he brought him back to the bed. Toshihiko looked at Kurogane as if he wanted to glare, but he couldn't work out his eye muscles yet to do that. It was as if he wanted to say, "You didn't get me, Chechu."

Sitting Toshihiko between them, Fai laid back down, still tired. The baby moved to crawl and inspect things. Kurogane noticed how their son was opening and closing his tiny hands as if he was searching for something. "Oh, you're looking for…" With that Kurogane got up once again and went over to the crib and lifted the rabbit toy. It had several stitches after it was patched up. He went back and placed it in Toshihiko's hand.

"Toshi likes his rabbit." Fai smiled warmly as he watched the baby smile brightly and take the toy. Toshihiko sat then and shook the toy back and forth.

"So much it got ripped a lot," Kurogane said, settling down again.

"Well, it is old," Fai replied, feeling sleepy still as Toshihiko cooed and played with his favorite toy. "Maybe we should get him another one?"

"I don't know. He might throw a fit if we take it away from him," Kurogane said.

"It wouldn't hurt to put that one away for safe keeping. Your father is always giving him new toys anyways." He watched their son, wondering if he could get the boy to sleep again so they could as well.

"Yeah," the other concurred. It was interesting how far the rabbit had come in all of their lives.

"Ne, Toshi, let's nap~" Fai smiled and pulled the baby close to him, ruffling his dark blonde spikes of hair when he hugged him.

"Tooo!" the baby protested, squirming in Fai's arms.

Chuckling, the blond maneuvered the baby into his arms. "Be good. Don't want you to be grumpy like Kuro-daddy now."

"It's Chichiue," Kurogane oddly fired back, even though clearly Toshihiko would not all of a sudden call him "Daa".

"See how grouchy Kuro-papa is?" Fai asked Toshihiko who rested beside him, chewing contently on his rabbit's ear.

"It's because I'm tired," Kurogane defended.

"Maybe I should force you to take naps more often?" Fai teased as he cuddled with their son.

"Tch, I would say the same to you."

"I'm not mean," Fai pouted mockingly. "And I might get some sleep if someone didn't keep me up most nights," he joked, thinking Kurogane was being a little too irrational when it came to taking care of himself.

Well, at least Toshihiko couldn't understand at all what Fai had just said. Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Well, you're the one who likes it, too."

Fai laughed, causing his son to look up at him. "Of course I do, Kuro-sama. You still act like a teenager. It's cute."

"And you still talk like an idiot," the other retorted.

"So cruel~!" Fai pouted as he glanced down at Toshihiko. The boy was simply following his fathers' banter with his eyes. It was actually wearing him out. "Hyuu~ Toshi's falling asleep."

"Good," Kurogane said. He too ruffled Toshihiko's hair. Toriho had teased Kurogane about inheriting the father-and-son's habit of affection several times before.

Sighing, Fai made him comfortable and closed his eyes. "It is. Means we get to sleep in for a little longer."

One by one, the three of them fell asleep. Lying on one bed was simply two longtime friends turned lovers with their own child, complete with the toy that was there from the beginning.


	28. Chapter 28

**Three Generations**

"Ahhh…Toshi-kun's getting big!" Toriho cooed as he smiled brightly at his grandson. "Pretty soon, he should be walking." The lord was finally back home after a long journey. Because of that he didn't have as much opportunity to see his grandson. The wards were still held up, but he still traveled to the villages that faced previous attacks to keep in touch with the people he protected and stave off any raids that might have had happened.

"He's trying whenever he gets the chance to," Fai added then as they all sat out in one of the gardens.

"Atta boy!" Toriho cheered on. "I wish I could teach him the ways of the katana, but alas I have to relay that duty as well to his Chechu."

"Chichiue!" Kurogane huffed. His new diminutive nickname from the lord was "Chechu" as Toriho said and had deemed that his own son was no longer a "brat" in his eyes.

"I don't think Kuro-daddy would mind too much if Toshi's grandfather helped," Fai said. He watched as Toshihiko smiled and clapped.

"Chechu!" he called out.

"Only he," Kurogane pointed at Toshihiko, "could call me that." He was totally ignoring the conversation about him versus his father teaching Toshihiko how to fight and the importance of protecting using his strength when the future young lord was older.

"Kuro-rinta, I think he wants you now." Fai picked up his son, helping him to stand up.

Toshihiko smiled. "Pay Chechu!"

Kurogane stood up and walked over to his son whose eyes were wide with eagerness. He took over Fai and held the boy up. Toshihiko was determined to take a step without wobbling a lot.

"Awww…he's all grown up," Toriho said.

"I guess so," Kurogane concurred.

"No, I meant you," the lord said, smirking at his son.

"Maybe a little. He's still ill tempered," Fai teased as Toshihiko looked down at the ground and while he was held up tried to jump, but only succeeded in moving his legs.

"Toshihiko, I am going to teach you how to deal with Otou-san and Ojii-san's taunts," Kurogane muttered, still holding onto his daring son.

"Ojii, Ojii!" the boy smiled, looking over then to his grandfather.

"Looks like he wants everyone's attention now." Tsumebe smiled, always enjoying her grandson's antics.

Toriho laughed. "Toshi-kun can't help it. He's having so many people doting on him at once.

"Up, Chechu!" the boy demanded, which got a laugh out of Fai. The heir of Suwa leaned down so Toshihiko could clutch his arms around his father's shoulders. Clambering on, Kurogane made sure his legs were balanced and then he got up. "Up, up!" Toshihiko shouted in glee.

"Chechu's a big softie, isn't he Toshi-kun?" Toriho smirked as he watched the boy being carried on his father's shoulders.

"Chechu…sof!" the boy repeated. Kurogane scowled as he walked around toting the boy. Toshihiko looked up at the tree and tried to grasp for a branch.

"Oi, watch it," Kurogane reprimanded, pulling back the boy's arm down close to his neck. "Climbing's not safe," he explained.

"Says the monkey who tried to climb them all the time?" his father said with a teasing smile as the others laughed.

Kurogane would stomp and fume but he wouldn't since Toshihiko was still on his shoulders. Now he had an irrational bad feeling that his own son would someday learn to poke fun at him too. He made a mental note to squash out any signs of his boy doing that before it became an ingrained habit. Fai smiled all the same as he watched, finding the scene Kurogane was making cute.

"Alright, that's enough now," Kurogane said in a gentler tone than his usual blunt one. He bent down again so he could get Toshihiko off of him easier.

"Ojii-san will play with you." Toriho smiled as he walked up to his grandson, his hands outstretched.

"Ojii!" the boy exclaimed, waving his arms.

Plucking the boy up, Toriho straightened and tossed him up into the air and caught him when he fell back. "See? I'm much more fun than your Chechu."

"That's often the case with a child's Ojii-san and Obaa-san," Tsumebe mused.

"And your Obaa-san agrees." Toriho took the giggling boy under his arm and walked over to his wife.

"Baaa," Toshihiko greeted his grandmother.

Tsumebe laughed gently and reached her hands out to hold the baby's face. "Toshi-kun is excitable just like his fathers."

Kurogane sat down next to Fai. All four of them were still giving Toshihiko a lot of attention. Three generations were represented on that veranda. The eldest would soon step down while the middle would take over as the Lord and Priest of Suwa. And of course, the youngest would be the heir.

"Be careful!" Fai called after his son, who was running around. His grandfather had decided to take the toddler out to the city for some candy, leaving Fai and Kurogane to themselves.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye out for him," Toriho reassured Fai. As Toshihiko was getting old enough to leave the palace for a while, more people of Suwa had become acquainted with the child of the young lord and the young priest. No one really knew what to make of Toshihiko when they saw him. There was a resemblance to both of his fathers, but that only led to more confusion. To appease those who weren't sure of his legitimacy, both Kurogane and Toriho had claimed him as part of their family line, which in turn had quelled most people's suspicions.

"Not too much candy either," Fai replied and watched as Toshihiko called after his grandfather to hurry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Toriho said, laughing at the toddler's impatience.

Fai watched them for a few moments before he turned back to find Kurogane. No doubt the man was training in some way wherever he was. Moments later, Fai found him. He was not training as the young priest thought. Instead, the young lord was simply…meditating. However, he opened his eyes the moment Fai found him.

"Kuro-tan's getting better at detecting people again," Fai teased, going to sit beside Kurogane. "Your father took Toshi out just now. They won't be back for a few hours."

"He's going to really enjoy the city then," Kurogane said. Things were instantly peaceful in the palace when the rambunctious boy was away.

"No doubt." Fai grinned and leaned against Kurogane.

The other wrapped an arm around Fai. Now that Toshihiko was just about the right age where he didn't need as much nurturing as a baby, the two would soon be wedded. "You alright?" he asked Fai.

"Of course I am," Fai responded with a smile. Though in truth he was feeling nervous about actually having a ceremony with Kurogane amongst the usual insecurities he had.

"No you're not." Kurogane sighed. Ever since their argument in that one village roughly five years ago had ended in a stalemate the young lord knew that Fai still had bad feelings about himself in terms of others' welfare. He had hoped that, if Fai saw that Toshihiko was able to live past his infant stage, then the blond wouldn't have to worry about his past affecting his present and future anymore.

"Maybe a little," Fai argued with a heavy sigh. He couldn't help himself from worrying and being happy seemed to ironically make it grow.

"At least you're admitting it," Kurogane said. "Look, nothing really bad had happened that I or anybody else would pinpoint the cause on you."

"Doesn't mean it can't happen. I stayed for years in the last world before anything happened," the other explained. He tried not to think of Toshihiko or anyone else dying.

"Last time I checked, there weren't any superstitions of priests causing misfortunes," Kurogane said, trying to argue that Fai's worries were irrational and damaging.

"But I'm not from here so of course there wouldn't be." Frowning, the blond thought on how he strengthened the wards of the province yet how things could turn for the worse.

"Hahaue may not be as strong as Tomoyo, but she would know if there were malevolent forces coming from you or anyone else," Kurogane said.

"It still makes me worry. You can't deny in that in both worlds I lived in previously, both kings went mad…" Fai rested against the other, feeling drained.

"Neither my parents nor I will go mad, rest assured," Kurogane growled with determination. He hated seeing Fai like that and it upset him that the matter was never resolved ever since Fai arrived in Nihon.

"You're very sweet, in a gruff sort of way." Fai smiled, hoping that Kurogane was right.

"It's not like it's the first time I'm trying to reason with you about this," Kurogane said, matter-of-factly. He could barely remember that time when they were still young and he openly expressed he didn't want Fai to smile if he didn't mean it.

"Then we will just have to try and prove me wrong, ne?" Fai smirked softly. He thought that eventually he could overcome his fears. But for a while there was an inkling of it that was always in the back of his mind. "I think I'll go take a nap with Toshi gone for a few hours."

Kurogane grabbed Fai's arm. "It's also a good time to settle with your past demons once and for all," he insisted.

"That's a lot to ask of me…but I'm trying." Fai smiled, having stood up to leave. "I've lived such a long time with sorrow and I think that as long as you push me to move on, I will eventually."

The young lord closed his eyes, trying to remain calm and patient. "It's not a matter of doing it only for me – though I suppose that may help too seeing we will wed soon," he explained, trying to say that it was more for Fai's own sake and well-being.

"I'm saying that you're helping me. I'm trying so I don't hurt you or Toshi," countered the blond with a smile. "Come with me. It looks like you need some rest too."

"Hurting me and the boy because you're afraid of your own supposed curses, or because you're hiding how you really feel away from us?" Kurogane asked with scrutiny. "One of them is more of a problem and I hope you know which one it is."

"I know. You've told me before." Fai wanted to be happy, but still memories of his past lingered and it scared him with what might happen. "Can't you accept I'm trying? I know that the past is the past. What I feel now is only a fragment of what I felt years ago."

Kurogane loosened his grip on Fai's arm as he scrambled for an apology. "Oi," he began. "I am aware of that. It's just…I want to be assured you won't leave us I guess."

Fai looked down with a surprised look before he lightly punched Kurogane on top of the head. "Kuro-dumb should know better."

The other scowled. "I'm taking that as in you won't."

"Of course not. You'd hunt me down even if I did," Fai countered as he grabbed the other's arm to pull him up.

There was a pause. "That's…true," the other said in defeat.

"I promise I'll work hard on it, but it won't happen overnight. Now come on Kuro-chan, I'm tired." He said the last part with a pout to get Kurogane to move.

"Alright, alright," Kurogane grumbled. Actually, he was sleepy as well and was looking forward to a much needed nap. But he was more focused on the matter they were just talking about recently.

"It's like trying to drag a bull by a rope lead." Fai gave a dramatic sigh as he pulled the ninja along with him inside and down a hallway towards their room.

Once they reached their room Fai fell heavily onto their bed, rolling around in the sheets as he moved to his side. "Nice and quiet Kuro-chu~"

"Yeah," Kurogane agreed, settling down. He felt something on his back and pulled it out. "Oi, Toshihiko left this here."

"His rabbit?" Fai rolled over to look at the toy with its faded and fraying fabric. "You squished it Kuro-tan. Toshi might scold you later."

Kurogane instinctively stretched it gently so it wouldn't remain flat. "Geez, this lasted a really long time."

"Well, you didn't cuddle it like Toshi does," Fai teased while he buried himself in their blankets. The blond slipped off his shirt for good measure, tossing it aside as it was uncomfortable trying to sleep in it.

"I kept it in my room at least and even took it to Shirasagi when I was gone training. What more did you want then?" Kurogane huffed, blushing.

"I'm joking." Fai reached over and pinched the other's cheek. "Kuro-puppy should really know better." The other rolled his eyes and propped the toy out of the way so it wouldn't get ruined again. Fai smiled and moved to drape himself partially over Kurogane. "Need as much sleep as we can. Toshi will want to tell us about his day when he comes back." He sighed, taking in the faint scent of sweat on Kurogane's skin from being out in the sun.

As the two tossed and turned in their long, deep nap, the rabbit found its way in the folds of the sheets, squarely between their chests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After reading through this chapter one last time before posting this up, I realized something. The fandom needs more Kuro-grandparents stories - as in Kurogane's parents being the grandparents. And yes, Fai still has some issues to overcome. We couldn't just drop it after the argument all the way back in Chapter 12 ended in a stalemate.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's so many scenes and moments that we are fond of, but this chapter in particular is dear to us, so of course I am very happy to present this. We hope you enjoy.

**For Better or For Worse**

> _I wanna be there when the walls all fall away._   
>  _So I can see all of the things that made me love you._
> 
> \- Jason Reeves

Fai frowned as he listened to Toshihiko cough. The snow had lasted much longer and had been much harsher than usual for spring, and as such, the cold season that came with the weather had become worse than they had expected. Toshihiko had suffered with a fever for a few days now, and the blond tried to help however he could. The toddler was resting on a mat with a damp cloth pressed onto his forehead. His skin was flushed as the fever was kicking in and sweat poured down his face – though it had been worse.

"Otou…" he coughed. "Wa-wat…"

With a small smile, Fai grabbed a cup he had filled with chilled water earlier. Helping the toddler, he let Toshihiko drink. "Toshi will be all better in a couple more days." He said it mostly to reassure himself though, feeling guilty that he was useless when it came to helping his child since he was not capable of performing intrinsic healing magic.

"Be…better," Toshihiko numbly repeated. He closed his eyes, his cold exhausting him. "Chi-Chechu…" he started, trying to ask where Kurogane was.

Fai listened to the tiny hoarse voice as he set the cup back down. "I think he's out with your Ojii-san helping people."

The boy barely registered the words, but he took it that his Chichiue could not see him now. "Sleep," he simply said, his illness completely overwhelming him.

"Sleep, and I'll see about getting you something good to eat when you wake up." Fai gathered his son up and put him in his and Kurogane's bed. Since Toshihiko was older, they had put away his crib and the boy now slept on his own small futon. Still though, the blond wanted him to have room in case he moved a lot in his sleep. Toshihiko clutched the sheets in his hands and started to doze off. Fai covered him up and got up to see if there was anything he could do for the others who were sick in the city. He made his way to visit his soon-to-be mother-in-law.

Now that spring was delayed due to the cold front lasting longer than expected, more people had gotten ill throughout the province and some had severe cases. While there were not as much deaths as previous severe seasons, it was still a terrible time. Tsumebe and the others had worked around the clock it seemed, mixing the dried herbs they had from last summer's harvest. It helped of course, but it was taking a long time to get all of the medicine prepared. The priestess toiled away, her mind completely focused on helping out the people of Suwa. She saw Fai approaching the room.

"Fai," she greeted. "How is he?"

"Tired and still running a fever," Fai said as he sat down, feeling tired from having stayed awake with Toshihiko.

"He only had a fever for two days," Tsumebe noted. "The worst should be nearly over. Now that he's not a little baby he should be able to overcome it easier."

"The medicine you had given him has helped too." Fai was grateful for it too since he wasn't as knowledgeable when it came to herbs.

"It really helps that our land is blessed with the best of the herbs," she said. "Perhaps when Toshihiko gets well enough I could help teach you how to prepare and use them."

"I would like that." Fai watched as the women around him worked around several large woven baskets filled with dried plants.

"Wonderful," she said with a smile. "It's really important to know, especially when you take over my position someday."

"I think Kuro-pon's pushing for the two of you, or at least Toriho-san, to go into an early retirement of sorts," Fai replied with a grin.

She laughed. "I really don't know," she said. "But you two are planned to be wed this summer – at the most when the worst of this season is over and the illnesses have subsided in Suwa."

"Hopefully it will be better by then." Fai mulled over the thought of the ceremony. It would be nice of course, and he did want to do it with Kurogane. Still, there was a small voice in his head that said something else bad might happen.

"If Kurogane was very ill as a baby but was able to live and grow up into a healthy and good man he is today, then it shall get better," Tsumebe said with conviction.

"You got a point."

She nodded. "As my husband would say, toughness runs in our blood."

Chuckling, the blond couldn't help but agree. "That is true. Toshi's already taking after his father and grandfather."

The priestess understood Fai's concern for his child's health. But she wanted to do her best to assuage his mind. She was glad Fai was loosening up his anxiety a bit. "Do you need some rest?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep. I came to ask you if you needed help actually," he said with a smile, wanting to do something to keep himself busy.

"I see," she said. "Well in that case I suppose it isn't so soon to show you a bit of this and that with preparing medicine using the herbs." With that said she pulled a spare basket with herbs in front of them to start showing him.

With a mortar and pestle, Fai watched as the lady ground some of the dried leaves into a fine powder, mixing in other types of plants and such as she made the mixture. The blond eventually made some as well, helping as much as he could. It went on like that for the next hour or so. Once the crushed herbs were ready and prepared, other women would come and take the batch to let it simmer in boiling water.

"Is there any I should take into the city?" he asked, knowing mostly everyone was busy trying to hand out medicine to those who were sick.

"That would be wonderful," she said. "We need all the people we can get. You should look for one of the men who are about to head out. I'm sure they could tell you where to go."

He nodded and he got up. "Perhaps I could use a spell to distribute or make more?" He would have to work out how to do it, if it could be done.

"I'm afraid magic would not be useful. Medicine like these should be made only by our hands," she informed him.

"I could at least send out the finished bottles somehow," he said, but then he thought that he would probably not do it right and ruin the concoction in the process.

"That's fine. Anything helps the people." She nodded with an encouraging smile. "If you prefer to deliver in any safe methods rather than prepare it, that's great as well."

"Alright. I'll go and take these out." He smiled and bid farewell to the group of women before he headed outside. With that, the young priest walked with a batch of prepared medicine. He was looking for any of the men in hopes of asking what the distribution schedule was like. Not being able to find anyone, he decided to go into the city himself to find someone he could give the package to.

Not a lot of people were outside in the city today. Normally that was the case in the winter season since it would get cold, but since the weather was persistent, many stayed home as much as they could in order not spread or catch the disease. Fai walked hurriedly, wanting to deliver the package to someone that could use it. Walking towards an inn, he finally saw several people milling about.

"Fai-san, is that you?"

Turning at the voice, the blond saw Kisa standing before him. She was carrying a basket filled with small loaves of bread and as Fai greeted her he noticed how she had changed over the years. Her hair was long and she looked more mature.

"I thought it was you," Kisa said with a worn smile. "I'm here to deliver food from Otou-san's bakery to anyone who needs it. How have you been?"

"Busy like everyone else who isn't sick," he said with a smile, thinking he rarely saw her anymore and felt a little awkward because of it.

"I see. It looks like you brought some medicine from Lady Suwa." She observed the package in Fai's hand.

"I did. She's been working all day on it," he said, thinking how Toshihiko had always told him how much he liked the sweets the bakery made.

"That's good. Well I'll be off then. It was nice seeing you again, Fai-san. Send my good wishes to the lord and the family."

The blond followed after, thinking it was probably the best place to find someone. Inside the cozy lobby there were several people. Some had come to rest while others were carrying on business. It was one of the biggest indoor places in the city, which was why people like Fai and Kisa went there to deliver goods. Others had also set up a place for others to distribute any goods the ill people would need to make sure none of it went to waste.

"I brought more medicine," Fai said as he set down the bag in front of a villager.

The villager reached out his trembling hands and took it graciously. "Thank you," he said in a hoarse voice.

"More will be coming soon," he replied, not wanting to take up any more of the man's time than necessary. The man nodded and reclined back along the wall.

Fai went to leave before he saw someone familiar. It was Toriho talking to his second-in-command and a few others off to the side. Yet Kurogane was not with them. He was still elsewhere with other men then. When Fai spotted them, several nodded in recognition before going back to what Suwa's lord was explaining. Just then, the head of the inn went to join the conversation with Toriho and his men. Fai listened intently to plans on quarantining those who were sick in their homes and how they would have people delivering things to them instead of having the sick come to them. When they finished, the blond walked up to Kurogane's father with a grin.

"Ah, what a pleasant surprise to run into you, Fai," the lord acknowledged. "Did you come here to deliver more medicine?"

"Yes, I decided to try and help while Toshi's napping," he explained as the others left to do what was needed.

"Excellent," the other said. "As for myself, I have visited nearly all of the places I had set out to travel today. There were some grave cases, but for the most part people have been relatively doing well."

"That's good news." Fai couldn't help but think it was his fault in some way. Maybe his luck was finally catching up to him as it seemed his misfortune never hit one or two, but hundreds at a time.

Toriho noticed the weariness in Fai. He grasped a hand on Fai's shoulder. "Toshihiko-kun should be fine as well," he said gently.

"He's still burning up," Fai said, thinking he should get back soon to check on his son.

"Fevers typically last that long. The doctor said it's still manageable," Toriho countered. "We're about to head back to the palace so I figured you wanted to come, too then."

"Yes…have you heard anything about Kuro-san?" Fai asked, worried that something could happen to Kurogane as well.

"I'm afraid not," the lord answered carefully. "Neither any of my men with me nor I myself have ran into him and the others yet. But maybe they'll be back home as well."

"I see." That didn't set well with him, but he promised Kurogane to try and stop thinking about what might happen and instead focus on the present. He had their son to think about after all.

With that Fai, the lord and several of their men left the inn and started making their way back to the palace. The day was getting late. It was still chilly and the ground was turning to mud from all the melting snow and rain it had endured. When they reached the courtyard he sighed in relief, wishing warmer weather would hurry along.

"Otou-san! Ojii-san!" a squeaky voice said from the inner courtyard.

Fai looked to see Toshihiko heavily bundled in his grandmother's arms. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but smile as he ventured over to them. Taking their son, he noticed his cheeks were still red. "Feeling any better?"

"Better," the boy repeated, slightly beaming underneath his hot cheeks. "Chechu back?"

"I haven't seen him." Fai left to go back inside as Toriho was welcomed back by his wife. "Does Toshi think he can handle something to drink or eat?"

"Deenk," he said.

"I think I can make you something sweet." He chuckled, thinking the boy was taking after Tsumebe in manners.

"Yay!" the boy exclaimed in glee.

"Don't strain. You'll hurt your throat more." He kissed a red cheek and noted how warm the boy still was.

"Cold," he grimaced when he felt Fai's kiss.

"I was outside you know," he teased as he carried his son through the halls and back into the kitchens.

"Oh…"

When the two arrived in the kitchen, Fai placed Toshihiko gently on the floor and he went to make a quick drink for his son. It was warm and he added lots of honey and fruit preserves to it to make it as sweet as he could. He chuckled and kneeled in front of the boy. "Here, it will make you feel even better."

"Help," Toshihiko begged sweetly.

Fai's smile brightened, finding his child too adorable for words sometimes. He tilted the cup to his son's lips. "Careful now."

The little boy happily drank the liquid his father had prepared for him. The honey definitely helped soothe his hoarse throat. Just then they heard large footsteps coming their way. Fai moved the cup away, wondering if it was someone coming to grab more things for the women.

"Oi, are you two there?" the gruff but warm and familiar voice called out.

"Chechu!" Toshihiko said, too tired to run towards his other father.

"Kuro-tan's back~" Fai cooed as he stood up to see Kurogane walking in. Putting Toshihiko's cup aside he went over to his beloved. Kurogane was rather worn out as well, having traveled for a bit visiting the villages and inquiring after the people's general health. He ruffled Toshihiko's hair briefly and went to fetch a drink for himself. Toshihiko coughed and Fai turned his attention back to him, picking the boy up. "Kuro-rinta looks like he's been busy today."

"Yeah," the other said after drinking some water.

"Toshi missed Kuro-daddy." Fai held their son with one arm as he grabbed the toddler's drink, wanting him to finish it while it was still warm.

"Chichiue" - he shot a glare at Fai, urging him not to torment him for what he was going to say - "missed Toshihiko too."

Chuckling, Fai let Toshihiko drink before the boy gently pushed the cup away and smiled. "Chechu, pick." He managed to wiggle an arm free from the blanket wrapped around him and still pointed.

If it wasn't for Toshihiko, no one would had ever seen Kurogane's natural warmth again just like when he was a boy. "Coming," he said, walking over to where Toshihiko was awkwardly wrapped in his blanket.

Fai handed him over with a smile on his lips. "Toshi, you still need to finish your drink."

"No," the boy huffed. "Chechu."

"He can still hold you," Fai argued half-heartedly.

"Listen to your father," Kurogane told the boy as he picked him up as Toshihiko had eagerly wanted.

Toshihiko pouted and coughed again. "You like it anyways." Fai smiled as he offered the boy another drink, knowing it soothed him.

"And don't think I will finish it for you," Kurogane said with a slight grin. Toshihiko shook his head, unable to talk as his mouth was full. He swallowed before turning to bury his face against Kurogane's chest. Fai sighed, thinking at least most of it was gone.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone. You and Kuro-papa can spend time together." Toshihiko was dozing off again, sighing contentedly. He loved being with his fathers.

"You two should go and rest," Fai said after Toshihiko was asleep again.

"Tch, you look like you need one too."

"Then we can all go. I don't think anyone would mind. "Looking over Kurogane, he could see circles starting to form under his eyes and was worried.

"Should be fine," Kurogane reassured as he walked out of the kitchen with Toshihiko asleep, his head propped over one shoulder. Fai followed him. Entering their room, Fai made sure to lock the door, not wanting them to be disturbed as Toshihiko needed as much rest as he could.

"I'll put him to bed. You can change out of those dirty clothes."

Kurogane did as Fai suggested and wrestled into a warmer set of robes. Meanwhile, Fai rearranged the sheets and laid Toshihiko down on the bed. He then got into bed, pulling his son close. "I hope this sickness passes Suwa soon…"

"It will," Kurogane said for the umpteenth time. "Illness is a part of life, so don't treat it as if it's unusual."

"It's been especially bad this year though," Fai argued, trying not to be loud with this son next to him.

"Shhhh," the other urged, lifting a hand to touch Fai's cheek.

Looking away, Fai felt almost like he was being scolded. "We should sleep."

"Yes," Kurogane whispered. "I just hate seeing you like this."

"Sorry," he offered his lover a grin, feeling like he had let Kurogane down.

The young lord was suddenly reminded of the two of them as children. He remembered a time when Fai was still adjusting to Suwa as his new home and still didn't speak as much. There was a particular night when Fai cried in his sleep and Kurogane couldn't help but overhear from across the hall. Eleven-year-old Kurogane would slide open his door and silently make his way to the other's room with the rabbit toy Fai had given him in his hand. He then placed it in Fai's hands and tiptoed outside as to not wake up his friend. Flash forward about fifteen years later to this moment, Kurogane still felt that pain, but it was slightly different.

Fai gently hugged Toshihiko. "I can't help but think of Valeria and Celes when I walk through the city."

Tsumebe had advised Kurogane to let Fai speak how he felt instead of pushing the blond to simply let it go. "I'll take care of people who think it's your fault," he said, sworning. "But that hasn't been a problem yet."

"I know, but it feels like time's repeating itself again." He didn't want to see streets littered with bodies ever again and he tried to fight off the feeling that it would happen here.

Kurogane sighed. "When all is over, I hope you will finally see."

Fai chuckled, wishing for the same as well. Sighing, he made himself comfortable, not wanting any nightmares and to actually get some sleep.

Kurogane, meanwhile, remained awake. Really, he wanted Fai to see that there were many things in life that wasn't in his control and that not everything bad that happened was because of him.

Fai wiped the sweat from his brow. He had poured a good chunk of his magic into the shrine over the last few days and felt disoriented and exhausted from it. With Toshihiko still ill, the blond had gotten very little sleep from worrying so much. Still, the illness stayed over the people and it was becoming taxing on those strong enough to still help. The young priest stepped out of the shrine door and wrapped his tattered cloak around him to protect his body from the chilly wind. The cold spell was still persisting and with his body worn out from not enough rest in the last week he felt miserable. Fai headed back inside the palace, wanting to check on his son again just in case something was wrong.

Fortunately last summer's harvest provided a bounty of herbs, which proved very useful this time as Tsumebe and her handmaidens were still busy preparing medicine in one of the rooms. But still, the supplies were starting to dwindle down and if the nasty cold spell persisted there very well may be a shortage of the strongest medicine. The priestess had told Fai she had enough assistance, which was fine with him since he still wasn't sure about his skills in preparing them.

Breaking away from his thoughts, Fai slipped into his bedroom where he had left a sleeping Toshihiko an hour beforehand. His son was still sound asleep with the sheets tucked underneath his chin. His breathing was steady and his fever had broken off about four days ago. Clutched in his hands was the dependable rabbit toy. Smiling at the sight, Fai kneeled down beside his son to check his temperature. He had worried for so long on the well-being of Toshihiko and as the fever broke, Fai had thought back to Kurogane's reprimands on how this epidemic wasn't his fault.

But still, he wondered how long this whole ordeal would last. Regardless if the epidemic was or was not his fault he still had a right to worry about his son and the people's welfare. It was a wonder how long his body could last in his current shape. Feeling that the toddler was only slightly warm, Fai tucked in the edges of his blanket before getting up again. He had to find something to occupy his time with.

Kurogane, along with Toriho, was out again ensuring that needs were met and so forth. Fai couldn't prepare medicine, but maybe he could still deliver them like he had in the last few days. Yes, that was something he could readily do. Settling on that, he reached in the chest for a warmer cloak. Tying the fur lined wrapping around him, Fai left, and when he passed on a wandering servant he asked her to keep an eye on his son.

Despite the fact that his magic was being drained, he would still help all that he could. He headed back to the preparation room where flasks of medicine were ready to be delivered. Several of the women nodded their heads in acknowledgement of his presence before going back to their work. Taking a basket, he filled it to the brim with bottles and bags of dried leaves. With a simple smile, he thanked them for their time and left towards the city.

Fai couldn't tell if today was the coldest day so far in the long winter season or if it was because his body was exhausted and couldn't trap heat better than usual. Yet the people needed medicine so he would brave the chilly weather and wind and head to that same inn like any other day.

He had also been thinking of quicker ways to distribute everything and had come up with a spell that would get things to people faster in the surrounding villagers faster than any horse or hawk could. It was better that way. It showed his magic could be used for the good rather than be mistaken as a source of bad luck or secretly used for evil motives as those were the notions in his original home world – Valeria.

Deciding to try it now, he stopped in front of the inn and turned around to face the large and open area in front of him. Setting the basket down, the blond began writing in the air. Electric blue runes circled around him and extended towards the basket.

He then flicked the spell with his fingers to lift the bottles and bags out of the basket, concentrating on sending them directly to people who needed them. Fai began to sway, yet he tried to resist and shake the wave of dizziness off. A few people watched as most of the bags and bottles flew up over the buildings while the rest vanished, taken out of the city and to the villages.

"That's really advanced magic he's doing!" somebody said.

Fai didn't listen as the people talked around him, concentrating on his spell. Once he was done however, he covered his mouth, feeling nauseous. Suddenly, his body shook violently and his head spun as he fell to the ground. He heard panic stricken cries from people around him before everything went black.

"Fai!"

Fai groaned softly as he slowly was waking up. His head was pounding and he felt exhausted, more so than he already had been. He heard soft mutters around him and they were speaking incoherently. The last thing he remembered was transferring the medicine. He must had had blacked out from the drain it had on his body.

"The poor young lord…did you see his face when he came back?"

"Yes…I haven't seen him look so pale in such a long time…"

"Not surprising at all… I would be too if I saw the young priest like that…"

"The sight of him so weak and passed out in the young lord's arms…terrible…"

Fai finally opened his eyes. His vision was still blurry as his eyes tried to refocus, and then he looked around. "Where…am I? The inn?" he asked, feeling weak as he turned his head to look at the small group of people nearby.

"Thank the gods you're awake at last, young priest." It was the palace's head doctor. "You're back at the palace. You were carried back home on the cart."

"…I see." He looked around, noting he was in his own room, but Toshihiko was gone.

"Your son is with the young lord," the doctor informed, noticing how the blond was looking around confused, "so that you may have your full rest."

"Really, I'm fine. Tell them to come back inside. Toshi needs his rest." Fai felt guilty for being the cause of his son having to be removed.

"I'm afraid," the doctor said stiffly, though he was smiling, "that the young lord had forbid me to do that."

"…Then I want to talk to him." Frowning, he couldn't believe Kurogane would consider such a thing.

"Now that is something he hadn't explicitly told me not to do. Very well then, I'll bring him in here then." The doctor stood up and went out of the room to fetch Kurogane as the other people exited with him. Fai sighed and looked up at the ceiling, annoyed that this had happened to him. Kurogane would never let him hear the end of it.

Just then there were footsteps approaching. There was a knock but then Kurogane proceeded to enter the room. He shut the door behind him. His face was stern, but he did not seem furious. "Don't get up," he commanded.

"You could have kept Toshi in here. Just put him in his bed," Fai told him, a frown on his lips. "And I'm fine. I just used a little too much magic."

"Right, and you collapsed," Kurogane said bluntly. He sighed and kneeled on the ground, grabbing Fai's hand and squeezing it. "The boy is fine. We put him in my parent's room temporarily."

"Bring him back," Fai argued, thinking that the bedding would have to be washed so Kurogane's parents wouldn't catch anything by chance.

"You want to wake him up when he's so sound asleep?" the other spat, fighting to hide his anger and keep his voice steady. "I know you care about him and the people. But damn it, I want you to look after yourself."

"Don't treat me like a child," Fai retorted, growing angry. "I do look after myself."

"Listen to me, Fai," Kurogane said, doing his best to calm down for the sake of them both.

"I have. Now let me up. There are things I need to do." Fai pushed himself up with one arm then, despite feeling weak.

Kurogane automatically pushed Fai back down gently. "Obey your body," he told him. "The doctor even recommended bed rest for you."

"I don't care," Fai glared, wanting to get back to work.

"Fine! Ignore the doctor's order and you will collapse again." Kurogane really wanted to hit something. Why did Fai have to be so stubborn? Didn't he know how he worried everyone at the inn, especially him?

"Kurogane…go and bring our son back. You can put him in his bed." Fai matched Kurogane's frown with his own.

The last thing he wanted was for Fai to become hysterical. It wouldn't help his health at all. Ignoring Fai's cold order, Kurogane proceeded to lie down next to Fai and held him, not saying anything else.

"Let me go. I can't just lie here with you," Fai protested, afraid that something bad could happen if he didn't try and help as best as he could.

The young lord didn't snap back at him. Instead he pretended to ignore what Fai said and remained as still as he could.

"People could die. Let me go, I have to help," Fai said. He began struggling to remove himself from Kurogane's hold.

"Do you think I don't want to help either?" Kurogane broke his silence. "I should be. But I'm not. Do you know why?"

"Please, you don't understand. If I try hard enough this time, maybe things won't get worse." Fai panted, out of breath already from trying to pry his beloved's arms off of him.

"One less person to help out does not make a huge difference," Kurogane said. "When Hahaue was pretty ill a few years ago, you helped her out a lot and Suwa did not suffer. But that doesn't mean if you can't help out for a bit that it's your fault."

"I helped all I could the last time in Celes and still it didn't help. Everyone still died." Fai felt sick thinking that his efforts could very well be in vain now.

Memories of being fourteen years old and grieving over his own failures to protect the villagers surfaced over Kurogane's mind briefly. He remembered something his father had hoped to instill in him at that time. "It is impossible to save everybody's lives." The words rolled off of his tongue as if it was yesterday. "You cannot physically demand yourself to do the impossible." But that was a long time ago and now it was Fai who needed those words.

"I can't let everyone here suffer the same fate." Fai clutched at Kurogane's shirt. Guilt swelled in his chest as he remembered.

Kurogane tried to soothe Fai, stroking the blond's hair. "If people die, if people suffer, it is equally all of our burdens."

"You weren't born unwanted and unlucky. You don't know." Fai gave him a pained expression, just wanting to simply do something right for once.

Kurogane closed his eyes for a moment. "I may not," he concurred. "But still." He opened them again. "If I ever don't want you again for whatever reason, you will still not have my permission to run off."

"I never said I would leave." Fai shook his head. He was silent for a bit, struggling to say what he wanted to say next. "You must hate me sometimes for thinking such awful things."

"Concern…could be mistaken as hate," the other explained.

"I'm trying, but I can't help but relive the other times."

"I know you are, believe me. But it's just…you can't always be on your toes for something that may not even happen even once winter is over."

Fai remained silent, knowing Kurogane was right. He decided to continue, now that Fai seemed to be taking his words into real consideration. "I had my dark times when I was serving Tomoyo."

For the first time ever since he left Suwa for six years, Kurogane was bringing up the subject of the pains and trauma he faced when he was fourteen. He never really brought up his long internal, externally aggressive struggle because he felt it was unnecessary to dwell in those pains. Besides, he more or so came to grip with that after he injured his arm that one time after saving Fai. But having the people close to him accepting his faults and all when he returned home from Shirasagi helped him find his way back. And now, for better or for worse, Kurogane wanted the same for Fai.

"I killed more than I should have. Why? Because I was still hurt from not being able to save those villagers from the oni. But Souma and Tomoyo, even Amaterasu, tried to reason it out with me before I could spiral down even further. It wasn't easy," he grimly admitted. "But it eventually worked even long after I left Shirasagi. "So," he gripped Fai's hand, but not too hard. "Don't lose yourself… I know you're not as bad as when we were young, but…"

He found it hard to say the last part. But you're still waging a battle and it hurts.

Fai attempted to smile then, thinking it took a lot for Kurogane to open up like that, even to him. "I won't…for Kuro-sama and for Toshi."

"For you too?"

"Yes." He wanted to remain happy with the family he had made here and he knew he had to work in order to so.

Fai was not lying. Nothing in his voice or his eyes or body expression showed it. He meant it, and it eased the knot in Kurogane's stomach.

"I sent all the medicine that had been prepared today out…You and your father won't have to go to some villages for at least a few days," Fai said, feeling ready to fall asleep at any moment now.

"I know," the other stated.

Something peeked out on the edge of the bed near Fai's hair. Kurogane tugged at it and found the rabbit toy still smiling up at him, even though the stitch was falling apart. Toshihiko seemed to be sleeping well without it. It was funny how the rabbit always knew when to make its appearance. Just like that time nearly sixteen years ago, Kurogane instinctively pressed it in Fai's hand. Fai looked at the toy as well, surprised Kurogane hadn't taken it with their son earlier.

"Kuro-chan's very sweet."

Yes, Fai was exhausted. But that was his body that was being exhausted and not his mind like the last two months. He was slowly coming back at last and Kurogane realized that. He also noticed with a pang that he terribly missed him, missed the Fai he knew and loved for all those years. So instead of grumbling in response as usual or speaking that aloud, he simply kissed Fai. The other kissed back as well, thinking it had been a long time since they had last been alone long enough to do something as simple as kissing. It went on like that for a few minutes, tension slowly melting away at last.

Fai was the one to end it as he was too tired to continue. "I think I'll rest."

Praise the gods. Fai was finally listening to his body. "Alright, I should head out then." But alas, Kurogane wasn't sure if he wanted to.

"You don't have to. But it would be nice if you brought Toshi back. He will be mad at you when he wakes up to find him not in his room," Fai joked as he settled down to sleep.

Kurogane paused. After a quick deliberation, he gently tugged the rabbit out of Fai's hand. "Be right back," he muttered.

With that he promptly left the room. He made his way to his parent's room and slid the door open, where their son was still sound asleep. That was good since it meant his cold wasn't keeping him up so much anymore. The young lord pressed the toy into another set of hands once again, but this time they were Toshihiko's. It was now his to treasure. Tucking the blanket over the boy, Kurogane silently exited and headed back to his room where Fai was patiently waiting.

Blue eyes watched as Kurogane returned, surprisingly by himself. "…You didn't bring him?" Fai asked, disappointed.

"He'll be fine," Kurogane said. He simply knew it. He then went to settle back down next to Fai.

"Terrible you are, keeping a baby from his father." Fai gave him a pout while he moved to hug Kurogane.

"Shut up," Kurogane reacted, but nonetheless he smiled and tousled Fai's hair as usual. Yes, things would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I cannot ignore mentioning the lyrics that begins this chapter. It is from Jason Reeve's song "No Lies", which also features singer Colbie Caillat. If you get the opportunity, do listen to it. I thought it fits their relationship well from Kurogane's POV in this story - perhaps for canon material as well.


	30. Chapter 30

**Eternal Bond**

Fai smiled as he sat tying back his hair. Once spring had finally set in, the sickness that had spread throughout the village left with the cold and Fai's worries. In a way it still bothered him, but he knew better now. He had finally been able to let go of his fears that the past would repeat itself and thus had become stronger.

"Otou, Otou!" Toshihiko shouted, standing close to Fai. Just as Kurogane and everyone else had tried to reassure Fai back then, the boy was fully healthy and back to his old self. Tsumebe certainly had a point – the toughness ran in the family.

"What is it?" Fai asked with laughter in his voice. He finished tying the ribbon in his hair and stood up. "Shouldn't you be getting ready too?"

"I…don't know…" the boy sheepishly said. He couldn't quite put a word to his feeling of excitement.

"Silly, I put your clothes out on the bed." Fai chuckled as he pointed at the small formal clothing that had been put aside.

"Do I have to?" Toshihiko whined with a pout.

"It's a big day today and you have to look nice for everyone," Fai explained as he gathered his son's new clothes. "Come on, I'll help."

The boy playfully crossed his arms, which just made Fai laugh as he went over to help his son change. "Your face will stick that way if you do it too much. Just look at Kuro-daddy," Fai told his son as he dressed him in the robe Tsumebe had made for him to wear for today.

"Chechu…scary." Toshihiko shuddered, suddenly remembering seeing his other father angry one day.

"Hyuu~ Toshi looks handsome!" Fai clapped his hands as he cooed at how cute his son looked in the simple clothing marked with the dragon of Suwa. The boy tugged at his sleeves and looked at Fai who was all dressed up in his pale blue kimono. A large golden phoenix wounded its way around Fai's torso. The obi tied around his waist was a darker blue with gold thread woven in the stitching as well, making a nice contrast.

"Otou …hand…soum."

Picking up Toshihiko Fai kissed a round cheek. "And a charmer too."

There was a knock on their door. "Are you ready, young priest?" one of the servants humbly asked.

"I am," he called back and after looking over Toshihiko to makes sure he was clean, Fai headed out with the toddler. Instead of the usual warm summer day as it normally was supposed to be, the weather was fair. The sakura trees had finally bloomed and the courtyards were covered with the pink petals. The air was fragrant because of it and Toshihiko pointed and tried to pluck flowers off the low lying branches they passed under.

It was truly a beautiful day, Fai thought. A beautiful day for his and Kurogane's wedding ceremony.

When they arrived at the garden in the back of the grounds, Fai saw everyone sitting on pillows, waiting no doubt for his arrival. He set Toshihiko down with a smile. "Go to your grandparents. They're waiting on you."

"Hai!" Toshihiko waddled off to Toriho and Tsumebe who were sitting in the front, naturally. They were in their formal outfits as the Lord and Lady of Suwa and they both beamed, happily letting Toshihiko sit with them. Fai watched as Toshihiko frowned at having his hair ruffled by his grandfather, but paid no attention to it as he walked to the front underneath a large tree.

Just then Kurogane made his entrance to the front of the tree where Fai was standing. He was dressed in the colors of Suwa - deep red and black with a serpentine dragon curling upwards against the stark red. Fai thought it suited him rather well. It was tradition for the lord-in-waiting to wear the Dragon of Suwa on his wedding ceremony while his soon-to-be spouse wore the phoenix. In the world of Nihon, the dragon and phoenix pair represented an eternal bond with their qualities befitting each other like puzzle pieces melded together.

Fai smiled as Kurogane stood in front of him and he couldn't help but think the other must be a little embarrassed at being the center of attention. Meanwhile Tsumebe and Toriho were beaming with happiness on the sidelines. They were truly happy to see their son and Fai to enter in this bond for life after watching them grow up over the course of the last sixteen years.

In front of them stood Tomoyo who had grown into a beautiful woman while Souma, her devoted bodyguard, was among the audience. She had insisted on being the one to perform the ceremony of sorts and help as much as she could. Like many people that knew both Fai and Kurogane well, she was happy for them. It was her decision after all to send Fai to live with the Suwa Family. Tomoyo smiled brightly, glad that all those years ago her dreams had culminated into this. The miko princess eyed both Fai and Kurogane. At last, it was time to open the ceremony.

"Now that everyone's here we can get things underway. All of us have gathered here to witness the joining of Suwa's next lord and his lord consort."

Fai barely listened as she went on. While they weren't technically getting married, their union would hold the same meaning. He smiled as he heard Toshihiko ask one of his grandparents something in a loud whisper.

"Today, we also call upon the gods to witness this union," she continued. A wind seemed to pick up, scattering blossoms in the air and around the small group that was gathered there. "And now for the ritual to be performed by these two."

With that said, Tomoyo procured a lacquered box with the land's moon insignia on the cover. She opened it to reveal a neat and long red string folded and tucked on its silky cushion. "This thread symbolizes your connection to each other and that your fates are intertwined," Tomoyo informed them as Fai watched curiously. He hadn't been told exactly what would happen.

"Fai-san, Kurogane-san," she formally addressed them. "If you will, please hold out your hands."

Fai glanced at Kurogane before he nodded and stretched his hand out towards Tomoyo. Kurogane likewise placed out one of his hands. The others around them watched intently as the miko princess proceeded to tie the fine red ribbon around each of the men's fingers. Fai looked down at their connected hands curiously, thinking perhaps he should have listened a little more closely.

The princess finished tying the knots of the string around each of Fai and Kurogane's fingers. She then let go and held out her blessed prayer branch, much like the one Tsumebe used in the shrine. Fai watched as he felt magic from Tomoyo spread out over the string and he could feel something warm pouring over him because of it.

"Hear me, Gods of Nihon and protector of Suwa, Dragon of Water who soars through the heaven. I thank you for watching over and protecting these two all this time. Now on behalf of them I ask you to grant your blessings again as they form an eternal bond with their hands tied together by fate," Tomoyo said, running a course of magic in the strings.

Kurogane, along with the audience, had his eyes closed with his head bent as the strongest miko in the land issued a blessing for them both. It took only moments, but Fai felt the magic eventually fade away, telling them it was finished.

"Now that that's done, you two can kiss to seal the deal as it were," Tomoyo said, giving them a too innocent looking smile. Kurogane blinked as if he was thinking the miko princess was pulling another prank on them, notably him. Tomoyo did look rather amused as she closed the lacquered box in her hands. "Well, go on, we're waiting."

Before any of the men could react, they heard a pint-sized voice wailing. "Nooooo, don't kiss Chechu, Otou!"

All heads turned to Toshihiko who was grimacing and clasping his hands over his eyes in horror, including Tomoyo. Seizing the chance while no one was actually bothering to look, Kurogane grabbed Fai close to him and planted a very quick kiss. There, he would make sure to personally thank the boy somehow later.

"Very smooth, Kuro-tan," Fai teased as he smiled over towards their son who pouted. Toriho laughed and ruffled his grandson's hair to quiet him.

"Can't believe it," Kurogane huffed. "Tomoyo's still like that."

Tomoyo pouted at having missed her chance to see them kissing. "I suppose we can all go into the hall now to eat and celebrate. You two are to lead the rest of us."

The lady of Suwa laughed, knowing how embarrassed her son still was to be demanded to kiss Fai in front of them all and yet how he was able to do so sneakily like a true ninja. After everybody murmured their congratulations out in the open courtyard, both Fai and Kurogane led the party to the hall. Fai hooked his arm with Kurogane's own as they went into the dining hall which had already been prepared for them.

A variety of platters and dishes were filled with various foods as they took their seats at the center of the table. After everyone filed down on the table that was beautifully arranged for the very special occasion, Toriho quieted the table and held up his glass.

"To Kurogane and Fai."

There were repeats from everyone else, ranging from "To the young lord and young priest" to "Oto and Chechu!" As tradition went, Fai and Kurogane took a sip of sake from the same ceremonial goblet. After everyone took their sip following the couple's drink, the lord resumed as his wife beamed alongside him. "I wish you prosperity, good health, but most of them all, happiness."

Fai listened with a smile as he gathered Toshihiko up from his grandmother to sit with him. They served themselves and when everyone was eating, Toriho coughed to gain the table's attention.

"I think," the lord began, "now is a good time to share stories and fond memories of them." Kurogane was groaning, not liking where this was going.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Tomoyo looked far too enthusiastic about the idea as Suwa's lady and retainer smiled.

"If I may, I would like to start." Nobody disagreed. Not even Kurogane had the heart to stop his father from embarrassing him big time. "There were many times the people had wondered and asked me if Kurogane and Fai were destined for each other. And I admit, Lady Suwa and I had pondered about it for a very long time too. But do you know what convinced me when they could have fallen in love?"

Tsumebe could barely contain her laughter as Toshihiko ate, only half listening. "And what was that, my dear lord?"

"It was late afternoon when we brought Fai back home with us," the lord continued, clearly enjoying himself while the party was listening with rapt attention as well. "I had told Kurogane to help our guest off of the horse. Which he did, but alas Fai slipped off and fell on the poor lad."

"Chichiue!"

Fai remembered that. It had been embarrassing at the time, but now it was a fond memory. "Otou really fell?" Toshihiko asked around a mouthful of cake.

"Yes he did," Toriho answered his grandson. "But I was joking. It was these things – little and big. Both of them got gravely injured at one point in their lifetime and well, it was not easy for either of them."

Toshihiko asked Fai questions then, which he gladly answered, which in turn teased Kurogane.

"That's really, really sweet," Tomoyo said.

"They were joined at the hip as children," Tsumebe informed them all with a warm smile.

"Yes, that is exactly what he and I were hoping for," Tomoyo said with a nod. And by "he", she was referring to the king of the last world Fai was forced to leave behind. Fai gave a bitter smile at the thought. Ashura had done all he could for him even after his death.

"It was what I always told them," the priestess spoke. "I always believe the two needed each other."

"Everything worked out in the end," Suwa's lord added as Fai simply listened to their guests' chat.

"Yes," the princess agreed. "It was what Yuuko-san had informed us. Hitsuzen."

"Oh not that again," Kurogane said with a sigh.

Souma sighed and pressed her hand on her forehead. "Kurogane. Even though you no longer serve Tomoyo-hime-sama, you still dare treat her like that?" Tomoyo merely laughed and told her bodyguard that it was fine while Souma still frowned.

"It's nothing to mock, Kuro-rin," Fai chided while feeding Toshihiko.

"So," Kurogane argued back, amusing pretty much everyone else in the room. "Whatever happened to choosing? Both you and I know we chose to do this."

The room was silent for a bit. "That…,"Tomoyo nearly whispered, "is the most romantic thing I had ever heard from you."

Kurogane sat there, turning as red as his kimono.

"We did, but we were given a little push here and there." Fai chuckled as he poked Kurogane's cheek. "Hyuu~ look Toshi, your Kuro-papa is blushing."

"There, there," the boy said, patting his bashful father on his elbow. Everybody except for Kurogane and him laughed at the adorable sight.

Hugging his son, Fai cooed and tickled him. "Toshi is so considerate."

"Toshihiko-kun seems very well," Tomoyo mused. "I have been speaking to the person who shares the same soul as I have in the other world and she is happy for you all as well."

"Once he got over his cold he's been as hyper as ever." Smiling, Fai brushed his fingers through his son's hair.

"I told you he would be fine," Kurogane said.

"I know. But he had a fever for days." He was just glad Toshihiko had survived the whole ordeal.

"He's a kid, that's why," the other reasoned.

"Regardless. Toshi got better." Toshihiko grumbled as he was being coddled by his father, trying to wriggle free so he could continue eating. Pretty much everyone nodded as they all looked at the youngest member at the celebration.

"He's so feisty," Tomoyo grinned. "Maybe someday he would train at Shirasagi, too?"

"Let's hope not…" Kurogane said with a smirk.

"Toshi will be trained by his Kuro-papa and me," Fai said as he relented and let Toshihiko go back to his food.

"I see then." She beamed at the boy. "And if I ever have someone who comes to Nihon again, I'll be sure to send that person over to you," she teased.

"Toshi could be like me and Kuro-tan then~" Fai cooed and the boy frowned at the idea.

"I don't want to Otou…"

"Don't want to what?" Kurogane patiently asked his son.

"To mwu mwu!" Toshihiko huffed, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

"You like it when your grandmother gives you a kiss," Fai teased and poked the toddler's stomach.

"No!" the boy whined. "Here," Toshihiko pointed to his lips. "Bleh!"

"When you're older, you'll like it," Fai replied with a chuckle.

"Ne-ver!"

"That's what your Chichiue said all the time," his grandfather pointed out. "But now…he does it whenever he can." So people were still spying on them, eh? Great, Kurogane thought, just… great.

All of them talked and told stories about the couple, mostly teasing Kurogane in the process. And as usual, the young lord grumbled away. All of them remarked how it will never go away and how he was very much like that as a boy, always getting flustered so easily. Fai admitted he always found that part charming, which flustered Kurogane even more. After that adorable confession, the princess grinned. Her violet eyes were twinkling dangerously again and Kurogane was prepared for any incoming disaster.

"So Kurogane," Tomoyo giggled. "What do you like the most about Fai?"

Kurogane scowled. "I never understood that question. I just…do…"

"Such a Kurogane answer," his father said with a sigh before turning back to talk the others.

Things were beginning to wind down for them now. Toshihiko had even calmed down and settled against Fai to doze. The dinner went on for a few more hours and as it became late he thanked their guests, feeling happier than he had in months. The gathering lasted for several hours total and Fai finally had to end it, at least for them when Toshihiko fell asleep in his lap. It was indeed getting late. It was arranged that Tomoyo would stay in a spare room along with Souma before setting back for the castle in the morning. Once the table was eventually disbanded, Fai and Kurogane took Toshihiko off to bed.

To the lord and lady's bedroom that was.

It seemed the boy's futon had already been set out and Fai was glad they didn't have to bother with it themselves. He tucked their son in, handing him his toy as well before he stood back up and grinned at Kurogane.

"That toy…" Kurogane said for the umpteenth time. Had been there the whole time of course. It was there since the beginning and now the two childhood friends were officially bonded for eternity under the witness of Suwa's guardian and the gods of the land.

"You'll wake him. And you're oddly sentimental, Kuro-sama." Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand and pulled him out of the room. Smirking, the blonde led the ninja towards their room. "Now it's just me and Kuro-tan."

"Finally," the other said. "No wait, I'm supposed to…"

Double checking that no one was really lurking around, he halted Fai and gingerly lifted his new lord-consort into his arms.

Fai chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "How romantic, carrying me to our room. You've become a gentleman in your old age~"

"I'll give you gentleman," Kurogane snarled lustfully in Fai's ear as he carried Fai bridal style into their room.

A shiver ran down the blond's spine at the way Kurogane sounded. Fai gave the taller man a playful look. "I wouldn't expect anything less, Kuro-sama."

"Do you think you could put a, you know…" Kurogane nudged his head around the perimeters of the room. He wanted to ask Fai to cast a muffling spell so no one outside could hear them. It would really give him a peace of mind.

Laughing, Fai nodded. Raising one hand his magic sprang forth in blue runes and spread out to hit the walls they were melded into them. "There, now no one can hear Kuro-chan."

"Don't you mean you?" Kurogane playfully said with a large smirk.

"Oh my, Kuro-brute~" Fai put a hand to his cheek as he feigned embarrassment.

In response, the most three wonderful words to ever grace Fai's ears tumbled out of his lover's mouth.

"Shut up, idiot." And with that, Kurogane silenced Fai once again with his lips.

Closing his eyes, Fai returned the kiss and slid his arm back around Kurogane. To think he would have someone care so much for him, it was hard for him to fathom even now. Kurogane slid Fai off of him and placed the blond on their bed, soon joining the other while their mouths were still locked together. Smiling into the kiss, the blonde moved to undo the obi around Kurogane's waist. His mind ran over the day's events, feeling light hearted and happy that he was now officially Kurogane's and Kurogane was officially his.

Bit by bit the men removed each other's clothing for the grand occasion. Discarding Fai's hair ribbon aside, Kurogane found it strange that the two went through the ceremony at all. Sure it was formality as he was the lord-in-waiting and it was important that Fai would officially become his lord-consort. But everything they had between them seemed natural from the start, even before tonight.

"Kuro-rinta looked very handsome in his clothes today." Fai smiled as he looked up into red eyes. His fingers traced lightly over tanned skin, thinking this felt almost new.

The young lord played with Fai's blonde lock, twirling it in his fingers. "And your point is…" What he meant to saw was, "You too."

"Point was, Kuro-tan looked dashing." Fai smiled warmly at the other, relaxed and comfortable.

"Right," Kurogane said, feeling rather stupid.

"Now you're just being cute, but enough talking. I'm sure you didn't ask me to put a silence charm on the room to keep people overhearing us chat," Fai said with a cheeky smile.

"Nope," Kurogane flashed a half grin, half smirk, sinking back down against Fai's body.

"Good," Fai purred, wrapping his arms around Kurogane. He could only hope the years they spent together after this were as good as they were now.

They had found each other through events that had been out of their hands as children. Fate had thrown them together from different worlds and as such Fai and Kurogane had found what they needed in each other. They had made the other happy and for Fai he had found the family he had always needed.

From childhood tragedies to finding happiness, the moment they had accepted the other from the beginning became an eternal bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ And 'til the end...
> 
> It has been quite a journey of sorts for them over the last sixteen years, but of course it doesn't stop there for them. Even though this is the final conclusion for From the Beginning, there are still several short stories in a collection called And Until the End, which could be found under Tsubasa-fan's account, plus several more to come.
> 
> As for that "missing chapter" that I talked about in regards to their first time, that is still in progress. Real life unexpectedly produced conflicts, but of course I still intend to continue working on it and publish it separately.
> 
> We certainly enjoyed writing this together and we hoped you enjoy it. So thank you for reading, for following, and for the reviews.


End file.
